The Heart Never Forgets
by irishdragon
Summary: A collection of Mwu or Neo x Murrue stories.
1. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED _or _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny _or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murrue was in shock as she floated through one of the many corridors of the _Archangel_. Had she really just heard what she thought she heard just moments ago? Her mind began to replay the unexpected and puzzling event to try and make some sense of what he had just asked her.

"You can show me around the ship, or maybe you would like to take a bath...together?" Neo had asked her, a hint of mischief in his eyes. The brunette captain's immediate reaction was that of total bewilderment, which only intensified when he wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her out of the bridge and into the corridor. She only hoped that he couldn't see her cheeks stained red with the blush she knew was there.

She also remembered mumbling something about him being a different person now. Did this mean he was becoming more like _him_? More like her Mwu? The thought of that brought a smile to her face, but could she really go through with it? Could she go into the _Angel Bath_ with him? Murrue was torn-part of her wanted to be close to him, yet another part was reluctant. He wasn't her Mwu reminded herself, as much as it pained her to admit that. He wasn't the same person he was two years ago, and she had to accept that. The auburn-haired captain decided that she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She had agreed to show him around the ship, and if there was time, she would consider taking the bath with him, which seemed to make him happy. Neo looked down at her with a grin and told her that it sounded like a good idea to him. She showed him around everywhere on the ship that she could think of-from the hangar to the dining area, all the while making small talk about the ship's attributes and some of the battles the ship had been involved in. Soon there weren't any more places for her to take him though, and they were getting closer and closer to the hallway where the _onsen _was located. For Murrue, the moment of truth came, and the pair was standing in front of the metal door to the _Angel Bath._

The blonde colonel turned around to face her. "Well, Captain, how 'bout it? Looks like we still have plenty of time until the others come back," he smiled down at her, his azure eyes twinkling with mischief..

"I...I don't know about this, Colonel. I...uh...what if something goes wrong?" Murrue stammered, her heart beginning to race, the blush beginning to return to her cheeks. She turned her head away from his gaze to hide her embarrassment from him.

"You worry too much," Neo laughed. He gently placed his arm on her shoulder. "Just relax, okay? It's just a bath-nothing more, I promise," he grinned. "Anyways, those guys won't be coming back any time soon. They're out there having a good time, and you should do the same, Captain. We need to have you at your very best, ya know?"

Murrue slowly turned her head to look up at him, her heartbeat still racing, cheeks still flushed bright pink. "Well," she conceded, "if you put it that way...I guess so then," a small smile formed on her lips as he began to lead her inside. "But no funny business, got that?" The chocolate haired captain ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," the tall man mock-saluted with a huge grin on his face.

The young captain rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "I'll hold you too that," she smirked, her marigold eyes flashing brightly.

Murrue settled into the steaming hot water of the _onsen _first. She had insisted on it, and was relieved that the colonel didn't protest. She rested her back against the stone wall of the bath. The water was warm, and she found that she was much more calm now. _I should've come in here before now,_ she thought as she noticed that Neo was now in the water with her.

"Now this is the life," the blonde man sighed as he sank his scarred body into the hot water. He glanced over at her and smiled "Don't ya think?"

"Hm, Oh, yes, it's really nice," Murrue smiled back. "Kira and some of the others told me they love it in here. Kira said he comes in here all the time to relax."

"Oh," Neo blinked, "you haven't come in here before now?"

"No, I haven't" she turned her head away, tears beginning to form in her marigold eyes. The memory of _why _suddenly flooded her mind

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know what this place needs Murrue?" Mwu winked as they floated through the hallway hand in hand on their way to grab a bite to eat.

"No, I have no idea. A bar?" she smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Nah, but that would be nice," the commander laughed. "This place needs an _onsen,_" he stated as though it was the most natural thing to expect aboard a battleship.

"A what?" Murrue blinked. "Here?"

"Yeah, so we can relax," the blonde man smirked, his crystal blue orbs shining.

"Oh, is that so?" she smirked back, her eyes rolling. "If I know you, you probably have an ulterior motive." She began laughing at the thought of what it likely was.

"Heh, you know me too well, you know that," he retorted. Mwu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his own body. "But you gotta admit it's a good idea."

She smiled up at him. "You've got me there, Mwu," she conceded as she stoop up on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly. "Now come on, I'm starving," she grinned as she grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her to the dining hall.

She had decided to have the _onsen _put in the _Archangel _when the modifications had been made to it. She thought it would be a fitting tribute to her lover, but Murrue never could bring herself to go in it. She feared it would bring back too many memories of _him_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Captain?" Neo glanced over to her, the concern for her evident in his azure eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine," she blinked her tears away as best she could. The steam just got to me a bit there," Murrue muttered.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of upset," he smiled at her as he moved closer to where she was sitting. Sensing that something really was bothering her, he placed his strong arm around her lithe shoulder.

"I...uh...," she stammered, shocked at what he had just done, yet she was inwardly conflicted. Part of her wanted to meld her body against his, he was obviously concerned about her, but another part, her rational part, kept telling her no-she couldn't do that, it wasn't the right time, _what if he gets his memory back? Would he be mad at her if things go too far here? What's happening_? _Why am I feeling like this? _Her mind raced, her body beginning to be affected by his closeness. Her heart began racing. She could also feel her cheeks grow warm, and turned her head to hide her embarrassment from him.

He could sense her uneasiness as his hands began to move across her shoulders. He could feel the tension in them. He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around in the water. "Here, let me help you out with that," Neo stated, his hands beginning to gently massage her shoulders and back

"Huh?" she gasped at the sudden contact of his hands against her bare skin.

"You're stressed out, Captain. Remember, I told you that you needed to take it easy, right? Now just sit back and relax. Let me handle this," he smiled as his hands massaged her tense muscles.

"I...don't know...if," she sighed as his hands worked their magic. It did feel good, but she didn't know if this was something she should be doing, yet she didn't pull away. _Maybe he was right, _she told herself. She had been feeling rather stressed lately. Murrue relaxed into his hands, and even though she didn't realize it, a smile was gracing her lips.

"There now, all better," Neo laughed. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He turned her back so that she was sitting next to him again.

"No," she smiled at him. "It was nice, thank you, Colonel." An overwhelming urge suddenly took over her thoughts. Before she even knew what was happening, she leaned over and gently touched her lips to his. Neo's eyes widened at the unexpected event, but he soon found himself returning the kiss. It lasted just a few seconds, with her pulling away first.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, averting her gaze from his eyes. She stared down at the water. "I don't know what got into me there." Embarrassed by what had just happened, she started stammering and stuttering "I...um...didn't...mean...", but she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he grinned, blue eyes shining. "Besides, it was nice."

She looked up at him with a sense of relief. "Um, yeah, I...," she began, her cheeks still flushed dark red, before a loud beeping noise sounded throughout the room. It was her com link. She reached over for it, and turned it on. "Captain Ramius here," she answered.

"Captain Ramius, this is Athrun. We're being led into a trap by the Chairman. He's letting us think that Meer is going to be killed if we don't show up at a certain place and time, but I'm positive it's an ambush. But we can't take that chance, we can't just let him kill her. I'm requesting assistance. The coordinates are being sent to you," Athrun nervously stated.

"Roger that, back-up is on the way, Athrun. I'm going to send the Akatsuki."

"Thank you Captain Ramius. Over and out."

Neo, who had been listening intently, looked over at Murrue with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "So, this is it, then?" He asked as he gazed into her marigold orbs.

"Yeah, you better hurry. We can't let anything happen to them," she quietly replied, cheeks still red, heart still racing. She turned her head away as he began to climb out of the water.

"You're right," he stepped out of the _onsen _and began to put his uniform back on. After he was done changing, he glanced back at the water and winked at her. "This was fun. We'll have to do it again some day," he laughed.

"Huh?" She turned her head back to see him. "I...um, thought it was nice too...," she managed to get out. "Be careful out there, Colonel, okay?"

"Sure will, Captain, sure will," he smiled at her one last time before running out to climb in the Akatsuki's cockpit.

Murrue smiled back at him as he left. She sank back against the wall of the _onsen. _She let out a small sigh as her mind began to replay the recent events. _What got into me? _She truthfully had no answer to that, but oddly enough, she didn't regret doing it. _Maybe I'm the one who's a different person now, _she smiled as she remembered what she told him earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope all of you enjoyed it. I may make this story a series of one-shots, if things turn out well.

Special thanks to Seigi-san and lithiumflower56 for giving me the courage to go through with this. hugs both of you


	2. Honeymoon

Hi again. :waves to everyone: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how happy they made me.

Lime warning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pellets of rain beat against the glass window. An intense flash of lightning illuminated the quiet hotel suite lighting up the sleeping forms of the newly married couple. A booming crackle of thunder echoed throughout the room, causing the sleeping woman to stir. Murrue had always been a light sleeper, especially during thunderstorms. She didn't know why, but they had always frightened her as a child, usually causing her to run to her parents room and jump in bed with them to escape the loud noises and bright flashes. Unconsciously, she snuggled her bare back up against the muscular chest of the slumbering man beside her, seeking solace in his strong form.

An extremely powerful explosion of thunder rattled the walls of their room causing the brunette to flinch. Mwu felt her lithe body tense at the sudden noise and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the lithe body of his frightened wife. "It's okay, Murrue," the blonde gently stroked her auburn locks, "it's just a storm. Go back to sleep. I'm sure you're tired," he playfully ordered.

"Mmm, you did wear me out earlier," Murrue softly giggled, thoughts of their recent activities flooding her drowsy mind, thankful that the darkness hid the mild blush that appeared on her pale cheeks. Well, it _was _their honeymoon after all.

Their wedding had been just two days ago. It was a small affair, just close friends attended the sunset beach side ceremony, which was followed by a reception at a restaurant overlooking Orb's beautiful coastline. Immediately following the party, the newlyweds jetted off to their honeymoon on a small island resort town known for its posh hotels and picturesque beaches. They had used some of the money from Mwu's inheritance, as well as some of the money Murrue had mangaged to save up while working at Morganroete the previous two years.

It had been Mwu's idea to honeymoon at the resort. Murrue scolded the casual man about spending so much money on the vacation, but he just laughed it off and retorted "honeymoons are _supposed _to be expensive." The brunette could only shake her head in disbelief, but she was now secretly glad they splurged on the trip.

Once they arrived, the time seemed to pass in a hormone-soaked blur. The two of them could not keep their hands off each other, their bodies intertwined, moving to a rhythm only the two lovers could hear. They paused briefly when room service arrived with a gourmet meal, along with champagne and strawberries that Kira and Lacus had ordered for them as a gift.

She snuggled closer to him in the moonlight as his hands slid over her supple arms, gently lulling her back to sleep. "Mmm, thank...," she trailed off, drifting back into the world of dreams.

A quiet yawn escaped Murrue's mouth as she stretched her arms, pressing her body against his. Beams of sunlight shining brightly throughout the luxurious suite. Her warm body was still enclosed in the loving embrace of her new husband. She reached her arm back to softly stroke his face, when he responded by pulling her closer. "Hey," she greeted him with a smile, rolling over in the bed so that they were now facing each other.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mwu grinned as he traced her face with his fingertips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she gasped at the feeling of his touch. "Thanks to you," she sighed, her marigold orbs gazing into the crystal blue ones of his.

"Well then, I'm glad to be of service," he winked, those intense eyes of his brimming with mischief, his head propped up by his arm, his other arm still stroking her soft skin.

"Oh you...," she giggled, a smirk adorning her lips. She lightly pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss.

"Hey," Mwu pouted, "is that all I get?" He teased her playfully.

"For now," she laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?" Murrue asked casually, her delicate fingers running through his blonde locks.

"I think you know what I want to do," Mwu purred lustily as he pulled her closer to him, his body beginning to react to the close contact of her warm, soft body against his.

"But," the chocolate haired captain whined, "I meant...," she moaned as the strong fingers of her husband gently caressed the back of her neck, knowing that it would cause her to melt.

"What did you mean?" he asked, playfully mocking her as his hands began to travel further down the bare skin of her supple back.

"I meant...ah...I...wanted to..to...ah...go...out," she managed to get out, breathing heavily as his hands traveled agonizingly slowly up and down her body.

"Oh, really, are you tired of me already?" He smirked, his azure eyes locked on to her marigold orbs. Mwu took her delicate hand into his. "I thought you were enjoying this."

Murrue could feel her cheeks grow warm as crimson spread across her porcelain skin. "I...ah,...was," she gasped as she he brought her fingertips to his mouth, his lips brushing softly against them. His tongue darted out and slid along one finger, eliciting a sharp moan from the brunette.

"Then why do you want to go?" Mwu pouted as his tongue traveled across another finger.

Murrue's eyes closed as he lightly bit at the tip of each finger. "I...ah...," she gasped, "wanted to...see...the...town...ah...that feels...," her eyes glazed over as he continued to tease her. _Does he know what he's doing to me? Does he know how incredibly sexy he looks right now? Does he know how hard it is to think straight when he's doing this to me? Of course he does. The man is maddening, simply maddening, _she thought as he gently nipped another finger. "Ah...Mwu...I."

"Oh, is that so?" he laughed. "Well, then, I have an idea," he began. "Let's take our time and 'relax' for a while, and then later we can go out," he offered. "Sound good to you?" The blonde male pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips, causing Murrue to arch her back in pure pleasure as a jolt of electricity ran down her spine from his attention.

"Oh...I...," she breathed huskily. "That...sounds...great...," she couldn't fight the nerve-tingling sensations he was eliciting any longer. She wrapped her arms around her husband's muscular form, pulling him on top of her as she claimed his mouth with her own. Their bodies soon melded as they were both lost in the mixture of lust and love that had overtaken them once again.

Mwu kept his word, though it took a bit more prodding from Murrue to convince him to go out. They had lunch at a casual restaurant where they sampled some of the delicious local cuisine. The rest of the afternoon they spent walking through the many shops that lined the streets of the small town. Murrue bought a couple of light summer dresses, and Mwu got a few island shirts. She laughed that the shirts were too loud for him, but he just smirked and retorted that the shirts would fit in back in Orb. Murrue could only shake her head in disbelief at his lack of fashion sense, her marigold eyes lit up with laughter.

The evening sky was illuminated with a mixture of pale and bright shades of orange, pink, yellow, and purple as the sun began to set below the horizon, illuminating the couple who sat on the sandy shore in a brilliant array of colors. A gentle breeze was blowing, causing Murrue to shiver slightly. Mwu put his arm around his wife's shoulder, offering her the warmth of his body. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Mwu?" The auburn haired woman stared at the spectacle in the sky above them, a blissful smile gracing her lips.

"Mmm, sure is," he whispered in her ear, his hand reaching up to push a stray strand of hair out of her face that the breeze had misplaced.

She turned her head and arched a brown eyebrow as she stared into his azure eyes. "You're not even looking, Mwu," she teased playfully. A slight smirk on her lips.

"Because what's sitting beside me is much more beautiful," Mwu growled seductively.

Murrue turned her head to hide her blush-stained cheeks. "Oh, Mwu, you tease-," she began to laugh, but was suddenly cut off as she felt his strong hand cup her face and turn it so that she was looking at him once again. Her topaz eyes widened when she searched his blue ones for a hint of humor and found none. She blinked from shock and embarrassment as she felt her pulse quicken.

"I mean it, Murrue," he grinned mischievously. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He was lost in her sparkling eyes as he enveloped her in a loving embrace, their lips meeting in a brief kiss. "Here, I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I thought this would look good on you," Mwu winked as he placed the box in her delicate hand.

Murrue's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture. She carefully opened the small container, her marigold orbs widening at the sight. It was an thin opal bracelet set in silver. She gently lifted it from the box, the trinket shining brightly. Round, iridescent stones of blues, purples, and greens sparkled in the light of the setting sun. "Oh, Mwu, it's beautiful," she stammered.

"It's your birthstone," he reminded her as he reached for her hand. "Here, let me put it on for you," he undid the clasp and fastened it on her wrist. "There, it looks beautiful on you, just like I knew it would." He smiled as he watched her raise her arm up to admire the glistening stones.

"I love it, thank you Mwu," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down until their lips were pressed together passionately. They stayed that way for a while, reveling in each other's company, the sun having long since set below the ocean horizon, signaling the end of another day. But for the two lovers, their life together was just beginning.


	3. Tainted

Hi, it's me again. waves to everyone Thank you for all the nice reviews, everyone.. I truly appreciate each one of them.

I've had the idea for this chapter since I finished watching GSD and from various forums. It's on the angsty side, but it's something I had to write before I could move on to another lighter subject. Next one will be fluff, I promise.

Read and review, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Tainted

It was cold, a white blanket of freshly-fallen snow covering the frozen ground. New flakes began to fall from the grey sky. The blonde man felt as though he was floating above it all, above the mayhem that was occurring below him. His mouth gaped in horror as the events played out below him.

A gigantic black mobile suit was obliterating everything in its path. ZAFT forces were no match for the monster. Its barrage of missles and powerful lasers destroying anything that dared cross its path. The massive machine did not discriminate between military or civilian targets. Buildings and their occupants were annihilated, as if they never existed. Innocents were shot down as they attempted to escape the carnage as the X1 Destroy continued its murderous rampage. He could hear their screams, their cries for help as they were obliterated in an instant by the Destroy's arsenal of lethal weapons.

The man's blue eyes widened as he realized where he was._ This is Berlin. This is where...where..., _his mind began to race, his hands visibly shaking. His mind thought back to the order that bastard Djibril had given him-to "take care of Eurasia." Mwu remembered being angry about it. He didn't want to go through with it. It was something _he _would do. _My father and Rau. _His eyes widened. _Am I becoming like them?_ His attention was soon diverted from his thoughts, as his eyes caught a glimpse of something else.

There was another machine there as well. A purple mobile suit. Mwu immediately recognized it as his old suit-his Windam. He watched, horrified as it fought against those attempting to stop the giant monster from continuing its assault on the city. _No!...What was I doing? Why..., _his mind attempted to make sense of what was happening beneath him. _Stellar...I was trying to protect Stellar, _he remembered. _Stellar...I was the one who put her in **that**. It was my fault she...it was my fault all of them...what have I done? It's my fault those cities were..., _Mwu's strong body shook as he felt tears begin to sting his blue eyes as he continued to observe the destruction. Then he saw **_them_**. His hands. Mwu screamed in agony as he held his trembling, bloody hands up to his scarred face, his eyes widened at the sight of the crimson fluid that stained them. _No!...No...I..._

Mwu bolted straight up in the bed, his entire body shaking. His knuckles where white from the strong grip his hands had on the bed sheets, his breathing erratic and heavy. The blonde male could feel his heart pounding inside his muscular chest. _Where? _His cerulean eyes slowly opened, taking in the darkness that had enveloped the bedroom. _I...it...it was a dream, _realization hit the scarred man as he glanced to his right and saw _her. Murrue_, he watched her as she slept, his breathing and heartbeat beginning to return to their normal rates.

_She looks so peaceful, so innocent, _he closed his eyes. _So pure, _he realized, _not like me. She...I..don't..., _Mwu could feel tears begin to roll down his cheeks as his body began to shake again. He buried his face in his hands, as he quietly cried.

Murrue's marigold eyes flitted open suddenly as she began to stir underneath the pale blue sheets. _What's..._, she panicked, reaching over to where he should be, her hand falling gently to the mattress. A soft sound jolted her out of her thoughts as she turned her head and saw him. _Was he...? _"Mwu?" She whispered, slowly sitting up in the bed, a worried expression on her face.

Mwu just sat there, his face still buried in his hands, his body trembling.

"Mwu, honey, what's wrong?" Murrue began to gently caress the bare skin of his shoulder. _Did he have another nightmare? _She thought as she watched his breakdown. It had been just three weeks since the end of the war, and several nights Murure found herself awoken by the nightmares her lover had been experiencing. It broke her heart to listen to what had happened to him, what he had been forced to do. Those nights she just held him until he fell back asleep, whispering comforting words into his ear. _But this time is worse, _she continued stroking his shoulder and back with her warm fingers. "Mwu, are you okay?"

The blonde man turned his head around to face her, his body still shaking. In the pale moonlight, Murrue could see the tears that were staining his cheeks and the sorrow that was written all over his face. "I...it...another...," Mwu stammered between choked sobs, placing his hands on her shoulders, burying his face in her auburn locks. "It's...all...my.. fault...they...all...died..," was all he could get out.

Murrue wrapped her arms around him, continuing to lovingly caress his shoulders and back . "Mwu...," she held him closer to her bare skin as he continued to cry, her heart breaking at what she had just heard. "It's not your fault, honey. It's not your fault," the brunette consoled her lover. "You didn't want to go along with it. It wasn't your idea," she began to run her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

Mwu looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot. "But...I...did. I...did...go...along with it," he muttered, his voice still choked and shaky. "I should've stopped him...I shouldn't have...," he couldn't continue.

"Oh, Mwu...," Murrue's eyes began to water. "There wasn't anything you could've done. Even if you had killed him, another man would've just continued his plans.Mwu, honey, please don't blame yourself."

"I...don't...deserve...you," Mwu shook as his azure orbs gazed into her topaz ones, searching for any hints hatred or fear, but finding none. "I've...done...so...many...," he sobbed. "You shouldn't...be...with...me...I'm...," he was suddenly cut off.

"No, Mwu, please don't say that," Murrue began to weep as tears began to slide off her pale cheeks. "I love you Mwu," she stammered, trying to hold back her sobs. "You saved my life and the lives of countless others," she reminded him. "You helped save Orb just a few weeks ago," she looked up at him as she caressed his lips with her fingers. Her mouth were soon covering his, as they met in an intense, yet brief exchange. This had taken Mwu by suprise, but he soon found himself lost in her kiss.

"I...I...love you too, Murrue," Mwu whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Thanks for putting up with me," he smiled down at her as he encircled her with his strong arms, causing Murrue to gasp at the contact of his skin against hers.

"Mwu...," she moaned as she felt his teeth scrape gently across the sensitive skin of her neck and his hands begin to explore the curves of her supple body. Love and passion began to overtake the newly-reunited couple, both of them seeking comfort in each other's arms in the waning hours of the darkness.

Well, hope that wasn't too much of a downer. I just thought it was something that could happen after they got back from fighting the war. Mwu had been through a lot, and plus, he didn't get that two-year break Murrue and the others got. He had been fighting a war going on several years, and I'm sure the stress would get to him some way. Hope I didn't go too OOC.

Thanks again to all my friends and their support. Couldn't have done it without you guys.


	4. In the Setting Sun

Hi there, I'm back with some fluff, just like I promised. This is set post-Destiny. Hope life finds everyone well, and hope you all enjoy this.

Thanks again to all that have left a review. They make this author very happy.

Please read and review.

Warm beams of sunlight streamed in through the large kitchen window. Birds could be heard chirping happily as they flew around looking for food in the warmth of the summer morning. Mwu smiled, watching them flutter about as he gathered the necessary ingredients for breakfast, as he moved about the kitchen in his purple pajama bottoms. _First things first, time for some coffee, _he reminded himself as he began to brew a fresh pot of the hot, brown liquid.

It had been Murrue's turn to make breakfast this Saturday morning, but the blonde colonel decided to let her sleep a while longer. He decided she needed the rest more than he did. _She works herself too hard, _he lightly chuckled, cracking open the eggs. _Scrambled eggs it is, _he decided as he began to whip the eggs with the silver egg beater and got the stove ready to cook them.

The calendar hanging on the white kitchen wall caught the tall man's attention. _Well, today's the day, _he reminded himself, staring down at the breakfast he was preparing, his hands slightly shaking. Mwu lifted his head to glance at the calendar again. Today's date. _June 14th, C.E. 73, _that day stood out more than any of the others. _June 14th, _his mind flashed back to that very date two years ago as the eggs sizzled in their pan.

A knowing grin spread across the blonde man's face as he remembered the events that unfolded that day. The day he and Murrue had shared their first kiss on the bridge of the _Archangel. _It had been one of his first memories to return, as well as the one he was most thankful to have back.

He had chosen this day for a reason, but he still couldn't help but be slightly nervous. His heart began to raceas he thought of what he had planned for later today. _Hope this goes well. Is it too soon?_ _It's just been three months since..._

The pilot was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the scrambled eggs were past done as a burnt smell began to waft through the kitchen. "Damn," Mwu cursed as he removed the sizzling pan from the burner. _Good, they can still be saved, _he stared down at the slightly browned eggs, scraping them onto the plates resting on the beige tile countertop.

"Mwu?" Murrue sniffed the air lightly, looking over to where he was standing from her spot in the arched kitchen doorway, her arms folded, her body leaning against the wall, wearing light pink pajama bottoms and a sleeveless top. "What-," the brunette female was suddenly cut off.

"Heh, I decided to make breakfast," the blonde male laughed at himself, turning his head to look at her for a moment, placing a couple of pieces of wheat bread in the toaster. He reached his long arms up into the cabinet to bring down two coffee mugs.

"I can see and smell that," she giggled lightly as she walked over to him, encircling the muscular man with her svelte arms, her warm breath tickling the back of his neck "Mmm," the auburn haired woman sighed as she nuzzled his neck with her face. "Good morning," she muttered, as she stood on the balls of her feet, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "But wasn't it my turn?" Murrue looked up at him, her marigold eyes filled with suprise at the unexpected gesture.

"You needed the extra sleep," Mwu smiled, his blue orbs shining in the bright morning sunlight. "You had a tough week, silly," he reminded her, touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"But, I could've got-," she pouted, but was interrupted from her protest. Murrue felt her chin being tilted up and soon found her lips covered by his. The kiss lingered for a few seconds as they stood in the kitchen, their forms bathed in the rays of sunlight streaming in from the nearby window.

"There, now we're even," Mwu chuckled, Murrue's porcelain cheeks flushed bright pink. "Now, let's go eat this before it gets cold," he playfully ordered as he removed the pieces of toast and placed them on the green plates along with the scrambled eggs.

"At least let me pour the coffee then," the young captain offered, gathering the two mugs from their resting spot on the countertop..

Mwu couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness. "Okay, you win," he conceded raising his arms up in mock-surrender, his azure eyes laughing as he watched her pour the steaming liquid into the two cups.

The pair eventually settled in their chairs at the white table, eating their breakfast, as they discussed the events of the previous week. The peace talks between Orb and PLANT were progressing, and were the reason Murrue had been so busy the past few weeks. A cool ocean breeze blew in through the open window, offering welcome relief from the heat on this hot summer morning.

"It sure is hot today," Murrue groaned, spreading grape jam on a brown piece of toast. "And it's not even 10 a.m. yet," she shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. She lifted her head, hearing stifled laughter from the blonde. "What's so funny?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Nothing," Mwu chuckled. "It's just that you're so cute when you complain," he snickered, his blue orbs twinkling in the morning sun.

The brunette sighed, a smirk forming on her lips. "Is that so?" She teased the man playfully, picking up her toast. A soft giggle escaped her mouth.

"Yes," he retorted simply, eyes still full of laughter. "But you're right, it's damn hot today. How 'bout we go get some fresh air? You know, see the sights?" Mwu suggested, his heartbeat beginning to quicken, his mind going over his plan again.

Murrue looked up at him, chewing her last bite of toast. "Sounds good to me. But we need to clean this up first," she downed the last bit of coffee in her mug, standing up to gather the plates.

Mwu laughed nervously, rising from his chair to help Murrue gather the dishes from the tabletop. "Yeah, you're right," he smiled anxiously, walking over to the sink, spending the rest of the morning helping her clean up the mess from breakfast.

"So, where to now?" Murrue placed some shopping bags in the backseat of their blue car, climbing into the passenger side of the automobile.

They had spent part of the afternoon shopping at the outdoor mall, its tiled walkways lined with towering palm trees. They both were in need of some more summer clothes, and ended up buying some shorts and shirts from various shops. After the pair was finished shopping, they decided to sit down and enjoy a frozen treat from the new ice cream shop.

"I heard about this really cool place on the outskirts of the city," Mwu flashed a mischievous grin as the blue car sped toward its destination, his hands tightly gripping the leather steering wheel.

"Oh? What is it?" the auburn haired woman tilted her head, her marigold eyes questioning his blue ones.

"It's a 'sight,' just like I said earlier," he responded, eyes focused on the open road ahead, the car heading further out of the city. "I promise, you'll like it," winking playfully, his blue eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight.

It had been Cagalli's idea to take her _there. _She had called him out of work earlier to offer the idea._ "It's a great place for that," _she suggested. _"I'm sure Murrue will love it," _the young leader smiled as she wrote down some directions on a piece of paper.

The blonde man had been shocked that Cagalli had somehow found out about what he had been planning. He chuckled to himself when he realized that it must've been Kira who told her. _That nosy kid, _Mwu smirked. _But_, he reminded himself, _that 'nosy kid' did help you pick out the ring. And he also went with you to check this place out._

"Okay, we're here," Mwu pulled the car into a parking place along the side of the road, going around to open the passenger door for the brunette colonel.

Murrue looked around at the lush green foliage that covered the area, suddenly hearing the unmistakeablesound of rushing water. "Mwu?" The confused female looked up at the blonde, confusion evident in her tawny orbs.

"Come on, I'll show you," he wrapped his thick arm around her lithe shoulder, leading her to their destination, the sun beginning to set in the western sky.

"Hey, here we are," a huge grin spread across Mwu's scarred face as his senses took in their surroundings. _Cagalli was right, this place is perfect, _his pulse began to quicken.

"Oh, Mwu, it's beautiful," Murrue's marigold eyes widened as she looked in awe at the sight in front of her. A white curtain of water cascaded down a towering cliff, into a large pool of water, which was sparkling with the brilliant hues of orange, purple, and pink from the setting sun.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Murrue encircled his neck with her supple arms, bringing his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. "Thank you for bringing me here," she smiled, turning her head to gaze at the waterfall, the colorful array reflected in her tawny eyes.

"You're welcome," he gulped, his hands shaking slightly. "Do you know what today is?" His blue eyes gazed into the water pooled in front of them.

"Huh, today? It's Saturday, right?" The brunette's head titled to one side in slight confusion. "June 14th...," her voice trailed off, her stomach twisting into a knot as the realization hit her. Hard. "Oh, Mwu, today is..., I ...so...much...happened...sorry...," she felt hot tears begin to prickle her eyes.

"Shh," he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing his shoulder with his strong hands. "It's okay, Murrue," he comforted her as he felt her bury her delicate face into the soft cotton fabric covering his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. "There now, all better?" Mwu smiled down at her, reaching into the pocket of his khaki shorts.

"Yes," she mumbled, her face still pressed against his muscular form. Lifting her head up, she could see the nervousness in his azure orbs, feeling his body tremble slightly, she attempted to speak. "Wha-," Murrue found herself suddenly cut off, her amber eyes widening by the second.

Mwu clenched his fist around the small metal object, taking a deep breath in the process. "Murrue, I...," he stammered, gazing down into her pools of marigold. "I've been happier than I could've ever imagined these past three months," his pulse began racing. "I never in a million years thought I could be this happy, but there's one thing that could make me happier. Make me the happiest man in the world actually," his smile and laughter full of nervousness.

Murrue stared at him, wide-eyed, her own body beginning to shake. "Mwu? What are...," she gasped as he opened the palm of his hand to reveal a glittering object.

"Murrue, will you make me the happiest man in the whole universe? Will you marry me?" He smiled anxiously down at her, still holding the shining trinket in his outstretched palm, the platinum band topped by a round, brilliant diamond sparkled in the colorful array of dusk.

"I...oh...Mwu...," she stammered, fresh tears beginning to brim in her eyes, her hands shaking as she brought them up to his cheek, stroking it gently. She looked up into his crystal blue orbs, finding them full of love and sincerity. "Oh...Mwu...yes...yes," she managed to get out in between choked sobs, as he slid the band on her slender finger. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall once again. His strong arms wrapped around her lithe form, as they held each other in the last of the sunlight.

The couple soon found themselves sharing a passionate kiss, arms still encircling each other, the water cascading down the rocky cliff, sparkling in the new light of the moon.

Well, hope you all enjoyed that. It went through a lot of changes. Murrue forgetting the date of their first kiss was inspired by a fanart I saw a while back, and I came up with the idea for having him propose at the waterfall while watching an episode of "Law and Order SVU." Go figure.

Please review.


	5. Blame

Hi, again. I'm back, and I brought a bit of teh angst with me this time. But there is some fluff at the end. I couldn't make it all angsty, now could I? My next update will most likely be pure fluff. And it will come out sooner than this one did.

Oh, this is a sequel to chapter 3, "Tainted", so if you haven't read that, you should. It takes place the next day.

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. I truly appreciate them. I would also like to thank Seigi-san and lithimflower56 for their continued support and friendship. I probably wouldn't have been able to write without them. Hugs to both of you

Okay, hope you all enjoy this.

Hints of dawn began to peek through the window, illuminating the spacious bedroom in the colors of the early morning sunrise, a cool ocean breeze gently blowing, offering much needed relief from the already stifling heat. A brunette woman began to softly stir underneath the crisp pale blue sheet that was covering her. She slowly opened her marigold orbs, her blurry vision becoming clearer as she blinked the sleep in them away. Her eyes made their way to the small black box siting on the night stand next to the bed.

_Damn, 6:30 already?_ Murrue cursed to herself as her mind registered the time the bright red numbers shining from the small object. She reached a slender arm out from underneath the sheets, turning the alarm clock off before it sounded its offending noise. _He needs his rest..._, she reminded herself, glancing over at him, her mind going back to the events of the previous evening.

The auburn haired woman had found herself awoken by another one of Mwu's nightmares. Ever since they had arrived back in Orb just three weeks ago, Mwu's sleep had been plagued by nightmares of his deeds as Neo. _But this one was different, _she reminded herself, remembering waking up to the choked sobs of her lover. Her heart broke at what she had seen and heard, and she could only hold him and whisper soothing words in his ear as his emotions poured out.

They had spent the rest of the early morning hours wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies united and moving as one, the thought causing a mild blush to creep onto Murrue's pale skin. She sighed as she took another glance at the glowing red digits of the alarm clock, a frown forming on her pink lips.

_Ugh, time to get up, _she slowly rolled out of bed, making her way to the shower to get ready for work. The past couple of weeks she had been overseeing the repairs and upgrades made to the _Archangel, _as well as helping out with the peace talks Mwu still had a couple of weeks off. She had asked Cagalli to give him some extra time to readjust to normal life. Mwu protested at first, but she could tell he was grateful to have some time to recover from the hard life he had led the past two years.

Murrue tilted her head back into the warm stream of water, her mind still going over what had happened last night. _Why did he have to..._a sudden realization hit her. Hard. She gasped, the thought hitting her like a ton of bricks. "It's because of me...I...I...," tears began to well up in the corner of her tawny orbs, her lithe body beginning to shake as the steaming hot water poured down on her.

_I...I couldn't even handle the Dominion...he...that...happened...because...because...of my incompetence..., _saltytears rolled down her pale cheeks, mixing with the warm water from the shower. _Damnit, this is all my fault..., _her shoulders heaved as her choked sobs were drowned out by the noise of the flowing water. _He went through that all because I couldn't defeat the Dominion sooner, he got those scars because of me..., _she leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, steadying herself as she cried to herself.

_What if...if...does...he blame me? _Her mind began racing, worst case scenarios running rampant through her muddled mind. _Does he hate me for it? _The dark haired woman asked herself, the answer to the question to painful to even consider. _I wouldn't blame him if he did..., _she dropped her head, staring down at the beige tile of the shower floor.

Murrue managed to finish her shower, her cries eventually subsiding. She hastily put her Orb military uniform on, rushing out of the bathroom as she realized that she must be running late for work, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She glanced over at the bed, her topaz eyes fixated on the sleeping man. _Did he really..._, she shook her head. She didn't know if she wanted an answer to that. _What would I do if..., no I can't deal with that right now, _she told herself, shaking her head. She quickly made her exit from the bedroom, grabbing her car keys on the way out of the house as she began to make her way to work, using the long drive to work to clear her head, as she rolled down the car window to help get rid of the puffiness and redness of her eyes.

The brunette woman attempted to bury herself in work, trying to push the painful thoughts out of her head. She spent the day assisting the senior officers in the progress of the peace talks, as well as with the reorganization of the Orb military. The final peace treaty was not yet written, and there were still a lot of details left to iron out. Murrue found that the morning passed by quickly. _Maybe too quickly, _she considered, turning her head to glance out of a window, listening to one of Kira's ideas for the treaty. She thought she caught the young Coordinator giving her a worried look, but she was far too distracted to notice for sure.

Soon after that the group of officers and politicians broke for lunch, giving them a break from the monotony of the discussions. Murrue began to make her way out of the conference room. She had left the house in such a hurry, that she hadn't had time to eat breakfast, and despite her uneasy mood, she had to admit that she _was _hungry. She started to walk over to the cafeteria to grab a bit to eat for lunch, but stopped suddenly when she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Murrue! Wait up...," Kira ran to catch up with her. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" The young general smiled at her, noticing the worried look written all over her face.

"Huh? Oh, um, sure...," the older woman faked a smile as best she could, attempting to hide her sadness and confusion, as the two officers began walking towards the cafeteria.

Kira knew she was hiding something. He had seen that phony smile way too many times, but he was surprised to see it this time. _But, there shouldn't be any reason for that now, right?_

"Murrue, what's wrong? Are you okay?" the teen pilot looked across the table at the brunette as she slowly ate her lunch.

"I'm fine, Kira, really I am," she flashed another fake smile as she prepared to eat another bite of her food.

"No. No you're not. I can tell. Please, Murrue tell me what's wrong. Or do you want me to call Mwu?"

"No, Kira, no, please...," Murrue's voice trailed off, as she looked down, tears threatening to well up in her marigold orbs again."I...he had another nightmare last night, Kira," she attempted to explain. She saw Kira look down, the sadness evident on his face, for he understood exactly what Mwu was going through.

"It was about his time as Neo," she went on to tell Kira about what he had told her, her voice barely holding at the last bit she told him "It's all my fault, KiraIt's my fault he had to go through all that...," tears began rolling down her pale cheeks again. "Does he blame me?" she raised her head up to look at her younger friend, eyes wide with fear.

"Murure...you should know it's not your fault," Kira reached across the table to place his hand on her shoulder. "And I know he doesn't blame you."

"But I...the _Dominion. _If I had just been able to defeat it earlier, none of this would've happened. And because of my incompetence he had to go through all that...," Murrue softly cried again, burying her face in her delicate hands.

"That wasn't your fault, Murrue, not at all," Kira attempted to comfort his distraught friend. "Please don't blame yourself. I'm sure Mwu wouldn't want you to."

"Really?" She looked up at the chocolate haired pilot, her face tear-stained, her eyes bloodshot, her crying beginning to cease.

"Yes," Kira smiled at her, hopeful that he had been able to help his friend after all that she had done for him when he was feeling down. "All better?"

Murrue could only nod, feeling somewhat relieved after talking it over with Kira. "Should I...ask him?"

"If you think it will make you feel better, but I'm positive he'll tell you the same thing. Oh, I almost forgot. Lacus wants to know if you and Mwu want to go out to eat tonight after work?"

"What about the orphans?"

"My mother and Reverend Malchio said they would watch them tonight," Kira replied. "Said we deserved a night out once in a while," he chuckled.

"Oh, well then, sounds nice. What time?" Murrue smiled, this time genuinely.

"Is 7:00 okay? That new Italian place near the beach sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you there. Thanks, Kira, for everything." The two friends started to head back to the conference room to finish out their work day.

_Oh, I better call Mwu and tell him to be ready then. He's probably been painting the walls again_. Murrue reached into her purse to take out her cell phone and tell Mwu that he needed to be ready to go by the time she got home.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly. Murrue found herself bored, but she still couldn't stop thinking about what had been bothering her earlier. She decided that she needed to know the truth, no matter how painful it was. She would ask him when she got home.

She soon found herself at the front door of their house, her heart racing. _What if Kira is wrong...I don't know what I would do. But I have to know. _She attempted to steady her shaking hands, as she slowly pulled the front door open. Stepping into the house, she looked around for Mwu. She had called to tell him to be ready. _Where is he? _The answer to her question came in the form of the loud noise of the shower running. She glanced at her watch. _Still have a couple of hours. _

Her pulse still rapid, she debated within her mind whether or not to tell him now. _Or should I wait until after dinner? _She made her decision, making her way to their bedroom. She needed to know now. Before she even noticed what she was doing, she began peeling her clothes off. Gently opening the bathroom door, she stepped into the steamy room, slipping into the shower as quietly as she possibly could.

Murrue found herself standing behind him, her eyes mesmerized by the sight of water running down his muscular form. A mild blush formed on her cheeks as other thoughts began to play in her already muddled mind. Her body ached to touch him, to feel his skin against hers. She tried to shake those feelings off, remembering that she had vowed to find out the answer to her question. She attempted to gather as much courage as she possibly could before continuing. "Mwu?" She barely managed to get his name out, her voice nearly leaving her.

The blonde man nearly jumped, startled at her sudden presence. He spun around quickly on his heels to face her, his face lighting up with a huge grin as he looked at her, his azure eyes starting to travel further down her svelte body. "Hey beautiful, surprised to see you in here," the tall man leaned over to kiss her, but found himself unsuccessful, as she turned her head away, a worried expression painted on her delicate face.

"Mwu...I...I need to ask you something," she managed to tell the surprised man, unable to look into his handsome, scarred face. Instead she focused her eyes on the tiled wall of the shower.

One look at the frightened expression on her face told Mwu immediately that something was wrong. "Murrue, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He placed both of his strong hands on her shoulders, turning her so that she was now facing him, his blue eyes staring into her marigold ones. He could feel her pulse racing, and her body trembling beneath his touch.

The auburn haired female took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing body and mind. "Mwu, do you...do...you...blame me...for...for...what...you had to go through," she stammered, beginning to cry all over again.

"What?" Mwu couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Was she...was she blaming herself for last night? _"Of course not, Murrue. None of it was your fault. None of it," he immediately wrapped her up in his strong arms as she buried her face against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"But...but...I couldn't...even...handle...the...the...Dominion," she managed to spurt out between sobs. "I...you...should...hate...me...it's all my fault..."

"Murrue, I could never hate you," he gently stroked her chocolate hair, holding her tightly until her weeping began to subside, warm water pouring down on them. "I love you, Murrue. I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't blame you at all for what happened to me. Please, Murrue, honey, don't blame yourself," he smiled down at her, as he wiped the tears out of her tawny eyes. "Okay?"

The brunette looked up at him, gazing into his face, full of sincerity and love. She slowly nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him even closer than before. Murrue couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, the tension in her body releasing. She soon found that her previous thoughts had returned with a vengeance as she felt his wet, warm skin against hers. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She encircled her arms around his neck, pulling his head down, their lips meeting in an unrestrained, passionate kiss.

After the two lovers broke for air, Mwu began to trail kisses over her cheeks and down the sensitive skin of her neck. A smirk adorned his lips as she gasped at the sensations he was stirring within her, causing her to press her body harder against his. She giggled as he playfully tugged at her earlobe. He soon brought his moth back to hers in a passionate exchange, his hands beginning to explore the sleek curves of her lithe body.

Murrue could feel her legs beginning to run weak from the attention he was showering on her, her breathing becoming jagged as she raked her fingernails up and down his back. The two soon found their bodies joined, expressing their undying love for each other underneath the steamy water flowing down upon them.

"Come on, Mwu, we're late," Murrue plafully reminded him as they got out of their blue car in the parking lot of the Italian restaurant they were going to meet Kira and Lacus for dinner.

Kira couldn't help but smile when he saw the smile Murrue was wearing as she and Mwu walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "I told you so," he whispered in her ear as the couple greeted each other.

"I know," Murrue smiled. "I know."

A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. Some of it was hard to write, but I did have fun with the shower bit. lol

Please read and review.


	6. Question

Hi there. I'm back, and I've brought some fluff with me this time. This is a sequel of sorts to chapter 1, and is based off a conversation I had with Seigi over at NSG a while back about what would happen if Neo had not regained his memories. I decided to give it a try too.

Again, thanks for the reviews. And thanks to all the readers as well. Anyways, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Murrue lifted her bleary marigold eyes from the mountain of paperwork that was piled high on her desk. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the noticed the clock. It was already late, and she still had not finished reviewing and signing the papers that were sitting on the desktop.

The second war had ended just a few short days ago, and in addition to overseeing the repairs for the _Archangel,_ she was also required to participate in the negotiations for the cease fire that were in the process of being worked out between Orb and ZAFT. That left little time for her regular duties as Captain of the battleship. She wished she could make all the papers disappear magically so she could climb into bed, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

And to make matters worse, the brunette felt like she was coming down with a cold. She winced as she took a sip from her yellow coffee mug, trying to ignore the scratchiness in her throat. "I've got to stay awake and finish this," she mumbled under her breath as she took another sip of the warm beverage, hoping it would help fight her exhaustion.

She attempted to return her focus to her paperwork as she began to review the top sheet. She soon found herself distracted, her mind beginning to replay the events of the last battle. _I thought for sure that when the Minerva fired its Tannhauser at us, that...that...but, he had...does this mean that he...,_ her mind raced as she laid her tired head on the smooth desktop. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her door suddenly hiss open.

Neo slowly entered the room carrying a turkey sandwich and a soda. He hadn't seen her at dinner, and no one else had seen her in several hours. He figured she must be starving by now. "Captain, here ya go. I thought you might be hungry," he offered, setting the food and drink down beside her. A concerned expression washed over his scarred face as he noticed her tired and pale face.

"Huh? Oh Colonel, thank you, but I'm fine, really," she lied, looking away from his gaze, determined to hide her exhaustion and illness from him. "I'm really not hungry right now."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, as he moved over to look her in the eye. "You don't look fine. You haven't eaten in hours. Didn't I tell you that you needed to relax more? Now, please, eat that," he pointed over to the sandwich next to her. "I made it just for you," he flashed his signature smile at her.

_He did that? For me? _Her heart began racing as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She cursed herself for reacting this way. "I...guess I could eat," she smiled back at him, reaching over to pick up the sandwich. She winced again as she swallowed her first bite. She hoped that the blonde had not noticed the pained expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong," the concerned look in his crystal blue eyes evident. "Please don't tell me you're okay," he placed an arm around her petite shoulders, gently rubbing her back.

She sighed heavily. "It's my throat. I think I'm coming down with a cold," she stuttered between bites, as she took a drink of the cold soda, welcoming its cooling effect on her burning throat. She hated to admit it, she was hungry. _I still can't believe he did that for me, and he can see right through me too...just like..._

"Well, you need to get your rest. As soon as you're done eating, I want you to go to sleep. And I won't take 'no' for an answer," he pointed to the papers, "and those can wait until tomorrow."

"But I...I need...," she tried to argue with him. "I can't just leave them because...because...I'll get too behind on them, and then I'll have even more work to do later. I...need to stay awake," she protested, staring up into his blue eyes, hoping that he would understand.

Neo just shook his head. "Captain, you really need to take better care of yourself. I can finish those for you, but you need to get to sleep. We don't want that cold of yours to get worse, now do we?"

"But...," her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to give up so easily.

"Shh," he placed a finger over her lips. "Get to sleep now. I'll do the paperwork," he offered her his hand and pulled her out of her chair. "I'm gonna go get you some cold medicine, and I want you to be ready for bed by the time I get back," he smiled as she made her way to her bathroom.

Murrue could not calm her racing heart as she put her pajamas on. _Why is he doing all this for me, first the sandwich, and now...does this mean..that he..., _her cheeks flushed pink again as she looked at her face in the mirror as she finished getting ready for bed.

"Now take this," he offered her a pill and a glass of water as she climbed onto the matress. "This will help you feel better," he smiled at her as she took a sip of water to wash down the capsule.

"Why are doing all of this?" the auburn haired woman looked up at him, her voice just above a whisper as she laid her head on her pillow, her topaz eyes drowsy.

"Shh, now's not the time for that," he bent down slightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling as he noticed that she had already drifted off to sleep. _I did it because I love you. I hope you know that,_ he made his way over to her desk to begin working on the paperwork. _It's gonna be a long night, _he inwardly sighed, careful not to wake the sleeping woman.

Murrue began to stir underneath the thin sheet that was covering her, awoken by the soft sound of snoring. She slowly opened her bleary eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. She gasped quietly at the sight of the Colonel slumbering in her chair.

_He really did stay, and it looks like he actually finished all of that, _she noticed that the pile of papers had been cleared from her desktop. _That must've taken him all night_, she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. _Already 7:00? I'm supposed to be on the Kusanagi to help Cagalli in an hour. I'm gonna be late, _she quickly sprang out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. _I'll let him sleep. He must've been up so late, _she smiled, remembering how he had taken care of her last night. _He was right though, that pill did help me feel better, my cold is mostly gone now, but it wasn't just the pill, _she blushed, as the warm water cascaded down upon her, washing her tiredness away.

* * *

_I've got to find him and thank him for last night, _Murrue made her way back from the cease fire negotiations, walking through the many corridors of the _Archangel. _She was about to head towards her room when she caught sight of the tall blonde walking towards her. 

"Hi, Captain," Neo smiled broadly, his ocean blue eyes twinkling at her. "I see you're feeling better today."

"Yes, thank you, Colonel, for last night," she stuttered, averting her gaze from him, "for taking such good care of me. I...don't know how to repay you for it," her gaze was focused on the floor, not sure how to continue.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I was able to help, but don't worry, you don't have to repay me or anything," he grinned, placing a hand on her delicate shoulder.

"How did you manage to get all that paperwork done?" She laughed, remembering how high the stack had been piled on her desk.

Neo chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, to be honest. It took hours though. But I didn't mind doing it. The night went be pretty fast actually. They shouldn't be making you do all this. Don't they realize how hard it is on you?"

"I guess not, it's just part of the job," the brunette woman sighed. "It's hard on Kira and Lacus too. It'll be over soon anyways. I think they're almost done with the cease fire negotiations."

"That's good. Hey, I have an idea. How 'bout another bath?" He winked at her, his cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What?" Murrue couldn't help but blink. "You want to...to," she stuttered nervously, her cheeks flaming hot.

"Oh," he raised a blonde eyebrow. "I thought you liked the first one," he chuckled at her nervousness.

"I...I..it was nice, but," she averted her gaze again. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh but, Captain, I took care of all of that for you, remember? Come on, you need to relax every now and then. I won't try anything, I promise," he placed an arm around her shoulder, leading her down the hallway to the _onsen. _

Murrue sighed in defeat. She had to admit, it was nice last time, especially when they..., her cheeks grew an even deeper shad of crimson as she remembered the kiss she and the Colonel had shared.

After making sure that nobody was looking, the pair quickly made their way into the small room. They settled into the steamy water, enjoying each other's presence.

Murrue sighed softly, leaning her back up against the wall. "Colonel, can I ask you something?" She smiled nervously, her voice trembling slightly.

"Sure, go ahead," he smiled reassuringly at the auburn haired captain.

"Why did you...take care of me when I was sick yesterday?" she stared down at the water as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, this again?" He couldn't help but laugh at how anxious she was behaving. "Hey, don't worry so much," he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her lithe form. He surprised her when he tilted her chin up so that she was gazing into his intense crystal orbs. "Here's your answer," he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Murrue's eyes shot open from the sudden sensation. _He...does he..., _her mind began racing as she soon found herself returning the kiss, the intensity growing as the exchange went on. Murrue had encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The need for air soon arrived, and the two broke apart

"I...I...that was," was all Murrue managed to get out, blushing furiously, her heart racing.

"That's your answer," he smiled. "Because I love you."

"I...I..love you too," her marigold orbs gazed into his azure ones. She blinked away the tears that had begun to brim in her eyes. He wrapped her up in his muscular arms, her head resting against his shoulder as her arms encircled him.The new couple stayed that way for some time, basking in each other's auras, thinking of what the future held for them.

* * *

A/N: That was fun to write. Me loves the fluff. Oh, and this will most likely have a sequel. I have a few other ideas floating around, but a sequel is in the works. Hope everyone enjoyed. 


	7. A Night Out

Hi, it's me again. This is the sequel to my last chapter. It's a post GSD AU fic, where Neo didn't get his memories back. Hope everyone likes it, and please read and review.

Edit: I made a couple of minor changes, just on the timeline, and I changed the part about it being their first date. I don't know where my brain was when I wrote that. I also added a little something extra to the last scene.

A small blue car sped toward its destination, its windows rolled down, an upbeat pop song playing on the radio. The wind blew through the long auburn hair of the driver as she hummed along to the catchy tune. Glancing down at the digital clock, a smile played on her lips. _Just another hour, _she reminded herself, making her way through the rush hour traffic.

The _Archangel _had arrived back in Orb just about three weeks ago, and Murrue had spent the past few weeks tending to the repairs and upgrades being made to the powerful battleship. She sighed as she thought of having the double responsibility of having to participate in the newly initiated peace talks going on between Orb and ZAFT.

She stifled a slight yawn, trying to ignore her tiredness as she drove back to her apartment complex. The past few weeks had been very stressful, and since the fighting ended five weeks ago, she had hardly had any time to relax. _Or see him...,_ she mused, the long work hours leaving her little time to spend with the blonde man, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth as she climbed the stairs leading to her home.

_But today is different..._, she assured herself, her previous smile returning at the thought of seeing him again. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink, remembering the kiss she and the Colonel had shared in the _onsen. He's taking me out tonight, _her pulse suddenly quickened as she made her way to the shower.

She had no idea what he had planned for them tonight, just that he had told her to be ready at 7. Murrue couldn't help but be slightly nervous. _What if...if..., _her mind began to race as cold water cascaded down on her, cooling her warm skin. _I don't know if...is it too...soon? It's only been a few weeks since we... Would he be mad at me, even though...? _Questions ran rampant through her mind as she rinsed the shampoo out of her long hair.

The brunette took deep breaths, attempting to calm her raging thoughts. _Relax, _she ordered herself, water flowing over her chocolate locks. _He won't try to do anything I don't want to, but...what if we..., _crimson stained her cheeks once again, the thought of being with him once again playing in her already muddled mind. _I don't know...part of me wants to, but...I just don't know if it's time...guess I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes, _she climbed out of the shower, and made her way to her bedroom to get ready.

The time soon arrived, as Murrue heard light knocking on her apartment door. She attempted to calm her racing heart, making her way over to the wooden structure. She grinned at the sight on the other side of the portal.

Neo stood there, dressed in a plaid purple shirt and khaki cargo pants, mesmerized by the vision in front of him, his jaw nearly dropping as he took in her ethereal form, the pale blue dress she wore accentuating her sultry figure. The blonde man shook off his stupor, and flashed his signature grin. "Hey there beautiful, long time no see," he playfully teased, winking at her, chuckling slightly.

"I'm sorry," she looked down, "I've just been so busy at work, I...," she attempted to explain.

Neo couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it won't last long. Here," he smiled, "These are for you," he presented her with a bouquet of a dozen roses of various shades of reds, whites, pinks, and peaches.

The auburn haired woman gasped. "They're...they're beautiful," she beamed, her marigold orbs gazing into his crystalline ones. "You...you shouldn't have," she stuttered, her cheeks stained lightly pink.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady. But the flowers aren't even half as beautiful as you," he cupped her delicate face with his fingertips, tilting her head up as he gently pressed his lips against hers, sharing a passionate, intense kiss.

Murrue found her heart racing as the exchange went on, her knees becoming wobbly. Setting the flowers down on the table, she encircled her hands around his neck, bringing him even closer.

The need for air became overwhelming as their lips parted. "I...I..., she stammered incoherently, her breathing uneven still, her cheeks burning. She turned her head away to hide the crimson she knew was there.

Neo laughed at her sudden embarrassment. _She's so adorable when she's flustered, _he grinned inwardly. "Well, we should get going. We've got reservations for 7:30," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her out the door.

Murrue gasped as they made their way into the exquisite Italian restaurant. It had the aura of an authentic Italian bistro, and its dim lights set the mood for a romantic evening out perfectly. Soft music could be heard amidst the sounds of chatting and the bustling of waiters. _This place is incredible...how did he get reservations here? _Murrue had heard of this place before the fighting started up again. She knew it was almost impossible to get reservations here. A story about it on the news said the waiting list was months long. _He must've gone through a lot of trouble..., _she pondered, his voice startling her from her thoughts.

"So," he smiled, azure eyes sparkling. "Like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing. But how did you get reservations? I heard it's impossible to get reservations here on such short notice," she tilted her head in disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you. I can make the impossible possible," he winked playfully. "I asked that Athrun kid if he knew of any good restaurants, and he told me about this one. Said he could get Chief Representative Athha to help get us in. The owner was a friend of her father's," he explained.

"You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble," Murrue averted her gaze, playing with the silver chain that hung around her neck.

"I wanted to give you a nice night out," the blonde man smiled. "And it really was no trouble. So how's work been?"

Murrue sighed. "Been really busy. The _Archangel _took a lot of damage in that battle, and there are a lot of repairs that still need to be made, as well as upgrades. Let's just hope we don't have to use it again. But we are making progress. And the peace talks are going well. I'm hopeful that things will work out this time."

"That's good. I hope so too. I'm tired of all the fighting."

Murrue couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness tugging at her heart. He had been fighting for several years straight. He didn't get to take a two year break from the war like the rest of them had. "I'm sorry. That you had to go through all that. It must've been so hard for you," she placed a delicate hand on top of his.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "It was hard, but that's in the past. Now I have a bright future to look forward to," he gently squeezed her hand with his own.

Enjoying each other's company, he two ate their meal, a delicious pasta that neither of them had heard of before, followed by chocolate mousse for dessert. "So what else do you have planned for tonight," Murrue asked, a hint of nervousness to her voice. She hoped he hadn't noticed it.

"A movie," he chuckled. "You thinking of something else?" his ocean blue orbs sparkled mischievously.

"No..I..I..it wasn't that," the auburn haired female stammered, her cheeks warm from the bright red that spread across them. "I was just curious, that's all," her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it was going to explode.

Neo laughed again, a huge smile plastered across his scarred face. "It's okay, just going to a movie. Guess we should get going so we can make it in time," he got up after paying the bill, going over to help her out of her chair.

The two enjoyed an action movie that had martial arts fighting. Murrue had told him about her fighting abilities, and that she had helped fight off assassins who attempted to kill Lacus. He thought she would enjoy a movie like that, and he was right. During the movie, Neo smiled happily as she snuggled her head against his shoulder, and he responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The drive home was quiet, as the car sped down the street, a cool ocean breeze blowing in from the open windows. Murrue could feel her heart begin racing again, her previous thoughts playing in her mind, thankful that the breeze helped cool her off. "Thank you, for everything," she smiled, turning her head, dazed by the way his long blonde hair was blowing from the wind, and the way the moonlight lit up his cerulean eyes. "It was wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better night."

"I'm glad you had a good time," he returned the smile as the car stopped in front of the apartment complex they both lived in. "Looks like we're home," he opened the car door for her.

"Yes," she swallowed, trying to fight the nervousness and the thoughts that were still running rampant as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. They suddenly stopped, reaching the door. Murrue wished it would've taken a bit longer to get there. The two just stood there, not sure what to say or do next.

She broke the silence first, not able to fight the feelings coursing through her veins. She ached to touch him, to feel him moving with her, to be held by him. "Would you like to...to...come in?" She looked down, staring at the white sandals strapped to her small feet.

"Only if you want me to," he whispered into her ear, gently caressing her face with his fingertips.

Unable to speak as he rained gentle touches across her skin, she nodded her head, mumbling incoherently. She fumbled for the keys in her purse, trying to open the door quickly before anyone saw them.

Shutting the door quickly behind them, the brunette colonel soon found her lips covered by his, moaning sharply as she felt his tongue dart out and travel slowly across her own. Neo smirked as she began to respond to his ministrations, gasping as she pressed her body against his, quickly making their way to her bedroom.

Attempting to push the thin straps of her dress off her lithe shoulders, Neo laughed when she began clawing at the soft material of his shirt. "Aren't we quite the impatient one?"

Her marigold orbs looked up at him pleadingly. "I..I..need this. I need you." She tossed his shirt on the floor, softly caressing the scarred skin of his chest and back with her delicate fingertips. Neo gasped as her hands moved dangerously lower as she began removing the cargo pants and boxers that he wore, her touch driving him towards the edge of insanity.

"Your turn," he finished pushing the blue straps of her dress off her shoulder, fumbling to unzip it. The blue fabric fell quietly to the floor, soon joined by her bra and panties. "Beautiful," Neo growled seductively into her ear, his eyes traveling down her svelte body, mesmerized by the sight, his interest in her impossible to hide.

The brunette blushed furiously, turning her head away, but the need to touch him became too overwhelming for her to fight. She wrapped her arms around his muscular chest, tracing his back gently with her fingers, bringing his body closer.

She gasped as he gently pushed her down on the bed, intoxicated by the feeling of his skin against hers. Sharp moans escaped her lips as his hands caressed her curves, earning a smirk of satisfaction from the blonde.

They soon found their bodies melded together, moving to a beat only the two lovers could hear, completely lost in each other, cries of passion echoing throughout the small room as the exchange reached a crescendo.

After the passion subsided, Murrue nuzzled her head against his chest, her breathing still uneven, his hands gently stroking her soft skin. The brunette found her eyelids growing heavy as his soft touch lulled her to sleep. "Thank you...," she muttered, drifting off into the world of dreams, a blissful smile gracing her lips.


	8. Party

Hi again. I have some more fluff. Oh, I made some changes to my last chapter. Mostly some changes to the timeline as well as to the title.

This is sort of a sequel to "In the Setting Sun" and is set a few weeks after they become engaged. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review.

* * *

Bright rays of the early evening sun streamed into the large windows, illuminating the room and its lone occupant in a brilliant golden hue. The auburn haired woman smiled, leaning her back up against the soft tan sofa cushion, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the early evening news echoed throughout the room.

The events playing out on the large televison had brought the smile to the woman's face, as the peace talks between Orb and ZAFT were now official, as the television broadcast the scene of Chief Representative Athha shaking hands with the new Chairman of the ZAFT Supreme Council. Murrue couldn't help but be elated that the fighting was officially over and that she had helped play a part in the drafting of the peace treaty.

_Now we don't have to worry about fighting again, _she grinned, looking down at the sparkling diamond adorning her delicate finger. Mwu had proposed to her just a few weeks ago, but she still found it hard to believe it was really going to happen-that they were really going to be married in a few months. A pale blush creeped across her porcelain cheeks at the thought of becoming his wife. After the battle at Jachin Due, she never thought that she get to have a second chance with the man she had fallen so deeply in love with, but here she was, just a few months away from their wedding day. She still found it all incredibly unbelievable, and many times needed to remind herself that it wasn't just a dream.

Murrue looked back up at the television screen as the reporters began discussing the official plans for the holiday tomorrow. It was the anniversary of the founding of her newly adopted country, the Orb Union, and there were many activities planned for the day.

Murrue had the day off, of course as did most of the other government employees, but she had also been give two weeks off after the peace talks were completed. She wished that Mwu had been given that time off as well, but she was glad that he had tomorrow off, as well as the weekend, so they could spend time together. The past several weeks had kept her extremely busy with work, requiring her to stay late into the evenings many nights, and sometimes she also found herself having to go to work early in the morning, as she had the double responsibility of overseeing the repairs and upgrades being made to the Archangel. She was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to spend so much time at work now that the peace talks were complete.

The brunette relaxed into the plush sofa cushions as the daily weather report played out on the televison. She glanced over at the clock, a knowing smile forming on her lips. _He'll be home soon, _she happily sighed, returning her eyes to the bright screen.

Her prediction proved to be right, as the door soon cracked open. The tall blonde man quickly made his way into the large room, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Hey there beautiful," he snuck up behind her encircling her with his muscular arms, planting a kiss on her delicate cheek as he made his way to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly at him, her marigold orbs gazing into his cerulean ones. "I missed you. Wish you could've stayed home with me," she looked up at him, a hint of sadness peeking through her eyes. "We haven't gotten to spend too much time together...," her voice trailed off.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, but I have tomorrow off, and the weekend too," Mwu smiled reassuringly, his hand caressing the soft skin of her face before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"There now, all better?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, how come you always know exactly what to say?" She lifted her head briefly as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes, a hint of laughter to her voice.

"It's a secret," his eyes twinkled mischievously. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay. I didn't really do all that much. I mostly just watched tv, and I did read some. Oh, and I played one of your video games," she turned her head away, slightly embarrassed.

Mwu just laughed, a huge grin on his face. "That's my girl. Which one?"

"The fighting game. It was kind of fun actually."

"That's good. You'll have to let me play it with you," the blonde colonel smiled, slightly surprised.

"Maybe..," Murrue laughed. She had to admit she had a good time playing the game, and it was a good way to pass the time until he came home.

"So what do you want for dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he chuckled.

"Oh no, I forgot all about fixing dinner," she gasped. "I'm sorry...I...," she stammered an explanation, her cheeks burning red from her embarrassment.

"Murrue, honey, don't worry about it. We can just go out to eat. You've been so busy lately, you've hardly had a chance to rest. You need to take some time for yourself too, ya know," his hand rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you Mwu, I don't know what I did to deserve you," she smiled, relieved that he hadn't been upset with her for forgetting to make dinner.

The blonde man chuckled. "I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You have no idea how happy you've made me these past few months," he brought his mouth down to hers, as they both became lost in each other.

The need for air soon arrived, and the two eventually found it necessary to break the kiss. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. The rumbling of Mwu's stomach disrupting the silence. The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought. How 'bout we try that new Chinese food place downtown? The kid said it was really good. He said he took the pink princess there last week"

"That sounds good to me," she laughed lightly as he helped her up from the soft cushions of the plush sofa. "Guess things are still moving slowly with them?" Murrue asked as they got into their blue car.

Mwu shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so. He hasn't said anything about that, and Athrun doesn't seem to know too much about it either."

Murrue shook her head, trying her best to stifle her laughter, but she found it impossible. "Well, look who's become quite the gossip," she giggled uncontrollably as the car sped towards its destination, the lights of the busy downtown district becoming more visible.

"Who, me?" Mwu couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yes, you," she managed to get out, still laughing hysterically.

"I'm just curious, that's all. What about you? You were the one who asked about them," he teased his fiancee playfully, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter as he returned his gaze to the road.

"Me?" She gasped, still laughing. "I'm not a gossip," she stammered in between chortles.

"Yep, you are," Mwu snickered.

Murrue sighed, her laughter subsiding. "You got me there, Mwu," she resigned. "But I can't help but feel sorry for Lacus. She looks so disappointed that Kira hasn't made his move yet."

"Yeah, me too, but I guess when the time is right, it'll happen. Just like it did for us," he winked playfully, his azure eyes shining in the dusk as they made their way to the restaurant.

The auburn haired woman immediately felt her cheeks go warm. She turned her head, attempting to hide her embarrassment, thankful that the windows were rolled down, the cool ocean breeze bringing instant relief.

"Looks like we're here," Mwu got out of the car, making his way over to the other side as he opened the passenger door for the brunette. Mwu found himself mesmerized by the sight of her lit up by the early evening moonlight, her soft green dress and long chocolate locks blowing gently in the breeze. _She's so beautiful, _he mused, taking in the ethereal vision. _The most beautiful woman I've ever seen..._

"Mwu?" Murrue tilted her head, her marigold eyes full of confusion. "You okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah," her voice startling him from his thoughts, his own long blonde locks blowing slightly as the breeze offered relief from the stifling summer heat. "Let's get going. I'm starving. _She has no idea the effect she has on me, _he smiled as she wrapped her petite arm around his muscular one.

"Wow, this is a nice place. Kira was right," Murrue looked around at the ornate decorations, taking in the atmosphere of the new business as they made their way to their table.

"Mwu! Murrue! Over here!" They both turned their heads, hearing their names being shouted above the noise of the busy restaurant, shocked to see Kira waving at them, sitting at a table with Lacus, Athrun, and Meyrin.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you guys here," Mwu laughed.

"It seems you took my advice, Mwu," Kira replied slyly, smirking at the older man.

"Yeah, well," Mwu chuckled. "It sounded like a good place to eat."

"Why don't you two join us? There's plenty of room," Lacus offered, pointing to the two empty seats next to Kira.

Murrue looked up at Mwu, slightly confused. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"You got me, I give up," Mwu raised his hands in mock-surrender.

"We wanted to throw you two an engagement party," Kira grinned, sitting back down in his seat, Mwu and Murrue sitting down beside the chocolate haired teen.

"Congratulations," Lacus smiled. "We're all so happy for you two," the pink haired young woman continued as the waiter brought their drinks. The small group shared a toast to the happy couple, as well as to the newly formed peace. Everyone laughed as Murrue downed her drink in a couple of quick gulps, Mwu smiling proudly at her.

The evening passed with everyone reminiscing about the past and discussing future plans, including the upcoming wedding that would be taking place in a few months. The group enjoyed their meal, as well as each other's company, smiling and laughing. Everyone had been so busy and hadn't had any time to get together after the war had ended.

Murrue snuggled her head up against Mwu's shoulder as the car made its way back to their home near the ocean. "Thank you, Mwu. I had a wonderful time," she muttered sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy.

"I'm glad. It was the kid's idea. That nosy kid," Mwu laughed, gently stroking her hair, her head still resting on his broad shoulder. "Well, looks like we're home," he looked over at her, surprised to see her fast asleep, her topaz eyes shut tightly. _She really has exhausted herself, _he smiled at her sleeping form. Walking over to the passenger side of the car, he scooped her into his strong arms and carried her inside.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open as Mwu gently laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry...I," she attempted to stifle a yawn, but found herself unsuccessful.

"Shh," he traced her face with his fingertips, brushing a few strands of stray hair out of her face. "You need to get some sleep. These past few weeks have been really hard on you."

"But I'm not...," she attempted to argue, but she found herself unable to fight her tiredness, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"I know, but you still need to get to sleep. I'm tired too," he climbed onto the soft mattress next to her. He smiled as she immediately snuggled up against him, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"I love you Mwu," she murmured softly, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, sweetheart," he lightly kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was part one. Part two will be about the next day and will be up shortly. Hope you all enjoyed this, and please review. 


	9. Holiday

Hi there, I'm back with part two to my last chapter. It's a bit racy at the beginning, but nothing too bad.

Thank you for all the reviews, and thanks to all those who have read. Hope you all enjoy this, and please read and review.

* * *

Bright rays of the late morning sun streamed in through the open window, illuminating the expansive bedroom, a gentle ocean breeze offering some relief from the late summer heat and humidity. Small birds could be heard chirping happily just outside the window, searching for food in the bright sunshine, causing a slumbering blonde man to begin to stir.

Mwu blinked his azure eyes a few times, trying to rid himself of his sleepiness. He quickly glanced over at the digital clock resting on the nightstand next to the large bed. _9:30 already, huh? I guess I was more tired than I thought, _he chuckled inwardly, turning his head to the brunette woman resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes still shut tightly, fast asleep. He stifled a laugh, noticing that she had fallen asleep in the pale green dress that she had worn out last night.

_But she's even more tired than me. She's been working so hard lately. She really needed this time off, _he smiled, brushing some strands of stray brown hair away from her face, causing the sleeping woman to snuggle closer to him. _I wish I could spend the time off with her, but at least we get to spend the holiday weekend together, _he reminded himself, gently stroking her soft locks.

_She's so beautiful, _he stared at her sleeping form, her small hand draped across his chest. _I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life, but I still can't shake this feeling that I don't deserve her...after everything that happened. I'm surprised that she doesn't hate me, _he stared up at the white ceiling, memories of the past two years flooding his mind, completely lost in thought, his fingertips softly tracing the outline of her soft, delicate cheek.

Giggling slightly, Murrue's marigold eyes shot open. "That tickles," she laughed as he continued with his attention.

"Is that so?" He laughed, running his fingertips across the bare skin of her arms. "Does this tickle too?" He smirked, teasing the sensitive skin of her sides and stomach.

"Please Mwu, no...please," she stammered while attempting to swat his hands away, laughing uncontrollably and having little success. "I'll show you," she smirked, turning the tables on him as she began to tease his bare chest with her fingertips, rolling around underneath the thin sheets.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Murrue stared down at him, a knowing smirk playing on her lips, her petite body straddling his muscular from. Her tawny eyes gazed deeply into his ocean ones, her heart still racing, her hands lightly tracing the hard, chiseled muscles of his chest.

"Yep, that's me," he winked mischievously, pressing his lips against hers in an intense, passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth as she pushed him back down onto the soft mattress, pressing her body tightly against his athletic frame. A rowdy smirk graced his lips at the unexpected boldness of his fiancee as he reached behind her and pulled the green, sleeveless fabric over her head.

"Perfect," he growled lustily, gently nibbling the sensitive skin of her neck, intoxicated by the vision before him. His hands traveling across her taut body, eliciting loud gasps from the young woman. "Murrue, honey, I need to see you-all of you," the blonde man purred, his hands removing the rest of the offending fabric from her svelte form. He was mesmerized by her perfect curves. Mwu couldn't help but laugh as she turned her head away, blushing furiously, her cheeks stained bright red. "Still shy, huh?"

"I...ah, Mwu!" Murrue shut her eyes tightly as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. Claiming her mouth as he rolled her over, they soon found themselves completely lost in the mixture of lust and love that was impossible to fight, cries of passion echoing throughout the room in the late morning sun as they moved together as one, expressing their undying love in the light of the late morning sun.

* * *

"Did I really sleep that late?" The auburn haired woman glanced over at the clock, topaz eyes widened in shock, her head nestled on his shoulder, her silky hair tickling his skin.

"Yep, you sure did, but you needed the sleep. You've been working too hard," Mwu chuckled, reminding her of her workload the past few months. "You fell right asleep after we got home last night."

"Oh, that's right, I guess I really was tired after all," a soft giggle escaped Murrue's lips.

"Oh, now you admit it?" The blonde scolded her playfully. "You sure are a stubborn one," he wagged a finger in front of her face, blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hey, no fair," Murrue pouted, turning her head away. "I'm not stubborn," she sat up, her back propped up against the wooden headboard of the large bed.

"Yes, you are," he stated, trying hard to keep a straight face, but finding that task nearly impossible. "You're too stubborn for your own good," he laughed loudly.

"I am not!" She shouted, his laughter infectous.

"You are indeed, but I love you anyways," Mwu lightly kissed the tip of her nose, cupping her delicate face with his fingertips. "Now what do you say we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"I guess I should go make breakfast," Murrue offered, sliding out of the bed, the thin sheet wrapped around her slender frame.

"I think it's a bit late for breakfast, don't you?" The blonde man raised an eyebrow, his voice full of laughter.

Murrue took a quick glance at the clock, her eyes widening at the time. 11:00. "I...uh..guess so," her cheeks flushed slightly pink. "So I guess I'll go make lunch then?"

"Nah, let's go grab a bite at the mall. You don't need to do any work today," Mwu smiled, making his way over to where she was standing. "Just relax and take it easy for today," he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's go take a shower," he began walking towards the bathroom, pulling her along.

"Hey..I...," she attempted to protest, her face stained crimson. "I...but...," she stuttered, her heart beginning to race again as they made their way to the smaller room. "You're insufferable," she sighed, making their way to the smaller room.

"You know me," he winked. "It's a good idea, no? It'll save us some time anyways," he teased playfully. "Besides, I've missed you. You've been so busy with work lately. But today I have you all to myself," he whispered seductively, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Murrue giggled, "I'm sorry about work," she looked down, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. "I...," she stammered incoherently as he slowly removed the sheet she had wrapped around her petite form.

"It's okay sweetheart," he smiled, gently caressing her face. "It's not your fault. Besides, that's all behind us now," he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite form, pulling her close.

"I love you, Mwu," the brunette stood up on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against his, sharing a passionate kiss underneath the warm water cascading down upon them.

* * *

"So, what do you want to eat?" Mwu asked, glancing at the various fast food restaurants in the large food court of the mall, the pair walking together, their hands entwined.

"I don't know...," her voice trailed off, her marigold eyes scanning her surroundings, looking for something that looked good to eat. "Maybe that pizza place right there?" Murrue pointed across the food court to the restaurant lit up in bright neon lights of green, red, and white.

"Sounds good to me," the tall man laughed. "I love pizza. But not nearly as much as I love you," he grinned, lightly pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as they walked together to their destination.

"Oh you," a soft giggle escaped her lips, her cheeks flushed slightly pink. "We're in public, you know?" She chided him, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"I know," he winked, cerulean eyes brimming full with mischief.

"What am I going to do with you?" The brunette woman sighed, shaking her head in exasperation as they reached the busy pizza counter.

The pair enjoyed their steaming slices of pizza, chatting about everything, their jobs, friends, the weather, just reveling in each other's company, as Mwu spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.

"Hey kid!" Mwu shouted over the loud chatter of the mall patrons. "Over here," Mwu waved to the brown haired teen and his pink haired companion, their hands full of shopping bags. "Long time no see," Mwu laughed, grinning widly.

"Hi," Kira smiled. "We didn't think we'd see you two here," he laughed, setting the shopping bags down.

"I see you two have been pretty busy," Mwu raised a blonde eyebrow at the multitude of bags from the various stores in the large mall.

"Yeah, well," the chocolate haired teen laughed nervously. "Laucs wanted to do some shopping," he glanced over to the young woman as she made her way to the small table.

"I'd hate to know how much all of that cost," Mwu laughed as Murrue shook her head, amazed at the things that came out of his mouth.

"Mwu...," Murrue rolled her marigold eyes, still shaking her head. "Why don't you two join us for lunch?" She offered.

"Yeah, you really need to try this pizza. It's the best," Mwu smiled. "Besides, there's plenty of room."

"We can't Mwu, we have to get back to the children," Kira explained. "But maybe some other time? I guess we ought to get going. It was great seeing you two again," they waved, picking up the heavy bags.

"I guess the kid still hasn't made his move yet," Mwu looked at them as the walked away.

"No, it doesn't seem that way. It must be so hard for Lacus to wait so patiently."

"Yeah, it's too bad that kid is so shy," Mwu agreed. "I should have a talk with him," he grinned broadly.

"Oh Mwu, I don't think it's a good idea to interfere like that," Murrue tilted her head, taking a sip from her cup of iced tea. "What did I tell you about gossiping?"

"I don't know, what did you say?" The blonde man teased, laughing at the site of her palming her face with her hands, her head shaking.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon strolling amongst the busy shops hand in hand. Mwu found a new flight simulation game at the video game store, a huge grin plastered across his scarred face as he proudly showed off the game to his fiancee. At the gigantic bookstore, Murrue discovered a new mystery novel, which Mwu promptly bought for her.

Finding a homemade cookie stand, the two sat down together on one of the many benches, her head resting on his strong shoulder as they savored one of the gooey treats.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Mwu. I had a wonderful time," Murrue murmured, nestled close against him on the plush cushions of the large sofa as the couple enjoyed an action movie on the televison.

"Any time, sweetheart. I'm glad we got to spend the day together, and we still have the weekend," he gently stroked her soft skin "And now that those peace talks are done, we can spend a lot more time together," he reminded her softly.

"Yeah," she sighed, "but we still have a lot of work to do, now that the wedding is coming up," she fingered the shiny metal object adorning her finger, the diamond sparkling brightly.

"True. I can't wait for that," he ran his fingers through her long chocolate locks. "After all that we've been through, we're finally going to be together for always," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I...I still can't believe this is happening. It just seems so...," her voice trailed off, thoughts returning to the past two years she had spent alone, tears beginning to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

"Shh, Murrue, honey, it's okay. I'm here now, and nothing will change that," his gentle words soothed her, the tears slowly subsiding. The two spent the rest of the evening snuggled close together on the soft sofa, enjoying the rest of the movie, the light from the television illuminating the dim room.

* * *

A/N :blushes: I didn't mean for that to be so racy. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review. 


	10. Thunderstorm

Hi, I'm back. Got this idea during a thunderstorm earlier this week. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review.

* * *

The tall, slender woman smiled, glancing down at the thin silver watch encircling her left wrist. _It's 5, _she noticed the time. _Time to leave, _she walked towards her small office, gathering up her brown leather purse where it lay on her desk, a mountain of paperwork piled high on top of the wooden structure. A small frown tugged at the corner of her lips as she stared at the mound of papers that needed to be read over and signed. The peace talks were taking longer than expected, which left her little time to deal with her other duties.

_I really need to get that done, _she sighed slightly, packing a handful of the papers in a folder, stuffing them into her black canvas bag as she prepared to leave the cramped room. _But he said no work, _she remembered Mwu explaining. He had asked her last night to take tomorrow off work, saying it was all a surprise. _But maybe I can get some of it done during the weekend, _she closed the door to her small office.

Murrue was secretly glad for the time off, even if it was just one extra day. The past several weeks had been exhausting, and she had found herself having to go in early and stay late on several occasions, she mused as she made her way to the larger office further down the long hallway. With all the business of the day to attend to, she had forgotten to ask Cagalli if she could take the day off.

"Chief Representative Athha," Murrue knocked lightly against the wall, the door to the vast office open, the young blonde leader sitting behind her desk looking thoroughly exhausted herself, her head resting on the top of the cherry wood desk..

"Oh, Murue, come in, I've been expecting you," Cagalli raised her head. "And it's just Cagalli. You don't have to be so formal, Murrue," she laughed at her friend's obvious embrassment. "Now, how can I help you? Though I think I already know what it is. You need to take tomorrow off, am I right?"

"I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor. "Wait, how did you know?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in obvious confusion.

The young head of Orb laughed, "Mwu called me. He said he knew you would forget to ask," she explained. "And it looks like he was right," she snickered.

"I...I guess I forgot about it with everything going on. He just asked me about it last night, you see," the older woman replied, her hand twisting the small, sparkling platinum object around her left ring finger.

"Don't worry about it, and you can have the day off. It's fine with me. You've been working so hard. Everyone has. I'll have to make sure to give everyone plenty of time off once this is all over." The peace talk had been hard on all of them, especially the for the young blonde.

"Thank you, Cagalli," Murrue smiled. "He said he had a surprise planned for tomorrow. I have no idea what it is."

"Well, knowing him, I'm sure it will turn out to be great," the teen returned the smile. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations are in order," she pointed to the shiny ring resting on Murrue's slender finger. "When did he ask?"

"Thanks," Murrue stammered, her cheeks flushed slightly pink. "It was Saturday night. He took me to a waterfall. I...still have a hard time believing this is real. Like I'm going to wake up and it'll all be a dream...," the auburn haired woman's voice trailed off.

"I would have a hard time believing it too. But we're all so happy that you two have a second chance. Everyone was so worried about you after Jachin Due," Cagalli replied.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Murrue smiled, the loud ringing of her cell phone interrupting their conversation. "I bet that's Mwu," she dug the small black object out of her purse.

"Go on, enjoy your weekend. I'll see you back here on Monday," she ordered as Murrue answered her phone, the brunette nodding, smiling at her younger friend as she made her way into the hallway.

"Hi," Murrue answered happily, a smile adorning her pink lips.

"Hey there sweetheart," Mwu returned the greeting. "Ready? I'm waiting in the parking lot."

"Yeah, I was just talking to Cagalli," she walked quickly down the long, carpeted corridor towards the door that led to the large parking lot.

"Oh, so you remembered?" The blonde man teased playfully, chuckling as he sat in the blue car parked outside, his windows rolled down as he enjoyed the cool ocean breeze of the early evening.

Murrue giggled slightly. "Yes, I remembered, though it wasn't until a few minutes ago," she admitted.

"I knew it. That's why I took matters into my own hands," he laughed knowingly.

"Yeah, she told me. But she did give me the day off, which was really nice of her," she paused to open the glass door of the large building. She smiled, spotting the dark blue car sitting just outside. Opening the door, she climbed into the passenger seat. "Hi, I missed you," she sighed, caressing his hand with her delicate fingertips.

"I missed you too, beautiful," he grinned as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own in a brief kiss. "Now what do you say we get the hell out of here?" He laughed as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space.

"Sounds good to me," she returned the smile, a hint of laughter to her voice. "Though I still have so much work to do," the brunette remembered the papers stuffed in her bag.

Mwu laughed, shaking his head. "Now what did I tell you about 'no work' tomorrow? Did you forget?"

"No, I...I just thought I could get some of it done Saturday or Sunday so I wouldn't have so much to do later on. I'm just so behind on it," she looked down at her hands resting in her lap, the sunlight causing the beautiful diamond to sparkle brightly in an array of colors.

"It's okay, Murrue. But no work tomorrow. Deal?" Mwu looked over at her as the car waited at a red light.

Murrue looked up into his bright cerulean eyes, twinkling in the sunlight. "Deal." She smiled. "Now what do you want me to make for dinner? I hadn't really thought too much about that today. We were so busy...," she attempted to explain, her voice dropping off.

Mwu shook his head in exasperation, "You think I expect you to make dinner after you had such a hard day?" The blonde wrapped a strong arm around her lithe shoulder, gently stroking her as the car reached another intersection.

"I...no, it wasn't that," she stuttered, her embarrassment impossible to hide. "I just thought...,"

"Murrue, honey, you don't have to do it all," Mwu replied, running his fingers through her long, silky locks. "How 'bout we stop at one of these fast food places and get a bite there?" He suggested, pointing at the various restaurants lining the busy street. "Maybe a burger?"

"That sounds good," she grinned as the car pulled up to the bustling restaurant.

After placing their order, the couple sat down, discussing their days. Mwu had been busy teaching the pilots under his command a new formation, which had taken up most of the day. He was pleased with the progress they were making in such a short time, but they still had a ways to go before they would perfect it.

"So, any clues as to what this 'surprise' of yours is?" Murrue asked, taking a bite of her warm cheeseburger.

Mwu shook his head, taking a sip from his cup of cold soda. "Nope, you gotta wait," he winked, azure eyes brimming with mischief.

"Aw, but that's no fair," she whined, pouting slightly. "I want to know. Please," her marigold orbs gazing into his.

"You're too impatient, you know that?" He laughed. "You'll know soon enough," he dipped a salty french fry into some ketchup before stuffing it into his large mouth.

"Oh you, you're impossible," Murrue attempted to stifle her laughter, but found herself losing the battle. She giggled as they picked up their trays and made their way back to the small car outside in the parking lot.

Mwu frowned as he looked up into the sky, dark clouds beginning to roll in from the south. It was Orb's monsoon season, and viscous thunderstorms were known to strike suddenly and without warning. _Hope it's not like this tomorrow, _he got into the car quickly as some lightning flashed in the background.

"Looks like it's going to rain tonight," Murrue looked out the window at the black, flashing clouds that began to overtake the city, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Yeah, sure does," he drove towards their house nestled on top of a cliff overlooking the beach, small raindrops beginning to pelt the couple proceeded towards their destination.

The brunette snuggled close to her fiancé, resting her head on his strong shoulder as the sun began to set on the horizon, parts of the sky still lit up in a bright array of colors. Murrue still couldn't shake the fear of thunderstorms she had as a child as a loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky.

Mwu smiled, her long hair tickling his cheek. _She isn't afraid of going out in fighting in a battleship, but she's afraid of a thunderstorm, _he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his muscular frame.

"Shh, it's okay, Murrue. We're home now," he rubbed her arms as he opened the car door. "We really should get in before it starts raining really hard."

"Yeah, you're right," she got out of the car, gathering her bags. Not wanting her paperwork to get wet, she ran to the front door quickly on the wet cement, but she felt her feet go out from under her, and soon found herself down on her knees on the cold, slippery pavement. "Damn," she cursed under her breath.

"Murrue! You okay?" Mwu ran over to her, concern written all over his handsome, scarred face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she attempted to stand up, pain throbbing throughout both of her knees. Her gray stockings were torn, warm, crimson fluid staining them.

Mwu raised an eyebrow as the rain began to come down harder. "You don't look fine. Here, let me help you," he scooped her up into his strong arms, opening the door.

Carrying the brunette into the living room, he sat her down on the plush light brown sofa. "Now you wait here. I'll be right back. We need to clean you up," he ordered her, going off to get a bandage and some hydrogen peroxide.

Murrue winced as he applied the antiseptic solution, curse words echoing throughout the large room as the evening news played on the televison. He applied some ointment that would help with the pain, which seemed to calm her down. "There now. All better?" He smiled, sticking the bandages on her pale skin.

"I...I'm sorry," she diverted her gaze, her marigold eyes focused on the light carpet. "I'm sorry to be such a burden," tears began to form in her eyes as the storm worsened outside.

"Murrue...," Mwu cupped her delicate face with his fingertips, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "You're not a burden. I take care of you because I love you. You could never be a burden," he knelt down in front of her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Mwu...," she sobbed slightly, her face pressed tightly against his shoulder, her tears soaking into the white fabric of his uniform. "You always take such good care of me," she lifted her head as her crying subsided, her topaz eyes gazing lovingly into his sapphire orbs. "Thank you," she ran her fingertip across his cheek, encircling his neck.

"I'm glad to be of service," he winked devilishly, pressing his lips to hers, her pain soon forgotten. They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up together on the couch, watching a crime drama on the televison, the storm continuing to rage.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope you all enjoyed, and part two will be up next. Please review.

Oh, Murrue falling was based on a personal experience, though I fell on my knees in the parking lot of a restaurant when it was raining. I'm pretty clumsy. lol


	11. A Surprise

Hi again. Here is part two to the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review.

Loud cracks of thunder rattled throughout the normally peaceful night sky, huge bolts of lightning illuminating the vast darkness as torrential rain pounded the small house nestled on top of the tall cliff overlooking the blue water below. A brunette woman stirred in her sleep, her mind racing as the powerful thunderstorm raged just outside the walls of her bedroom.

_Didn't I tell you? I'm the man who can make the impossible possible. _Murrue could only stare, her mouth open wide in shock and horror as the Dominion's Lohengrin engulfed the Strike as it took the force head-on, leaving the once powerful mobile suit in nothing but pieces of scrap metal. _Mwu!_ _No!_

The slender woman bolted straight up on the soft mattress, her delicate hands gripping the thin blue sheet tightly, her knuckles white, sweat dripping down her brow, strands of her auburn hair clinging tightly to her forehead. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her face pale as another flash of lightning light up the dark room.

_I..., _she panted, her breathing irregular as she opened her marigold eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. _Was it a...,_ she glanced over at the slumbering man, his bare chest rising and falling gently as he breathed in and out, his scarred face peaceful as he slept. _Or is this the dream? _She stared at him, slowly reaching her fingertips out to his muscular form, afraid that the sight before her was an illusion. She lightly traced his skin, her tawny eyes widened in shock as her fingertips ran across his face. _Is this...is he real?_

"Murrue?" Mwu blinked, slowly opening his crystal blue eyes in the darkness, a flash of lightning illuminating his fiancee's form. "You okay?" He sat up in the bed as thunder echoed throughout the room.

"Are you real?" She looked down at the thin sheet covering her, tears brimming in her dark eyes, her body beginning to shake slightly as she attempted to stifle the sobs threatening to overcome her.

"What?" Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm real," he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?" He pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"But...I...saw...you," she stammered in choked sobs, her body trembling against his, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Shh," He stroked the back of her head as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's okay. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"But...it seemed so real. I thought...," her soft voice trailed off. She looked up at him, gazing into his azure orbs as they held each other, her body still trembling slightly. "I was...I missed you...so...," she muttered quietly. "This is all just..."

"I know, that must've been so hard for you," Mwu smiled as he stroked her silky chocolate hair, her head resting on his strong shoulder, their arms entwined.

"I still can't believe all this. It just seems like a dream. That one day I'll wake up, and things will be like they were two years ago. That I'll be...," Murrue traced his back with her fingertips, sighing as he softly caressed the back of her neck.

"It's okay sweetheart. What's important is that we're together again. "And this," he grabbed her left hand, holding it up, the platinum diamond ring sparkling in the moonlight, "means that soon, we'll always be together," he pressed his lips lightly against her slender hand.

"Mwu...," she smiled, pulling him closer, her body pressed tightly against his. "I love you, you know that?" She ran her fingers through his thick blonde locks.

"Yep, I know," he grinned. "And I love you too. Now what do you say we get back to sleep?" He yawned, stretching his arms, pulling her down onto the mattress, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her as they drifted off again as rain continued to cascade down violently outside their beachfront home.

"Mmm, something smells good," Mwu snuck up behind his fiancee, encircling his arms around her slender waist as she stood at the stove, the pancakes sizzling loudly. "Good morning," he breathed into her ear, his damp hair tickling her cheek, eliciting a small giggle.

"Good morning yourself," she smiled, turning around in his arms. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she gently pressed her lips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah, but I would've had a nicer one with you in there with me," the blonde playfully teased, his azure eyes lit up with mischief in the morning sunlight streaming in from the kitchen window.

"Mwu...," Murrue shook her head, sighing slightly, her cheeks stained bright red. "What am I going to do with you?" She laughed.

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas," he peered down at the stove, the scent of the frying pancakes wafting through the tiled kitchen. "Hey, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"It's okay. Besides, you have that surprise of yours planned for today, and I wanted to do something for you," she turned back around, flipping over the sizzling pancakes. "They're almost done too," she smiled. "You want yours with strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Sounds great. I'll help," he opened up the refrigerator door and pulled out a package of fresh strawberries and a can of whipped cream.

"Mwu, you don't have to do that," she turned her head around as he began chopping up the red fruit. "I'll do tha..," she found herself suddenly cut off as she set one of the steaming, golden pancakes on a round, green plate.

Mwu chuckled, continuing to chop up the sweet berries. "It wouldn't be very nice of me to let you do all the work, now would it?" The sharp knife sliced through the tender fruit. "You want some too?" He offered, scraping some on top of the round confection, the can of whipped cream canister hissing as he spread it over the straberries.

"Yes, thank you," the auburn haired woman smiled, gently setting the second pancake on her plate.

"That was delicous," the blonde stretched out in his chair, leaning back as he patted his stomach. "I'm so full, I think I'm gonna pop," he laughed.

"Mwu," Murrue rolled her eyes, attempting to stifle a giggle. "Guess I need to clean this up," she looked down at the table, full of empty plates and glasses. She stood up from her chair, gathering some of the utensils.

"Hey now, what did I say about doing all the work yourself?" He quickly raised himself up, grabbing the plates. "How 'bout you wash, I dry?" He offered, blue eyes sparkling in the bright morning sunshine.

Hot water poured out of the faucet, washing the plates clean as tiny bubbles floated around, a rainbow of colors shining in each tiny sphere. Mwu's crystal eyes caught site of the can of whipped cream sitting on the cool tile of the beige counter top as he dried off one of the coffee mugs. He picked up the canister, sneaking up behind his new fiancee quietly.

"Well, that's the last one...ah! That tickles!" Murrue jumped, nearly breaking the coffee mug still clutched in her hands, her mouth wide open as Mwu sprayed the cold white substance on her bare shoulder. "Mwu!" She turned around, her eyebrows knitted in anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I...er,...it wasn't me," Mwu raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed at her obvious annoyance, the can still in his strong hands.

"Oh really?" She looked down at the red and white object, then back up at him. "Then who was it?" She grabbed a washcloth, wiping away the cream from her skin.

"It was a ghost," he attempted to explain, while trying to fight back even more laughter.

"Sure it was," she sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "And the ghost put the can in your hand?" She raised a brown eyebrow, rolling her marigold eyes.

"Yep, he wanted to frame me," he grinned. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're angry?" He winked, azure eyes dancing with mischief. He moved forward, grabbing her waist.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one, mister," Murrue turned her head away. "You're such a child sometimes, Mwu"

"But you love me anyways," he stated confidently, pulling her closer against him.

"I...," she trailed off as his hands wrapped around the back of her neck as he claimed her mouth, the kiss intensifying in the late morning light.

"See, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," Mwu smiled as their lips broke apart, the need for air overwhelming for both of them. His blue eyes glanced up at the clock. "Well, I guess we should probably get ready. We've got a busy day ahead of us," he smiled.

"Yeah, guess so," she agreed. "I just need to go take a shower because _someone _got whipped cream all over me." She made her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, can I come too?" He begged, smiling sweetly at her as she made her way to their bedroom.

"No," she spun around on her heels, her hands on her hips.

"But," he pleaded. "I thought you weren't mad anymore," he gazed at her, her pajamas accentuating her sultry figure.

"I'm not, but you should've thought about that before you pulled that little stunt," Murrue turned back around, her long auburn hair flowing behind her.

"But...I,...please...I'll make it up to you," he purred in her ear. "Besides, I thought you liked it when we took a shower together?" His arms began moving slowly down her supple arms as he held her from behind.

"I...do..that...ah," she gasped as his hands lightly caressed the sensitive skin of her neck, her body melting in his arms.

"Well then, what do you say?" His hands traveled lower, his light touches driving her crazy.

"Ah...I...," she moaned, her topaz eyes fluttering closed as he continued his ministrations.

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" He growled seductively as her hands explored his muscular form, beginning to remove his dark blue tshirt.

"Now don't you think it's time you told me what this surprise of yours is?" Murrue looked over at him as their small blue car sped down the road, the afternoon sun shining brightly above them in the clear blue sky.

"We're almost there. You'll know soon enough," Mwu laughed, as the car made a left turn down a busy street. "Just a little further. I didn't think you were so impatient, love," he teased the young colonel playfully. The car pulled up to its destination, a sea of parked cars filling the vast parking lot.

"Oh, Mwu. The zoo? I always wanted to go when I was a little girl, but I never got the chance to go...," her voice trailed off. "There wasn't a zoo in my hometown you see...,"

"I know, I remember that we talked about that one night," he grabbed her hand as they made their way to the ticket booth. Mwu stared as they walked together, her marigold eyes shining in the sun. She was wearing a light pink tshirt and light khaki shorts. She looked absolutely stunning. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

Murrue looked down, crimson rapidly spreading across her cheeks. "I...um...," she stammered.

"I love it when you get embarrassed," he chuckled. "Looks like we're here," the two got into the long line formed by the ticket booth. A cool ocean breeze offered some relief from the oppressive summer heat.

The two spent the afternoon exploring the expansive zoo, marveling at all the different animals and plants that filled the area. They saw everything from lions and tigers, to exotic birds and reptiles. The highlight of the day was a pack of baby tiger cubs, playfully romping under their mother's protective watch.

The sun began to set as the couple sat on a bench, enjoying their ice cream cones. "So, you having a good time?"

"Yes, it's wonderful Mwu. I couldn't have asked for a better day off," she smiled, finishing off her vanilla cinnamon waffle cone.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned as he took another bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"And you know what the best part was?" Murrue leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips against his in a brief kiss. "That I got to spend it with you," she sat back down on the bench, a content smile gracing her lips.

A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. Please review if you can.


	12. Day Off

I'm back with some more fluffiness. This is a sequel to the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone is doing okay, and hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review.

* * *

The oppressive heat of the late afternoon summer sun radiated down upon the tiny island nation of Orb, the only relief coming from a sea breeze blowing lightly . A few fluffy white clouds dotted the bright blue sky as the residents of the city went about their business. Chatter filled the air as a couple explored the bustling zoo, their hands entwined, their eyes taking in the many sights all around them. 

"It's so hot out here today," Murrue glanced over to right, her marigold eyes focused on Mwu's scarred, handsome face. "The ice cream was a good idea. And it didn't hurt that it was delicious. Probably the best ice cream I've ever had," she smiled warmly as they continued walking along a pathway lined with various plants and flowers.

The tall blonde chuckled, his blonde locks blowing slightly in the breeze. "Yep, that's right. It was a good idea. And it was delicious, but, I think I could do better," he winked playfully at the confused woman.

Murrue's eyes widened in shock as they suddenly stopped walking. "What? You who can't even cook eggs without burning them could make better ice cream than that?" Her head tilted in bewilderment, she attempted to stop herself from laughing, but found that a losing battle.

Mwu's grin grew wider. "Yep, that's what I said. "I could do _way _better than that."

Rolling her eyes, Murrue shook her head in disbelief. "And just where did you learn to make ice cream?" The two stopped under the welcoming shade of a towering tree along the side of the cement walkway.

Mwu laughed, a fake pout plastered across his tanned face. "Aw, Murrue, I'm hurt you think I can't cook," his azure eyes dancing with laughter. "My roommate from the academy taught me. And it's the best ice cream ever," he boasted. "We even used to put a little something extra in it," he chuckled. "Used to have it all the time at parties."

"Is that so? And just what is the 'little something extra' you put in it?" Murrue laughed, her hands on her hips, leaning against the rock wall that lined the pathway.

"What do you think?" He teased his auburn haired fiancee playfully. "Here's a hint. It's something you like," he rested his back against the wall, enjoying the coolness of the shade.

"If I know you it's something that shouldn't be in ice cream," Murrue thought, her eyes widening as she realized Mwu's secret ingredient. "Oh, Mwu you didn't? Alcohol?"

"You're too smart for your own good," the tall man sighed. "But yeah, that's it. Vodka usually, but other stuff too. Vodka and chocolate was the best," he grinned, wrapping a strong arm around her petite shoulder. "I'll have to make some for you some time," he teased as they began walking down the walkway once again.

* * *

Murrue laughed, her topaz eyes shining brightly in the late afternoon sunlight. "Yeah, you sure will," she squeezed his hand tightly, her long, chocolate hair flowing in the light wind, her diamond ring sparkling brilliantly in a rainbow of colors. 

"Mwu, come over here," Murrue waved him over to her, her tawny eyes fixated on an array of bright flowers across from the vast aviary that housed the tropical birds. She slowly reached out her fingers, grasping on of the long stems. The flower petals were bright yellow, with a couple of oddly placed bright blue ones. "They're beautiful...," she whispered under her breath.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mwu walked over from the aviary, peeking over her shoulder.

"They're called Birds of Paradise," Murrue read from a small sign on the rock wall. "It says they're called that because they look like the real birds. It also says that they're pollinated by sunbirds," she continued, glancing up at the flowers. Her marigold eyes grew large as she spotted one of the tiny creatures perched on one of the flowers. "Look Mwu, there's one now," she pointed in the direction of the small bird.

"Oh, I see him. He's so tiny," Mwu caught sight of the bird shining in bright hues of iridescent, metallic colors of purple, green and yellow. "Looks like a hummingbird."

"Yeah. Aren't they beautiful?" Murrue stared, a smile playing on her carnation pink lips as the tiny bird sat there perched on the bright flower.

"They sure are," Mwu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned over her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. "But, I think there's something even more beautiful here," he whispered in her ear, his mouth planting light kisses on the side of her neck.

"Mwu!" Murrue gasped, turning around in his arms. "This..this," she stammered, her cheeks stained bright pink. "We're in public...it's not the right time for that," she stated firmly, attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Aw, but Murrue," the blonde pouted. "No one's even here," he pointed out the deserted area, his arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. He traced the outline of her cheeks softly with his fingertips. "Please," his azure eyes gazed into her dark eyes. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Murrue sighed softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that," her voice trailed off as she stared down at her white flip flop sandals.

"It's okay Murrue," Mwu gently stroked the back of her head. "Is something bothering you?"

Murrue raised her head, her hands resting on the soft blue fabric against his chest. "It's just that...this peace is still so hard to get used to. I sometimes don't know how I should act. Like I can't stop being a soldier or something."

"I know how you feel," Mwu pulled her closer, her warmth radiating over him as he breathed in her flowery scent. "We can learn together, okay?"

"Okay," the brunette woman nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a brief kiss.

* * *

"Here ya go," Mwu offered a large soda to his new fiancee after making his way from the busy concession stand. "I bet you're thirsty. I know I am," he took a gulp from his own large cup, the cold beverage offering relief from the stifling heat and humidity. 

"Yes, thank you," the brunette smiled, taking a sip of the sweet drink. "So, where to now?" She stood up from the bench she had been sitting at while Mwu stood in the long line.

"I don't know. I think we've seen all the animals. Hey, how 'bout we go see the tigers again?" Mwu suggested. "It's not every day you get to see tiger cubs."

"Sounds good to me," Murrue smiled. "They were cute, weren't they?"

"Look Mwu," Murrue smiled as they stood together in front of the large pane of glass, their hands joined. "They're all asleep," she stared at the family of tigers, the two adults laying side by side, and the smaller cubs cuddled all around them, their golden eyes shut tightly. "They're adorable."

"Yeah," Mwu smiled. "They're so peaceful. You think we can have that someday?" He turned his head, gazing into her marigold orbs, beginning to reflect the brilliant colors of the setting sun.

"I...uh...um," she blushed, muttering incoherently. "That..would...nice," she turned her head away, trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

Mwu laughed at her reaction, ocean blue eyes sparkling. "You are so adorable when you get embarrassed, you know that?" Running his fingers through her chocolate locks, he whispered softly in her ear. "You'll make a great mother," he smiled. Glancing at his watch, his eyes widened at the time. "Looks like it's getting late. We should probably head home."

"Um, yeah," Murrue replied quietly. She could still feel the warmth on her cheeks as they walked together through the huge parking lot as the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

* * *

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Mwu opened the door to their beach side house, a cool evening breeze blowing as he opened up some of the windows. 

"I don't know," Murrue turned on the television, the news just starting. "I hadn't really thought about it," she sat down on the plush cushions of the sofa.

"Hm, how 'bout we call for some pizza?" Mwu suggested as he joined her on the couch. "We haven't had some in a long time." He smiled as she snuggled close against him.

"Sounds good to me," she sighed, a content smile playing on her lips as he gently stroked her back. "Mmm, that feels good."

"Does it now?" He teased, his hands continuing their attentions. "Can we have Hawaiian pizza?" He looked down at her as the news anchor reported the many events of the day.

"Hawaiian pizza?" Murrue lifted her head from his shoulder. "Oh Mwu...," she sighed lightly, resting it once again on him.

"Please," he begged. "It's my favorite."

"I guess. You know I find it impossible to resist you," she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Yep, I know," he winked, standing up to go grab the phone. "Guess I should call. I'm starving."

"You and your appetite," Murrue laughed. "You're insatiable," she rested her head against the soft, tan cushion.

Mwu laughed as he began to dial. "That's me."

The two lovers spent the rest of the evening snuggled close on the couch as they enjoyed the steaming hot pizza, a soccer game playing on the television.

"Thank you for today, Mwu," Murrue lightly kissed his cheek. "It was wonderful," she grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. And we still have the weekend," he reminded her, kissing the top of her forehead. "How 'bout I make you some of that ice cream tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," she sighed blissfully, resting her head in his lap as the soccer game unfolded on the bright televison.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm gonna die from a fluff overdose or something. Hope you all enjoyed that, and please review. 


	13. Lucky

Hi again. I'm back with even more fluff. :grins: Anywhoo..this is a present for my lil sis Seigi. :hugs lil sis: Thanks for helping me come up with some ideas.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this. It was a lot of fun to write. Please read and review.

Morning sunlight began peeking through the drawn curtains, illuminating the once dark bedroom in its golden aura. A variety of birds could be heard chirping happily outside the open window as they searched for their morning meal. A few cars rushed by the street in front of the quiet house as their drivers sped towards their jobs.

Murrue stretched slightly underneath the pale green sheets, yawning quietly. A small frown formed on her lips as her eyes caught side of the bright red digits shining on the alarm clock. Reaching her slender arm out from under the thin fabric, she turned the object off before it began beeping loudly. _Guess it's time to get up, _she sighed. She didn't want to leave. She felt so warm, so safe, so peaceful. Smiling, she placed her hand on top of the strong arms that were encircled around her, holding her tightly.

Attempting to climb out of the bed without waking her sleeping fiancé, the brunette placed her small feet on the soft beige carpet. Standing up slowly, she began to move away from the bed. _Time to take a shower, _she blinked the sleep out of her marigold eyes. She gasped as she felt a hand grab her by the wrist, pulling her back down onto the bed. "Wha..," she fell down on the soft mattress.

"Don't go," Mwu mumbled sleepily, still holding her thin wrist in his strong hand. "Please stay here," he slowly opened his azure eyes, smiling at the sight before him, softly tracing her cheek with his fingers.

"Mwu," she sighed. "You know I have to go to work today, and if I don't get in the shower now, I'm going to be late," she attempted to climb out of the bed again, but found it impossible.

"But...," he pleaded. "I want you to stay here with me. Do you really have to?" He continued caressing her delicate skin, smiling as her eyes fluttered close from his attention.

"Oh Mwu," she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair, removing a lock covering his face, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. "I wish I could've had the day off like you do, but it's just for today. Then we have the next two weeks all to ourselves," she reminded him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "That okay?"

Mwu smiled, his crystalline eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "Yeah, but I still wish you could stay here with me," his hands continued stroking her, moving slowly down her toned arms.

"That tickles," the auburn haired woman began giggling, trying to swat his hands away, her attempts proving futile. "Mwu! Stop that!" Murrue laughed uncontrollably, the tickling intensifying. "Mwu!" "I...I...need..to...go...get...ready...," she managed to stammer between fits of laughter. "I'm going to be late!"

"Aw, but...," the blonde stopped his teasing, his blue eyes gazing into her topaz orbs. "Can't you stay? Just call and say you're sick," he suggested, laying back down on the soft mattress, disappointment written all over his scarred face.

"Mwu, you know I have to go. Tomorrow's the big day, and for two weeks, we don't have to worry about work," she stood up, her slender form illuminated by the rays of sun streaming in. "Now I really have to go take a shower. You go back to sleep, okay? I'll see you when I get home," Murrue bent down, lightly pressing her lips against his in a brief kiss. "Love you Mwu," she gathered her white and blue uniform hanging in the closet as she made her way to the shower, shutting the wooden door behind her.

Murrue sighed, turning on the hot water of the shower. She smiled as the steaming water cascaded down upon her, removing the last traces of sleepiness. _I can't believe that tomorrow is almost here. It doesn't seem like it's been three months since he proposed, _she tilted her head back in the stream of water, soaking her long chocolate hair, her heart beginning to race as nervous thoughts played in her mind.

_Is it too soon? Are we ready? What if...something were to happen again? Another war...I don't..., _she mused, the warm water tickling her delicate skin. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the lingering doubts. _No...I can't let myself think of what might happen. Whatever happens we'll just deal with it...together, _she stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a fluffy blue towel, steam covering the large mirror above the sink.

* * *

"Ah, Murrue," Cagalli caught sight of the older woman walking down the hall towards her office. "You actually came in to work today, eh?" The blonde teen laughed, carrying a stack of papers she need to go over with her senior staff. "Looks like Kira lost the bet," she snickered slightly.

The older woman tilted her head, slightly confused, a hint of pink staining her pale cheeks. "Huh? What bet?"

"Kira and I took bets as to whether you would come to work today. Kira thought Mwu would be able to convince you to stay home today," the young leader explained pointing down the hallway at the chocolate haired coordinator, shouting at him to get his attention. "Hey Kira! You owe me $100!"

"What? Oh, hi Murrue. I'm surprised to see you here today," the young general laughed, pulling out his wallet. "Here you go Cagalli. Guess you were right after all," he handed her the folded up bill.

"Why is it so surprising that I came today Kira?" The brunette woman raised an eyebrow, smirking as Kira continued to laugh.

"Because Mwu told me he was going to try to get you to stay home today," the teen remembered his conversation yesterday with the older man. "Besides, who comes to work the day before their wedding?"

Murrue felt her cheeks grow warm, trying hard to hide her obvious embarrassment. "I..well, just thought...," she stammered, attempting to explain.

"It's okay Murrue," Cagalli smiled at the brunette. "Besides after we go over this," she tapped on the small stack of papers cradled in her arms, "I want you to go home. I'm sure you've got a million things to do."

"But...I can stay. It's not a problem or anything," Murrue stated. "Everything's been taken care of."

Cagalli chuckled, her golden eyes full of laughter. "I don't want to hear anymore about this. You're going home, and that's an order. Are you nervous?"

Murrue nodded her head slightly, warmth beginning to return to her cheeks. "Yeah, a little bit. Do you think it's been too soon?" She looked at both of her friends, trying hard to hide her anxiety. "Are we making a mistake?"

"Of course not Murrue," Kira stated firmly, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You two love each other, right?"

Murrue nodded, her dark eyes fixated on the carpeted hallway.

"Well, then, that's all that matters. Marriage won't change how you two feel about each other. It just makes it official. That's all. So don't be so scared, okay?"

"Thank you Kira," Murre smiled. "I always dreamed of this day. I just didn't know it would be so hard to get through," she sighed.

"Being nervous is to be expected," Cagalli stated. "I know this guy will be a nervous wreck when he and Lacus finally tie the knot," she lightly poked her twin on the arm. Both women started giggling as the coordinator blushed bright pink.

* * *

Mwu lay stretched out on the sofa, enjoying a baseball game on the large television. A huge grin spread across his face as he heard the door open slowly. "Hey beautiful. You're home early," he sat up straight, pulling her down on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah, Cagalli sent me home," she leaned over, pressing her lips softly against his. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yep, sure did, though it would've been nicer if you were here too," he smiled, pulling her closer against his muscular body. "How 'bout some lunch? I'm starving?"

Murrue attempted to stifle a giggle. "You're always hungry. But that does sound like a good idea. Let's go get a burger, and after that we can pack. We're leaving right after the reception tomorrow night, or did you forget?"

Mwu laughed, his azure eyes dancing. "Of course not. It was my idea after all, but a burger sounds great," they both stood up, making their way to the small blue car parked outside the large house.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the horizon, its array of colors illuminating the early evening sky. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the sight before them as the small beach side service began. The couple stood underneath a white gazebo adorned in roses of all colors, the sunset accentuating their beautiful hues.

Mwu stood there beside her clad in his dark blue dress uniform, slightly shaking as the minister began the ceremony. He gently squeezed his fiancee's small hand. "This is it," his voice was just above a whisper.

Murrue nodded her head slightly, a thin veil covering her face. Her long hair was pinned up with some flowery clips, her beaded dress blowing slightly in the ocean breeze, her bouquet of pastel roses clutched in her hand.

They both smiled as they placed platinum bands on each other's fingers, the shiny metal reflecting the brilliant evening colors. Loud cheers and clapping could be heard erupting from the guests gathered around as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Immediately following the service, everyone made their way up to the exquisite restaurant perched on top of the cliff above them. After visiting various restaurants and halls, they had decided on this one. It offered a panoramic view of Orb's gorgeous coastline, and boasted some of the finest food in the region. The happy guests sat down, enjoying a tangy chicken dish marinated in lemon sauce and sprinkled with sesame seeds.

Drinks flowed freely as everyone enjoyed the amenities of the bar. Mwu laughed as Murrue sampled a variety of drinks, her cheeks growing a brighter pink with each one. The time soon came to cut the cake, a strawberry confection decorated with tiny flowers of pale pink and white icing. Laughter erupted when Mwu stuffed a large piece into his new wife's mouth, and she responded by smashing a piece against his tanned face.

Loud, upbeat music echoed throughout the dining hall as everyone enjoyed themselves on the spacious dance floor. The newlyweds soon found themselves dancing to a slow, romantic song, swaying to the soft music.

Murrue rested her head against his chest as the song played on. "This is nice," she murmured, her eyes shut tightly as she lost herself in his embrace. "I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, me too," he whispered, softly kissing the top of her head. I'm so lucky to have gotten another chance with you," he held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"We're both the lucky ones," she sighed, standing up on the tips of her toes as she claimed his mouth, completely lost in the passionate exchange.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked that. A sequel is planned, but it'll be a stand alone. It will likely be a lemon, so keep your eyes out for it if you're interested. Should be out soon.

My next update on this story will likely be yet another sequel to the day off. So keep a look out for that as well. Please review, and if anyone has any suggestions, feel free.


	14. Ice Cream

Hi, I'm back. This is another sequel to the day off chapters. Oh, and there is a small reference to chapter 5 in this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and please read and review. XD

* * *

The early morning sky was awash with thick, dark clouds. Flashes of lightning could be seen off in the distance. Thunder echoed throughout the vast sky as raindrops began to pound the roof of the large house resting on top of a rocky cliff overlooking the rough waves of the blue ocean.

A tall, blonde man smiled as he cracked open a large egg, pouring the yolk into a large container, adding it to the various ingredients. _It's a good thing it didn't rain yesterday, _he mused while stirring the concoction with a large spoon on the tiled counter top.

_This'll be worth waking up early for, _he laughed, looking through the cabinets, deciding on the little something extra he would be adding to his creation. Yesterday he had promised to make Murrue some of his homemade ice cream, so he rolled out of bed early on the dark Saturday morning to get started, since the frozen mixture needed to sit for several hours in the freezer before it would be ready to enjoy. _Ah, how 'bout this one? _He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the small cabinet. _It'll go great with the chocolate ice cream._

Humming quietly to himself, Mwu finished mixing the ingredients together. He smiled to himself as he placed the container in the cold freezer. It had been just one week ago today that he had proposed, the memory of the scene at the waterfall flooding his mind. He remembered his heart nearly leaping out of his chest when she had told him she would be his wife as they stood beside the beautiful, lush, green scenery.

_I can't believe that I have a second chance with her, especially after all that I did during my time as Neo..., _he looked down into his warm coffee mug, taking a sip of the hot, brown liquid. _It's hard to shake this feeling that I don't deserve her, or that she'll be ripped away from me as a punishment for my sins..., _he looked out the window, the strong wind blowing the branches of the tall, green trees as heavy rain continued to fall upon the small island nation. He returned his gaze to the table, picking up the newspaper as he took another sip of the strong coffee. He picked up the remote control, turning on the small television on the kitchen counter, the morning news drowning out the noise of the rain outside.

Murrue flinched as a loud crack of thunder rattled the walls of the bedroom. She slowly opened her marigold eyes, frowning as a bright flash of lightning lit up the room. Glancing over to her right, she noticed the empty spot next to her. _Where's Mwu? Guess he got up early, _she climbed out of bed as she heard the noise from the televison in the kitchen.

"Mwu?" She made her way into the kitchen, clad in pale green pajamas. She smiled as she saw him sitting there, his blue eyes fixated on the sports section of the newspaper.

"Huh?" Mwu jumped in his seat, the sound of her soft voice startling him. "Good morning beautiful," he smiled as she bent down, her lips lightly brushing against his. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, but _that _did," she pointed out the window as the wind continued howling outside, rain pummeling the entire area with a torrential downpour.

"Yeah, it's been raining like that for a while now," he sighed. "Supposed to be like this the rest of the day too," he pointed at the weather report playing on the small television screen.

"You okay?" The brunette gently placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking, that's all," he replied, squeezing her hand with his own. "About how I don't deserve you," he looked down at the white table, his eyes fixated on the wooden object.

Murrue sighed, her fingertips softly caressing his scarred face. "Oh Mwu, that wasn't your fault. The Earth Alliance did that to you. I love you, and nothing in the world can ever change that. Please remember that okay?" She moved a lock of long blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"I just...look at all the things I did, all the lives lost that I was responsible for," he shook his head, memories of his time as Neo running wild through his mind. "That's why I don't deserve to be with someone like you."

"We've all done things we've regretted. That goes for me, for Kira, for Cagalli, for everyone," she softly stroked his back. "I think about all the lives that were lost because of decisions that I made every day. I always wonder if we did the right thing, even to his day."

"Really?" He over at her, his cerulean eyes staring deeply into her topaz orbs.

"Really," her soft voice reassured him. "So please, Mwu, honey, don't blame yourself, okay? Does that sound familiar? I think a certain someone told me those exact words."

"Yeah, I think I remember saying that," he laughed. "You sure have a good memory, you know that?"

"Yep, I know," she giggled, smiling at her fiance. "So why did you get up so early? Did the storm wake you up?"

"Nah, it wasn't that. I needed to make something," he laughed.

"Huh? Make something?" The auburn haired woman tilted her head slightly.

"Yep, that's what I did," he laughed at her obvious confusion.

"Oh, I remember now. The ice cream. What kind did you make?"

"Chocolate," he stated with a playful wink.

"Is that all?" Murrue smirked slyly. "If I know you, there's something more in there."

"What gives you that idea?" He asked, feigning innocence, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Because of that," Murrue laughed as she noticed the bottle of vodka resting on the smooth beige tile of the counter top. "But, I've got to admit, I can't wait to try it," she smiled.

"That's my girl," he laughed. "It'll be the best ice cream you ever tasted," Mwu boasted, a grin plastered across his handsome face.

"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to wait and see if it lives up to its reputation," she stood up from her chair. "So what do you want for breakfast?" She walked over to the cabinet.

"How 'bout cereal?" Mwu suggested. "The kind with marsmallows."

"Oh, Mwu, you're such a child," she giggled.

"Come on, Murrue, you know you like 'em too," he begged, his eyes looking pleadingly into hers. "Please."

"Fine, you win," she sighed as she poured two bowls full of the sweet cereal. Murrue smiled to herself as she added cold milk to the blue bowls. She hated to admit it, but it was her favorite cereal too.

* * *

"So, you ready?" Mwu stood at the counter, scooping mounds of the frozen chocolate treat into the blue bowls resting next to the container.

"Yep, sure am," she yelled from the living room, her back resting up against the plush sofa cushion, an action movie playing out on the large television screen.

"Okay, prepare yourself for the best ice cream ever," he proudly walked into the large room carrying to large blue bowls, a flash of lightning illuminating the dim room. "Here ya go," he handed her a bowl and spoon as he sat down beside her on the long couch.

Murrue dug her silver spoon into the cold, creamy substance, smiling as she tasted her first bite. "Oh Mwu, this is delicious. I've never had anything like it before."

"Told ya it would be the best ice cream you ever had, didn't I?" he smiled as he lifted his spoon up to his lips.

"I thought it was just you being, well, you," she giggled as she quickly finished off the frozen mixture in her bowl.

"And when have I ever bragged?" He raised an eyebrow, his cerulean eyes dancing in the dim light.

"What about your line. Mister "I make the impossible...possible," Murrue teased him. "Does that ring a bell?"

Mwu chuckled as he polished off his own bowl. "You got me there. Oh hey, someone sure did eat fast," he pointed at her empty bowl. "Want some more?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he took the two bowls back to the kitchen, quickly filing them back up with the chocolate concoction. "Round two," he came back in, handing her the blue bowl piled high with the sweet dessert.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I still can't believe how good this is," she snuggled close to him as thunder continued to echo throughout the night, rain still falling from the dark, cloudy sky.

"I knew you'd love it," he smiled as he felt her warmth against his body. The pair sat cuddled together watching the movie as they finished off the rest of the ice cream, their cheeks warm from the vodka's effect.

"Thank you Mwu," Murrue snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest, smiling as his fingers rained gentle caresses along the bare skin of her arms.

"You're welcome," he lightly pressed his lips against the porcelain skin of her cheek. "Hey looks like the movie's over. Think we should get to bed?" Mwu looked at the bright screen as the late night news began.

"Mmm, I think I have a better idea," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin.

"Is that so?" Mwu smirked. "And just what might that be?"

"Oh, I think you can figure it out," she sat up, her marigold eyes burning brightly. She leaned forward, his lips soon covered by hers as they soon found themselves completely lost in each other.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it. The ice cream thing came from a friend who makes it like that. It's delicious. Please review. 


	15. Saved

Hi again. :waves to everyone: This is the sequel to chapter 13, or I guess it could be a prequel to chapter 2. :laughs:

Anyways, a special thinks to my lis sis Seigi for helping me think of ideas. :hugs her:

Oh well, hope you all enjoy this, and please read and review.

* * *

Murrue sighed, a blissful smile gracing her pink lips, her head snuggled closely against the shoulder of her new husband. Her eyes were closed in the dim cabin of the massive airplane as it flew through the night sky over the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Mwu laughed to himself, running his fingers through her long chocolate locks. "You tired already?" He whispered in her ear, leaning his back up against the soft leather seat.

The brunette nodded her head, mumbling incoherently. She nestled her petite form even closer against him as he continued stroking her soft, silky hair.

"I think someone had a little too much to drink, don't you?" Mwu teased, his blue eyes dancing, lit up by only the pale moonlight shining through the small windows.

"Maybe," she whispered, her marigold eyes still shut. She giggled slightly. Mwu was right. She really did have quite a lot to drink at the wedding reception, but then again, practically everyone there had too much to drink. Even Kira had overindulged himself on a variety of colorful concoctions from the busy bar. Murrue smiled as she remembered Lacus scolding the teen. _I bet he really got it on their way home. _"But I think you had quite a bit yourself," she retorted playfully.

"Got me there," the blonde chuckled. "That bartender was really talented."

"Yeah, he sure was. That was the best White Russian I've ever had," she grinned, remembering quickly downing a few of the creamy drinks.

"So you've had quite a few of those, eh?" He smirked, still toying with the ends of her flowing locks.

"You know that's my favorite drink," she giggled. "Always has been."

"I know, love. I know. Good choice," Mwu laughed, a proud smile on his face.

"Yep, isn't it?" She grinned, her eyes growing heavy again. "Are we almost there?" She whispered, her voice clearly tired.

"Nah, I think we have about four more hours," he glanced at his watch, barely able to read the time in the dark cabin. "Go back to sleep. You'll need it," he winked mischievously at his new wife.

Murrue felt her cheeks grow warm, thankful that the darkness hid the blush she knew was there. "Oh Mwu," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I think you already know," he purred seductively, his voice barely a whisper, tickling her neck. "Now get some sleep. Yesterday was a busy day," he kissed the top of her head, taking in the flowery scent of her hair. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night," she mumbled, snuggling herself tightly against him, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Mwu smiled contentedly, his own eyelids growing heavy. His head was resting against the soft leathery cushion as the plane soared towards its destination in the darkened sky.

* * *

"Oh, Mwu. This place is beautiful," Murrue's tawny eyes were widened in amazement as she took in their surroundings. A taxi had just dropped the newlyweds off in front of the grandiose hotel, the black building glistening in the early morning sunshine. She smiled, looking down at the white marbled tile with soft grey inflections. The tiles were so shiny, she could see herself reflected in them. A small bar was off to the side, as people sat down on the large, luxurious sofas, enjoying their cocktails as soft piano music echoed throughout the large room.

"Yeah, sure is," Mwu grinned happily, his azure eyes scanning the scenery. Lush, green plants lined the marbled walls as bright crystal chandeliers shined down from the high ceiling, their intricate crystals reflecting an entire rainbow of colors. A large, bright televison broadcast a lively soccer match as several people gathered around the screen could be heard cheering loudly for their favorite team. "So, you still think we spent too much on this?" He teased her as they made their way over to the concierge.

"No, not anymore. I think this was a great idea," Murrue shook her head as they arrived at the black and white granite counter sitting atop dark cherry wood, their hands entwined.

Mwu laughed. "I knew you would see things my way," he rang the small bell sitting on top of the intricate counter. "Besides, after what we've been through, I think we deserve to splurge a little. Don't you?"

Murrue giggled as Mwu rang the silver bell again, trying to gain the attention of the concierge. "Yeah, I think so too," she agreed as the newlyweds finished checking in.

* * *

"So, here we are," Mwu carried his new wife into their luxurious suite, setting her down on the soft carpet. A plush comforter adorned in deep colors of red, green, blue, and gold lay on the large bed. A beautiful painting of a peaceful ocean side scene decorated the soft beige wall. The carpet was thick and velvety, matching the decor of the room perfectly. Just outside the crystal clear window was a large balcony overlooking the vast, blue ocean. A large television stand carved out of oak stood against the opposite wall, their luggage resting next to it. "What do ya think?" He smiled at her, caressing her delicate face.

"It's amazing. I...I don't know what to say. Is this real? Am I going to wake up and find that this is all a dream?" Murrue stuttered as her body trembled slightly, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her topaz orbs.

Mwu smiled, his blue eyes shining brightly in the bright rays of sun shining in from the large window. "It's okay, Murrue," he wrapped her up in his strong arms. "This is as real as real gets. I'm sure of that," his voice comforting as he held her tightly.

"It's just that...," the brunette stammered, her voice shaky. "After everything that happened...after I thought that you had...that...something like this could ever happen again," she sobbed, her wet tears soaking his purple shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, sweetheart," his hands stroked her back lovingly as she cried in his arms. "It's still kinda hard to believe for me too. But I'm not going anywhere anymore. You can be sure of that," he lightly pressed his lips on her forehead.

Murrue lifted her head, her marigold eyes fixated on the crystalline ones of her new husband. "Thank you, Mwu," she stood up on the tips of her toes, her lips gently touching his as she kicked her light blue flip flops off, the sandals flying off to the side. "And thank you for bringing me here," she whispered softly, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"My pleasure," he whispered back, his hands beginning to move lower on her lithe body. He smirked at her gasp as he claimed her mouth, his tongue darting past his lips as he began to tease her mouth. The need for air became overwhelming as they broke the intense exchange, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Mwu's hands reached behind her, slowly unzipping her pale blue sundress she wore. The blonde smiled as he gently pushed the thin spaghetti straps off her petite shoulders, the thin fabric falling to the floor. "Perfect," he growled hungrily, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

"Mwu...," she breathed heavily, her cheeks stained crimson. Her heart was racing as she felt him unclasp her lacy bra, his hands tickling the sensitive skin of her back.

Mwu attempted to stifle a chuckle, amused at his wife's obvious embarrassment. "This place isn't even half as beautiful as you are," his lips were just a breath away from her ear as his fingers moved lower down her body, slowly removing her panties, the lacy fabric joining her dress and bra on the soft carpet of the floor.

"Your turn," her soft voice was just barely above a whisper. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on Mwu's purple plaid shirt. She grinned as she finally undid the last one, raining soft touches on his sculpted chest, driving him towards sanity's edge. His eyes were closed tightly as she moved even lower, hastily unbuttoning the khaki cargo shorts he wore. She smirked slyly at his obvious arousal as she slid his boxer shorts down his legs.

The brunette woman gasped as he placed soft kisses up and down her neck, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. "You like?" He smirked, scooping her up in his arms. Grinning as she nodded, he laid her down on top of the bed. "Well, I've only just begun," he pulled the covers back, slowly pushing her down on the soft mattress.

Breathless moans escaped her lips as he climbed on top of her, jolts of electricity running rampant through her body as he pressed his muscular form tightly against hers. His lips moved further down her svelte curves, leaving a trail of wet kisses and gentle nips. He smiled at the reactions he was eliciting. Her breathing was becoming uneven as she gripped the golden sheets tightly. His name was on her lips as he continued his attentions.

Murrue gasped loudly as his mouth enveloped a dusty rose-tipped breast, his hand gently kneading her other side. He flicked his tongue over it, teasing it into a hardened peak as his mouth traveled dangerously lower down her sleek form. "That tickles," she giggled as his lips tickled her taut stomach.

Mwu looked up at her, laughter lighting up his azure eyes. "Yep, I know," he teased her playfully, his golden hair shining brightly in the rays of the morning sun.

"You're a tease, you know that?" She retorted, a sly smile gracing her lips. "I'll show you," she laughed, flipping him over so that she was now straddling him. Her fingertips softly caressed his scarred skin, moving slowly down his chiseled body, her light touches driving him crazy.

Needing to regain control, his lips hungrily covered her mouth as he flipped her over. He gazed deeply into her dark eyes, lit up by the bright morning sun. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she stared up at him. "I love you," he breathed huskily into her ear, the desire in his voice impossible to hide.

"I love you too," she whispered, encircling her hands around her neck, pulling him down. Her lips raining gentle kisses over his tanned skin.

Mwu smirked as she pressed herself tightly against him. "Well, someone sure is impatient," he laughed as she looked up at him, a hungry fire burning brightly in her marigold eyes. Her breathing was ragged as he caressed her supple skin, breathless moans escaping her lips.

"Mwu..., please...I...," she pleaded with him, her lips slightly parted. Her hands ran lightly along his toned body, her self control rapidly fading.

"You know I could never deny you," the blonde smiled, shutting his eyes tightly as he was enveloped by her welcoming warmth. Bodies entwined, their movements were slow, soft moans and gasps punctuating the silence of the room. The passion reached a crescendo as the two lovers cried out to each other, pure pleasure pulsating throughout their bodies.

* * *

The newly married couple lay together on the soft mattress, their heads resting on the plush pillows. The sun was beginning to set as it sank lower on the horizon. Brilliant hues of oranges, purples, and reds streamed in through the glass window, illuminating the room in it's colorful array. "That was fun, don't ya think?" Mwu winked, his arm wrapped around her.

"Yes, it sure was," she sighed, giggling lightly, her face still under a pleasured haze. His fingers ran through her sateen locks, her eyes fixated on the dazzling display shining in through the window.

"You know," he murmured lightly. "You saved me, saved my soul," he smiled, his ocean blue eyes focused on her delicate features.

"Mwu...," her quiet voice trailed off, a tear rolling down her porcelain cheek. "I...don't know...," her voice was choked as she fought back her sobs.

"I'm serious. Without you, I'd be dead. Not only physically, but dead inside too."

Murrue shook her head firmly. "No, it was you who saved me. You saved my heart from a lifetime of loneliness," she reached over, her fingertips caressing his handsome, scarred face.

"Perhaps we saved each other," Mwu grinned as she nodded her head. He wrapped her up in his strong arms, holding her tightly, afraid to let her go.

A gentle knock at the door broke the silence. "Room Service here. I've got something from a Mr. Yamato and a Ms. Clyne," the tall, skinny young waiter announced.

"Huh?" Murrue looked at him in confusion, her head tilted slightly.

"Guess the kid got us something," Mwu laughed, climbing out of the bed. He wrapped a fluffy white robe around himself as he wen to answer the door.

Murrue's eyes widened as Mwu wheeled in a silver cart. "So what is it?" She asked as she finished putting on the soft white robe hanging on the bathroom wall.

"Looks like food," Mwu grinned, his stomach growling. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Though it has been a while since we last ate," he teased as he picked up the plates, setting them on the small table resting against the wall.

"You're always hungry," Murrue laughed. "But you're right, it has been a while since we ate. What kind of food is it?" She sat down in a plush chair.

"Let's see," he lifted a silver lid off the plate, steam rushing out. "That's hot. Looks like grilled chicken in some sort of polynesian sauce," he sat down in the chair beside her. "Hey, look what else we got," he reached underneath the cart, pulling out a large glass bottle from the bucket of ice. "Champagne," a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Wow, they shouldn't have done that," Murrue stated, her eyes still wide in shock. "That must've been pretty expensive."

"Yep. That kid...he never ceases to amaze me," Mwu laughed, popping the cork. He poured them each a glass of the bubbly liquid. Smiling, he picked up his glass. "To our new life together," he raised the crystal in the air, clinking it against hers.

"I'll drink to that," she returned the smile as she took a sip of the sweet beverage, the tiny bubbles tickling her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya go. Hope that's not too racy. Please read and review. 


	16. Moving

Bright rays of sun radiated down upon the tiny island nation of Orb. The afternoon summer sky was blue, with some dark clouds moving in from the south. The day was hot and humid, as thunderstorms were predicted for the area later that evening. 

A small blue car sped toward a large house of white bricks sitting on top of a rocky cliff, ocean weaves beating against the craggy wall. Murrue smiled as the cold air from the car's air conditioner blew on her face, offering some much-needed relief from the oppressive heat. She mumbled incoherent curse words under her breath about the steamy conditions, her dark auburn hair plastered to her forehead.

She and Mwu had been busy moving into their new house. Most of the morning had been spent bringing in boxes and furniture, leaving the brunette quite tired. _Just a little bit more to go_, she reminded herself as the car pulled up in the driveway of their new home. _It'll be nice to not have to live in that hotel anymore_, she thought as she took the key out of the ignition. For the past few weeks, they had been staying in a hotel that the Orb military had put them all up in while they all looked for new homes. While the hotel had been nice, and better than staying on board the Archangel, Murre was anxious for them to have their own place.

Getting out of the automobile, she went to the back seat, lifting the last of the boxes. She had driven down to Colonel Waltfeld's house to pick up the last of her belongings while Mwu had gone to the furniture store to pick up the sofa they had chosen for their living room. Smiling when she saw the truck Mwu had rented sitting on the driveway, the large sofa in its bed, she made her way into the door. She set the heavy box down next to the numerous others and walked into the kitchen where she smelled the aroma of food.

"Hey there beautiful. Back already?" Mwu greeted her, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah, just got that one last box. At least we don't have to worry about that anymore," she sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs pulled up to their wooden, white table.

Mwu laughed at her obvious tiredness. "The heat finally got to you, huh?" He teased her as she relaxed in the soft chair, enjoying the coolness from the air conditioner.

"Yeah, think so. This must be the hottest day of the year so far," she looked at the bag sitting on top of the table. "What's that?"

"Oh," he laughed with a boyish smile. "I got us something to eat on my way back from that furniture store," he reached into the paper sack, pulling out two hot chicken sandwiches and two bags of warm french fries.

"Mmm, sounds good to me," she returned his smile as she unwrapped the steaming sandwich. "I was getting pretty hungry," she admitted, taking a bite from the warm chicken.

"I thought you would be," he smirked, his blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun streaming in from the window above the table. "And we can get back to work on all of this," he pointed at the boxes sitting on the carpeted floor in the next room, "after lunch." He leaned back in the chair, taking a sip out of his cup of ice cold cola.

"Yeah, guess so. But it's going to take us forever," she groaned, looking down at the mess of cardboard. And it's so damn hot too...," her voice trailed off as she took another bite of her warm sandwich.

Mwu chuckled as he ate a salty french fry dipped in ketchup. "But we have all week," he reminded her. "Should be able to get it done by then, and even if we don't, it's no big deal," he smiled at the brunette as she ate.

"That's true. But I'd like to get it done as soon as possible," she admitted, taking a gulp of her cold beverage. Think we'll be able to handle that sofa with just the two of us?"

"I don't know," Mwu shrugged. "We should be able to. Don't see any reason why not," he stated, finishing off the last bite of his sandwich.

"Hope so," Murrue nodded. "That sandwich was really good. Good choice," she smiled as she dipped one of her long, warm fries in a mound of red ketchup.

"Yep, I know. I always make good choices," she smirked proudly, his azure eyes dancing with mischief.

"Is that so?" The brunette rolled her topaz eyes, laughing as she tried to finish eating her fries. "Yep," he leaned over in his chair, cupping her face with his fingers. "And the best choice I ever made is sitting right here," he whispered in her ear, his warm against her neck.

"Oh, Mwu...," she turned her head away, trying desperately to hide the crimson staining her porcelain cheeks, her gaze fixated on the bag of fries sitting on the table.

The tall blonde laughed. He found it absolutely adorable how his girlfriend embarrassed so easily, even now. "I mean it Murrue. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he cupped her face, turning it around as he gazed into her exotic eyes. "Kissing you that day was the best decision I ever made," he brought his lips to hers, the kiss full of love as they sat together in the afternoon sun shining down on them.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Mwu stood up in the bed of the large truck, gripping one end of the massive sofa. 

"Yeah," Murrue replied, gripping the other end of the sofa from her place on the driveway. "All ready."

"Okay, start moving back slowly," he began walking forward in the bed of the large truck as he slowly lowered it down.

"Okay, this slow enough...," Murrue's small foot hit a crack in the cement driveway, sending her falling backwards on the hard surface, the sofa crashing down on her foot. "Damn," she winced, the pain shooting up her leg

Mwu gasped as he saw the other end of the sofa fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Murrue!" He jumped down out of the truck's bed. He ran over to where she lay on the hot cement holding her left foot as tears welled up in her eyes. "Murrue, honey, you okay?" He stared down at her, his voice full of concern as he watched her face twisted in pain.

She looked up at him, trying to fight of the tears and the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. I tripped there," she pointed at the small crack. "The sofa fell on my foot, but I'm okay," attempting to stand up, pain pulsating throughout her leg when she tried to bear weight on her foot. She winced at the intense feeling as she stood there, unable to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"No you're not. Look at you. You can't even stand," he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the small blue car sitting in the driveway. Opening the door, he set her down on the soft upholstery of the passenger seat. "Gotta get you to the hospital," he climbed into the driver's seat as the car sped down the road.

Murrue sat on the hospital bed in the busy emergency room, their hands entwined. She had just had an X-ray on her injured foot, and the couple sat there in the cubicle, waiting for the results. A young doctor with bright red hair wearing a long white coat entered the room, carrying a folder. He smiled at them as he stuck one of the X-rays on a lighted panel.

"How is she doc?" Mwu asked, his voice nervous as he looked up at the black and white picture illuminated on the wall.

"Well, I've got some good news," he smiled at them as he pointed at the X-ray picture. "Her foot's broken, but it's just a hairline fracture. So we don't need to do any surgery, and she won't even need to wear a cast. It'll heal on its own. She'll just have to take it easy for the next few weeks and stay off her feet as much as she can."

They exchanged smiles, relief written all over both of their faces. "That's great to hear. So I get to go home now?" Murrue asked as she squeezed Mwu's hand tightly, smiling as he returned the gesture.

"Yes, we just have to get you a special shoe to wear so that you can walk for the first few days," the doctor explained. "And I'll get you a prescription for a painkiller so you'll be comfortable," he smiled warmly at the couple as he scribbled messily on a pad of paper.

"I'm sorry...," Murrue mumbled as Mwu laid her gently on their soft mattress, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Sorry to be such a burden...," she began to sob, her body trembling.

"Murrue, sweetheart, you're no burden," he sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried, her tears soaking the soft fabric of his green t shirt. "Actually I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have had you trying to move something so heavy. I should've asked the kid," he ran his fingers through her silky chocolate locks as he held her tightly against him.

"It wasn't your fault," she stammered, her sobs beginning to subside. "It was just an accident," she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes growing heavy from the strong medicine.

"Thanks, love," he smiled, stroking the back of her head, smiling at her closeness and warmth.

"You always take such good care of me," she muttered sleepily, her voice just above a whisper. "Love you...," she dropped off, unable to fight the effects of the medication.

"Love you too sweetheart." He kissed her forehead as he lowered her into the bed. "Now get some rest, okay?" Standing up, Mwu pulled a thin blue sheet over her. Leaning over, he smiled. Her eyes were already closed. Guess that's some pretty strong stuff, he laughed. "Hope you feel better tomorrow, love," he whispered in her ear before leaving to call Kira to come and help him get the sofa out of the driveway.

* * *

A/N: Hope this turned out okay. I had a bad headache when I wrote most of this. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and please read and review. 


	17. Boxes

Hi again. This is a sequel to my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review.

* * *

Pale streams of moonlight lit up the large bedroom, illuminating the sleeping couple laying on the soft, plush mattress, the only noises to be heard were soft breathing and the quiet chirps of a hungry cricket resting in the tall grass just outside the window. A cool, gentle breeze wafted throughout the room, offering much-needed relief from the oppressive heat and humidity from earlier in the day.

Murrue twisted around underneath the thin, pale blue sheets, her face screwed in pain as the intense waves pulsated throughout her injured foot. Her breathing becoming heavier, she opened her marigold eyes, blinking several times to adjust her bleary vision to the darkness. _What the hell._.., her sleepy mind wondered, wincing as another sharp pang hit her. _Oh, now I remember_...the couch, she sighed. _Stupid thing_, she cursed, slowly sitting up in the bed. _Guess I should go get a couple more of those pills_. She slid her legs over the side of the bed, as she attempted to make her way to the bathroom. She gasped, startled when she felt something grab hold of her wrist.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mwu sleepily muttered, his face buried in the soft, fluffy pillow, his hand still encircled around her thin wrist.

"Mwu," she laughed. "You scared me. I...was going to go get some more pills," she explained as he pulled her back into the bed.

"No, I'll go get them," he smiled, rolling himself out of the bed, his blonde hair glowing softly in the moonlight. "You stay here."

"But...it's just a few feet away. I can make it," the brunette woman protested, trying to hide the pain on her face.

"You heard what the doctor said, right? He said that you had to take it easy for the next few days so your foot will get better. I'll go get your pills," he walked over to the tiled bathroom. _She's so stubborn, trying to walk on a broken foot_, he laughed to himself as he poured a small glass of cold water. "Here ya go," he came back in, handing her two small white pills. "These will help make you feel better."

"But I could've...," she stammered, setting the glass on the wooden nightstand next to their bed. She settled back down on the soft bed, her head resting on the feathery soft pillow.

"Yes, I know you could've, sweetheart. But I wanted to, okay? So go back to sleep. It's still early," his blue eyes glanced at the glowing red digits of the alarm clock. He leaned over, lightly kissing her soft lips with his own. "Sleep tight, love," he whispered in her ear before laying back down on the mattress, pulling the thin, soft fabric of the sheet over them once again.

"Thank you," she murmured, her voice sleepy as the medicine began to take over, the pain in her foot beginning to subside once again.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mwu flashed a huge grin as he walked into the bedroom carrying a small tray with a couple of bowls and two steaming hot mugs of coffee. "Feeling any better?" 

"Yes, the pain isn't as bad today," she looked down at her swollen, bruised foot, the dark purple hard to miss against her pale skin. "What's that?" She pointed up at the tray he carried.

"Breakfast," he smiled, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Here ya go," he placed a glass bowl filled with milk and cereal in her hands.

"Mwu...," she rolled her marigold eyes, noticing the brightly colored marshmallows floating in the bowl.

"You know you like it too," he laughed, spooning a scoop of the sweet cereal into her open mouth, his cerulean eyes laughing.

Murrue's cheeks were flushed in a light pink. She sighed, staring into the green bowl. "Well...I..," she stammered between spoonfuls.

"That's what I thought," the blonde man smirked triumphantly. He took a sip of the warm, dark beverage as he reached over for the remote control. "Wanna watch some tv while we eat?"

"Sure," she replied, the warm beverage beginning to wake her up. They sat there together on the bed, enjoying the rest of their breakfast, a morning talk show playing on the small television screen.

"Seems like it's gonna be another scorcher, and more thunderstorms" Mwu frowned as the weatherman finished his daily forecast. "Was this place always like this?"

Murrue nodded her head as she finished off the last of her coffee. "Sadly, yes," she remembered the previous two summers she spent in the island nation. "Believe it or not, last summer was even hotter, and we had even more rain," she frowned, remembering the nearly unbearable conditions.

"Well, at least it's not as bad this year," he smiled, leaning against the headboard of the large bed. "So what's on next?" Mwu began changing the channels, searching for something interesting for them to watch together.

"I don't know, probably some game shows or reruns," Murrue muttered, as she snuggled her slender form against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How 'bout this?" Mwu's eyes lit up when he found a rerun of their favorite crime drama. "Sound good to you?"

"Sure does," she sighed sleepily, her expression one of contentment. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

Mwu smiled as he laid her back down on the bed, the pills beginning to take effect once again. Her breathing was soft and even and her tawny eyes were shut tightly. _I'm glad she's not in as much pain as she was last night_, he walked slowly out of the room so as not to wake the slumbering woman. _Guess I should go tackle those boxes_, he groaned at the various cardboard objects sitting on the beige carpet of the living room floor.

Turning the television on to an exciting soccer match, he spent the rest of the afternoon putting away the contents of the numerous boxes, a proud smile on his face as he finished storing the plates and cups in the white cabinets in the kitchen.

_Wonder what's in this one_, he bent down, slowly removing the tape so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend in the next room. His ocean eyes grew wide as he discovered the contents. He stood up, a pair of white caps in each hand. _She kept these?_ He wondered, fingers running over the fabric. "But why?" He turned his head to the bedroom where she slept.

Lowering himself to the floor, he spotted a small brown book resting on top of some pictures. _What's this?_ Opening the leather cover, he sat down on the plush carpet. He gasped as he read the first page, the pain from the writer emanating from the white page. _This is...,_ he read on about the last two years of his girlfriend's life. The hours flew by as he poured over the pages, tears rolling down his face, his eyes bloodshot. He jumped, startled by a soft sound coming from the hallway.

"Mwu?" Murrue walked gingerly into the large room, the afternoon sun shining brightly through the clear windows. "You in there?"

"Yeah," he responded, voice shaky. "I...was..just going through these boxes," he pointed at the mess of cardboard strewn about their living room.

"That was nice of you," she limped over to where he was sitting. She gasped, her marigold eyes wide, recognizing the brown object he had clutched in his hands. "Oh Mwu...I...I didn't mean for you to see that...I'm so sorry," she stuttered, looking down at her lover's tear-stained face.

"Murrue, sweetheart," he stood up, his gaze fixated upon her. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he walked her over to the large, plush sofa sitting against the wall. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through those past two years. It's all my fault...," he trailed off, turning his head away. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for leaving you all alone like that," he cupped his face in his hands.

Salty tears streamed down Murrue's porcelain cheeks as she listened. She gently stroked his back, his cotton t shirt soft to the touch. "Mwu, honey, I could never hate you. I loved you then, and I love you now. There's no way in hell I could ever hate you," her soft words and gentle touch were soothing. "And we're together now. That's all that matters," she whispered in his ear, cupping his face with her slender fingers. "I don't blame you for any of it. None at all. I love you, and nothing can change that," she stated firmly, her marigold eyes focused on him.

"I love you too," he looked over at her face, so full of love and tenderness. "And we don't have to be apart anymore," his lips covered hers hungrily, the kiss intensifying as the sun began to sink over the western horizon. They sat together on the plump cushions, their arms wrapped around each other. The television echoed throughout the spacious room, several boxes still laying unopened on the floor below them.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review. XD

Anyways, I would like to say a special thank you to my lis sis Seigi for everything. hugs lis sis


	18. Busy

Murrue sighed, twirling her thin plastic pen in her slender fingers. She looked down at her desk, a mountain of white papers piled high atop it. She had been signing papers all day and had only managed to make a small dent in the large stack, the vast majority repair and maintenance reports for the ship and its mobile suits. The _Archangel _had taken quite a bit of damage two short weeks ago when it had been attacked by the Dominion just outside the Mendel colony. They had made a good deal of progress on repairing the mighty battleship and the mobile suits stationed in its giant hangar, but there was still a lot of repairs and maintenance that needed to be made before the ship was attacked again.

The brunette rolled her eyes, her face twisted in annoyance as she stared down at the papers, tapping her pen against the hard desktop. She glanced over at the clock sitting on the left corner of the desk. _Damn, it's getting late, _she cursed, returning her gaze to the mound of paper. _And I didn't even get half of them done. _She stood from her chair, stretching her arms over her head. She frowned as she heard her ligaments pop. _I hate having to sit here all night, _she groaned.

"Guess I'll be up late tonight," she muttered under her breath as she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee. The warm mug in hand, she settled back down into the green chair. She took a sip of the warm, bitter beverage hoping it would help keep her awake so that she could finish the task at hand. She smiled as the unfinished stack began to shrink slowly as she scribbled her signature across a black line, her writing growing messier as the night wore on. She jumped at the sudden, unexpected noise of her door hissing open, nearly knocking over her still half-full mug of coffee.

"Hey there, beautiful," a tall, blonde man casually entered the small room, a boyish grin plastered across his handsome face. "Whatcha doing?" He pointed at the piles of paper on her desk as she placed another signed sheet in the 'finished' pile.

"Oh Mwu. You scared me," she laughed, her eyes lit up in a smile. She hadn't been able to see him too much the past few days, her paperwork keeping her occupied, and now that the injuries Mwu had sustained in the interior of the Mendel colony were nearly healed, he had been assisting in the upkeep of the Strike, spending hours learning as much about the machine as he could.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Didn't mean to scare ya." He pulled up a chair next to where she was sitting. "So I see you've been pretty busy," he leaned over, gently brushing his lips against hers, the two sharing a brief kiss in the waning hours of the night.

A soft sigh escaped Murrue's lips, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, and I've still got all these," she tapped the larger pile with her pen.

Mwu smiled gently as he grabbed the white pen out of her fingers. "I think it's about time you took a break. We can't have our captain overworking herself," he set the small object down on the desk. "And don't forget what time it is," he smirked, his cerulean orbs twinkling mischievously.

"Time?" The auburn haired captain tilted her head, clearly confused. She looked over at the small clock sitting on her desk, its red digits glowing brightly. "All I know is that it's late."

Mwu chuckled, standing up. "It's time to change my bandages silly," he playful reminded her.

Murre rolled her topaz eyes in mock exasperation. "Don't you think it's time you did that yourself?" Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I need to finish this," she pointed at the hill of papers resting on her desk. "So I don't get so behind on them."

Mwu shook his head, his trademark grin playing on his mouth. "Nope, I want you to do it. That can wait 'til tomorrow," he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"Oh Mwu, you're such a child, you know that?" She walked over to her bathroom, gathering some fresh bandages and a tube of ointment. "Now sit down," she pointed over to the bed resting in the corner.

"Yes ma'am," he sat down on the soft mattress, pulling his blue t-shirt off. He smiled widely as she sat down next to him.

She peeled back the small square bandage covering the wound on his side. "Looks like this is nearly healed now," she smiled, examining the scar that ran down his tanned skin. "I don't even think it needs a bandage anymore."

"Really?" He looked down at the injury, running his fingers over the raised skin. "What about my shoulder?"

"Let's see...," she slowly pulled the adhesive tape away, pulling back the bandage covering his gunshot wound. "Looks pretty good too. I think you're all better now," she sat up.

"Thanks That's good to know. They both hurt like hell for days," he frowned, the memories of his encounter with Rau still fresh in his mind.

Murrue looked down, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her tawny eyes. "I...I'm so...sorry that you had to go through that," she stammered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I thought that...that you...had," she buried her face against his chest, her body trembling as he held her tightly against him.

"Shh, Murrue, honey," he stroked the back of her head, her silky hair soft against his hand. "I'm okay now.

"I'm just so tired of this...this damn war," she managed to get out in choked sobs. "Now we're even fighting our friends."

"I know it's hard for you to fight against the Lieutenant. I wish things hadn't come to this also. She's just doing what she thinks is right, just like us. I'm sure she doesn't want to fight you either," his touch was soothing as he stroked her back gently, her tears slowly subsiding.

When is this going to end?" She looked up at him, her marigold eyes bloodshot. "I just want all of this to be over."

"I don't know. Nobody knows really. All we can do is fight for what we believe in. So the world can have a future...so that we can have a future...together," he traced her cheek, his fingertips wiping away the salty tears.

Murrue felt the heat rise to her cheeks, crimson rapidly spreading across her porcelain skin. _Does..he mean..., _her mind raced as she attempted to calm her racing heart. It felt like it was going to explode in her chest. She hid her face against his chest, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

Mwu laughed, smiling. _She gets embarrassed so easily, _he wrapped his arms around her. "You heard right," he tilted her head up, his ocean blue eyes brimming with love. "I never thought that this would happen. I never thought about the future. I just lived for the moment. But now that I've fallen hopelessly in love...all I can think about is the future. About how great it would to spend it with you," he whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"Mwu...," tears began streaming down her cheeks again. "I...you...," she stuttered between sobs as she held on to his muscular form tightly, burying her face against his sculpted chest.

"Sound good to you?" He smiled warmly, his arms encircled around her waist.

She nodded, lifting her head. "I love you, Mwu," her marigold orbs gazing deeply into his azure ones. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, bringing his head down, their lips meeting in an intense, passionate exchange, the kiss deepening in the waning hours of the night.

"Love you too, sweetheart," he caressed her face with his fingers, raining soft touches on her delicate, creamy skin.

Murrue closed her eyes, the sensations driving her to the brink of insanity, her heart racing. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink as he continued his ministrations. Needing more, she pressed her lips to his, her hands beginning to explore his perfectly chiseled form. "Mwu...I...," she breathed huskily in his ear. "Please...," her voice trailed off as her fingertips traced his hardened muscles.

Mwu sighed in pure contentment, his crystalline eyes shut tightly as she gently caressed him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He gasped as she ran her fingers across the back of his neck, running her fingers through his thick golden curls.

"Yes," she purred in his ear, the desire in her voice evident. "I've never been more sure of anything," she brought her lips to his, jolts of electricity running down her spine as the kiss intensified. She smiled as he began to unzip her uniform jacket, tossing it to the ground. He began hungrily clawing at her white t-shirt, pulling it over her head. Tossing it on the floor, his lips traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the sensitive skin. He smirked as she gasped from the sensations he was eliciting, his name on her lips.

He unclasped the hooks of her bra, the lacy fabric falling carelessly to the floor, landing on the heap of clothes. "Even more beautiful than I had imagined," he growled seductively, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he took in her sultry form.

"Oh Mwu...," Murrue's porcelain cheeks were stained bright crimson as she turned her head away, her eyes fixated on the grey wall.

Mwu laughed, cupping her face. "You're beautiful. Perfect really. Don't ever forget that." Their lips met in a heated exchange. As the night wore on, their bodies became entwined, moving together as they became completely lost in each other. Cries of pure pleasure echoed throughout the small room as the passion built up, finally reaching a crescendo.

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms as they drifted off into the land of dreams, holding onto each other tightly, hopeful dreams of the future running through their drowsy minds.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. Hope I didn't have anyone too OOC. Please read and review. 


	19. Later

Hi again. This be a sequel to chapter 17. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review.

* * *

Bright rays of the late afternoon sun shone through the large kitchen window, illuminating the tiled room in a golden haze. Outside, a few birds were wandering through the lush green grass, looking for a meal of insects or worms. Others could be heard chirping happily as they pecked at a few stray peaches high atop the tall tree. The summer day was warm, and the humidity made it that much hotter, as it was the middle of the monsoon season. A few billowy, white clouds sprinkled the blue sky, but not enough to bring a thunderstorm.

A tall, slender woman smiled, watching the feathered creatures outside as she put the finishing touches on a tray of hors d'oeuvres. She had spent most of the afternoon preparing them, everything from deviled eggs to celery and carrot sticks. She placed the tray in the refrigerator, hoping that they would be cold enough when their guests arrive. Sighing as she glanced at the clock high on the ivory wall, she went back to the beige tiled counter top to finish the desserts-two large strawberry pies, topped by a thick layer of whipped cream. _Still a few hours left. Hope I can get all this done in time, _she set the pies down in the ice box next to the appetizers. _Guess he'll be back any minute now, _she took the cans of frozen drink mixtures out of the freezer.

She laughed, walking over to the bar to pull out a couple of bottles of rum and vodka. It had been Mwu's suggestion to have a house warming party. At first, she had been reluctant, telling him that they didn't need to trouble their friends. But as usual, Mwu had been persistent until her defenses were worn down, and she eventually relented. _Maybe he's right...this does sound like a good idea after all, _she poured a bottle of rum into a clear tub, adding the pina colada mixture to the strong alcohol. It _had _been a long time since they had seen all their friends. The war had ended over a month ago, but the peace talks had kept everyone busy.

"Hey there beautiful," a tall blonde man entered the room, a bag of charcoals under his arm.

Murrue jumped, slightly startled. "Oh, Mwu. You scared me," she turned around, pouring the mixture into the blender. "Was the store busy?"

"Sorry 'bout that," he smiled at her, blue eyes dancing in the sunshine. "No, not really. Didn't have to wait long at all." He set the blue and white bag down on the floor as he made his over to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, nuzzling her neck. "Oh...so that's what you've been up to," he smirked, pointing at the empty cans of pina colada mixture.

Murrue nodded as she turned on the blender. It whirred loudly as it stirred the mixture. She opened the mudslide can, pouring a bottle of vodka into the frozen contents.

"Now you be sure not to drink all _that,_" Mwu tapped the clear container, grinning devilishly, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Stop that," she giggled. "I couldn't drink all that even if I wanted to," she turned around in his arms, her topaz eyes were golden as the sun began sinking lower in the early evening sky.

"Oh but I know of your little talent," he playfully reminded her. "You need to leave some for the rest of us, okay?"

Murrue sighed, attempting to stifle a giggle. "How do I put up with you?" She laughed, turning back around to pour the mudslide mixture into the blender.

"But you love me anyways," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

She laughed, turning on the loud machine. "You got me there," she turned back around as the blender mixed the strong concoction, its blades rotating rapidly.

"How's your foot? I hope you haven't been standing on it too long," Mwu looked down at the large shoe Murrue wore. She had broken her foot three weeks ago when they were moving into their new house. It was beginning to heal, but still caused her a bit of pain from time to time. She was supposed to take it easy for a few weeks while the hairline fracture healed, but Mwu found her more often than not standing on her feet when she should be resting.

"It's okay. I haven't been standing too long. I just had to make the appetizers and dessert." She turned off the loud appliance. She took both large containers to the freezer so they would be ready in a few hours. "It feels better today anyways."

"That's good. Just remember not to overdo it. We don't want you to injure it again, okay?" He led her into the living room, the air conditioning offering relief from the heat and humidity plaguing the area. "So when are they all coming again?" He looked at the round clock hanging on the wall.

"In about two hours," she sat down on the plush sofa cushion. She closed her eyes, smiling as the cold air blew on her, cooling her off.

Mwu grinned as he plopped himself down on the sofa next to her. "So what should we do until then?" He smiled slyly at her, his blue eyes brimming mishievously.

She sighed, her tawny orbs still shut tightly, enjoying the coolness from the air conditioner. "We really don't have time now. I need to take another shower, and you have to get the grill started soon. And it's so hot...I really don't feel like moving from here," her head was tilted back, leaning against the large cushion.

"Aw...but...," the blonde pouted, running his fingers through her soft, silky tresses. "Please."

"Tell you what...," she turned her head, smiling as he continued stroking her auburn hair. "Later tonight. But only if you're good," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Sounds good to me," he whispered back, smiling as she snuggled close to him, her eyes still shut tightly as she dozed off, the oppressive summer heat finally getting her.

* * *

The evening came quickly as their guests arrived, everyone happy to be reunited. Mwu smiled at Murrue's embarrassment from all the gifts they had recieved. He proudly showed off his barbecuing skills as he grilled hamburgers and hot dogs for their friends. The night wore on with plenty of laughter, everyone enjoying each other's company, the drinks flowing freely. Mwu smirked impishly as he watched Murrue down one of her many drinks, her cheeks flushed slightly pink. _That's my girl, _he chuckled to himself as they sat together in the backyard, a cool ocean breeze blowing in the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly above them.

* * *

The pair stood at the kitchen sink, cleaning up the dishes. Soft moonlight streamed in through the window. The room was silent, except for the water running from the faucet as Murrue finished washing the last plate. "That dessert was delicious, sweetheart. Best strawberry pie I've ever had," Mwu smiled as she handed him a plate to dry.

"I...made it just for you," she blushed, her cheeks slightly warm. "I remember you told me it was your favorite...before...," she stuttered.

"Thanks, love. It was awesome. Where did you learn to make it?" He finished drying the plate with the white cloth.

"It was my mother's recipe. She used to make it all the time. I'm glad you liked it. I was worried about how it would turn out," she looked down at the floor, the beige tile reflecting the soft light.

Mwu sat the plate down on the counter top. He leaned forward, cupping her face. His blue eyes were glowing in the evening light. "Well, it was delicious. Everyone seemed to love it, so don't worry, okay?" He traced her delicate cheek with his fingertips, intoxicated by her beauty.

The brunette sighed, shutting her marigold orbs as he continued his ministrations. "Mwu...," she murmured contentedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down to her. "I think you've been good enough," she whispered into his ear, grinning slyly as his cerulean eyes lit up. "Don't you?"

Mwu laughed, a boyish grin plasered across his scarred face. He scooped her up in his strong arms. "Sure do, love. Sure do."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. I just can't seem to stay away from teh fluff. I think one day I'm gonna die of a fluff overdose. Please review. 


	20. Embarrassed

Hi again. Well, here's my take on the reunion scene that we never got to see in _Destiny. _Thanks to my lil sis Seigi for helping me think of ideas. :hugs her:

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A massive white warship floated silently through the blackness of outer space, its bridge abuzz with the conversation of the crew members, everyone breathing a sigh of relief. The fighting had ended a few short minutes ago with the destruction of the asteroid-based _Messiah_, everyone watching as the giant structure crashed onto the surface of the glowing moon. 

A tall, slender brunette leaned back in her chair, letting out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding, a smile playing on her pink lips. She remembered seeing that familiar roughish grin of his pop on the small monitor above her, his golden mobile suit landing safely in the _Archangel's _docking bay. _Is...did...is this real? Or am I dreaming? _Her mind was racing, completely lost in thought, oblivious to the bustle about the bridge.

She had found herself staring death in the face again as she prepared herself for the oncoming blast from the _Minerva's Tannhauser. _She thought for sure that the powerful positron beam would tear the _Archangel _apart, completely annihilating the warship, along with its crew. _But he...he did it again..., _her mind replayed the scene of the golden Akatsuki throwing itself in the line of fire, her mind still unable to comprehend just what had happened. _But this time...this time it turned out different...he didn't...and...and he remembered...I..._

"Captain. I've got a message from Cagalli. She wants to talk to you and Kira," Miriallia turned around in her seat, the message from the young Orb leader displayed on the tiny screen at her station.

"Huh?" Murrue jumped in her seat, startled by the young woman's voice, her marigold eyes wide with confusion.

"Guess someone has something more important on their mind," the orange haired teen laughed, smirking at the older woman's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Well..I...uh..." the auburn haired captain stammered, her cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Sorry about that. So what did you say again?"

"Don't worry. It's to be expected," the young CIC officer giggled. "Cagalli wants to talk to you and Kira about the battle, and about her immediate plans. She'll be on screen in a couple of minutes."

_Damn, _Murrue cursed to herself. _Guess I won't get to see him just yet, _she looked out the large window, staring out into the vastness of space, the stars sparkling brightly. "Okay. Call the _Eternal _and tell Kira about it," the brunette captain replied, sitting up straight in her seat. _I really hope this doesn't take a long time, _she sighed, smoothing out her uniform.

* * *

Mwu landed the massive golden Gundam in its resting spot in the busy hangar of the _Archangel. _His crystalline eyes were still wide as a lifetime of memories were flooding his muddled mind. His childhood, his days at the academy, the war, and most importantly, _her. _He was still in a state of complete shock from the events that had played out earlier in the day. He sat in the pilot's chair, still unsure about what had happened. A familiar face popped up on the monitor above the control panel, startling the blonde man from his thoughts.

"You okay, Mwu?" A brown haired teen asked, his amethyst eyes concerned for his older friend. "Lacus told me about what you did."

"Sure am kid. Better than I've been in a long time in fact," the older man grinned.

Kira's eyes grew wide, a smile spreading across his face. "Ah..now I see what happened. I guess that jogged your memory eh?"

"Yep, you could say that," Mwu laughed. "You know...," he began, remembering waking up in sickbay with no memory of his friends...or her. "Thank you for bringing me back. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't. I probably would've been killed with Djibril or at Heaven's Base," he looked down, memories of the past two years still fresh in his mind."

"I just wanted you and Murrue to have another chance. Both of you helped make me the person that I am today. I'm glad I was able to help." The young Coordinator smiled.

"By the way, how did you know it was me?" The blonde colonel asked, a bit confused.

"I don't know exactly how myself...but I was able to sense you. It was kind of weird actually.

"Tell me about it. That's how I could tell Le Cruesuet was near." Mwu explained, remembering the tingling sensation he got every time his father's clone was near.

"I was able to sense him like that at _Jachin Due,_" Kira remembered sensing the pilot of the Providence. "Well, I've got a message from Miriallia. She says Cagalli needs to talk to me and Murrue. I'm glad you're back, Mwu. See you later," the brown haired teen disappeared from the screen. Mwu frowned. "Guess I'll have to wait a while longer to see her," he climbed out of the towering mobile suit, making his way to the pilot lounge to change into his blue and white uniform.

* * *

"Murrue. Kira." Cagalli's face popped up on one of the small screens hanging from the ceiling of the bridge, Kira's face on the other. "I'd like to start off by thanking all of you for protecting Orb. If it hadn't been for your efforts, Orb would've been destroyed. You all have my eternal gratitude," the young leader bowed her head.

"We did the right thing. I'm sure of that. If we hadn't stopped the Chairman, _Requeim _would have completely obliterated Orb and any other nation that didn't agree with his plans," Kira spoke, his voice calm.

Murrue nodded her head in agreement. "That's right. It was scary just how little time we had left before that thing fired. We came within seconds. Thanks to Justice and Akatsuki getting there in time, Orb was spared." Murrue frowned slightly. She had come close to losing him not once, but _twice _that day. _What if...Requiem had..._

"Those two really saved the day," Cagalli's voice stirred the brunette from her thoughts. "I'll be sure to thank them personally," the young leader looked down at the laptop computer screen sitting on her desk. "We also suffered heavy casualties," she continued. Neo Genesis had wiped out a good deal of their battleships when it suddenly attacked the Orb fleet near the surface of the moon, catching them by surprise.

"Yes, that weapon caught us all off guard," Kira broke the silence. "We had no idea the Chairman had such a thing under his control.

"Who would've ever thought we would see _that _again?" Murrue shifted in her seat. She was fighting a losing battle with her anxiety, impatience beginning to get the better of her as she nervously glanced around the room.

"Are you okay Murrue?" Cagalli noticed her strange behavior. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks," the older woman quickly replied, tapping her fingers on her armrest. "Just a little tired. That's all."

Cagalli tilted her head in confusion at the snickers of the bridge crew. Even Kira couldn't help himself, he and Miriallia exchanging knowing glances. "Okay...well make sure to get some rest later."

"Hopefully we'll all be able to get some rest now," Murrue moved in her chair again. She was becoming increasingly more fidgety as the meeting went on. _I hope he's not mad I didn't come down to the hangar, _she stifled a sigh as Cagalli continued.

"I'll be working with Lacus on the terms for the cease fire. I should be up in space shortly, probably in the next two days. From then, we'll probably go to PLANT to talk to the interim chairman about the negotiations. So until then, get some rest, and I'll be in touch shortly." With that, the blonde teen's face disappeared from the small monitor.

"Are you okay Kira?" Murrue looked up at the other screen where the young general stood.

"Yes, I'm fine," he smiled gently.

"That's a good to know," she returned the smile, clearly glad to know that the teen was not injured.

"By the way," Kira grinned. "I heard about what happened."

Murrue blushed, unable to hide her embarrassment. "I...well...," she mumbled incoherently.

"That's why I did what I did back in Berlin. So that you two could be together again," he explained. "I had a feeling that this would happen."

Murrue looked up at her young friend. "Kira...I don't know how to thank you for that day. It's all thanks to you that we have a second chance."

"I'm just glad I was able to help, especially after what both of you did for me. I'm so happy for both of you," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you again, Kira," the brunette captain jumped in her seat, the sudden noise of the bridge doors hissing open startling her.

"Well, well. So this is where you've been," Mwu walked in, his casual smile plastered across his scarred, handsome face.

"Mwu!" She stood up, running over to him, suddenly stopping herself when she realized where she was. Her heart was racing as she looked at him, his cerulean eyes brimming with the familiar sparkle. "Cagalli...she...needed...," she stuttered, attempting to explain.

Mwu laughed at her obvious embarrassment. "It's okay. The kid told me that Cagalli needed to talk to both of you," he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But...but...we're...everyone...," Murrue looked around the bride, the crew members standing around watching the scene before them unfold.

Mwu grinned. He had always found it absolutely adorable how easily embarrassed she got. "I think everyone already knows about us," he chuckled. "Don't you?"

Murrue felt her porcelain cheeks grow even warmer as they grew an even deeper shade of crimson. "But...this is...I...," she managed to get out, her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Do you know how cute you are when you get embarrassed?" He took a strand of her chocolate hair, running it through his fingers. "It looks like I kept my promise after all," he whispered in her ear. "It just turned out to be a bit later than I thought." He smiled down at her.

"Mwu...," she buried her face in his chest, salty tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "You came back," she stammered between choked sobs. She smiled as he pulled her tightly against his muscular form, his hand stroking the back of her head.

"And now you're stuck with me," he lightly caressed her cheek with his fingertips, her skin soft beneath his touch. Tilting her head up, he softly pressed his lips to hers, the kiss full of the love and passion that had been missing from their lives for far too long.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Murrue looked up, her topaz eyes moist. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his strongshoulder.

"Same here love, same here," Mwu whispered softly, lightly kissing her forehead as loud cheers from the crew broke out all around them.

* * *

A/N: Too bad we didn't get to see a reunion scene between them. All we got was them smiling at each other in Final Plus, which I suppose is better than nothing at all, but it still would've been nice to see a reunion scene. 

Hoped you all enjoyed it, and please review.


	21. Future

Here be a sequel to my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it, and please review.

* * *

Night had fallen over the busy day, the long corridors of the _Archangel _were empty as a tall, slender brunette made her way through the silent passages, a happy smile tugging at her lips. The day had turned out to be eventful. Far more eventful than she could have ever imagined. She was glad that the fighting had ceased several hours ago, that fact couldn't be denied. But the main reason for her happiness was not the end of the war...the real reason she wore a blissful smile was waiting for her in her room.

Murrue sighed, still in a state of shock, remembering the unexpected events that had unfolded earlier in the day as the elevator she was riding in took her down to where her quarters were. _I still can't believe it...it all seems like a dream. Did this really happen? Will I wake up in the morning and find this was all a dream...that he'll be ripped away from me again. What if..._, the young woman's mind was racing. She had seen this in her dreams almost every night for the past two years, that somehow, by some miracle he would come back to her, but every morning she woke up, finding herself alone again, her visions nothing but illusions.

_I don't know what I'll do if this turns out to be another dream, _she exited the small chamber. She and Mwu had gone downstairs to her room shortly after sneaking away after talking with Cagalli. Murrue had spent much of the afternoon telling him about her life the past two years. She frowned, remembering being called back to the bridge, this time to discuss the upcoming cease fire negotiations with Cagalli, Kira and Lacus. The _Archangel _was to head to Copernicus, where Cagalli would arrive tomorrow. _I hope that was the last of it, _she sighed, stopping just outside the metal doors to her room.

Her heart was racing, thoughts of what was likely going to happen playing in her mind. She stood there, her knees shaky, attempting to calm herself. _Is this...is it...too soon? Should we wait? _She smiled, remembering the nights they spent laying in each other's arms, sharing their hopes and dreams for the future. _And now that future is here, _she began typing in the code to her room, her fingers moving quickly on the keypad. _Whatever happens...we'll be together, _she sighed, entering the dim room.

"Hey there beautiful. Miss me?" The tall blonde walked over to her, quickly pulling her inside, shutting the door hastily behind her. He wrapped her up in his strong arms, holding her tightly against him, afraid to let her go.

"Of course I did," she looked up into his clear, cerulean eyes. She stood up on the tips of her toes, softly pressing her lips to his, sharing a brief kiss in the waning hours of the busy day.

"Missed you too," Mwu laughed. "Hope they don't call you in again," he brushed a strand of stray chocolate hair out of her face, his touch sending shivers of delight throughout her body.

"Yes," she breathed, leaning into his touch. "I told Cagalli I was tired, so hopefully that will be all for today."

"But you're not really tired are you?" Mwu teased, running his fingers through her silky, long tresses.

"I am a bit tired," the brunette captain giggled. "After all, it's been a busy day."

"Aw...but," the golden haired colonel pouted, his hands moving slowly down her back, pulling her closer. "I was hoping you would be able to stay awake a while longer," he whispered seductively in her ear, his voice thick with desire.

"I...ah...think...that we should...ah...," his lips moved down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her sensitive skin.

"You still want to go to sleep?" He flashed a boyish grin, his lips continuing their ministrations.

"I...ah...Mwu," she moaned incoherently as he gently nibbled at her earlobe. She melted in his arms, pressing her petite form against him.

"I take that as a 'no'," the blonde chuckled, smirking slyly as she claimed his mouth, her tongue darting out. He smirked slyly at her sudden boldness as she teased the roof of his mouth.

The need for air impossible to fight, the two broke the intense exchange. "I want this...want...to be with you," her voice was barely audible, her fingers toying with the blue and white uniform he wore. She hastily removed the offending object, the cloth tossed to the floor.

Mwu shut his eyes tightly as she rained gentle caresses on his perfectly chiseled form. His skin was on fire as she continued touching him, her fingertips moving dangerously lower on his body. He gasped as she slowly removed the plaid boxer shorts he wore, his interest in her impossible to hide.

Murrue grinned as he quickly removed her uniform, the fabric thrown to the side, joining the rest of the clothing in a pile on the floor. Mwu smiled, taking in her sultry form. "Do you know how beautiful you are? What you do to me?" He purred lustily in her ear, chuckling as she blushed, her cheeks stained bright crimson. "Guess some things never change," he scooped her up in his strong arms, laying her gently on her soft mattress.

"Mwu...," she gasped, the feeling of his skin against hers sending waves of electricity pulsating throughout her body. "I love you...missed you so much," she looked up at him, her marigold orbs ablaze with the flame of undying passion.

"I love you too sweetheart," his lips were pressed against hers in a passionate exchange, the pain of loneliness melting away as the night wore on. Gasps, moans, and cries of passion the only noises to be heard as the newly reunited couple moved together, completely lost in the intoxicating haze of love and lust.

The pair laid there in the bed in the hours of the early morning, their bodies nestled together, a thin white sheet covering them. "You don't know how happy you made me today Mwu. I thought...thought that after what happened...that I would never see you again...," she stammered, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here now, and I'll never leave your side again," he smiled at her, azure eyes full of love.

"Why did...did you...," she murmured, voice still shaky.

"Because...," Mwu began, caressing her face with his fingertips. "Because my life wouldn't have been worth living without you in it. You showed me what love was. My life would've been empty without you. That's why I did what I did...two years ago, and today."

"Oh Mwu...," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder, her body shaking as salty tears streamed down her face. "I...,"

"Shh...Murrue, sweetheart. It's okay," Mwu gently stroked her supple back. "We can always be together now, so please don't cry, okay?" He kissed her forehead, her body trembling in his arms.

"When did you remember?" She asked, looking up into his crystalline eyes.

"When I blocked the Tannhauser. Everything came flooding back then...you, waking up in a hospital and not knowing anything..who I was...and the last two years..the extended children...," his voice trailed off, remembering the three young pilots.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," she laid her head on his bare chest, content to listen to the beating of his heart.

"Thanks, love. At least that's in the past now, and we can have that future that we always talked about," he ran his fingers through her flowing locks, smiling when she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," the auburn haired woman whispered, her eyes beginning to grow heavy, his gentle touches slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Love you too," he sank into the soft bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her as sleep overtook the two lovers, contented smiles on their faces as dreams of the future played in their minds.

* * *

A/N:laughs: Well, there was some more of the lime. :sighs: I just can't help myself...

Please review.


	22. Beach

Hi again. Here's another AU fic, and is sort of a sequel to chapters 6 and 7, where Mwu did not get his memories back.

Hope you all enjoy and please review.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the glowing orange disk slowly sinking lower on the horizon, creeping closer to the deep blue ocean casting a brilliant array of colors on the tranquil water. A cool ocean breeze was blowing offering the residents of the tiny island nation of Orb some welcome relief from the late summer heat and humidity. A few clouds sprinkled the clear sky, a few stars beginning to twinkle.

A tall man, his blonde hair glowing in the evening light walked outside a busy restaurant, his scarred face wearing a happy smile. He walked through the parking lot, his hands entwined with his brunette companion's as they walked towards the small blue car parked several feet away. "That was nice, huh?"

The woman sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes, it sure was. It was delicious," she squeezed his hand tightly as the pair neared the automobile. "I haven't eaten that much in a long time," she giggled.

Neo chuckled, his azure eyes reflecting the dazzling rainbow from the setting sun. "You sure did eat a lot," he teased her playfully, a boyish grin spread widely across his face. The two had spent the evening at one of Orb's many restaurants. Hearing rumors at work that it was one of the best places to eat in the entire island nation, Neo had picked it out. The two enjoyed perfectly grilled fillet mignons, the tender steaks seasoned just right. Their meals were capped off by a bowl of creme brulee, the custard creamy and rich, topped with bright red strawberries.

"Hey," she lightly punched his arm. "I didn't eat that much," she pouted, stopping as they reached the blue sedan. "Now you on the other hand...,"

"Got me there," he chuckled, opening the car door for her. "We'll have to come here again, especially for the dessert."

The auburn haired woman sighed, rolling her tawny eyes. "You and your appetite," she sat down in the plush seat, giggling as he closed the door.

"Well you seemed to enjoy the wine," he climbed in the driver's seat, turning on the engine with the small metal key. "Who knew that you would turn out to be such a drinker?" He teased her, backing out of the parking space.

"I didn't have that much wine," she whined, her cheeks slightly flushed. She turned her head, staring at him as he drove. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that matched the color of his eyes perfectly and a pair of black pants.

"You had more than me," the blonde reminded her. "Anyways, I think your talent is cute," he smiled over at her, amused by her obvious embarrassment.

The car sped down a busy road overlooking Orb's gorgeous coastline. The sun was sinking lower and lower on the horizon, illuminating the clear sky in a bright rainbow of colors. The ocean looked as though it was on fire as the colors bounced off the blue waves. "Can we stop here," Murrue pointed to the small parking lot by the beach. "I...want to watch the sunset."

"Sure we can, beautiful," he grinned, pulling the small car into an empty space. He reached for a couple of brightly colored beach towels in the trunk of the car, the two making their way to the shoreline. "There ya go," he spread the towels down over the sand, pulling her down with him.

"Thank you," she snuggled close to him, nestling her head on his shoulder, her eyes fixated on the glowing orb shining brightly, nearly touching the ocean.

Neo sighed, laughing slightly as her long chocolate locks tickled his neck. He looked down at her, mesmerized by the ethereal vision. She wore a pale pink sleeveless dress, various flowers decorating the thin fabric.

"Don't you want to watch?" She pointed out to sea, the flaming ball sinking lower and lower as the night approached, stars continuing to appear in the darkening sky.

"I think I found something far more interesting to look at," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. Wrapping his arm around her lithe form, he pulled her closer.

"I...," she blushed furiously, staring out into the calm waters, the waves gently crashing against the sandy beach. "This is nice, isn't it? To be able to live in peace," she sighed contentedly as he stroked her bare arms.

"Sure is," he kissed her forehead, smiling warmly. "I didn't think that anything like this was possible. All I knew was fighting. I'm glad that we can be like this...not have to worry about a stupid war."

"It's hard to believe that it's almost been an entire year since it ended," she snuggled even closer to him, the ocean breeze cool against her bare skin, her hair flowing slightly in the wind.

"Yeah...," Neo looked out into the tranquil sea, cerulean eyes illuminated by the shining sun. "It seems like it was just yesterday...," he frowned, memories of his past with the Earth Alliance still haunting his mind.

"I'm sorry," she smiled up at him, brushing a stray golden lock out of his face. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that," she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Thanks, love," he whispered, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I...er...," she stammered incoherently, voice shaky. "I love you," her marigold orbs looked up at him, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She pressed her lips against his, the kiss intensifying as the sun sank beneath the horizon, leaving a bright orange aura in it's wake.

"You know...this past year...being with you...it's meant the world to me. You mean the world to me," he began, his hands slightly shaking as he reached into his pocket. _I was going to wait 'til we got home, but now's as good a time as any...,_ he attempted to calm his racing heart as he pulled out a small round object, the clear jewel sparking in the dim evening, reflecting the light from the glowing stars.

"I...don't know...what...to...," she stuttered, cheeks warm. She turned her head, attempting to hid her embarrassment.

"It's okay," Neo chuckled. "I love it when you get embarrassed," he cupped her chin, turning her head. His azure orbs gazing into her topaz ones. He took a deep breath, her head tilted in confusion. "I know I can never take the place of the one you lost, and that you'll always love him, but...I love you too," he swallowed hard. "And...I'll never leave your side," he reached down, bringing her left hand up, gently sliding the platinum band onto her delicate finger. "That is...if it's okay with you," his voice was just above a whisper.

Murrue's eyes were wide with shock at the unexpected gesture. "Did...did...just...ask...," she barely managed to get out, her voice trembling as she stared down at the shining jewel sitting on top of her finger.

"Yes," he smiled at her, hands shaking as he held her. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"That...sounds great...," tears began rolling down her porcelain cheeks, she launched herself into him, wrapping her arms around his muscular form. Her tears soaked his blue shirt as she cried, her body trembling in his arms.

"So that's a 'yes', huh?" He grinned boyishly, running his fingers through her silky auburn locks.

"Yep," she looked up at him, a happy smile playing on her lips, tears still streaming down her face. She pushed him down onto the towel as she pressed her lips to his, the kiss full of passion and love. The two lovers laid there, heads resting on the soft fabric, the moon glowing brightly above them, stars sparkling in the sky.

* * *

A/N: More fluff. XD

I think that even if Mwu had not gotten his memories back, that he and Murrue would've been okay. Please review.


	23. House

A tall blonde man whistled happily, walking through the bustling hotel lobby. Crowds of people strode through the large atrium, luggage in hand as they made their way to their destinations. A long line formed near the shiny black check in counter. _Glad I don't have to wait in that, _the man laughed, stopping just outside an elevator door, a bag of donuts in one hand, two steaming cups of coffee in the other.

_Hope she likes them, _he looked down at the brown sack clutched tightly in his hand. _I don't even know what kind she likes, _he sighed as the golden doors opened up. He leaned up against the wall as the elevator began to rise, taking him up to the floor they were staying on. _Guess there's still a lot to discover about each other, _he mused as the small chamber rose higher.

The _Archangel _had landed safely in Orb just two short days ago after the cease fire between PLANT and Orb had been inked. They were staying in one of the many hotels peppering the sandy coastline of Orb for the time being, until they were able to find a place of their own. Mwu walked down the long corridor, the carpet soft beneath his feet. _At least this place is nice, _he smiled as he neared the room, the steam from the brown liquid floating up to the beige cieling.

_Today's gonna be a busy day, _he sighed, remembering their plans for the day. He and Murrue were going to scout the area for a house. _Our house, _he grinned, sliding the card into its slot in the wooden door. _Hope she's out of the shower, _he entered the spacious room, setting the donuts and coffee down on the wooden table, the oak structure shining in the morning sun.

"You're back?" The bathroom door opened up, revealing a slender brunette clad in light khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. She walked out of the steamy room, her auburn hair damp, long strands clinging to her porcelain skin.

"Yep, the coffee shop wasn't that busy," he sat down, leaning his broad back against a plush velvet chair, pointing to the cups sitting on the table. "Want some donuts and coffee?" He pulled out two of the sweet confections, setting them down on some brown paper napkins. "I didn't know what to get you," he took a bite of the chocolate frosted treat, smiling as she sat down beside him.

"Any kind's fine, really," the brunette pulled her chair closer to the wooden table. She sighed, closing her eyes as she took a sip of the hot liquid. "Mmm, that's good coffee," she smiled, setting the warm beverage down.

"Yeah, it is. Doesn't surprise me though...just look at this place," he pointed at the room. The wallpaper was golden with flecks of green sprinkled throughout it. A water color painting of various pastel colored flowers hung over the large bed, surrounded by a white oak frame.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful," she took a bite of a gooey donut, the chocolate frosting sweet in her mouth. "The donuts are good too," she giggled, quickly finishing off the pastry.

"I'm glad you liked them," Mwu smiled, his azure eyes twinkling happily. "I didn't know which kind you liked best, so I got these," he took a gulp of coffee, setting the cup down on the table. "So which donuts are your favorite?" He leaned forward in his chair, eyes focused on her as she finished the last donut.

"I don't really have a favorite," she giggled, taking another sip of her coffee as she read the morning newspaper.

"Aw...come on. Everyone's got a favorite donut," the blonde man chuckled. Standing up, he turned the television on. A news report about the end of the airing on the large screen.

"Hmm...well if I had to choose, probably the jelly filled ones," she smiled, cleaning up the table.

Mwu smiled, sitting down on the soft mattress, the white sheets rumpled, piled up in a heap at the foot of the large bed. "Well, next time it'll be jelly then."

"Oh you," the brunette sighed, rolling her marigold orbs. "But the donuts were delicious. It was nice of Cagalli to put us up here until we find a house," she walked over to the bed, sliding on a pair of brown leather flip-flops.

"Yeah...this place is incredible. But it will be nice to have a place of our own. Don't ya think?" Mwu smiled, dangling his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I...," Murrue felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "This...all just seems so...so...unreal," she murmured, voice barely audible. "I just...what...," she sat down next to him, snuggling close against his muscular form.

"It's okay love," he wrapped a strong arm around her thin frame, gently stroking her velvety skin. "It does seem unreal...like a dream or something. But if it is a dream, it's a dream I never want to wake up from," the blonde whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

"This is much better than a dream," Murrue sighed contentedly, his hands continuing their ministrations. She looked into his handsome face, a forked scar running across the tanned skin. His cerulean eyes were shining brightly in the morning sun, his hair glowing as beams streamed in through the large window.

"I agree," he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss deepening, a cool ocean breeze blowing in from the open window, the sound of waves beating against the sandy shore echoing throughout the luxurious room.

"You ready?" He stood near the door, holding the wooden structure open as she grabbed her brown leather purse.

"Yep. All ready," she turned off the large television, setting the small black remote control down on the small night stand next to the plush bed. "Think we'll find something today?" She walked out the door, entwining her hand with his.

"That would be nice," Mwu squeezed her hand tightly, the newly reunited couple making their way down the long hallway to the elevator, ready to find a place where they could share their lives.

* * *

"I can't believe we found a place so quickly," Mwu laughed, taking a large bite of steaming hot pepperoni pizza. They had only visited two other houses before they came across a large house, its white bricks shining brightly in the afternoon sun. It was trimmed with dark red bricks on the top of the home, resting above Orb's picturesque coastline. It had a large atrium, the floor adorned with marble tile, and a kitchen window that overlooked a spacious, lush green garden.

The two had spent the rest of the day singing the necessary paperwork, making plans to move into the empty house as soon as they could. On the drive back to the posh hotel, the couple decided to stop for dinner at a new pizza restaurant, the parking lot to the Onogoro Pizza Kitchen packed full of cars.

"Yeah, I thought it would at least take a few more days," Murrue giggled, a long strand of mozzarella hanging out of his mouth. "Mwu...," she laughed, tawny eyes lit up in a smile. She took a sip of cold cola sitting on the long table, the carbonated bubbles tickling her mouth.

"Huh?" Mwu looked across the table at her, the long strand of warm cheese still dangling from his large mouth. "Oh..," he grabbed the thin piece, placing it on his steaming hot slice of pizza. "But yeah...it seemed like that place was just waiting for us, didn't it?"

Murrue blushed, taking a bite of her cheesy piece, the marinara sauce perfectly seasoned. "I still can't help but think that it's a bit...much," she sighed, resting her back against the leather seat, the air conditioning offering welcome relief from the early evening heat and humidity.

"Is this about the swimming pool again?" Mwu chuckled, finishing off the last slice of pizza. "It's great...and besides...I know you want to see me in swim trunks he teased, ocean blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I think you're the one with the ulterior motive," she rolled her eyes, trying hard to hid her amusement. She shook her head, attempting to stifle a laugh. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yep," he winked playfully, taking a sip of his cold beverage. "But you gotta admit...it is a good idea, huh?

"It is a nice house...," she admitted. "Now you on the other hand..."

"But you love me anyways," he stated, his tanned face wearing a teasing smirk.

"Got me there," she sighed, shaking her head, the last rays of sunlight streaming in through the clear glass windows.

"Hey...want some dessert?" Mwu smiled, pointing at the dessert counter, dozens of sweet confections resting on the shelves. "The brownies look good," he got up, walking over to the cashier.

"I was right...you are impossible," she sighed as he walked away, laughing as he wagged a finger at her.

"Well...guess we should head back to the hotel," he stood up, pulling her up from her seat. "You tired?" The pair walked out of the busy restaurant, hand in hand as they made their way to the small blue car sitting a few yards away in the parking lot.

"Not really," she looked up at the sky, stars sprinkled throughout the dusky sky, the moon glowing above them.

"Good," he whispered in her ear, cerulean eyes illuminated by the pale light. The car sped towards the hotel, thoughts of their new life together playing in their minds.

* * *

A/N: lol More fluff...but it's fun to write. Maybe I'll drown in a sea of fluff someday?

Hope you all enjoyed and please review. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews so far.


	24. Tomorrow

The glowing sun was beginning to set, lighting up the clear sky in a dazzling display of colors. A tall, blonde man leaned on a metal railing, staring out into the vastness above him, deep in thought. A light ocean breeze rustled his wavy golden locks as he stood there. His white uniform jacket was unzipped as he enjoyed the coolness of the early evening. He sighed, slumping his broad shoulders. His mind was going over the recent events...the betrayal by the Earth Alliance at JOSH-A, landing safely in Orb, learning how to use a new mobile suit...and _her. _

He frowned, the memory of being forced to leave her still fresh in his mind. _But...I did come back, _he smiled thinking of her warm smile, her eyes...they were a perfect shade of marigold. He laughed, azure eyes gazing at the calm waves below him, the gentle roar of the ocean filling his senses.

_What's happened to me? I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone...that I would...I don't even know when it happened...it seems like this is how it was always meant to be...but...how should I. Will she be mad...does she feel the same way?...What if...,_ he was cut off from his thoughts by the loud rumbling of his stomach. _Guess it's time for dinner, _he stood up straight, taking one last look at the array of colors illuminating the sky. He walked inside, making his way to where the large white battleship was docked.

_Maybe she'll have dinner with me, _he walked through the long, empty corridors of the _Archangel. _The halls were silent, a thick ominous cloud hanging over the warship. In less than 24 hours, they would be attacked by their former allies-the Earth Alliance. Everyone was on edge as the time ticked closer and closer.

_Wonder where she is? _He gently knocked at the door to her quarters. "Captain, you in there?" He knocked a few more times, a frown tugging at his lips as he walked away. _Guess she's on the bridge. She should be getting some rest though. Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day, _he stopped outside the elevator that would take him up to the ship's hub.

He slowly entered the empty room, frowning when he saw the slender brunette leaning against a window, arms folded across her chest, a worried expression on her delicate face. _Can't have that now, _he smiled, taking in her beauty. "You know...the captain shouldn't look so depressed," he walked up to the young woman, laughing when she jumped from the sudden noise.

"Huh?" Murrue turned her head, tawny eyes staring out the glass.

"All told, only eleven left the ship. JOSH-A must've really pissed 'em off," he smiled, attempting to lighten her mood.

She sighed, leaning back against the clear window. Her heart was racing...she took a deep breath before continuing. "Commander," she attempted to calm her racing heart. "About JOSH-A...why did you come back?" Her voice trailed off, her eyes focused on the grey floor beneath her, her hands trembling slightly.

"So you're still asking me after all this time, eh?" Mwu his blue eyes were lit up in a smile. He shortened the distance between them, encircling her lithe waist with his strong arms, a boyish grin playing on his face as he pulled her closer. He closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Murrue's eyes widened, unable to hide her shock _What...did he...is this...," _her heart was pounding beneath her white uniform jacket as her mind raced.. _I...can't believe...happening...,_ she closed her eyes as she leaned forward, intensifying the exchange, intoxicated by the feeling of their lips touching.

Mwu grinned inwardly when he felt her return the kiss. _So you felt the same way too huh? _He pulled her closer against his muscular form, his arms wrapped tightly around her thin waist.

Needing air, they broke the exchange. Murrue's heart was racing, a pale blush staining her creamy cheeks. "I...I'm not too fond of mobile armor pilots," she stammered, staring down at the tiled floor.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now," he winked, cerulean eyes sparkling playfully. He smiled, gazing intently into her dark topaz orbs. Touching his lips lightly to hers, he snaked a hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. He sighed contentedly, completely lost in the exchange as he explored her mouth. The tall blonde smirked at her breathless moan as they continued tasting...savoring each other, jolts of electricity pulsating throughout their bodies.

"I'm...glad that you feel the same way," Mwu gently brushed a stray chocolate lock from her porcelain face. "I didn't know how you would react," he stood there, arms still wrapped protectively around her thin frame.

"I...I...this...this is all so sudden," she stuttered, cheeks still pink, her body was shaking slightly. A single tear rolled down her pale skin. She gasped as the tall man reached up, wiping it away with his finger.

"I know...I wasn't expecting this either," he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his strong frame, his warmth comforting as she held him close. "We'll just have to see where this takes us. Sound okay to you?"

Murrue nodded her head, her face still buried in the thick white fabric of his uniform jacket. "Huh?" The young captain looked up, confused by the sudden noise of the Commander's roaring stomach.

"Heh..sorry about that," the tall blonde chuckled. "Guess my stomach won't let me forget it's time for dinner. Want to come have a bite with me?"

"That...that would be nice," she sighed, lifting her head up.

"Okay...shall we go then?" Mwu reached out his hand to her, entwining their fingers as they exited the dim room. The new couple sat together in the empty mess hall, enjoying each other's company as they ate their trays of food.

"That was nice," Murrue smiled, stopping just outside the door to her room, her hand still held tightly by his.

"Yes, it sure was," the blonde commander grinned. "Now you need to get your rest. We'll need you at your best tomorrow," he bent down, placing a light kiss on her soft cheek.

"What if...," she murmured, voice just above a whisper. She squeezed his hand tightly as they stood in the empty corridor.

"Whatever happens...we'll get through it together, okay?" He pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms. He bent down, touching his lips to hers. Her worry began to melt away as he held her, their lips meeting in a passionate exchange.

"Okay," she smiled warmly, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now I think you need to get your rest now, Captain. It's getting late," he reminded her.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, eyes starting to grow heavy. "I...want to...thank you for today...I had been wondering...," she stammered nervously.

"I think I should be thanking you," Mwu grinned. "See ya tomorrow then?" He leaned forward, placing one last kiss on her cheek. She nodded, punching in the code to her room. He walked down the hallway to his own room, a blissful smile plastered widely across his tanned skin. _At least tomorrow won't be so bad now.

* * *

_

A/N: This was a request by skywolf666. Hope it turned out okay. I always hoped that this scene had been a bit longer. But it's still the best scene in all of SEED.

Please review.


	25. Shopping

The day was oppressively warm, the heat and humidity nearly unbearable. It was a midsummer day, and the large sun was shining brightly in the sky, peeking through some fluffy white clouds, mixed with a hint of grey, the threat of an evening thunderstorm building as the day wore on.

Many of the citizens of the tiny island nation of Orb had decided to seek solace in one of the largest shopping centers on all of Onogoro Island, thankful for the coolness its air conditioning offered. The mall was busy, people milling about the passageways, shopping bags in hand. Several sales were going on over the weekend, and shoppers found it impossible not to try and take advantage of them.

A couple strolled along the marble floor, the creamy tile with inflections of light grey shining brightly under the lights. Their hands were entwined as they made their way towards their next destination, bags of clothes held tightly in their free hands. They had arrived back in Orb a few short days ago, and had decided to spend the day at the mall, buying clothes and necessities for their new home, bought just yesterday.

"Are we almost done?" The tall blonde man whined as they walked to the next store. "We've been shopping for hours," he pouted childishly, holding his brunette companion's hand tightly.

The woman sighed, stopping just outside a clothing store. "Oh Mwu...you know we need clothes. Especially you. And a lot of my clothes were destroyed in that raid."

"I know...but why does this have to take so _long?_" he stood there, slumping his broad shoulders slightly. "Don't ya think we got enough?" He lifted up one of the large bags, stuffed full of shirts, shorts, and pants.

"We still have a few more things to get," Murrue reminded her boyfriend. "But it shouldn't take too much longer," she glanced at her left wrist, the pale blue face of her silver watch showing that it was indeed late afternoon.

"Can't we at least take a break?" Mwu looked at her, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes expression. His blue eyes caught sight of a small restaurant quietly tucked in a corner a few feet away. "Hey...let's go in _there,_" he pulled the startled woman towards the restaurant, the sweet smell of cinnamon wafting throughout the bustling food court.

"Mwu...what...where?" Murrue looked up at the impetuous man, his face wearing a happy smile.

"Let's have one yeah," they stopped just outside the small restaurant, its walls decorated with shiny blue tile, its neon sign glowing bright pink and white.

"You know it's almost time for dinner," the auburn haired woman rolled her marigold eyes. "We really shouldn't..." she looked inside the little store, rows of sweet cinnamon rolls sitting on the shelves, the gooey treats topped with white icing.

"Aw...but...please," his azure eyes begged as the couple stood there on the marbled floor. "I'll still be able to eat dinner."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," she smirked, topaz eyes glistening under the mall's lights.

"Please...," He pulled her closer, gently stroking her creamy skin. "You know you want one too," he teased.

"You and your appetite...what am I going to do with you?" Murrue sighed, unable to resist his childish behavior. "Fine...but don't eat too much, okay?"

"Thanks, he wrapped his strong arms around her petite form. "I bet they're good," he pulled her inside the empty store. He bought them each a freshly baked sticky treat. They sat together in the mall's impressive food court, white tables and chairs dotting the large atrium.

"See...I knew you'd like it," Mwu smiled, cerulean eyes twinkling with mischief as he watched her finish off the warm pastry. "Didn't I?"

"But we still probably shouldn't have...," she took a sip of her cool soda, the tiny bubbles tickling her tongue. "But it was nice to take a break," she admitted, leaning back against the leather cushion.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," the golden haired man chuckled, devouring the last bite of his delicious cinnamon roll, the icing sweet in his mouth. "Think we'll be done soon?" He looked across at her, hopeful that the long shopping trip would be over soon.

"I don't know...we should be able to get most of the clothes we'll need today. That shouldn't take too much longer. But we still need to get a lot of things for our house...but we can do that later. We still have some time before we can move in," Murrue looked around the spacious shopping complex, people still traversing the busy walkways. A round fountain sat in the middle of the food court, water spilling over the edges of the large black disc.

"_Our _house...that sounds nice, doesn't it?" Mwu grinned, taking her delicate hand into his. "I can't wait for it...for us to be together properly."

"Yes...I always dreamed of that...for us to be together like that. And now that it's actually happening...I can't believe that my dream came true," Murrue sighed happily, her gaze focused on his handsome, tanned face.

"My dream came true too, love," he leaned forward in his seat, catching her lips with his, the kiss brief as shoppers bustled around the newly reunited couple, chatter filling the air.

"Well, at least we got that part over with," the tall colonel set the large shopping bags in the trunk of their small blue car.

"Yes..that did take a lot longer than I thought it would," the auburn haired captain admitted, sitting down on the plush seat of the sedan. The sun was beginning to sink lower and lower in the horizon, the sky glowing bright orange as Mwu turned the key, starting the car's engine.

"So where should we go for dinner?" He asked casually, maneuvering the small vehicle through the full parking lot.

"Hm...," Murrue scanned the restaurants lining the parking area. "How about that place?" She pointed to a large grill and bar, its neon sign glowing brightly in the evening dusk.

"Sounds good to me," he drove the car up to the red-bricked building. "I'm starving," he pulled her out of the front seat, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I was right...what am I going to do with your appetite?" The slender brunette giggled as they entered the busy restaurant, diners sitting in the dim building, enjoying their meals and drinks.

The couple sat down in a quiet booth nestled in a corner. Large televisions lined the walls, an exciting soccer game playing out on the bright screens above the happy couple.

"Now who's the one with the big appetite," the blonde smirked devilishly when the young waiter sat a large drink glass down on the shiny wooden table.

"I do not have a big appetite," she pouted, she took a sip of the sweet drink, the frozen peach daiquiri smooth in her mouth.

"Yep...you sure do. Your appetite is just for something else...that's all," Mwu laughed, blue eyes dancing in the dim light. He took a gulp from his bottle of beer. The restaurant was not only famous for its food, but it had its own brewery, often winning awards at national beer competitions. "I was so shocked that night back in the desert...they way you downed that moonshine...that was just incredible."

"I...," the young woman blushed, her cheeks stained crimson. She took another sip of the ice cold beverage, welcoming its cooling effects.

"But you know I think it's cute," he winked playfully. "You can probably out drink me," he downed another sip of his beer, the golden liquid warm as it went down his throat.

"Yep," she grinned, setting the large clear glass down on the table.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Mwu teased her, a roguish grin spread widely across his scarred face.

"I don't know...maybe," her tawny eyes were twinkling.

"Well..you're on. Tonight?" Mwu smirked slyly. "When we get back to the hotel?"

"Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you," she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, dark orbs brimming mischievously as the waiter brought their steaming hot plates. The two sat there, enjoying the delicious food, talking of their plans for their new house.

* * *

The rest of the night flew by, the two nearly emptying the mini bar tucked below the large television screen. They laid together in the plush bed, the sheets rumpled.

"See...I warned you, didn't I?" Murrue rested her on his bare shoulder, intoxicated by his closeness and warmth.

"You sure did," he kissed her forehead, his hands lightly caressing the soft skin of her bare arms. "I think I learned my lesson...never to try and out drink you."

"Hope you did," she kissed the tip of his scarred nose, nestling her head back against his shoulder.

"And I bet tomorrow I'll have learned my lesson even better," he frowned at the likely headache he was going to have the next day.

"Guess we'll be staying home tomorrow," she sighed, snuggling closer against his muscular form.

"That's fine by me love," he smiled, her silky hair tickling his bare skin. He ran his fingers through the flowing locks, his touch causing her eyes to grow heavy. "Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well...," he whispered in her ear, closing his azure eyes, the effects of their recent activities impossible to fight.

* * *

A/N: Even more fluff...but it's so much fun to write. XD Hope everyone enjoyed, and please review. 


	26. Morning

This be lime...hope you all enjoy. XD

Golden rays of the late morning sunshine peeked through the tightly drawn sage green curtains, a cool ocean breeze gently blowing through the open window, offering some much needed relief from the heat and humidity of the late summer day. Birds could be heard singing happily amongst the tall green trees lining the perfectly manicured hotel grounds. A few fluffy white clouds dotted the clear blue sky, moving slowly in the gentle wind.

A brunette woman stirred beneath the thin white sheet covering her slender form, the bright light beginning to awaken her. She slowly blinked open her tawny eyes, a soft yawn escaping her lips. Closing her eyes, she stretched her long, slender arms underneath the thin, white fabric. She smiled at the warmth that surrounded her, the warmth that had been missing from her life for far too long.

She glanced to her right, eyes attempting to focus on the bright red digits glowing from the alarm clock sitting on the small night stand beside the bed. _10:30...it's that late already? _She turned her head around, gaze fixated on the one who slept beside her, his handsome face wearing a contented smile. _That's right...now I remember...last night, _she sighed, memories of the previous evening flooding her mind. Mwu had challenged her to a drinking contest..._and lost..., _she giggled inwardly, smiling as she stared at the slumbering man. The pair had spent the rest of the evening wrapped tightly in each other's arms, bodies moving together, drunk from the passion that was impossible to resist.

Reaching over, she brushed a stray golden lock out of his scarred face, smiling as she gazed at his handsome features. _I've been so lonely...I...it's all so...hard..to...believe...that he came back, _she nestled her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping a thin arm around his broad, muscular chest.

"That tickles," Mwu chuckled, her chocolate locks tickling his skin. Azure eyes opened sleepily, he kissed the top of her head, her silky tresses soft to his touch.

"Does it now?" Murrue smirked, her marigold eyes glowing in the bright aura.

"Yes," he grinned boyishly. "Did you sleep well?" His fingertips caressed her delicate face, her skin soft beneath his touch.

"Well, we didn't really get much sleep, now did we?" The brunette reminded him, sighing contentedly as he continued to rain gentle caresses on her cheeks.

"That's true, love," he smiled at the thoughts of last night, their activities leaving them both completely exhausted. "Do you have a headache?"

"Not really. Just a little one. I'll take some medicine and it should go away soon," she nuzzled his neck, her breath warm against his tanned skin. "Do you?"

"Yeah...," the blonde admitted. He had downed quite a bit of liquor, attempting to out drink his stubborn girlfriend. To his dismay, he found himself unsuccessful, and was now having to deal with the consequences. "I guess I shouldn't have had so much," his hands began exploring her bare arms, the attention sending shivers of delight throughout her body.

"Well...I did warn you. You should've known better than to try and out drink me," she teased, her delicate fingertips tracing the outlines of his perfectly sculpted muscles. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"I think I know the perfect cure," he growled seductively, claiming her lips. He smirked at her breathless moans, his mouth continuing to savor her.

"Do you now?" She stared up at him, her marigold orbs flaming brightly, the passion in them unmistakable. "And just what might it be?" She stroked his face with her fingertips, a smirk playing on her lips as he climbed on top of her. She gasped at the feeling of his bare skin against hers.

"Oh...I think you already now," he gently nibbled at her neck, grinning as he teased the sensitive skin. His lips moved farther down her sultry curves, leaving a trail of wet kisses and tiny bites as he traveled lower. The two soon found their bodies united and moving as one, their names spilling from each other's lips, intoxicated by the powerful mixture of love and lust.

"So are you feeling better now?" Murre emerged from the steamy bathroom, clad in denim shorts and a pale pink tank top, her auburn hair damp. She wore a happy smile, the cold shower helping to erase the last bit of tiredness she had felt earlier.

"Yep. I knew you were the perfect medicine," Mwu grinned, sitting on the plush mattress. "But I did take one of your pills so it won't come back later."

"So did you learn your lesson?" She leaned on the door frame, her slender arms crossed as she slid her small feet into her brown leather flip flops.

"Sure did, love. I'll never try to out drink you," he flashed a roguish grin, his cerulean eyes dancing with laughter.

"Good," she smiled, her topaz eyes staring out into the vast ocean, the deep blue sea calm as gentle waves crashed against the sandy shoreline. "So I was thinking...maybe we could do some more shopping today?"

"Aw...but I thought we got all the clothes we needed yesterday...," the blonde pouted, swinging his large feet over the side of the bed.

"I think we did for now...but we still need to get some things for the house," Murrue reminded the childish man. "I was thinking we could go try and find a television today. That sound good?"

"Well...I guess that sounds okay. But you'll have to make it up to me later," he whispered as she walked by, pulling him up from the bed.

"Oh...is that so?" She rolled her eyes, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Yep," he nodded, his cerulean eyes glistening with mischief. "And I think you know what I have in mind," the last part just above a whisper.

"Well...if you're good," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh...you bet I will be," he stood up, stuffing his wallet into his light khaki cargo shorts.

"All ready to go?" She grabbed her small brown leather purse and her black sunglasses from the wooden table sitting near the open window.

"Yep," he stood up, donning a pair of black flip flops.

"That shirt looks good on you," Murrue commented as they walked down the hallway, the tall man wearing a light blue t-shirt that perfectly matched the shade of his eyes.

"I know," he winked playfully as the two stepped into the clear elevator.

The day passed quickly as the couple browsed the large electronics store, picking up various necessities for their new house. Murrue rolled her tawny eyes as Mwu pleaded with her to get the latest large screen television, the silver box sporting a crisp, bright picture. The brunette woman found his begging impossible to fight, eventually caving as he explained the many features the television set offered.

"Is that all we have to get," they walked back through the long hallway leading to their luxurious room, the sun having long since set below the ocean horizon.

"For the most part, yes," Murrue sighed. "But we still need to get a few more things...towels and bed stuff. But that can wait a while longer," they reached the spacious room, the thick carpet soft beneath their feet.

"So was I good?" The tall man stood by the large bed, a wide grin plastered across his scarred face.

"Well...," the auburn haired woman began. "Hm...you did try to persuade me to get that expensive television...," she reminded him.

"But you gotta admit...it's a great tv," he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "And...he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin, "I didn't complain...don't you think that was good enough?"

"I...I...," she melted in his arms, pressing her body tightly against his. His mouth was gently tugging at her earlobe, his hands running slowly down her arms as they stood there, the pale moonlight streaming in through the curtains, the ocean air cool in the evening sky.

"I knew you'd see things my way," he purred, gently pushing the thin straps of her tank top off her petite shoulders, a devilish smirk on his lips as she moaned deeply in her throat. His hands traveled lower down her perfect body, slowly removing the shorts she wore.

"Mwu...," she clawed at his blue shirt, tossing the cotton fabric carelessly on the floor, her hands working hastily to unzip his shorts and boxers, the clothing piled in a heap on the soft beige carpet.

"You next," he unclasped her lacy bra, the white cloth falling to the ground, her panties soon joining the fabric. His ocean blue eyes took in her curves as they stood together in the dim room, the only light from the full moon shining above them.

Mwu found her beauty impossible to resist as his lips claimed hers, the passion intensifying as the night wore on. The two lovers moved to a rhythm only they could hear, the evening reaching a crescendo, sending shockwaves of pleasure pulsating throughout their bodies.

The two lovers laid together in a pleasured haze as the night ticked on, their bodies nestled closely together in the plush bed, the only noises to be heard the soft beating of their hearts. Their eyes were shut tightly as sleep claimed them, dreams of the other filling their minds.

A/N: Weelll...I don't really have an excuse for this...but this was the lime that I promised lil sis. Hope it turned out well. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. XD

Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	27. Difference

The darkness of night had fallen over the small island nation of Orb, bright stars dotting the black sky, the twinkling balls shining brightly. The moon hung low, just above the ocean horizon, the glowing disc casting a silver aura over everything below it. Gentle waves washed against the sandy coastline, then slowly receding back out to sea, only to repeat the cycle again and again.

A woman sat on the pale sand, a warm mug of coffee clutched tightly in her delicate hands. She closed her marigold orbs, letting the steam from the brown liquid warm her skin, shivering slightly in the cool ocean breeze.

Taking a sip of the hot beverage, she focused her gaze out to the dark ocean, staring out into the vast nothingness stretching far as the eye could see, her auburn hair flowing in the light wind. She frowned, memories of the recent events flooding her mind. Just a few short days ago, huge chunks of the space colony _Junius Seven _had crashed into the earth, leaving immense devastation in their wake, and thrusting the world into chaos once again.

Murrue took another sip of her steaming coffee, the bitter liquid warm in her mouth, her topaz eyes still staring out to sea. _I...I can't believe this is happening again..., _she sighed, her pink lips curved downward in a small frown. _It seems like everything that we did...all the people that we lost...that it was all for nothing..., _a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek, the drop glistening in the pale moonlight.

The brunette's hand was trembling, memories of her fallen lover filling her already muddled mind. _Mwu...has everything we fought so hard for...was it really just an impossible dream? That we could someday...live in pecae? _Salty tears continued to stream down her delicate face, the drops falling onto the soft sand.

_You know...after what happened to him...I never really thought much about the future...I didn't dare hope of one, because if I did, it would just be torn away from me, _she held her knees tightly to her chest, her body shaking as she sobbed quietly, the roar of the ocean echoing throughout the night.

_But...you changed all that..., _she smiled a bit, remembering his handsome face, his azure eyes lit up with happiness. _You showed me that it was okay to hope for a future...a future full of peace and love...and a part of me even thought that it was possible...that things would turn out different this time...that after the war, that we would be able to have that future...to be together without worrying about endless fighting, _she looked up into the dark sky, her marigold eyes staring up at the glowing ball hanging in the sky above her, its reflection shining brightly in the clear ocean.

_I...I thought that we could be together...just like a normal couple...far removed from the battles that had been raging on for far too long, _she stared up at the sky, the tiny dots sparkling against the black sky. _But...but..., _she sobbed, her creamy face tear stained, the memory of that day still too painful to relive nearly two years later. _I...miss you so much...why?..._her body continued trembling in the cool night. Her mind was racing with memories of the time they spent together, the nights they held each other, sharing their dreams and hopes for the future.

_After that...all I wanted was to just go somewhere and live in peace...until the day that I would one day be able to see you again, _she rested her head on her knees, her long auburn hair tickling her bare legs. _And now...it doesn't even seem like that will be possible..., _she sat up, eyes gazing out into the calm ocean. She took another sip of her coffee, attempting to calm herself. She sat on the sand several more minutes, jumping slightly at an unexpected noise.

"So this is where you've been," a familiar, gentle voice startled the former captain.

"Huh...," she looked up into the soft amethyst eyes of the young man who stood before her, his chocolate hair rustled slightly by the breeze. "Oh Kira..."

"Are you okay Murrue?" The teenager sat down beside her on the shore, stretching his legs out on the cool sand. "You look like you've been crying."

"I...I'm fine. Really I am," she stammered, her gaze still fixated on the vast ocean, watching the waves crash against the beach leaving white foam in their wake. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"We've all been doing a lot of that lately," the young man stared up at the twinkling stars, violet eyes watching the glowing orbs sparkle.

"Doesn't it seem...," Murrue began, "that what we did...was just for nothing? We helped give the world peace...and it couldn't even last two years." The brunette leaned back, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I've been thinking a lot about that too. But on the same hand, we can't let there be another _Junius Seven. _Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Kira sighed, his violet eyes staring down at the sand.

"You know...I wonder what Mwu would think of all this?" She stared down at the sand shining silver in the aura of the moon.

"He'd probably say 'if we have the power to make a difference, we should put it to good use," the teen sighed, remembering his friend's powerful words. The words that had such an impact on his life.

"Yeah," she smiled, his caring face still etched clearly in her mind. "And that's what we'll have to do if the time comes for that.

"I agree. And I think that time is coming soon," he frowned. He didn't want to fight. No one did in fact, but he knew they couldn't just stand by and let history repeat itself.

"You could be right," Murrue stood up, dusting the sand off her khaki shorts. "Guess it's getting pretty late huh?" She picked up her green coffee mug, wiping the tiny grains from the porcelain.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the house," Kira stood up, following after the older woman as they walked across the beach to Commander Waltfeld's mansion sitting atop the towering cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Kira, thanks for talking with me tonight. I...," her voice trailed off as they climbed the winding staircase, the moon illuminating the scenery.

"I'm glad I was able to help," the younger man smiled.

"I really appreciate it," she turned around, smiling warmly as the two neared the large wooden door. _Mwu...I know one day we'll be together again, but until then...if I have the power to make a difference...I should put it to good use, right? _

A/N: Hope that wasn't too weird. I actually thought of this while I was watching episode 7 of _Destiny _a few months ago, and thought I'd give it a go.

Anyways...hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	28. Summer Day

A tall blonde man sat on the plush hotel bed, the fluffy comforter piled in a heap at the foot of the soft matress, joined by the thin white sheets. His blue eyes were focused on the large, bright television screen in front of him as the day's weather conditions were being broadcast. _Gonna be another hot one, eh? _He shook his head. _This place is gonna take some getting used to, _he sighed, watching as the rest of the week called for oppressive heat and humidity.

"Hey Murrue...you almost ready?" He called out to the brunette, inside the closed bathroom door. "We should go before it gets too hot," he reminded her. Needing a break from preparing for their move to the new house they had bought just a week ago, the couple had decided to spend the day at the beach on the picturesque hotel grounds.

"Yes, I'm almost done," she muttered from behind the wooden structure as she finished getting ready. "I just needed to finish putting sunblock on," she opened the door, emerging from the tiled room, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a peach colored t-shirt. "So let's go," she grabbed her black bag, stuffing the bottle of sun screen in it.

"This is gonna be great," Mwu stood up, grabbing a stack of brightly colored towels. "It's been ages since I went to a beach, he reached up, donning a pair of black sunglasses. He grabbed her delicate hand with his, their fingers intertwined as they left the posh hotel room.

"Same here," the auburn haired woman sighed, squeezing his hand as they walked down the long hallway towards the elevator.

"But...you were here for those two years right?" He looked at her, scarred face full of confusion.

She sighed, topaz eyes fixated on the intricate design on the carpet just outside the elevator's doors. "Not really. I sat on the beach sometimes...mostly at night...to clear my head. But I didn't really _go _to the beach. It just didn't feel _right _or something. I know that probably doesn't make a lot of sense," she explained as they stepped into the small chamber.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he wrapped his strong arms around her, breathing in her scent-flowers mixed with the unmistakable smell of sunblock lotion. "But now we can enjoy the beach. Together this time," he whispered, his hands softly rubbing her back. "That sound good?"

The brunette looked up, nodding her head slightly as the elevator slowly descended. The pair walked through the bustling hotel lobby, the crystal chandeliers above them glittering in the sunlight streaming in from the huge glass windows. They found a secluded spot on the beach, far from the throngs of people milling about on the sandy coastline, noise echoing throughout the salty air.

"This seem like a good spot?" Mwu stopped at two empty beach chairs, setting the soft towels down on the thick rubber slats.

"Yes, and it's not too crowded here," she spread two of the towels out on the long chairs, their bright colors shining in the sun's golden rays.

"Did you remember to put sunblock on?" Murrue asked, her eyebrow raised.

Mwu shook his head, pulling off his white t-shirt, tossing the cotton fabric onto the chair. "Nah...I was thinking you could do it," he sat down on the white chair.

"Mwu...I swear," she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. She reached into her large black bag as she pulled out the small bottle. "Just your back...you have to do the rest," she began rubbing the white lotion into his muscular back, her fingers massaging his skin as she continued to work.

"Mmm...that feels good," he shut his eyes tightly, intoxicated by the feeling of her fingers against his skin.

"There now...all done," she stood up, a light blush spread across her cheeks as she handed him the bottle. "So what should we do first?" Murrue slid her shorts down, setting the black cloth down on the chair, her t-shirt soon following.

"Hm...think we should go for a swim...," he turned around, mouth agape as he stared at the sight before him, his cerulean eyes wide. He was mesmerized by her beauty, a green bikini clinging tightly to her sultry figure, her pale skin bathed in the sun's golden aura. "Whoa...,"

Murrue felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She turned her head away, attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment. Her long chocolate locks were flowing in the welcoming breeze as she focused her eyes on the calm ocean.

"Why so shy?" Mwu chuckled, a rowdy grin plastered widely across his tanned face. "You look...incredible," he whispered in her ear. "Where'd you get that?"

"The...hotel had a shop," she muttered quietly, eyes gazing down at the white sand.

"Well...now I know that getting the house with the pool was the right idea after all," he winked devilishly, azure eyes brimming with mischief.

"See," she rolled her marigold eyes, "I knew that was the reason," she folded her arms, a slight smirk playing on her pink lips.

"You know me all too well, love," he laughed, his black cargo swim trunks blowing slightly in the light wind. "Now, how 'bout that swim?" He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her along to the clear ocean, the gentle waves crashing against the surf. They spent the afternoon in the cool water, the perfect refuge from the heat and humidity of the day.

* * *

"Ooh, can we have one of those?" Mwu pointed to a tiny stand decorated in white with blue trim. A small crowd of people were gathered around the shop, holding shaved ice treats, flavored with colorful syrups.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's so hot after all," Murrue sighed as they walked along the shore, the white sand hot beneath their feet.

"Yours good?" Mwu leaned against the beach chair, the towel soft beneath his bare back.

"Yes," she smiled, taking a small spoonful of her frozen strawberry flavored ice. "And yours?"

He grinned, taking a large scoop of his grape treat. "Yeah, it really hits the spot," he turned his head, smiling as he saw how happy she was. _She really needed this, _he thought, remembering their earlier conversation.

"How do you like Orb so far?" She asked, her eyes fixated on his perfectly chiseled muscles, his chest rising and falling from his soft breaths.

"It's beautiful...but it's also damn hot," Mwu admitted. "I think this will take some getting used to."

"I don't think I'm entirely used to it either," she laughed. "Bet this is totally different from where you came from," she finished the last of her cup of shaved ice.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It only got hot once in a while, and never _this _hot," he laughed, taking the last spoonful of his dessert. "At least we can come here, and we have the pool," he reminded her playfully.

"True," she giggled. "I'm beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea after all," she admitted.

"I knew you'd love it," he teased her, his eyes still fixated on her gorgeous form as she laid still, damp hair cascading down her shoulders.

"This was a good idea," she murmured, her eyelids growing heavy underneath her dark sunglasses, the sun warming her porcelain skin.

"Yep," he nodded in agreement. "And you know what made it even better?" He reached out, entwining his fingers with hers.

"What?" Murrue turned her head, tightening her grip on his hand as she laid against the chair.

"That we got to share it with each other," he gazed at her, the happiness on his face impossible to hide. They spent the rest of the calm afternoon just laying there on the chairs, reveling in each other's company as the day wore on.

* * *

A/N: More fluff. XD Can't stay away from the stuff for too long. This came to me while I was trying to think up something else...hope you all enjoyed it, and please review. 


	29. Moonlight

Not a single white cloud dotted the clear blue sky on the hot midsummer afternoon, the fiery sun beginning to sink lower as evening neared, casting the world below it into a golden aura. A few small birds were hopping around in the lush green grass, in search of their nightly meal. Small white butterflies fluttered about in the air, their erratic flying causing the tall blonde man standing a the small black grill to laugh.

He smiled, flipping over a hamburger patty, staring out into the yard, the clear water of the pool sparkling in the sunlight. The smoke from the barbecue rose, causing the man to cough a bit, his eyes burning slightly as he continued to grill the meat. _It's hard to believe it's been almost two months since we moved in here, _he looked around the large garden, a tall apple tree tucked away in a corner, a smaller peach tree standing in another, offering some much needed shade to the small birds walking around on the perfectly manicured lawn.

_She's home, _the man grinned as he turned over another hamburger patty, hearing the sound of the car door shutting in the driveway. The front door quietly opening, he turned his head as he heard her small footsteps throughout the large house. "Hey, Murrue! Out here!" He shouted, laughing as she searched the house for him.

"Mwu...what's going on?" The back door slid open as the brunette stepped outside.

"Thought we could have dinner out here tonight," he turned around, pointing at the small wooden table sitting underneath the covered patio surrounded by a few chairs. "Sound good to you?"

"Yes...sure does. What're you cooking?" Murrue walked over to him, standing on the tips of her toes as she tried to peek over his shoulder.

"Cheeseburgers," Mwu admitted as he flipped over the round patty. "I had a craving for some."

"You and your cravings...," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his broad chest. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, her topaz eyes shut tightly.

"How was work?" He turned around in her embrace, his fingertip tracing her delicate cheek.

"It was okay, I guess...more work on the peace negotiations," she sighed contentedly into his touch, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "How was your day?"

"It would've been better if you could've stayed here with me," Mwu smiled, running his fingers through her flowing chocolate hair, the strands soft against his skin. "What did the doctor say about your foot?"

"I don't have to wear that stupid shoe anymore," she smiled happily. Murrue had broken her foot nearly two months prior while they were moving into their new house, dropping the end of the couch on top of it, causing a small hairline fracture. Not damaged enough to need a cast, she had been forced to wear a rather uncomfortable shoe until the break healed.

"That's great," he grinned, lifting her up in his arms. "This calls for a celebration, don't ya think?" He sat her back down on the soft grass, as he removed the burgers from the hot grill. "How 'bout we try out the pool tonight?" His eyes were dancing, that all too familiar glint of mischief shining in his azure orbs.

"I don't know...," her voice trailed off. "I have to work tomorrow," she reminded him.

"I know. We don't have to stay in it all night. Just for a while? Please?" The tall man pouted childishly. "It'll be fun. After we eat, okay?"

"Mwu...you are absolutely impossible," she rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, attempting to stifle a giggle, but finding herself unsuccessful.

"Sure am, love" he winked playfully, carrying the tray of burgers inside. The couple sat underneath the shade of the patio as they enjoyed their meal, talk of each of their days filling the quiet air, a light breeze bringing some sanctuary from the stifling heat.

"That burger was delicious Mwu," Murrue smiled happily, taking a sip of her cold beer, the bubbles tickling her mouth. "Where'd you learn to barbecue so well?"

"Thanks, sweetheart," he grinned widely. "At the academy. It came in handy for parties," he remembered, helping himself to another handful of potato chips. The sun sank lower, slowly darkening the sky as they sat there, downing the rest of their beer, the beverage cold in their mouths.

* * *

"It's nice to see you in that again," he growled, cerulean orbs fixated on her beauty. He was intoxicated by the way the bright green bikini clung to her sleek curves, perfectly accentuating her slender form.

"How do I ever put up with you?" Murrue shook her head, her auburn hair flowing in the light breeze.

"Because you love me," he smirked, his eyes twinkling in the silver moonlight. "Now how 'bout we get in there?" He grabbed her by her petite wrist, pulling her along as he jumped into the blue water. They gasped at the water's coldness against their skin, laughing as they emerged for air. "Man, that's cold."

"Yeah...," Murrue admitted, dunking herself under the water again to acclimate herself to the cool water. "But it's so hot tonight. Maybe your ideas aren't so bad after all," she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Of course they aren't," he grinned impishly, splashing his girlfriend with some water, the tiny droplets sparking in the moon's pale aura.

"Oh yeah...," she laughed, returning the favor with an even bigger splash. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the cool water frolicking happily, splashes of water breaking the silence of the night as the stars dotting the night sky sparkled brightly above them.

Murrue sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat together on the pool's tiled steps. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she closed her eyes as his finger stroked her bare arms.

"Nope...this is as real as it gets," he smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's just that...this is all I wanted...to be together with you...without the stupid war getting in the way. For so long, I dreamed of this...but now that it's happening...it still feels like a dream." She looked into his scarred, handsome face. "What if...,"

"Shh, Murrue honey, it's okay," he wrapped her up in his strong arms. "We don't have to worry about that anymore. Sometimes..dreams do come true," he pressed his lips lightly against her forehead.

"Mine sure did...," she murmured quietly, her eyes fluttering closed as he softly caressed her delicate face, her velvety skin soft to his touch.

* * *

A/N: Even more fluff...guess I really am addicted to it. lol This was the pool fic I promised lil sis. Hope everyone enjoyed, and please review. 


	30. Bath

This be lime. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast sky was dark, dotted with millions of stars twinkling brightly, the soft glow of the moon shining in through the glass windows lining the walls of the massive warship speeding through the emptiness of space, getting closer and closer to its destination. The fighting had ended nearly two weeks ago, the cease fire negotiations now in place, allowing the crew of the _Archangel _to return to Orb. They were due to arrive in port late tomorrow afternoon, the ship full of excited chatter.

_Home, _a brunette woman sighed wistfully, floating along a long, deserted corridor. _It's hard to believe that this is all finally over...that we can all go home...but...where is home exactly? We don't even have anywhere... _She frowned slightly, looking down at the smooth floor, confusion clouding her tired mind. She stopped by the observation window, her topaz eyes gazing out into the dark sky, so lost in thought that she jumped, the sound of a familiar voice startling her from her reverie.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mwu floated towards the window where she stood, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, Mwu, you scared me", she turned her head, slightly startled from his sudden appearance. She reached up, her delicate fingertip tracing the cold glass, her eyes once again focused on the blackness of space.

"You off duty now?" He stopped next to her, frowning at the worried expression on her face.

"Yes...I just got done a few minutes ago," she nodded her head, her stare still outward towards the array of stars twinkling against the dark backdrop.

"Something bothering you, love?" He gently wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close against his warmth.

"No, I'm fine," she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she let out a soft sigh. "I was just thinking...that's all."

"What about?" He whispered, her silky hair tickling his neck.

"It's nothing really...I was just wondering what's going to happen once we get back...where will we...we don't even have a place to go to..." her quiet voice trailed off, a small frown on her lips. "It's all so..." the auburn haired captain looked up at him, tears beginning to well up in the corner of her tawny eyes.

"Shh, Murrue sweetheart," he enveloped her in a tight hug, her face buried against his chest, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "Don't worry about that, okay? We'll figure something out tomorrow. The important thing is that we're together now, and that's not gonna change." He lightly kissed the top of her forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

"It's just that...this is what I always wanted...dreamed of really. And now that it's happening...it's all so...so...unbelievable," she stammered between muffled sobs, her tears soaking through the white fabric of his uniform.

"I know," he smiled at her, reaching up to wipe her tear-stained face, her skin soft beneath his fingertips. "I have a hard time believing it myself. But now we don't have to worry about being apart anymore," he reassured her, his hands running through her flowing tresses. "So don't be sad, okay?"

"Thank you, Mwu," she stood up on the balls of her feet, pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss.

"You're welcome," he chuckled, his laughter echoing throughout the silent hallways. "So how did your day go?"

"Exhausting...we had to finish the preparations for the descent tomorrow," she sighed, slumping her shoulders slightly, still wrapped in his strong embrace.

"Well, I think I know exactly what you need," he grabbed by the wrist as they floated down the long hallway, the fingers intertwined.

"Is that so?" Murrue attempted to suppress a giggle, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips. "And just what might that be?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he grinned mischievously, his strong hand still holding onto hers tightly as they floated towards their destination. "Well, here we are," the two stopped just outside a shiny metal door.

"I should've known," she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Why am I not surprised you brought me here," she pointed at the door.

"Aw...but remember how nice our last bath was?" Mwu's azure eyes pleaded with her, his fingers quickly typing in the entrance code. "And besides, this is our last night on the ship."

"That wasn't exactly a bath now, was it?" Murrue reminded him, sighing as he pulled her quickly inside the room, his fingers working equally as quick to lock the door behind them.

"True, love," he laughed, pulling her slender form to him. "But you gotta admit...it was nice," he teased her playfully, his crystalline orbs dancing in the dim light.

"Yes, it was," she admitted, sighing contentedly as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue darting out to tease hers, smirking at the moans from deep within her throat. His lips moved downward, tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. "That tickles," she giggled, leaning into his touch, his hands hastily removing her blue and white uniform, the thick fabric falling to the tiled floor, soon joined by his own.

"Now this is nice, isn't it?" Mwu grinned, leaning his scarred back against the edge of the _onsen, _the steaming water warm against his bare skin.

"Mmm, sure is," Murrue sat down beside him, the hot water relaxing her tense body. Her cheeks were stained pale pink, damp tendrils of chocolate hair clinging to her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his strong hands begin to massage her lithe shoulders, working out the tension that had built up over the long day. "That feels good," she whispered breathlessly, her voice barely audible.

"You really need to relax more, love," his hands trekked lower down her back, gently kneading her tense muscles, his fingers gliding over her smooth, wet skin. "You have too much stress," he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Please...Mwu...don't stop...that...," she stammered incoherently, her tawny eyes glazing over in the steam rising up. He grinned roguishly as she leaned back against him, the feeling of her bare skin against his completely intoxicating.

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping," he laughed, his cerulean eyes dancing with mischief. His hands moved even lower down her svelte body, a sly smirk on his lips as she gasped, throwing her head back against his shoulder. Her marigold orbs were shut tightly, her body quivering as he continued his ministrations. "Feeling better now?" He teased playfully, his hands still exploring her perfect curves.

Needing more, the brunette turned around in his arms, lost in a pleasured haze. "What else do you have planned?" She looked up at him, pressing her body tightly against his, smirking as his arousal pressed against her thigh.

"Oh...that shouldn't be too hard to figure out," he shut his eyes, moaning as she moved against him. "You shouldn't have done that," Mwu breathed heavily, the feeling of his lover's body sending him towards the edge of insanity.

"Oh, and why not?" Her delicate fingertips were tracing his perfectly chiseled muscles, his tanned skin slick to her touch.

"Because, you don't know what that does to me," he managed to get out, his breathing becoming heavy as she rained gentle caresses on his muscular form.

"Is that so? And what are you going to do about it?" She whispered breathlessly, her body aching for him. She gasped at his response, digging her fingernails into his back, leaving tiny crescent shaped marks in his tanned skin. They moved together slowly, overcome by the passionate haze that was impossible to resist. Gasps and moans of pure contentment echoed throughout the small room as the night reached a crescendo, their names on each other's lips.

"So will you miss it?" Mwu leaned back against the wall of the _Angel Bath, _strands of damp hair hanging in his face.

"Miss what?" Murre lifted her head from his shoulder, slowly opening her topaz eyes.

"The ship, silly," Mwu laughed, brushing a stray strand of dark hair out of her delicate face.

"Not really," she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder as he gently stroked her bare arm.

"Wow, not even a little?" His blue eyes widened in surprise. "I'll miss it. After all, it's where I met _you,_" he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah...I think that part of me will miss it, but it's just better to be out in the real world...not be cooped up on a ship all the time. Guess that doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?" She laughed, her eyes still shut as his fingers ran through her silky hair.

"I think all of us feel that way," he chuckled, his laughter reverberating through the small room. "It'll be nice to be able to try out this whole peace thing, won't it?"

"Sure will," she nodded her head, a blissful smile on her pink lips. "And this time, we can be together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way love," Mwu grinned, enjoying the warmth of the steaming water, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as the day when they could finally live together as a normal couple neared, the _Archangel _slowly descending to Earth in the dark sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I've done it again. More of a certain citrus fruit. lol

Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed and please review.


	31. Island

The azure sky was clear, not a single cloud hanging above the tiny chain of islands. The day was warm, but a light breeze blew through the air offering refuge from the sun's shining rays beating down on the inhabitants of the small town lined with lush vegetation, posh hotels, and picturesque beaches. Towering palm trees swayed in the slight wind as various birds flew around, squawking loudly as they tried to find some much needed shade from the late morning heat.

"Looks like we made it just in time," a tall blond man stepped aboard a ferry boat, his new wife's hand clutched tightly in his. "I thought we were gonna be late," he remarked as they found a couple of empty chairs next to a large window.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't made it so hard to wake up...," his auburn haired companion remarked dryly. "We wouldn't have had to rush like that." They sat down in the blue seats, taking in their surroundings as the rest of the passengers boarded the ship.

"Oh, but that's your fault, love," Mwu flashed her a boyish grin, a glint of mischief in his sapphire eyes. He snaked an arm around her shoulder as the boat disembarked from its port, headed towards another small island a few miles away known for its shopping, restaurants, and a world-famous aquarium.

"How is that my fault?" She turned her head, confusion written all over her face, her tawny eyes wide with surprise.

"Because...," he whispered softly in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Because you're so damn irresistible," he purred, gently pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Mwu...I swear...," she sighed, covering her face with her hand, shaking her head as he laughed.

"And you know what else?" He smirked proudly. "I think you find me equally as irresistible," he gently tapped the tip of her nose. "Don't you?"

Murrue didn't answer as heat spread across her cheeks. She was thankful for the cool sea wind blowing in through the open windows, the wind slightly easing her obvious embarrassment. She looked down at her left hand, one finger adorned with two platinum bands, a brilliant diamond on one sparkling in the bright sunlight. The second ring still felt a bit strange on her finger, the silver band only having been there a few short days. She smiled happily, snuggling close to her new husband.

"Besides...it's our honeymoon," he reminded her, his fingers toying with the ends of her silky tresses. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do today?" He asked casually as the boat sped through the calm blue water.

"Hm...," she thought for a few seconds. "Maybe we could go to the aquarium, and then one of the restaurants?" Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued playing with her chocolate locks.

"That sounds great love," he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her forehead as the ferry neared its destination.

The rest of the day passed by slowly as the newly married couple toured the massive aquarium, their hands entwined. They were dazzled by the rainbow-hued fish swimming in their tanks set against backdrops of brightly colored coral reefs. Various species of sharks swam all around them in a gigantic tanks, the glass completely surrounding the visitors. Some of the large creatures were menacing, like the vicious Great White sharks that patrolled the tank, their huge jaws scaring some of the small children standing around.

Small penguins waddled about in their cold displays, the black and white birds bringing smiles to the faces of the crowds of people around them. Another highlight of the day was the manta ray tank, the couple getting to touch the leathery skin of the oddly shaped fish. Giant sea turtles swam around in another tank, as well as some dolphins and small whales.

After visiting the aquarium, they decided upon lunch at a seafood restaurant set along the bustling island's coastline. The newlyweds got a table that sat right by the large window, offering them a perfect view of the clear blue sea, the waves calmly beating against the cliff below them. Murrue chose the coconut shrimp, recommended by their waiter. She giggled at Mwu's selection-lobster tail served with a warm buttery sauce. Their food was delicious, the entrees perfectly seasoned. Mwu pleaded for a dessert, his heart set on a slice of cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries. Murrue rolled her eyes, eventually relenting. She laughed inwardly, secretly glad that she had agreed, finding her slice of the creamy dessert completely delicious.

"So, what should be do? We've got a couple of hours to kill before the ferry comes back," Mwu glanced at the sliver watch on his wrist, the pair walking down a busy sidewalk lined with tall, skinny palm trees topped with bright green leaves.

"Maybe look around in some of the shops?" Murrue squeezed his hand tightly, her citrine eyes sparkling in the sun's golden aura.

"That's fine with me," Mwu grinned broadly, his fingers still intertwined with his new wife's. They visited several of the small shops that lined the beach front street, from clothing stores to art galleries.

Mwu pointed out a jewelry store sitting on a corner of one of the streets, its windows filled with gems of various colors. He showed her a topaz necklace set in a chain of white gold, the stone perfectly matching the shade of her eyes. He smiled warmly, stating that it would look beautiful on her. He laughed when she protested, telling him she didn't need anything, that she already had everything that she wanted. Mwu bought the necklace despite her protests, reminding her that she deserved to be spoiled every once in a while.

"That was a nice day," Murrue sighed as the two stood on the ferry's observation deck, the setting sun turning the clear sky into a brilliant array of oranges, pinks, and purples. The flaming disk sank lower in the sky, turning the ocean below it into a pool of liquid fire.

"It sure was," Mwu stared out into the ocean, showing her a school of dolphins leaping through the air as the ship returned to port. She smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her slender waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. "Does it feel weird?" He pointed at the second ring around her finger.

"A little," she admitted. "I'm not used to wearing it yet, I guess," she twirled the platinum band around her finger, the metal smooth to her touch.

"Same here," he looked at his own ring, the silver band a reminder of their commitment. "But the best part is that it means that we'll be together for always," he pulled her closer, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Murrue nodded, closing her eyes, lost in his warmth. The water was calm as the small boat neared the small island, a few stars beginning to dot the sky.

"This place was a good idea, wasn't it?" He teased her playfully, his cerulean eyes glowing in the sunset's beautiful haze.

"Yeah," she admitted, sighing as she leaned back against him, the ocean's breeze cool to her pale skin. "Everything is so beautiful," she smiled blissfully, her diamond ring reflecting the sky's mesmerizing display.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you are," he turned her around in his muscular arms. His lips covered hers, their kiss deepening as the glowing orb sank even lower, nearly touching the sea's horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: More fluffy goodness. XD Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	32. Day of Surprises

This is a sequel to chapter 4. Hope everyone enjoys.

--------------------------------------------------------

The night was still, the sounds of crickets chirping the only noises to be heard. The glowing moon hung high in the dark sky, set against a backdrop of darkness dotted with millions of sparkling stars. A gentle breeze whispered through the hot, humid air, cooling the skin of the couple sitting peacefully in the crystal water of their swimming pool. Several empty bottles of beer sat on the pool's deck, next to a pair of beach lounging chairs. A brunette woman sighed blissfully, a slight blush staining her pale cheeks. She shut her eyes, snuggling closer to the one who held her. The man laughed, her damp auburn hair tickling his cheek.

"Well, did I surprise you?" The blonde male pointed at the platinum band sitting atop the woman's delicate finger, the clear, round diamond shining brightly in the moon's pale light.

Murrue giggled, lifting up her hand. Running her fingertip over the smooth metal, she nodded her head. "Yes...," she smiled, twisting the ring that Mwu had placed on her finger a few short hours ago at a waterfall on the outskirts of the city. "I wasn't expecting it at all," she admitted, her gaze focused on his handsome, scarred face.

"So, was it a good surprise?" Mwu grinned widely, amused by the way she toyed with the round object, the idea of the sparkling ring still new to her.

"Of course it was," she laughed, playfully punching his arm. "One of the best surprises ever," she brought her lips up to his, the two meeting in a light kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it," he winked at his new fiancee, azure eyes twinkling in the silver light of the full moon above them.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" The young woman leaned her back against the tiled wall of the swimming pool, strands of damp, dark hair clinging to her neck, her marigold orbs staring up at the stars dancing in the vast sky.

"Yep, that's me," he chuckled, his laughter echoing throughout the quiet air. "I bet I surprised you _that _day too, didn't I?" He splashed her with some cool water, the spray hitting her in the face.

"Mwu! Stop that!" Murrue hissed, trying hard to control her laughter. She returned the favor by hitting the blond with a larger splash, droplets of water flying around the pool. "And yes, you did surprise me back then," she sighed, remembering the first kiss they shared on this very day two years ago.

"That's what I thought," he smiled proudly. "What were you thinking then?" Mwu asked casually, a round, brightly-colored beach ball floating nearby.

"Hmm...," Murrue thought for a bit. "I don't really remember a whole lot of what I was thinking, just that I couldn't believe that it was happening," she smiled, remembering his arms pulling her close, the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

"Aw...is that all?" The golden haired colonel pouted. "Come on...you had to be thinking more than that."

"Oh Mwu...," she rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Well...I think I remember something else."

"See...I told you so," he teased, clearly pleased with himself. "And what was it?" His tanned face wore a happy, broad grin. He wrapped her slender form in his strong arms, pulling her close.

"I...I was glad that you...felt the same way about me that I did about you," she muttered softly, her porcelain cheeks slightly flushed. "But it still took me totally by surprise," she rested her head on his shoulder. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips, her topaz eyes fluttering closed beneath the moon's glowing aura.

"I know, sweetheart. I was surprised by all of it too. I never expected to find someone to love, and someone who loved me. And on the battlefield of all places," he tilted her head up with his fingertips, his cerulean eyes lost in her dark, molten orbs. "I guess love really does work in mysterious ways," he whispered, unable to resist her lips, the kiss deepening in the still night.

"It's a bit cool tonight," Murrue shivered in the night breeze, snuggling closer to his muscular frame.

"Yeah," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her lithe shoulder. "We should probably go inside," he climbed out of the pool. "That sound good?" he wrapped a rainbow hued towel around her.

She nodded, drying herself off as they made their way inside the large house, the thick carpet soft beneath their bare feet. "So...um...what...," the brunette captain stammered, staring at her feet.

Mwu grinned slyly, his ocean blue eyes dancing mischievously. "Wait here, okay?" He sat her down on the plush sofa, the towel still wrapped around her damp skin.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, clearly confused.

"Watch some tv," he laughed, picking up the long, black remote control, the late night news airing on the bright screen.

"Okay...what's going on here?" Slightly huffing, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" He gently tapped the tip of her nose, walking back towards their bedroom. "Just wait a bit, okay?"

"What surprise?" Murrue leaned back against the soft beige cushion as the news anchor reported on the day's events in the small island nation.

"Well, well," He laughed from inside the large room. "Someone sure is impatient tonight," Mwu teased her, quickly trying to finish his work. "Just a few more minutes, and you'll know."

"I wasn't expecting another surprise," she craned her head around the corner of the hallway, trying to determine what her fiancé was up to.

"I know," he laughed. He emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, a wide smile plastered across his scarred face, clearly pleased with himself. "Okay...all ready," he pulled her to her feet, leading her down the hallway, their hands entwined. "Well...how do you like it?" Mwu opened the white door, the scent of at least a dozen lavender-scented candles filling the air, their gentle lights casting an ethereal glow upon the room. The sound of slow music played quietly from the small stereo's speakers, a gentle breeze blowing in from the open window.

"Oh...Mwu...it's beautiful," Murrue smiled, breathing in the candles' intoxicating aroma. "I...I don't know what to say...," she stammered, hot tears beginning to prickle her eyes.

"It's okay, love. I just wanted this day to be special," he whispered in her ear, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her trembling form, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, her face buried against his bare chest.

"You...you made my dreams come true," her voice was barely audible. Lifting her head up, she gazed into his azure eyes so full of love and warmth it took her breath away. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she brought his head down, their lips meeting in an unrestrained, passionate kiss, the exchange deepening in the waning hours of the night.

"So, where do you want to have the wedding?" Mwu asked, his fingers running through her damp auburn locks, her head nestled on his strong shoulder.

A sigh of pure contentment escaped her lips, her citrine eyes closed as he continued his attentions. "The beach at sunset," she snuggled even closer to his muscular body, her hand resting on his chest, his steady breathing beginning to lull her to sleep. "I...I always imagined my wedding to be on the beach," she mumbled.

"That sounds nice," he lightly kissed the top of her forehead, smiling when he saw that she had already slipped into the world of dreams. "Good night, love," he whispered. He shut his eyes as sleep began to overtake him. Mwu smiled, dreams of their future together running through his mind in the darkness, the aroma of lavender still hanging in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	33. Imagined

This is a sequel to chapter 31. It's got a bit of lime. lol

------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was nearly black, the sun just having sunk below the western horizon. Billions of sparkling stars peppered the heavens as a cool ocean breeze whispered across the beach. The moon hung in the sky, the glowing orb casting its refection in the calm waters below. Gentle waves crashed against the sandy shore, then slowly retreated back out to sea. Several people were standing around the beach, excited chatter filling the air.

The seaside bars were the busiest. Customers talked loudly, brightly colored drinks clutched tightly in their hands, upbeat music echoing throughout the night from the live band playing on a small stage at one of the bars. A couple walked along the coastline, their hands entwined as they neared the exquisite hotel they were staying at. They had spent the day at one of the islands nearby the one they were honeymooning at. Their day had been busy, including a trip to an aquarium and lunch at a seafood restaurant overlooking the ocean. The afternoon was topped off by an exploration of the island city's many shops.

"Wonder what's going on," Mwu looked around at the bustling scene, his scarred face twisted in confusion.

"I don't know," Murrue turned her head, topaz eyes focused on the crowded bar just ahead of them. "Looks like they're waiting for something."

"Yeah," he nodded, gently squeezing her hand. "Should we go find out?" He smiled, pulling her towards one of the busy establishments. "Besides, I bet you want a drink, don't you?" He winked playfully as they walked on the cool sand.

"I didn't say that," she sighed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Ah...but you never said you didn't want one," he reminded her, a mischievous grin plastered across his handsome face.

"I give up," the brunette giggled, shaking her head. "I guess a drink would be nice," she conceded.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, pulling her along. "Now let's go see what's going on here." Finding one of the less crowded bars, they found a seat at a small table near the sandy beach. "What kind of drink do ya want?"

"Hm...," she thought for a few seconds, a catchy tune blaring from the bar's speakers. "A Mai Tai," she smiled, deciding upon the tropical cocktail.

"Sounds great. Maybe I'll have one too," he stood up, making his way to the crowded bar. He returned a couple of minutes later, his hands full of two large glasses filled with the colorful drink. "Here ya go," he gently sat the glasses down on the wooden table.

"So did you find out what's going on here?" Murrue took a sip of the sweet beverage. Leaning her back against the wooden chair, she smiled as she took another taste from the glass.

"Yeah," he began, taking a quick sip from his own drink. "It's their end of summer festival. They're gonna have a fireworks display later tonight."

"Really?" She looked out to the ocean, the water reflecting the glowing orb above them. "That sounds nice," she enjoyed another sip from her cold drink, the light breeze gently blowing her flowing locks in the night air.

"Yeah," Mwu agreed, smiling at the cool breeze against his skin. "After all, it's not every day we get to see something like this," he focused his gaze on her delicate features, made all the more beautiful by the moon's sliver aura. The fireworks show soon began, a colorful array of designs lighting up the evening sky, their loud bangs echoing throughout the small town.

"That was nice, huh?" Mwu smiled, sitting down on the large mattress in their luxurious hotel suite.

"The whole day was nice," the auburn haired woman reminded him, sliding her feet out of her brown flip flops. "Thanks again for the necklace," she took the jewelry box out of her leather purse, setting it down on the table.

"You're welcome," he grinned. Quietly walking up behind her, he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. "I'm glad you like it," gently parting her chocolate locks, he lightly pressed his lips to her neck. He smirked slyly at her breathless gasps as he continued his attention. "So what now?"

"Well...," she closed her eyes, his breath hot against her skin. "We could...watch tv...or go to sleep," she stuttered, her breath nearly leaving her as he continued teasing her sensitive skin.

"Aw...but," the blonde pouted, his hands exploring her lithe body. "I had something else in mind," he purred seductively into her ear. He grinned devilishly as she leaned back against him, her body pressed tightly to his. He responded by pulling her pink t-shirt over her head, the cotton top tossed carelessly to the floor. Leaving a trail of wet kisses along her bare arms, he quickly worked to unhook her bra, the lacy fabric joining her shirt on the thick carpet. "Now doesn't this sound better than tv or sleep?" He murmured, slowly sliding her khaki shorts and panties off her svelte body.

She nodded, spinning around in his arms, her fingers working feverishly to remove his shirt and shorts, the clothing ending up in a pile on the soft floor. Their bodies aching for each other, he scooped her up in his muscular arms, gently laying her on the plush bed, the sheets soft against their skin. No words were needed, the couple soon finding themselves completely consumed by passion's madness, their cries of pleasure punctuating the otherwise silent room.

"So, was this what you imagined?" He ran his fingers through her silky tresses, her head nestled against his shoulder. "You said before that you always imagined getting married by the sea. Did it turn out just like you thought?"

"No...," Murrue shook her head slightly, snuggling even closer to his strong frame. "It turned out better than I imagined," she sighed happily, smiling as his fingertips rained soft caresses on her bare arms. "Even if we did spend a little too much money on it."

"But it was money well spent, don't ya think?" Mwu grinned, his cerulean eyes fluttering shut as she traced his perfectly chiseled muscles.

"I think so," she whispered, gently pressing her lips to his, her hands entwined in his thick blonde curls.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and please read and review.


	34. Purpose

This is an AU chapter, where Neo did not get his memories back. It's set the day after the events of chapter 7. Please read and review, and I hope you all enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Late morning rays golden sun streamed through the beige curtains, a welcoming breeze blowing in through the window left slightly ajar. Outside the apartment, birds could be heard singing happily, perched high in the lush green trees lining the large complex.

The small bedroom was quiet, the only noise to be heard was the gentle, even breathing of the entwined couple slumbering in the large, plush bed, a thin sheet covering them. The woman began to stir, her tawny eyes fluttering open, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Quickly scanning the bedroom, Murrue glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand, its red digits glowing brightly. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled closer to the one that held her, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist. Shutting her eyes, memories of the previous night flooded her drowsy mind. The flowers he had bought for her. The restaurant. The movie. It had been the perfect night, she smiled at the thought of all the trouble he had gone through just for her. _And we also..., _her cheeks flushed slightly as she remembered spending the night wrapped up in his arms, the feeling of his skin against hers, the way he moved, how he looked at her with such love in nearly left her breathless.

She certainly hadn't expected _that _to happen when it did. Sure, she _had _wondered if...no, _when _it might happen, but the _way _it happened left her most confused of all. _Did it happen too soon? _She wondered, still held in his tight embrace, his soft breathing tickling her neck. _I still don't really know..., _she frowned, irritated by her uncertainty. Last night had been wonderful, she couldn't deny that...and she had slept better than she had in a long time, his love starting to melt away the lingering loneliness she still felt. But still...part of her wondered if she had made the right decision. She had fought so hard not to fall in love again, attempting to build an impenetrable wall around her heart...but _he _came along and changed all that, his smile and charm quickly wearing down her defenses. _I guess the heart is something that can't be controlled..._

"Morning, beautiful," the blonde's quiet words startling her from her thoughts. He placed a light kiss on her porcelain cheek, her skin soft against his lips. "Sleep well?"

Turning around in his muscular arms, her gaze met his. "Yes. And you?" She brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face, his azure eyes twinkling in the bright sun.

"Sure did," Neo smiled, his fingertips gently caressing her delicate face. "Want to know why?" He laughed, softly kissing her forehead.

"Why?" She giggled, a happy smile playing on her lips.

"Because you were here," he brought his lips to hers in a brief kiss, his fingers toying with her silky chocolate tresses.

Blushing slightly, she smiled. "I could say the same thing," she sighed happily, her head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you again for last night," she murmured, her voice just above a whisper.

"You're welcome," he chuckled as her cheeks turned even more crimson. "Though I should probably be the one thanking you."

"I...well...um...," she stuttered incoherently.

"Do you know how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" The blonde man teased, his crystalline orbs brimming mischievously. "And besides...it's true. Last night was special because I got to spend it with _you,_" he gently tapped the tip of her nose. "I know that I can never replace him," he smiled at her, his eyes full of love and warmth. "And I know I don't deserve you...deserve your love. But my life has a meaning...a purpose because of you, and I'll do anything I can to make you happy," he pulled her into his embrace, his arms encircled around her slender form.

"I...I...don't know what...to say..," she stammered, her soft voice shaky. Salty tears rolled down her creamy skin. She buried her face against his chest, her body trembling as she sobbed quietly.

"Hey now, don't cry," he gently rubbed her back, his touch soothing. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here," he whispered, her tears slowly subsiding.

She looked up at him, her topaz eyes still moist. "Do you...do you think he's mad at me?"

"Nope," he shook his head, arms still wrapped around her. "Because I know that if anything happened to me, I wouldn't want you to be alone. I would just want you to be happy...to find someone to share your life with."

"Thanks," she whispered, nuzzling her head against his neck. "I love you," she pressed her lips against his cheek, her hands entwined in his thick blonde curls.

"Love you too," he pulled her closer, her auburn locks tickling his skin. "How 'bout we go get some lunch. We really slept late," he pointed at the black box sitting on the wooden nightstand.

Tossing a quick glance towards the clock, she frowned. "We should've gotten up earlier."

"Nah...sleeping in is always nice, and besides you needed the sleep. You've been so busy with work," he reminded her.

"That's true," she laughed. "So what do you want for lunch? I was thinking...maybe a burger?" Murrue suggested.

"Aw...but I wanted pizza," he pouted playfully. He looked at her, trying his hardest to give her a convincing puppy-dog eyes expression.

"But we just had Italian food last night," she giggled. "Did you forget?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "But pizza is my favorite," he grinned boyishly, his smile stretching across his scarred face. "Please," he whined, hoping she would give in.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "You're such a child, you know that?"

"Yep, I know," she smiled proudly. "But you still love me anyways," he stated, fingertips tracing the outline of her cheek.

"How can I not?" She leaned into his touch, the sensation sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. "Maybe lunch will have to wait," she muttered, pulling him down on top of her.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well..that turned out totally different than what I planned. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	35. Quiet Evening

The afternoon sky was grey, dark clouds hanging low in the air, illuminated by sudden, intense flashes of lightening. Loud cracks of thunder echoed throughout the sky as large raindrops pelted the small island nation of Orb. A small blue car sped down the slick road, a frown tugging at the driver's lips with each burst of electricity lighting up the dark sky. _Damn thunderstorm, _she cursed inwardly. _It always seems to rain at the worst time, _the brunette sighed as the sedan continued down the busy street.

_At least my foot's getting better, _Murrue smiled a bit, her car idling at a red light, a catchy pop tune blaring on the car's radio. After her shift ended, she had gone to the doctor to see how the hairline fracture of her left foot was healing, having injured it just over six weeks ago. The doctor told her the slight break was healing nicely, but she would have to continue to take it easy for the next several weeks. She frowned, remembering dropping the heavy sofa on her foot while she and Mwu were trying to carry it into their new house.

"But he did take really good care of me," she reminded herself as the light changed, the car moving towards its destination. "I need to find some way to repay him for everything he did," she pulled up into a busy parking lot full of cars, the rain having let up a bit. "Maybe this place will have something," she muttered to herself, entering a busy electronics store.

_I think this is the same place we got the tv, _she giggled slightly to herself, remembering how Mwu persuaded her into getting the large, expensive television, his charm and persistence unable to resist. Looking around the large shop for what seemed like an eternity, the auburn haired colonel settled on a video game console and some games, mostly racing and piloting types. _I hope he likes these, _she carried the large bag to the blue car, setting it down in the back on the plush upholstery. _Now what to do about dinner? _She thought quickly, climbing into the driver's seat. _Pizza sounds good, _she pulled out of the small parking space, beginning to make her way to the small pizza restaurant down the road.

"Hey there beautiful," Mwu greeted her, a happy grin plastered across his face. He was sitting on the plush sofa, his broad back leaning against the soft cushions. The early evening news airing on the large, bright screen.

"Hi," she walked into the large room, the steaming hot box of pizza held tightly in her hands. Bending down, she gently brushed her lips against his in a brief kiss.

"Oh, so that's where you've been?" The blonde pointed at the cardboard box in her hands.

"Yeah. That okay?" She sat the box down on the long, wooden coffee table. "I...I know it's your favorite," she stuttered slightly, making her way to the kitchen to grab two cold beers from the refrigerator.

"Thanks love," he opened the white box, smiling boyishly at the piping hot pizza, topped with pepperoni. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he stood up, grabbing a couple of plates from the cabinet. "Missed you. How was work?" Wrapping her up in his strong arms, he hugged her tightly.

"Boring," she sighed contentedly, his warmth and closeness comforting. "More work on the peace treaty. I hope we can get it done soon," she leaned against him, his arms still encircled around her slim waist.

"Me too," he smiled, brushing a stray strand of chocolate hair from her face. "Now let's eat. I'm starving," he winked playfully, the sound of his stomach rumbling breaking the silence.

"What did the doctor say?" Mwu stuffed a cheesy slice of pizza into his large mouth. "Your foot getting better?"

"Yes," she took a swig of the ice cold beverage, leaning back against the sofa. "But I still have to wear _that,_" she pouted, pointing down to the large shoe on her left foot. "And I still have to take it easy," she took a small bite of the pizza, the pie having just the right seasonings.

Mwu chuckled, amused by her obvious annoyance. "At least it's better than walking around on crutches," he playfully reminded her. "And besides, it'll be healed soon. Just gotta have some patience, love," he kissed the top of her forehead, finishing the last piece of pizza.

"But...this thing...it's so...so _stupid,_" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I wish I could take it off and walk around normally."

"But then your foot won't get better," he smiled at her, cerulean eyes gazing into her dark orbs. "You're so stubborn," he laughed, lightly ruffling her silky tresses.

"I am not stubborn," Murrue shook her head, downing another sip of her beer.

"Of course you are," he grinned. "You're just to stubborn to admit it," his eyes danced mischievously in the dim room, full of laughter and warmth. "But don't worry...I still love you," he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

"How do I put up with you?" She attempted to suppress a giggle, but unfortunately found herself unsuccessful.

"Because you love me," he flashed a proud smile, settling against the plush sofa.

"That's true," the brunette sighed happily, her head resting on his broad shoulder. "Oh..I almost forgot," she stood up, grabbing her car keys off the oak coffee table. "I'll be right back," she quickly walked out the door, making her way to the driveway. "I...got something for you after work," she muttered, carrying the large bag. "I...just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me..with my foot the way it is...," she stammered, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Murrue...sweetheart...this is awesome," he pulled out the boxes, a smile stretching across his handsome scarred face. "Thanks, love," he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured softly, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

"But you didn't have to do that," he whispered softly against her ear. "I took care of you because I love you. I know I don't deserve to be with you...after everything that happened. But now that we have another chance, I just want to do what I can to make you happy."

"Mwu...I...," tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her slender body slightly trembling. "I love you so much...missed you so much," her voice was shaky as she buried her head against the soft cotton of his blue t-shirt.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he gently rubbed her back as she quietly sobbed. "It's okay, love. I'll always be here to take care of you. You can count on that."

"We can take care of each other," she looked up at him, her topaz eyes red, her creamy skin stained with salty tears. His eyes were warm and full of love, the sight nearly leaving her breathless.

"That sounds good to me," Mwu smiled, his fingertips caressing her velvety skin. Their lips met in a tender kiss in the dim room, a flash of lightening illuminating the dark sky.

A/N: More fluff. lol Hope you enjoy, and please review.


	36. Sunset Reflections

The beach was silent, the only sound to be heard the gentle tide washing in and out. A few white and grey sea gulls flew low in the sky, in search of their evening meal of fish, their hungry cries punctuating the otherwise silent scene. The tall, slender brunette stood on the coastline, a pair of flip-flops clutched tightly in her hands, the sand hot beneath her bare feet. Murrue sighed, her marigold eyes gazing out into the calm waves, the clear blue water reflecting the glowing orb above her, setting the sea ablaze.

_September 27th, _she mused, twisting the two platinum bands on her delicate finger, their diamonds sparkling brilliantly in the sunset. _The day everything changed, _a frown tugged at her lips, tears threatening to build up. _It's hard to believe it's been three years...it seems like it was just yesterday, _she stared out into the sparkling ocean, a few boats off in the horizon, their sails raised high.

She still couldn't get the vision out of her head, the memory permanently burned in the back of her mind. She would never forget the images...the feelings of that day. The bright beam of light rocketing towards the ship. Thinking it was the end. Seeing _him _appear out of nowhere, his mobile suit obliterated by the blast. Then suddenly nothing, leaving her world turned completely upside down. _For the second time, _she sighed at the irony.

She had told herself would never give her heart to another after _him, _the thought of losing someone again far too painful. _But you changed all that, didn't you? _A small smile played on her small mouth. _I just couldn't stay away from you, _she fingered the metal rings on her finger. _You seemed to know what I needed more than I did, _she laughed, shaking her head. _And you probably knew I wouldn't be able to resist you, _she rolled her eyes, somewhat annoyed with herself for falling for his charm. It had happened so gradually, she hadn't even realized that she was falling for the handsome commander until it was too late.

She stared out into the tranquil sea, remembering his kindness, his support, the way he smiled at her. _Wonder when it was I started to have feelings for you? I probably still don't know the answer to that, _a small chuckle escaped her lips. _But I think I actually realized it when you tried to go out in the Skygrasper to search for Kira and Tolle. I was so scared of losing you..., _she blinked back hot tears prickling the back of her eyelids. _And I almost lost you again, _she frowned remembering the day he had been transferred off the _Archangel, _a single tear rolled down her cheek, falling gently to the sand. _But you came back...I was so shocked to see you on the bridge...I thought that I would never see you again...see your smile. _

A gentle ocean breeze offered relief from the heat and humidity of the early fall day as the sun sank lower, illuminating the sky in a glowing aura of vivid colors. _And then that day on the bridge, _her cheeks pinked at the thought of their first kiss. _I still can't believe I asked him why he came back...I guess I just need to know. _She smiled, the memory of his lips against hers still fresh in her mind, the kiss full of tenderness and warmth._ I should've known that it was too good to be true though, _she sighed, more tears beginning to stream down her delicate face. _But still...it wasn't a mistake...that I'm sure of...and now...we have...another chance, _she smiled, remembering the day he got his memory back. _You...you came back...and now we don't have to worry about fighting...or the war. A year ago, I would've never thought this was possible...but now...now we can be together..._, she smiled slightly, toying with her rings, the metal objects shining brightly.

"So this is where you went off to," a deep voice broke the silence. The tall blonde approached, his golden hair flowing slightly in the gentle breeze.

"Oh Mwu...," she jumped, slightly startled from her thoughts. "You scared me," she turned to face her husband, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Murrue, sweetheart...you okay?" Wiping away her tears, he enveloped her slender form in his strong arms, his hand gently stroking her hair, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out, her voice shaky. "Just thinking...that's all," she leaned closer against him, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in her ear.

"About that day?" He looked down at his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes," she admitted, salty tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I...I thought I had lost you," she stammered, body shaking in the setting sun. "That...I...would end up alone again," she buried her face in his t-shirt, the tears soaking the thin cotton fabric.

"I'm so sorry, love," Mwu whispered in her ear, holding her trembling body. "I...caused you so much pain...left you alone for those two years. I don't deserve to be with you," he held her in a tight embrace, afraid to let go. "How can you still love me?"

"I love you...have always loved you," she lifted her head up, her eyes stained red. "You showed me what love was again when I had given up on it...healed the loneliness in my heart. You offered me kindness...support...I always cherished the time we had together...never regretted any of it," she locked onto his azure orbs, glowing in the brilliant array of the sunset. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to his. "And you _did _come back to me," she reminded him, brushing stray strands of golden curls out of his scarred face.

"I really don't deserve you," he smiled, pulling her closer against his muscular frame.

"But you're stuck with me," she lifted her left hand, pointing to the platinum bands around her finger. "See?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he lifted his hand up, entwining their fingers. "Now, how 'bout we go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me," the newly married couple walked along the warm sand, their hands joined, their new life together just beginning.

--------------------------------

A/N: Well...that was weird. Thought it up at work..don't know how though...it was so busy today. lol Anyways...hope you enjoyed and please review.


	37. Monday

This is a sequel to chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy, and please review.

* * *

The spacious bedroom was dim, the first rays of morning sunshine beginning to creep in through the cracks in the closed curtains. Large doves cooed loudly outside the room, the grey birds perched on the tree branches, having just returned from foraging in the large garden below them for a meal of worms.

The noise caused a slumbering man to stir, a thin sheet covering his muscular frame. Slowly blinking his azure eyes open, he sighed, remembering what day it was. _Monday, _the blonde cursed inwardly. Monday not only marked the start of the work week, but the end to the three day holiday. He frowned at the thought of returning to his job.

Sitting up on the soft mattress, Mwu gazed at his sleeping fiancee, strands of long chocolate hair covering her face. Her lips were curved in a small smile, her breathing soft and even. _Oh yeah, she's got the next two weeks off, _he remembered, brushing the stray locks out of her face, her hair silky to his touch. _Wish I didn't have to go in, _he sighed, gazing at her delicate features. _At least we got to spend the holiday weekend together,_ he grinned. _But still...she's been so busy at work, we haven't gotten to spend much time together lately, _he gently caressed her porcelain cheek with his fingertips. _I wish there was a way...hey...I think I know the perfect way, _he grinned impishly, climbing out of the bed. Pulling a pair of pajama bottoms on, he quietly walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette.

The auburn haired woman yawned, stretching her long, slender arms. The scent of brewing coffee wafted through the room, causing the woman to sit up on the plush bed. "Huh?" She glanced at the black clock sitting on the wooden nightstand. "It's already 8:30...shouldn't he be at work?" She mumbled sleepily, wrapping a robe around her petite frame. "If I know him...," she giggled, making her way towards the source of the aroma.

"Hey there, beautiful," he flashed his signature boyish grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight. Lounging at the kitchen table, he set the newspaper down, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"What's going on here?" Murrue raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk playing on her lips. She leaned against the kitchen entrance, her arms folded across her chest, the beige tile cool beneath her feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" The tall man winked mischievously, taking a swig of the warm brown liquid. "It's breakfast time."

"Shouldn't breakfast have been an hour ago?" She pointed to the round clock hanging on the wall above him. "Did you forget what day it is?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "It's Monday, silly," he teased, a hint of laughter to his deep voice.

"But...you know what Monday means, right?" She sighed, making her way to the tiled counter top. Pouring herself a cup of the hot beverage, she sat down at the table.

"Sure do," he grinned. "But this Monday is different." He leaned forward in his cushioned chair, gently brushing his lips to hers.

"Oh...is that so?" The auburn haired woman giggled, savoring the warm liquid, the caffeine beginning to awaken her. The past few months had left her more tired than she thought, or cared to admit for that matter.

"Yep," his crystalline eyes beamed happily. "Because we get to spend it together," he gently squeezed her delicate hand.

"Mwu...," she covered her face with her other hand, shaking her head. "You know you should've gone to work," she looked over at him, rolling her eyes.

"I know...," Mwu laughed. "It's just that...the past few months have been so busy. I haven't gotten to spend much time with you. It's just for today, okay? I promise," his azure eyes pleading with her. "And besides, it'll be fun. We can got to a movie, or go shopping, or just stay home and watch tv. Anything really."

"Well...when you put it that way...," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How can I refuse?" She pulled him down, his breath warm against her skin. "But just for today," she reminded him," covering his lips with hers.

"Yes ma'am," his chuckle rang throughout the quiet room. "Want some breakfast?" He stood up, making his way to the oak cupboards. "How 'bout some cereal?" He looked through the boxes, a grin plastered across his scarred face as he located his favorite, full of sweet, brightly colored marshmallows.

"That sounds good. I'll get the bowls," she began to stand up on the cool tile, but found herself cut off.

"Nah...you sit back down. You've been so tired lately. I'll get them," he reached his long arms up, grabbing a pair of blue bowls.

"But...I haven't been _that _tired," she protested, taking another gulp of bitter coffee.

"Then why have you been sleeping so late the past few days?" He cocked a blonde eyebrow, pouring cold milk into the glass bowls full of the sugary cereal.

"I...don't know," she mused. "I guess...maybe I have," she looked down, her cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Murrue, honey," Mwu smiled, setting a bowl down in front of her, a silver spoon settled in the bowl. "It's okay to admit to being tired. Those long hours you've been working would exhaust anyone," he sat down, swallowing a big spoonful of cereal.

"I know you're right," the brunette sighed, picking up a small bit of the food with her spoon. "At least it's over now," she reminded him. "So what would you like to do today?" She finished the last of her breakfast, downing the last sip of coffee.

"Maybe we could go out into the city, shop around?" Mwu asked casually, his hands working to clean the bowls and mugs, tiny bubbles floating around in the air. "There are some good movies playing too," he stacked the clean bowls and cups in the wooden cupboards. "I've also got some ideas for later," he grinned devilishly, playfully winking at his embarrassed fiancee.

"I should've known," Murrue laughed, shaking her head. "But a movie does sound good. We haven't been to one in a long time," she looked through the newspaper for the show times. "After that...well...," she teased, her topaz eyes flashing brightly in the golden rays. "We'll see...," she walked up to where he stood by the sink, wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled contentedly. This day really _was _going to be better than he originally thought. Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.

A/N:laughs: We all have those days when we just don't want to go to work or school. I've been having those days a lot lately. lol Thought this up at work Friday even though it was busy, busy, busy. Part two should be up later this week. Just need to sort out a few things first.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and please read and review. 


	38. Wish

The early summer day was warm, humidity thick in the air. The sun hang high in the sky amid mounds of puffy white clouds. A slight sea breeze blew through the brick walkways of the large outdoor mall, offering the shoppers some much needed relief from the oppressive conditions. Loud chatter filled the air as customers milled around, shopping bags in hand as they made their way from store to store. Others sat around the large, round fountain in the midst of the enormous shopping center, water streaming over its edges. Children played around the edge, tossing copper coins into the clear water, hoping their wishes would soon come true.

"Like the movie?" A blonde man strolled out the movie theater door, squinting as his azure eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, the sun warm against his tanned skin.

"It was okay," his brunette companion muttered, entwining their hands as they walked down the wide passage. "It wasn't very scary though," she laughed, her marigold eyes taking in her surroundings.

"I don't think it was _meant _to be scary," he laughed, squeezing her delicate hand with his own. The engaged couple walked aimlessly down the long corridors lined by dozens of shops of all sorts. "After all...how could a movie about snakes on a cruise ship be _that _scary?"

"That's true," Murrue giggled, the gentle breeze slightly blowing her long tresses. "But I did think it would be a _little _scarier than that," she remarked, eyes scanning the busy stores.

"Now...snakes on a battleship..._that _would make an awesome movie, don't ya think?" Mwu chuckled.

"Probably not. It's probably best to stay away from movies about snakes on _anything,_" she laughed, enjoying the slight wind.

"Maybe. But at least it was entertaining. You afraid of snakes?" Mwu cocked an eyebrow, a glint of mischief in his cerulean orbs.

"No," she shook her head firmly. "Not really. But I would probably feel differently if I ever came face to face with one."

"Yeah, anyone would be scared. Though it is a bit surprising you're scared of thunderstorms, but not snakes," he joked playfully, lightly tapping the end of her nose.

"I...I guess I've always been afraid of them," she sighed, her topaz eyes focused on the brick below her. "Ever since I was little. I know it's childish...and they can't hurt me...but...," her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, love," he squeezed her hand tightly, stopping just outside a chocolate store famous for its sweet confections. "Hey...how 'bout we go in here?" He grinned boyishly, ocean blue eyes wide as he looked in the large glass window.

"But we just had a snack at the movie," she reminded him. "Aren't you full?" The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes, attempting to stifle a giggle.

"Nope...," he shook his head dramatically. "Besides..doesn't it look good?" He pointed out the candy lining the shelves. "Please...," the blonde pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed, shaking her head. "You have the biggest appetite of anyone I know," she shook her head as he pulled her into the packed store, at least a dozen customers waiting in line for their chocolate treats.

--------------------------------

"How's yours?" Mwu smiled, taking a large bite of his chocolate covered marshmallow on a stick, a huge grin plastered across his handsome face. They sat on a wooden bench underneath some tall trees, thankful for the shade they provided. The large fountain roared in front of them, clear water cascading off the round black disc in the middle.

"It's pretty good," Murrue admitted, savoring her strawberry dipped in milk chocolate, the fruit sweet in her mouth.

"Told ya so," the blonde bragged proudly, finishing the last bit of his candy. "Wanna make a wish?" He pointed at the fountain, some children throwing coins into the cold water.

"Not really...," she mumbled, looking up at him with her large, dark eyes.

"Aw..come on..it'll be fun," he pulled her up off the bench, his cerulean eyes lit up in a happy smile.

"But...," the brunette protested. "I...I already have everything I wished for," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Is that so?" He smiled warmly at his embarrassed fiancee. "Well then, I'll make a wish for _both _of us, okay?" He threw a silver coin into the water, his eyes closed tightly.

"Dinner was nice, wasn't it?" Mwu leaned back in the driver's seat, the small blue car speeding down the busy street, the ocean shimmering below them.

"Yeah, that Chinese food restaurant was delicious," she sighed contentedly, shutting her tawny orbs as the small blue automobile made its way towards its destination.

"Sure was. And now..I think I'm officially full," his clear eyes were dancing.

"I never thought I'd hear you admit that," she giggled, rolling her eyes teasingly. "So what did you wish for?" Murrue looked out the window, the car pulling up into their driveway, the sun beginning to illuminate the sky in the brilliant array of the sunset.

"It's a secret," he winked, eyes twinkling mischievously in the dim sky. Turning off the ignition, they climbed out of the car.

"That's not fair," she pouted, folding her arms across her chest as they entered their large house.

"You know the tradition," Mwu reminded her, plopping down on the large, plush sofa.

"Aw...but...," she sat down next to him, snuggling her head on his chest. She sighed as his fingers caressed her creamy skin, the sensation completely intoxicating.

"Now who's being childish?" Mwu smirked, continuing his ministrations. His fingers traced her delicate cheeks, causing her to cuddle even closer. "Well...," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck. "If you _must _know...I wished that we could stay like this forever..without having to worry about fighting anymore." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his broad chest, holding his muscular form against hers, afraid to let him go.

"I'd like that too," she muttered quietly, gently brushing her lips with his. "Now...," she ran her fingers through his thick blonde curls. "What about those ideas you had for _later_?"

"Well...this is an interesting turn of developments," he stood up, amused by her sudden boldness. "Don't worry," he scooped her up into his strong arms. "I haven't forgotten," he winked, flashing his signature impish grin.

"That's good to know," she murmured, laying down on the soft mattress. Tracing his perfectly chiseled muscles with her fingertips, she pulled him on top of her, the feeling of his bare skin against hers sending shivers of delight racing throughout her body. Breathless moans escaped her lips as he showered attention on her, his touches nearly driving her over the edge. Melding their bodies, they moved together in the dark room, the passion slowly building up until it threatened to explode. Cries of pure contentment rang out in the large room, illuminated by the moon's silver aura.

"So that was a pretty good idea after all, wasn't it?" Mwu smiled contentedly, running his fingers through his fiancee's silky locks, her head nestled against his shoulder.

"I...it...was...," she stammered, annoyed at the warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"Still embarrassed, huh?" He kissed the top of her forehead, amused by her reaction. "It's cute though," he gently stroked her bare arm, her skin velvety to his touch. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes...," she muttered sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy. "I'm glad you called in sick," she nuzzled even closer to him, lost in a pleasured haze. Shutting her marigold orbs, she was taken away to the land of dreams, her lips curved upward in a small smile.

"Me too, love," he smiled, resting his head on the soft, feathery pillow, tiredness impossible to fight.

A/N: More lime...lol And more fluff. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Oh, and the mall is based off this really awesome outdoor mall in Irvine, CA called the Irvine Spectrum. I just love that place...it has so many great restaurants and shops. I try to go there every time I go to California. It doesn't hurt that there's a cool anime store there either. lol


	39. Suddenly

Golden rays of sun beamed in through the clear glass window, a slight chill in the air of the early fall morning. Small brown sparrows were chirping happily in the garden, their beaks buried in the thick grass as they searched for their breakfast of worms and insects. A few clouds hung in the clear blue sky, decorating the vastness in an interesting array of shapes.

A blonde man stretched his long arms, attempting to suppress a loud yawn. His azure orbs blinked open, the sudden brightness causing him to squint. His vision slowly adjusting to the light, he glanced beside him, the vision bringing a smile to his handsome face. She laid there, auburn hair covering her face. Her breathing was gentle and even as she slept, her head nestled on the fluffy pillow, her lips curved upward in a small smile.

Glancing at the alarm clock, the blonde's eyes shot open. _That's right...she has that appointment today before work, _he sat up on the plush mattress, a thin blue sheet covering his muscular frame. "Murrue, sweetheart," he gently nudged his sleeping wife, her eyes still glued shut. "It's time to wake up. You have to go to the doctor, remember?" He decided upon a new tactic. Lightly tracing her delicate cheek with his fingertip, he smirked at the sight of her eyes shooting open.

"Hey...no fair," she pouted, burying her face in the feathery pillow. "I don't wanna get up," she mumbled incoherently, shutting her eyes once again. "It's so early," she sighed sleepily.

"You sure have been sleeping a lot lately," he raised a blonde eyebrow. "It's usually _you _who has to wake _me _up," he laughed. "But you do have to go to the doctor for your yearly physical. You didn't forget now did you?"

"But it's so damn _early,_" she cursed, slowly opening her tawny eyes. "And besides...," she muttered, a frown on her lips. "I _hate _going to the doctor." The brunette yawned, stretching her slender body.

"I know, love. It's just something everyone has to go through," he brushed a stray strand of chocolate hair out of her delicate face. "I hate it too. But you _have _to go. For me, okay? If something were wrong with you...and they didn't catch it in time...I don't know what I would do," he brushed his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"Okay...but only for you," she sat up, climbing of the high mattress. "Guess I should go take a shower," she walked slowly towards the tiled bathroom, a slight wave of sudden dizziness washing over her.

"You okay?" Mwu looked over at her, cerulean eyes full of concern, her thin frame leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stood up. "Still a bit tired, I guess," she laughed it off, walking into the bathroom. "Guess I need to hurry," she turned back, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late," he stood up, raising his muscular arms over his head. "I'll go make breakfast. Cereal sound good?"

"Yes," she called out from behind the closed wooden door, turning on the shower faucet. _Wonder what that was, _she leaned her head back in the gentle torrent of water raining down on her, the steam beginning to awaken the groggy woman.

Quickly spooning her flakes of cereal into her mouth, Murrue downed a quick cup of coffee, thankful for the caffeine. "Well," she glanced at the silver watch on her left wrist. "Looks like I'd better get going," she stood up, pressing her lips to his. "You don't have to go in today, right?"

"Yep. That's right," he grinned, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. "Just wish you had it off too," he kissed her again, crystalline orbs shining brightly in the golden aura.

"Me too. See you this evening," she grabbed her leather purse and her black bag, the silver car keys stuffed into the pockets of her red jacket. She had returned to Morganroete a few months ago at the request of Erica Simmons, this time as a designer of mobile suits and ships. "Love you," she smiled at her husband before walking out the white wooden door.

"Love you too," he waved, leaning his back against the soft blue cushion of his chair. _I hope she's okay,_ he took a sip of steaming coffee. _I can't help but be worried_.

* * *

"I...I can't believe this," she shook her head, her mind racing at what the doctor had told her earlier today. Her hands were clutched tightly to the steering wheel as she drove home, the blue car speeding down the busy road. "It's...like a dream or something. I know that I always dreamed about this happening...now that it is...it just feels...so...so overwhelming," she muttered to herself as she neared the large white house. "And what will he say? Will he be okay with this? We have been married for about a year now..but still," her heart was racing as she climbed out of the car. _Guess I'll know soon enough, _she turned her small key in the wooden door, slowly pushing it open.

"Hey there beautiful," Mwu waved from his seat on the sofa. "You're home early. It's not even noon yet," he turned his head, eyes fixed with worry on his slightly trembling wife. "Murrue, honey," the blonde stood up, quickly walking over to where she stood. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay," she smiled weakly. "Erica sent me home...said I needed to be with you at a time like this," she mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"A time like what?" He barely got out, his deep voice slightly shaky. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "Was it about the doctor appointment?"

"Yes...," she began, her heart beating so fast she felt like it was going to explode inside her chest.

"But...you said you were okay," he stammered, the nervousness in his voice impossible to hide.

"I am," she gently reassured him. "It's not like that. It's just that I...," she stuttered, trying to calm her racing heart, her hands were shaking as she stood there, thought running rampant through her muddled mind. "I...don't know exactly how to say this," she continued, eyes focused on the thick beige carpet below her.

"It's okay, love," he enveloped her in his loving embrace, his closeness and warmth calming her raging heart. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it _together,_" he stated firmly, his hand gently stroking the back of her head.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. _He's right..we will get through this together, _she lifted her head up, her topaz eyes met his gaze. "I'm...pregnant," she whispered, her voice nearly leaving her.

Mwu's azure orbs shot wide open, his mouth agape. Shaking off the initial shock, he grinned, pulling her even closer. "Really?"

Nodding her head, she buried her face in his green t-shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned against him, her body trembling.

"This is great," he beamed, tilting her chin up. Wiping her tears away, he smiled warmly, his eyes lit up in pure happiness. "We're really going to be parents," he caressed her cheek, her skin slick from the tears rolling down her face.

"You're...not scared?" She hid her face against the thin cotton fabric he wore, her tears soaking the green shirt.

"Yeah, a little maybe. Who wouldn't be? But we have each other, and that's all that matters," he whispered soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "We'll do just fine, so don't worry, okay?"

"I'll try," she lifted her head, laughing weakly.

"How far along are you?" They sat down on the plush beige sofa, his arm wrapped snugly around her still shaking shoulder.

"The doctor said about two months," she snuggled herself tightly against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I must admit..I am a bit relieved," he gently stroked her arms, her skin soft beneath his fingers. "I thought that maybe something was wrong. Especially after this morning," he toyed with the ends of her silky locks.

"You knew?" She murmured, her breathing now even.

"Of course I did..that and you've been sleeping a lot more lately. But this explains everything," he leaned back against the soft cushions, her head still resting on his rising chest.

"This is all still so unbelievable," she sighed. "Like a dream or something," she closed her eyes, the calming effects of his closeness and warmth impossible to resist.

"Yeah. It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure." Mwu laughed, the idea of being a father still new to him. "How 'bout we go to dinner later...to celebrate?"

"That sounds good to me," she smiled. _I knew I shouldn't have been so nervous, _she closed her eyes, the sound of her husband's beating heart lulling her to sleep.

Mwu chuckled. "Guess you really made yourself tired," he looked down at the sleeping woman. Shutting his own eyes, he leaned his head against the large cushion. _We're probably gonna be in for one wild ride, _he smiled before dozing off in the afternoon sun.

* * *

A/N: That was for lil sis...she suggested it a while ago, but I wasn't able to think up something 'til recently. Hope it turned out okay.

Please read and review.


	40. Worry

A tall, slender brunette floated down the empty corridors of the massive white battleship as it cut through the dark vastness of space. She yawned, her tawny eyes gazing outside the large glass window, millions of stars twinkling against the black backdrop. Glancing at the silver watch on her thin left wrist, she yawned, stretching her slender arms over her head. It was a long day, an entire mountain of paperwork had been piled high on her desk, leaving the young captain completely exhausted. _Damn maintenance reports, _she frowned, remembering the hours she had spent scrawlingher signature on the papers. _Hope he's still awake, _she continued down the hallway to the sickbay, a smile tugging at her pink lips as she thought about him.

The metal door hissing open, Murrue smiled warmly. He was leaning his broad back against a pile of fluffy pillows, his azure eyes fixated on the television screen on the wall of the hospital ward. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest and shoulder, covering the wounds he sustained the previous day, an IV drip hooked up to his left arm. "Hi," she walked over to where he laid, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Missed you," she smiled, sitting down on the small black stool resting beside his bed.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mwu grinned, trying to sit up a bit straighter. He frowned at the twinge of pain that shot through him. Grabbing his side, he leaned back against the pillows. "Missed you too," he smiled weakly. "Have a nice day?"

"Not really," the auburn haired captain shook her head, running her delicate fingers through his thick blonde curls. "Mostly just paperwork. I didn't think I'd ever get done with them. I don't think I ever want to see another maintenance report again," she sighed, slumping her petite shoulders. "How was your day?" She lifted his hand up to hers, gently squeezing it.

"Boring," he admitted, his smile soft. "Mostly just watched tv and read," he pointed at the stack of magazines and books on the foot of his bed. "But it's better now that _you're _here," he whispered, tracing her cheek with his fingertip.

Leaning into his touch, she sighed contentedly, her topaz eyes fluttering closed. "Did you get some sleep too? You know you need your rest," she gently reminded him.

"Yeah. I did off and on. Think it was from the medicine," He smiled weakly, running his fingers through her flowing chocolate locks.

"Does it hurt?" She frowned a bit at the sight of the white bandages wrapped securely around his bare chest and shoulder.

"A little," the blonde sighed. "But the medicine helps a lot. I'd hate to think what it would be like without it," he chuckled lightly.

"I...I'm sorry you had to go through all that," she murmured, her soft voice shaky. Tears welled up in her marigold orbs, the memory of yesterday's fighting still fresh in her mind. "I was so scared...when you didn't come back...I...thought...," salty tears rained down her porcelain cheeks, falling to the tiled floor. "I don't know...what I would've done if...,"

"Shh...Murrue, sweetheart," he gently stroked her arm, her body trembling beneath his touch. "It's okay...I'm here now," he reminded her, cupping her face. "Feeling better now?" Mwu smiled warmly, his cerulean eyes gazing deeply into her marigold orbs.

"A little," she managed a small smile. "But I'll always worry about you. _That's _not going to change."

"I know," he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I worry about you also, ya know? When I found out about the Cyclops system at Alaska, I was scared I wasn't gonna make it back in time," he admitted, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I still don't know how to thank you for that," she sighed, frowning, the memories of the betrayal by the Earth Alliance returning to her. "If you hadn't...we would've...you saved me..saved this ship."

"Don't worry. You don't have to thank me," he laughed. "I came back because I wanted to be with you...to tell you how I felt...that I would've missed you too much."

"When you came back...I almost couldn't believe it. At first, I thought that maybe I was dreaming," she giggled a bit at the memory of his sudden appearance on the bridge.

"The look on your face was _priceless,_" he laughed, remembering the expression of complete bewilderment on the brunette captain's face.

"Oh Mwu...," she her cheeks grew a pale shade of pink. "It couldn't have been _that _funny." She rolled her tawny eyes in mock annoyance.

"It was pretty funny," he grinned boyishly, his broad back leaning against the soft pillows, a thin white sheet covering him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she reached into the pocket of her white uniform jacket. "Here. I brought this for you," she pulled out a long chocolate bar, covered in bright silver wrapping.

"Thanks," his azure eyes lit up in a happy smile. "Hospital food is pretty boring," he unwrapped the sweet confection, taking a bite out of the creamy candy.

"I don't think you'll have to stay in here _too _much longer," Murrue reminded him, taking a bite out of her own candy bar. "The doctor seems to think just a couple of more days is all."

"That's good to know," he stuffed the last piece into his large mouth. Looking at the round clock hanging on the wall above him, the blonde frowned. "Looks like it's getting pretty late," he pointed to the time.

"It's okay...I'm not tired. It's really not _that _late." Murrue pouted.

"It's almost 10...that's pretty late. And besides, you need to get your rest. Especially now. We don't know if they'll come after us again. Our captain needs to be at her best," he laughed at her stubbornness. "Get some rest...for me, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, leaning down, she gently brushed her lips to his, smiling as he encircled his arms around her neck, deepening the exchange. "I'll come see you tomorrow morning," she stood up, gently caressing his face with her fingertips.

"Can't wait to see you again," he smiled, still holding onto her delicate hand. "Sleep well," he rested his head on the pillow, the effects of his pain killers beginning to take effect.

"You too," she walked over to the door, turning off the lights. She smiled as she walked out, hoping that his dreams would be happy ones.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	41. Bowling

A tall, slim brunette stood before the long mirror, the early evening sunset streaming in through the slightly ajar window, bathing the large bedroom in a golden aura. Sliding a pair of blue jeans on her slender legs, she laughed, a small smile playing on her pink lips. _Wonder how much longer I'll be able to wear these, _she set the green pair of pants she had worn to work that day down on the bed, folding the cotton fabric in a neat pile. _Probably not too much longer, _she put her arms through a black t-shirt, pulling it down over her thin frame. _I still can't believe it, _she sighed softly, resting her hands on her stomach, her mind still slightly muddled from the shocking news she had received yesterday. Smoothing out her long, chocolate hair with her brush, she hummed happily to herself. She had been scared at first, nervous at what his reaction would be. As usual, she worried for nothing, the huge smile plastered across his face erasing her fears.

"Hey Murrue...you almost ready?" Mwu's loud voice rang throughout the house. "We're gonna be late," he reminded her. "I told the kid we'd be there at 7...so we should probably leave."

"Yeah, I know," Murrue walked out of the bedroom, her hair picked up in a long ponytail. "The traffic coming home was a bit worse than usual today," she walked up to her husband, her lips gently touching his. "How was your day?" She picked up her purse off the wooden coffee table, slinging the small bag over her shoulder.

"It was okay. Tested one of the new models," he smiled, grabbing the car keys. "At least the day passed by quickly," he opened the passenger side door for her before climbing in the small blue car himself.

"That's good," she smiled, resting her back against the soft upholstery of the seat, the air conditioning offering relief from the heat and humidity hanging thickly in the air. "How did it do?"

"It was nice. Not as nice as the Akatsuki, of course, or the one's _you'll _be designing," he laughed, amused by the pale blush that stained her creamy cheeks. "How was your day?" He stared at the road ahead, the setting sun lighting up the sky in a brilliant array of oranges, purples, and pinks.

"Same as usual. Spent some time on the designs for the new battleships. The ones they want to use for space. Though my mind kinda kept wondering," she rolled her eyes. "Erica said it was to be expected...but still...," she bit her lip, slightly annoyed that the news was still affecting her the way it was.

"She's right, you know. I thought a lot about it at work too. I know it's still so new, but we'll get used to it. Things like this just take some time," he grinned at her, the car sitting idle at a red light. "I can't imagine being any happier though," he took her delicate hand in his, gently squeezing it. "My childhood...it wasn't exactly _happy,_" his eyes returned to the busy street, the traffic light changing to green. He frowned, memories of his family still fresh in his mind. "My father...well I told you about him...and my mother was too concerned with the way he treated her to pay any attention to me. I think she blamed me for it all...," his voice trailed off. "But now things are different. I have the chance to know what it's like to be part of a _real _family," his eyes were dancing in the gorgeous sunset, his voice full of excitement at the idea of being a father.

"I'm happy too," she sighed contentedly, her topaz eyes fixated on his handsome features as he drove, the blue sedan making its way through the early evening traffic. "It's something that I always dreamed about...ever since I was little. And now that it's actually _happening..._it just seems so unbelievable. Like a dream or something. But a happy one."

"Yeah, it _does _seem like a dream still...but if it is, I don't think I want to wake up," he grinned, pulling the small car into an empty space in the nearly full parking lot. "Looks like we're here," he opened the door. Standing up, he stretched his long arms, a happy smile stretching across his scarred, tanned face. Opening the door for the brunette, he stared, his cerulean eyes lost in her beauty. "You look great tonight," he whispered, grabbing her hand with his.

Blushing furiously, Murrue turned her head, annoyed by her obvious embarrassment. "Oh Mwu..," she sighed, playfully punching his muscular arm. "You know, I won't be looking 'great' for too much longer, right?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"You'll _always _look great, love," he pressed his lips to hers. "Looks like we made it just in time," he glanced at the silver watch on his left wrist. "Now let's see if we can find the kid," he laughed, attempting to make their way through the crowds of people milling about the new bowling alley that just opened recently.

"Mwu! Murrue! Over here!" Kira shouted, waving his hands. The brown haired boy stood up on a chair, trying to gain his friends' attention.

"Ah..there he is," Mwu pulled his wife behind him, her hand still clutched tightly in his. "Hey guys. Long time, no see," Mwu laughed as the group exchanged greetings. Everyone had been busy with work the past few months, leaving the friends with little time to see each other. Soon after Mwu and Murrue arrived, Miriallia arrived with her new boyfriend, followed by Athrun, Meyrin on his arm.

"Cagalli couldn't make it. She was busy at work," The young man frowned a bit, looking downward. "But she does send her wishes," he smiled, holding the hand of the pink-haired girl standing beside him.

"That's a shame," Murrue sat down at the table Kira and Lacus had saved. "Tell her we hope to see her soon."

"Will do," Kira smiled, resting his back against his leather seat. "Want to get the drinks now?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Mwu sat down beside his wife, their hands still entwined.

"Kira and I can get them," Lacus smiled, pulling her boyfriend up from his seat. "What does everyone want? Guess we'll start with Murrue and Mwu and then go around."

"I guess I'll have a cola," Murrue looked over at Mwu, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Me too," he nodded his head. "Haven't had one all day," he tried to suppress his laughter, finding that task nearly impossible. "And besides...it wouldn't be fair."

Kira raised an eyebrow at his friends' odd behavior. "Don't you two usually drink beer or something?" He tilted his head. "And both of you seem oddly happy. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You're good kid...," Mwu shook his head in disbelief. Mwu grinned at his wife, her cheeks flushed bright pink. "We're going to be parents," he smiled proudly, his azure eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"That's wonderful," Lacus beamed, her face wearing a happy smile. "We're so happy for you guys," she hugged the embarrassed woman, offering her congratulations. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday...at a routine doctor's appointment of all places," the brunette smiled, thankful for the support of her friends.

"I'm sure it came as a big surprise," Meyrin smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still having a hard time believing it," Murrue giggled slightly. "But now I have everything I ever dreamed of, and I couldn't be happier."

"If you ever need anything...you know Kira and I are here," Lacus smiled warmly, her hand placed gently on Murrue's shoulder.

Kira laughed, patting Mwu on the back. "I'm actually a bit surprised this didn't happen sooner," the brown haired boy laughed, his amethyst orbs twinkling. "Are you sure you're grown up enough for something like this?" The younger man teased. "We all know how childish you are."

"Kira...," Athrun rolled his green eyes. "You and your big mouth."

Mwu pouted, causing the group to burst out in laughter. Even his wife giggled, clearly amused by his embarrassment. "I am not...," he whined.

"Sure you are," Murrue giggled. "But you'll still make a great father," she smiled warmly at her husband. "_That _I'm sure of," she pulled his face down to hers in a brief kiss, amidst the cheers of their friends. The rest of the evening was full of laughter, the group happy to spend the evening bowling and chatting, catching up on old times.

"Didn't know you were such a good bowler," Mwu laughed a bit, the couple walking into their quiet house.

"I didn't do _that _good," Murrue laughed, stifling a yawn. She sat down on the soft sofa, turning the television on. The late evening news was airing, a tall young man giving the next day's weather forecast.

"What do you mean 'you didn't do _that _good? You beat all of us. Even the kid. You were great," he sat down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Where did you learn how to bowl that good?"

"At the academy I guess. There wasn't a whole lot to do on the weekends. My friends and I used to go almost every Saturday." She sighed, resting her head on his broad chest.

"Is that where you learned your other _talent _also?" Mwu cocked an eyebrow, a glint of mischief in his azure orbs.

Murrue shook her head, giggling slightly. "Maybe Kira _was _right," she murmured, eyes watching the bright screen.

"Maybe he was," Mwu laughed, leaning his back against the soft cushion, his fingers toying with her silky tresses. He looked down, smiling at the sight of his wife, her tawny eyes shut tightly. _You've been getting so tired easily, _he stood up, scooping her up in his strong arms. Setting her down on their large mattress, he pulled the thin blue sheet over her sleeping form. "Good night, love," the blonde whispered. "You need your rest," he climbed into the plush bed next to her, shutting off the lights. Closing his own eyes, he smiled as she snuggled against him, her hand resting delicately on his broad chest, the beating of her heart gently lulling him to sleep.

--------------------------

A/N: Special thanks to lil sis for helping me think this up. .:hugs her:. Hope it turned out okay. Please read and review. XD


	42. Everything

There be lime ahead. lol

"So just where is it we're going again?" A brunette called out from behind the closed door of the beige-tiled bathroom, peeling off her green pants and yellow t-shirt. Turning on the faucet, she stepped into the shower, leaning her dark hair into the gentle spray, welcoming the relief it offered from the oppressively humid midsummer day.

"I already told you this morning," a deep voice chuckled jokingly. "It's a secret." He grinned impishly, amused by his wife's impatience. Looking down at his hand, he smiled at the platinum band wrapped around his finger. It was exactly one year ago today that they had been married, the beach side ceremony attended by their friends, the sunset offering the perfect backdrop.

"But that's not fair," Murrue pouted, massaging shampoo into her thick auburn hair, its lilac scent filling the air. She had tried to get their destination out of him earlier this morning, before she went in for work, but he stubbornly refused, telling her that he wanted it to be a surprise. "Please...," she begged, rinsing the suds from her hair.

"Nope," Mwu laughed, buttoning the dark blue dress shirt he was wearing. "All I can say is that you'll love it." Grabbing a black tie, he wrapped the fabric around his neck, drawing it into a perfect knot. "Besides...you won't have to wait much longer. We have to be there in about an hour anyways," the blonde reminded her, dabbing himself with the cologne she had surprised him with on his birthday. "I didn't think you were _that _impatient."

"I guess you're right," she sighed in defeat, rubbing in the lilac scented conditioner.

"I'm _always _right," the blonde teased, sliding his feet into a pair of black leather shoes.

"If you say so," she giggled, rinsing her hair in the cold water. Quickly finishing her shower, she ran the hair dryer over her long tresses. She pulled her hair up with a clip, a few dark tendrils framing her delicate face.

"Almost ready?" He jumped, slightly startled by the sudden noise of the wooden door creaking open. His mouth fell open, his eyes widening at the vision before him. She stood there, a sleeveless mint dress clinging tightly to her sultry figure, the green fabric dotted with tiny white flowers. "Whoa...you look incredible," he winked. "It makes me want to forget all about the reservations," he growled playfully, lightly tracing her delicate cheek with his fingertips.

Murrue laughed, crimson spreading across her creamy skin. "Mwu...," she sighed, rolling her topaz eyes. "And I went through all that trouble to get ready...," she raised an eyebrow. "Besides...I _am _kinda hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat too much at lunch," she leaned into his touch, her breath nearly leaving her.

"Aw...but," he pouted, his azure eyes brimming with mischief.

"Oh you...now who's being the impatient one?" The brunette giggled, a sly smirk on her lips. "After dinner," she walked out of the room, picking up her small black purse.

"Well...how do you like it?" Mwu grinned, his wife's hand clutched tightly in his. The restaurant was inside a boat floating in Orb's main harbor, decorated with strands of tiny white lights.

"Oh Mwu...it's beautiful," Murrue's marigold orbs widened as she scanned the area, the bright lights reflecting in the calm, dark waters below them.

"Not even half as beautiful as you, love," the tall man whispered softly in her ear, his arm wrapped around her lithe shoulder. "Now...let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Oh...so you really were hungry after all?" She sighed, shaking her head as they walked up to the front desk.

"Guess so," he laughed, his cerulean eyes dancing. They walked inside the white doors. Their eyes were wide as they looked around. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, their dim light offering a romantic setting. They walked along plush black carpet, enjoying the water colored paintings hanging on the walls, the scenes mostly of flowers and beaches.

"Can you believe it's already been a whole _year_?" Mwu took her hand in his, gently pressing it to his lips. "It seems like it was just yesterday." He poured the bottle of champagne the waiter had brought them, filling two crystal glasses with the bubbly liquid.

"Yeah...I don't know where the time went. The last two years or so still seem like a dream. I never thought that things would turn out like this...especially when...," her soft voice trailed off, her eyes fixated on the white tablecloth.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he gently squeezed her hand with his own. "We're together now, and that's not gonna change. The time we've had together have been the best times of my life...and I'm not going _anywhere. _So don't be sad, okay?" He leaned forward, gently brushing her pink lips with his. "Now...how 'bout a toast?" He handed her a crystal glass, the champagne cool to her touch. "To the future," the blonde smiled warmly. "May it be as great as this last year," he clinked his glass to hers before taking a big gulp of the sparkling wine.

"I'll drink to that," she took a sip of hers, the tiny bubbles tickling her mouth. The rest of the evening was filled with chatter about their days, Murrue excited about the new job she had just started a couple of short weeks ago. A little overwhelmed at first, the idea of designing ships and mobile suits grew on her, and now she was working on the specs for a new battleship that would soon be the mainstay of Orb's space fleet. Mwu spent his days test piloting mobile suits, making sure the new models were suitable for battle. The couple dined on filet mignons marinated in a white wine sauce, the meat tender as they ate, the delicious meal bringing smiles to their faces.

"You _were _right," Murrue sighed contentedly, spooning the last bit of creamy chocolate mousse into her mouth. "This place was incredible."

"Told you so," he laughed, a boyish grin plastered across his handsome, scarred face. "I'm glad you liked it," he reached into the pocket of the black suit jacket he wore, pulling out a small, slender box covered in black velvet. "Happy anniversary, love," he placed the box in her hands.

"Oh Mwu...," she gasped, opening the container. Her marigold orbs widened at the sight of the necklace, set in sparkling white gold, a glittering opal pendant hanging from the chain, the gemstone reflecting a brilliant array of colors. "It's beautiful...," she picked the jewel up, admiring it in the dim light. "Thank you," she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

"You're welcome," he beamed happily. "It goes with the bracelet I got you on our honeymoon," he reminded her, pointing at the silver chain wrapped around her left wrist.

"I...I got something for you also," she unzipped her purse, pulling out a black box of her own. "I hope you like it," she stammered, her cheeks growing warm.

"It's awesome," he grinned, delighted with the silver watch resting in the small box. It had a silver face covered with black roman numerals, the hands slowly ticking off the seconds. "Thanks, love," he reached forward, toying with the long tendrils of auburn hair that clung to her face.

"So, did you have a nice night?" Mwu smiled, slowly shutting their front door, his hands working with the lock.

"Yes," Murrue sighed happily, her lips curved upward. "And I think I know of a way to make it even better," she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down.

"Oh...and just what might it be?" Mwu smirked, the mischief in his eyes unmistakable. Her breath was hot against his skin, sending shivers of delight racing throughout his body.

"This," she pulled his face even closer, her lips claiming his.

"I agree," he grinned devilishly, scooping her up into his muscular arms. Setting her down on the thick carpet of their bedroom, his lips moved lower, teasing the sensitive skin of her neck. Breathless moans escaped her lips as he lightly nibbled at her neck, his hands exploring her perfect curves.

Her fingers worked feverishly to undo his tie, the fabric tossed carelessly to the floor, soon joined by the blue shirt he wore. He closed his eyes as her fingers rained gently caresses on his muscular chest, his skin on fire beneath her touch. "Murrue...," he breathed as her hands moved lower, toying with his pants and boxer shorts, the clothing ending up in a messy heap on the floor.

His self control rapidly fading, he quickly unzipped her dress, pulling the thin fabric over her head, soon joined by her lacy undergarments. "Perfect," he purred seductively, his hands exploring her nubile form. Gently setting her down on the plush mattress, he climbed on top of her, the feeling of skin against skin sending jolts of electricity throughout their united forms. Passion's madness soon overtook them as they moved together, bodies melded. Unable to fight the nerve-tingling sensations any longer, the lovers cried out to each other, gasps and moans punctuating the silent night as the pleasured haze washed over them.

"Thank you," Murrue murmured contentedly, her head pillowed on his shoulder. "For tonight...for everything," she snuggled against him, reveling in his closeness and warmth.

Mwu smiled, running his fingers along the soft skin of her supple arms. "I should be thanking _you,_" he gazed into her warm marigold orbs, awed by the love reflected in them. "You showed me what it was like to _love _and _be loved _by someone...gave my life meaning. You are the single best thing that's ever happened to me...and I don't know how I can ever repay you..for everything."

"Silly," the auburn haired woman giggled sleepily. "You don't have to repay me for any of it. If anything...it's _me _who could never repay _you. _You saved my life so many times...I...," her soft voice trailed off.

"I did that because I _wanted _to," he lightly caressed her face, her skin smooth to his touch. "Because I love you. You're _everything _to me...and always will be."

"I love you," Murrue whispered softly. Her eyelids were heavy as sleep began to overcome her. She yawned, nestling herself tightly against her husband's strong frame.

"Love you too," he kissed the top of her head, smiling as she closed her eyes. "Sleep tight, love," he rested his head on the feathery pillow, his own eyelids growing heavy. _Wonder what this year has in store for us, _he smiled, dreams beginning to fill his sleepy mind in the dark room, illuminated only by the moon's silver aura.

A/N: More fluff...and well... :coughs: Oddly enough, this chapter was supposed to be angst, but I decided to go with fluff instead. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	43. Haunting Vision

Darkness filled the sky of the still night, a gentle breeze whispering through the thick, humid air. Millions of stars dotted the black backdrop, and a tiny sliver of the moon glowed above the small island nation. A blonde man frowned, his gaze focused downward into the clear pool, his feet dipped in the cool water. He didn't know _what _time it was, just that it was very early in the morning judging by the moon's position in the sky above him.

_Another nightmare, _the tall man shook his head, his golden locks flowing in the light wind. _Guess I shouldn't be surprised, _he frowned, twirling his finger in the water, his eyes fixated on the waves he had created. _Wonder how long I've been awake, _he tilted his head up, azure eyes gazing up at the glowing orbs twinkling against the darkness.

Mwu sighed, slumping his broad shoulders. He closed his eyes, the dream still fresh in his mind. The visions had jostled him awake, his breathing jagged. Beads of sweat sprinkled his trembling body, he laid in the bed for what seemed like an eternity, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Finding no relief, he quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette, her pink lips curved upward in a small smile. _At least her dreams are better than mine, _he kicked his large feet in the water a bit, tiny droplets flying around in the still air.

"And why did I have to see _him _of all people?" Mwu furrowed his brow, angry at the thought of _that _man still haunting him. He lowered his head, his breathing still shaky, thoughts of the dream still filling his drowsy head.

"_Where am I?" The blonde pilot looked around the deserted room, full of damaged laboratory equipment, a broken meal light fixture hanging above him. "Why am I here?"_

"_Answers in good time, Mwu," a familiar voice echoed throughout the silent lab. "Long time, no see, **son**," the voice came closer. The vision of a tall man clad in the white uniform of a ZAFT commander appeared, his face hidden behind a silver mask. _

"_Le Creuset," Mwu growled, angered by the vision before him. He stood there, his hands balled into tight fists. "What are **you **doing here?"_

"_Come now, Mwu," the deep voice scolded. "Is that any way to talk to your father?"_

"_You bastard," he gritted his teeth, his face twisted in a scowl. "I thought you were dead," he hissed, the anger in his voice unmistakable._

"_Aren't you being a hypocrite_, _Mwu?" Rau sneered, his gloved hands folded across his chest. "After all...you're just like **me**," he stood there, amused by the anger building up in the tall man standing across from him. "You act all high and mighty...with your cheap talk. But in the end, you and I are exactly alike."_

"_I'm nothing like you," Mwu seethed, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his hands. "You nearly destroyed the whole world."_

"_Oh, but you forget Mwu," the man in the white uniform stood there accusingly. "Remember Berlin...all those people **you **murdered? Cut down in that cold winter night? Remember the young extended pilots you sent out to their deaths? You're a **murderer**, Mwu. Just like me."_

"_How **could **I ever forget **that**? Mwu shouted, tears beginning to build up in the corners of his cerulean eyes. "It haunts me every day...every night I see those people crying out," he choked, his voice nearly faltering. "But I didn't **want **to do any of it...it wasn't **my **choice."_

"_Ah...," Rau shook his finger. "But that doesn't change that face that you **did **those things."_

"_No...I...," Mwu fell to his knees, his body trembling in the icy room. Tears rolled down his cheeks, falling to a pool on the tiled floor. _

"_Don't be so upset about it. It just means that you're like every other human, hearts full of evil and greed. You know, I'm proud of you, Mwu. I'm sure **he**, that arrogant fool, would be proud of you too...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...," the image of Rau floated away, his words echoing throughout the large room._

"_No...I...I'm not like you...like him," Mwu pounded his fists against the floor, his body crumpled on the floor, sobs racking his strong frame._

"Am I _really _like them...like Rau and my father?" The blonde man stared down at the calm water. "I did so many bad things...things that _they _would do," he sighed, shutting his eyes. He jumped slightly, startled by a soft voice.

"Mwu, honey...," Murrue sat down beside him, dipping her small feet into the chilly water. Her marigold orbs full of concern, she placed her delicate hand on his strong shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I was just thinking," he mumbled, his gaze turned upward at the sparkling sky.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She ran her fingers through his thick blonde curls, the hair soft to her touch. "You know, whatever it is, I'm here," she whispered soothingly.

"I saw _him..._Le Creuset...he said that I...," Mwu stammered incoherently. "That I was just like him and my father...," he turned his head, afraid to meet her gaze. "He's probably right...," his deep voice trailed off.

"Shh, Mwu...," she cupped his face, turning it towards her. "You're not like them at all. You're kind, gentle, loving...all the things that they _aren't_," she stated firmly, tracing his scarred face with her fingertips.

"But...I did so many bad things...things that you should hate me for," he looked down at the crystal clear water, the gentle breeze making small waves.

"How could I?" The brunette captain brushed a stray strand of golden hair out of his face. "The things that happened...it wasn't _you,_" she continued. "The Earth Alliance...Djibril..._they _did those things...they twisted your memories, your personality...made you into the person _they _wanted you to be...someone that they could manipulate. Just like they manipulated those children."

"But I...," his voice was shaky, his body trembling slightly as she held him, her thin arms wrapped tightly around his broad chest.

"It's okay, love," she ran her hands across his back. "We all forgive you...me, Kira..._everyone,_" she held him, his tears soaking the thin purple tank top she wore. "And don't you think the fact that you feel bad about what happened proves that you _aren't _like them?"

Mwu looked up, tears staining his tanned face. "I guess so...," he rested his chin on her thin shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he closed his eyes, breathing in her soft lilac scent.

"The same goes for me," Murrue pulled him closer, the night breeze cool against her skin. "Now let's go back to bed," she yawned, closing her topaz eyes.

"That sounds great," he stood up, pulling his lover to her feet. "Hopefully now we'll be able to get some sleep," he opened his large mouth, a loud yawn breaking the silence. Nestling their bodies together in the large bed, the call of sleep became impossible to fight, soft snores ringing through the darkened room.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Well...there's the angst I was gonna put up yesterday. I'm sure Mwu would have a hard time sleeping after everything that happened, but Murrue will be sure to take good care of him.

Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	44. Melodies of Life

Well...here is something different from my usual offerings. This was a suggestion from Alone in a New Place for a songfic. The song is _Melodies of Life _from _Finaly Fantasy IX. _I had never heard the song at the time, but the lyrics seemed like the perfectly fit the entire Murrrue x Mwu/Neo situation.

I would also like to thank my lis sis Seigi for sending me the mp3 of the song. It truly is beautiful, and I think actually hearing it helped with the writing.

So, here is my very first songfic. I hope you all enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

An auburn haired woman sighed, her topaz orbs glancing at the clock in front of her, its red digits glowing in the dim room. _It's later than I thought, _she frowned, rolling her eyes at the sight of the pile of paperwork sitting on topher desk. _Don't know how I'm gonna get all these done, _her pink lips curved downward in a small frown. She had spent much of the day pouring over the white sheets, scribbling her signature on maintenance, damage, and inventory reports. Adding to her work, she had to enter the data into her small black laptop computer. _My hands feel like they're about to go numb, _she stretched her fingers, wincing at the pain that shot up her wrists.

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised at all this, _Murrue sighed, resting her forehead on the desk, her face propped up on her arm. _The war just ended a few days ago, _she lifted her headstartled by the deep snoring of the man slumbering in the bed off to her side. _Guess he fell asleep, _she smiled slightly. _Typical Mwu..., _she rolled her eyes, amused by the loud snoring echoing throughout the grey room. _I still can't believe what happened..., _she smiled, the memory of their reunion still fresh in her mind. _It feels like a dream...especially after the last two years..., _she leaned back in her leather chair, tears beginning to prickle the back of her eyelids.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life–love's lost refrain_

A single, crystal droplet rolled down her porcelain cheek. She saw it all, everything from _that _day still etched permanently in her mind, the visions impossible to erase. The bright beam rocketing towards the massive white battleship...his mobile suit meeting the blast head-on...then disappearing into the vast darkness, obliterated in an instant. _You really did make the impossible possible, _she looked over at her sleeping lover, his golden curls covering his scarred face. _But there were some things that would have to remain impossible, _tears streamed down her delicate face, falling to a pool on her smooth desktop.

_Those two years..., _she wiped the salty tears from her eyes, her body trembling slightly. _I was so lonely...even though I was surrounded by friends...**you **were the only one I wanted to be with. I saw you still...in my dreams. You always wore that boyish grin...the grin that stole my heart. When you left...I didn't know how I would go on...you had taken my heart with you that day, _she lifted her head, dabbing her cheeks with a white tissue.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

Murrue stood up, stretching her slender arms over her head. Walking quietly so as not to wake the slumbering blonde, she entered her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. _Who would've ever thought that day back on Heliopolis would change our lives so much? _She splashed cold water on her face, the droplets cool to her skin. _That day...when I first saw you...you seemed like the typical ace pilot...loud, cocky, immature, _she smiled at the sight of him standing on the _Archangel's _docking bay, tall and proud.

_It sure didn't take you long to wear down my defenses, _she gazed at her reflection in the clear glass of the mirror hanging on the tiled wall. _Or maybe they weren't as strong as I thought, _she ran a brush through her thick chocolate waves. _Your charm...your smile...your kindness...I just couldn't resist them...and before I knew what was happening...you had taken my heart. _She mustered a small smile, remembering their nights together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. _I thought that we could...have a future...together...but..., _fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds–forever and beyond_

Climbing into the shower, the brunette leaned her face into the gentle spray of cool water. _I'll also never forget that day in Berlin...when Kira found you. I thought..that my prayers...my dreams had been answered. By some miracle that you had come back to me. I remember your face..., _she leaned her hair into the gentle torrent of water, rinsing the sudsy shampoo out of her auburn locks. _But when you woke up...your eyes...your smile...they were so cold and indifferent...it was like you were an empty shell, _she frowned, her gaze focused on the tiled floor of the shower.

Climbing out of the shower, she dried herself with a thick white towel, the cotton fabric soft against her skin. _And when you didn't remember me...it reminded me just how I still loved you...even after two years. You still had my heart...and you always would._

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

Drying her damp hair, the brunette captain wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe. _And then that day...when Orb was attacked...I let you go. Gave you the Skygrasper to escape in, _she frowned, at the thought. She had been annoyed at herself for letting him see her tears, how much he still affected her. _I didn't want to see you get hurt...it wasn't your fight, _she dabbed some moisturizing cream on her soft skin, her gaze fixated on her reflection.

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_I thought that my second chance with you was done...finished...but..., _a small smile formed on her pink lips. _You came back...flashed that signature grin of yours...and your words...the last words you said to me before...I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Your eyes and voice...seemed so familiar. The sparkle had returned to your eyes...your cockiness too. I bet you didn't even know why you said that, _a small giggle escaped her lips as she pulled on her blue pajamas.

_But you still weren't him...my Mwu..., _she sighed, brushing the tangles out of her still damp tresses. _That day...in the sunset...when you said you knew me...I thought that I was hearing things. The pain in your eyes was unmistakable, _she frowned. _I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must've been for you to have your memories stolen...to question who you really were. _Setting the brush down on the small countertop, she neatly folded her blue and white uniform, scooping the thick fabric into her arms. _My heart was breaking for you...that lost, lonely look in your eyes. But at the same time...I had hope...that maybe...just maybe that you would become who you were meant to be...so that we could finally have that future we always dreamed of...that we could finally be together again._

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds–forever and beyond_

Stepping out of the small bathroom, Murrue set her neatly folded uniform on her desk. _Guess those will have to wait 'til tomorrow, _she frowned at the sight of the stack of papers sitting there, waiting for her to finish them. _Guess I'm in for another busy day..., _she jumped slightly, a deep voice startling her.

"Coming to bed now?" Mwu sat up on the small mattress, his cerulean eyes focused on her slender frame.

"Well...I thought that maybe I would try to get some more work in," Murrue pointed at the pile stacked high on her desk. "So that way I won't have to do them all tomorrow."

"I think those can wait," he reached out to her, taking her small hand in his. Catching sight of her red, puffy eyes, he gently squeezed her delicate hand. "Murrue, honey, are you okay?" He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her pretty face.

"I'm okay," she sighed, sitting down on the mattress beside her lover, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I was just thinking," she sighed, leaning herself against his bare chest, reveling in his closeness and warmth.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered, his breath hot against her skin. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for those two years...for making you cry...I don't think I can ever make it up to you." He closed his eyes, intoxicated by her scent.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember_

"It...it wasn't your fault," she sighed, snuggling closer to his muscular form. Turning around so that she faced him, she wrapped her arms around his chest. "You know, I always imagined this in my dreams...us being together like this, without the war to worry about. But I always woke up...," her voice trailed off, barely audible. "And now...now you're here...you came back...," she buried her face against his bare chest, her tears sliding down his smooth skin. "Oh Mwu...what would I do if I lost you again? I don't...," she sobbed, her body trembling.

"Shh...Murrue, sweetheart," he enveloped her in his arms, his hands gently stroking her quivering form. "I'm not going anywhere anymore," his gentle voice reassured her, her tears beginning to subside. "So don't be sad anymore, okay?" Tilting her chin up, he gave her a smile so full of love and warmth, her breath nearly left her.

"You always know just what to say," she muttered, voice still shaky.

"I know," he winked, tracing her cheek with his fingers. "Now how 'bout we get some sleep?" He pulled her down on the soft mattress, smiling happily as she pillowed herself on his broad shoulder.

"Mmm...I think that sounds like a good idea...," she shut her topaz eyes, nestling closer to her lover. "Love you Mwu," she smiled before drifting off to the world of dreams.

"Love you too," he kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through her silky locks. _Now we can have that future we always dreamed of, _he grinned, sleep finally claiming him in the darkened room, the quiet beating of their hearts, and their soft, even breathing the only sounds to be heard.

--------------------

A/N: Well...there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	45. Time

A tall, slender brunette yawned, glancing at the small metal watch she wore on her left wrist. _Looks like it's time to go, _she stood up from her cushioned chair, stretching her slender arms. She stared at the papers sitting on her desk, arranged into neat stacks. _Guess those will have to wait 'til tomorrow, _she picked up her red jacket, sliding her arms into the fabric. Slinging her black tote bag over her shoulder, she fished her car keys out of her brown leather purse, stuffing the metal object into her jacket pocket. _Wonder what I should make for dinner tonight..., _the young woman jumped slightly at the sound of soft knocking on her office door.

"Murrue?" A tall woman with short, light brown hair entered the small room. "Mind if I come in?" The woman smiled at her younger friend.

"No, not at all," Murrue sat her purse down on her black desktop. "I was just on my way out," she stuffed her hands into her the pockets of her red Morganroete jacket.

"Bet you can't wait to get home to Mwu," Erica Simmons teased her friend, amused by the crimson that suddenly appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Well...I...," the auburn haired woman stuttered, annoyed by her obvious embarrassment.

The older engineer giggled. "That's to be expected," she smirked, her arms folded across her chest. "How did your appointment go today?" She raised an eyebrow, curious about the younger woman's visit to the doctor earlier today.

"Everything's fine," Murrue placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "It's hard to believe it's been three months since I found out," she smiled, the thought of being a mother still new to her.

"The time really flies. In no time at all, the big day will be here," Erica smiled, placing a hand on her friend's slim shoulder.

"I know...and that's what worries me," the brunette sighed, averting her gaze to the grey carpet covering her office floor.

"Don't worry," her friend gently reassured her. "You'll do fine. I know it's a little overwhelming at first...it took me a while to get used to the idea also," she smiled. "You and Mwu will be great parents. I'm sure of that."

"Thanks, Erica," Murrue smiled, attempting to stifle a yawn, but finding herself unsuccessful. Glancing at her watch, she frowned. "I should probably go now...before Mwu calls me," she laughed. "I don't want him to worry."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow," the older woman smiled as Murrue locked her office door. "Be sure to get enough rest. That's why I changed your shift...so you can get some extra sleep."

"You sound so much like Mwu, it's scary," the brunette walked down the hallway, waving to her friend.

"He's right, you know," Erica's voice echoed down the long corridor. "He's also right about how stubborn you are," she muttered under her breath at Murrue's earlier protests when Erica told her to start coming in later.

Slowly opening the wooden door of her house, Murrue's face twisted in disgust at a strange odor wafting throughout the house. "Ugh..what the hell is that?" She walked along the thick beige carpet to the apparent source...the kitchen.

"Mwu? What happened in here?" She walked up to her husband, his tall body leaned over the stainless steel sink, scraping unrecognizable residue off a metal pan.

"Oh hey, beautiful," he turned his head over his shoulder, his blue eyes smiling at the sight of her, the sunset streaming in through the window bathing her in a golden aura. "I had a little...mishap," he laughed, running water over the pan before scrubbing it again.

"That smells like more than just a _little _mishap," she raised an eyebrow, leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance. "Don't tell me you tried to make the fish again," she rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"But I thought that _this _time it would work," he whined, pleased that he had finished removing the charred remains of the sauteed fish he had tried to prepare. "I don't know what went wrong," he dried the metal pan with a towel.

"Oh Mwu...," she walked over to the tall blonde, wrapping her arms around his thick chest. "You should leave this to me," she closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his back.

"That wouldn't be fair," he turned around, brushing a stray auburn lock out of her delicate face. "You've been so tired lately. _I _should be the one taking care of _you,_" he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Still working on that battleship design. We should be done with it in the next few weeks," she smiled, nestling her head against his chest, the two standing in the sunset's elaborate display. "And yours?"

"Boring really. Spent most of the day learning the specs of the new units we'll be testing," he pulled her closer against his body, his fingers toying with her silky hair.

Murrue lifted her head, giggling at the noise of her husband's stomach rumbling. "So what should we do about dinner? I don't think what you tried to make is edible," she smirked playfully, marigold eyes sparkling in the fiery light.

"Heh...," he laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess I still need a lot of practice. But I _am _getting better," he smiled, tapping the end of her nose. "Can we have pizza?" He begged, his face wearing a boyish grin.

"That sounds great," she walked over to the phone, punching in the familiar keys. "Pepperoni sound okay?"

"Yep," he beamed. "You know it's my favorite," he grabbed a pair of plates from the oak cupboards, setting them on the coffee table by the large sofa. "And I have a special surprise for dessert," he winked, azure eyes dancing with laughter.

"Oh?" The brunette looked over at the blonde. "And just what might it be?" She poured mango flavored iced tea into colorful plastic glasses, setting them down beside the blue plates.

"I thought I said it was a surprise," he laughed, amused by his wife's impatience. "You'll know soon enough. After dinner, okay?" He brought white paper napkins from the kitchen.

"But that's not fair...," she pouted, pink lips curved upward in small smile. She leaned against the plush cushion, taking a bite of the piping hot pizza, washing it down with a sip of the cold beverage.

"You know...you're cute when you whine," Mwu chuckled, stuffing a huge bite of pizza into his large mouth. "We'll be done soon anyways."

"How do I put up with you," she rolled her topaz eyes, feigning annoyance.

"Because you love me," he stated proudly, taking a large swig of iced tea. Finishing the rest of the pepperoni pizza, a baseball game airing on the large, bright television screen. Mwu disappeared into the kitchen, emerging with two blue bowls piled high with ice cream. "Well...," he grinned, setting the cold dish into her small hands. "Here's the surprise," he handed her a silver spoon.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a spoonful of the cold vanilla ice cream topped with sliced strawberries. "This is delicious," the mixture sweet in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it, love," he smiled, swallowing a big mouthful of the cold confection. Grinning as she snuggled up against him on the plush sofa, he wrapped a strong arm around her lithe form. The remnants of the sunset still illuminated the evening sky, glowing through the open window. A soft ocean breeze blew in, offering the couple some relief from the heat and humidity that still filled the air. Mwu smiled, looking down at his wife, her head pillowed on his chest. They spent the rest of the night nestled together, reveling in each other's closeness and warmth.

------------------------------------

A/N: Even more fluff...lol Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	46. Parents

Night had fallen upon the tiny island nation of Orb, millions of glowing balls lighting up the dark sky. The moon hung high above the land, bathing the large bedroom in its pale silver aura. A brunette woman sighed, a frown pulling the corners of her lips as she tried to find a more comfortable position on the plush mattress, trying to dispel the pain in her lower back. It was to be expected, after all, her baby was due any day now, she understood that, but the young woman groaned a bit, wishing she could get some sleep.

"You okay, hon?" A blonde man sleepily muttered, his eyes still half shut. He raised his head off the soft pillow, placing a hand on his wife's slender shoulder.

"Yeah," She tried laying on her side, but finding no relief. "My back hurts a bit, and I just can't seem to get comfortable," Murrue rolled over on her back, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Mwu smiled, gently stroking her velvety skin. "Is there anything I can do?" He ran his fingers along her arms, his touch soothing.

"Not really," she sighed. "Just being here with me is enough," she returned his smile weakly, the tiredness in her eyes impossible to hide. "Oh, looks like the little one's active tonight," a tiny giggle escaped her lips at the small flutters from within her swollen stomach.

"I bet they'll be running all over the place," Mwu chuckled, placing his hand over hers.

"You think we're ready for this?" Murrue looked at him, her tawny eyes confused.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," he laughed, ruffling her chocolate locks. "We'll do fine, love," he kissed her forehead. "I'm sure of it. You should try and get some sleep," he whispered, toying with the ends of her dark hair.

"Wish I could," she sighed, the spasms in her back not subsiding.

"It's okay, love," the blonde wrapped a strong arm around her slender frame. "It won't be long now. I know this has been really hard on you."

"Thanks," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, attempting to find some sleep, but found the task nearly impossible. The pain in her back was getting worse by the minute, causing the auburn haired woman to sit up on the mattress. _Maybe I should try to walk around a bit, _she softly placed her feet on the thick carpet, slowly standing up. Gingerly making her way towards the bedroom door, she gasped, an intense shockwave of pain gripping her stomach. Crying out, she sank to her knees, hugging her swollen belly.

"Murrue," the tall blonde shouted, dashing out of the bed. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He knelt down beside his wife, taking her small hand in his.

"I think so," she stammered, the intense wave of pain nearly passed. "Guess that's what the pain in my back was trying to tell me," she attempted to stand, sitting down on the soft mattress.

"I'll get you to the hospital," Mwu rushed off to grab her overnight bag, already packed. Hastily pulling a pair of pants and a t-shirt on, he helped her into the small blue car parked outside the white house, a fluffy robe wrapped around her trembling body. "Just hang on a little bit longer, okay?" He looked over to her as he drove down the deserted street, his own hands shaking, clutched tightly to the steering wheel.

"I'll try," she grimaced, trying to ride out another spasm of pain. Shutting her topaz eyes tightly, she gripped the soft fabric of her robe, digging her nails into the cotton material.

"That's my girl," Mwu smiled, his cerulean eye illuminated by the moon's pale light.

"Almost there, just one more push," a young doctor with short, light blue hair looked up at the woman, her skin sprinkled with sweat. "You're doing great," he reassured her.

Bearing down with one final scream, Murrue sank against the soft white pillow, completely exhausted. Mwu smiled, her hand clutched tightly in his. "Is the baby okay, doc?"

"Yes," the doctor held the tiny bundle in his arms. "Here's your son," he handed the tiny infant in his mother's arms.

"Oh Mwu...we have a son," Murrue stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gazed in awe at the small baby, his tiny head topped with wispy chocolate hair. "I can't believe...," a choked sob escaped her lips. "Do you want to hold him?"

Mwu beamed at the small bundle, his happiness impossible to hide. "Can you believe...that _we _made this?" He grinned, his son cradled in his father's strong arms. The baby opened his eyes, the shade the familiar marigold of his mother's.

"No...it's unbelievable...," she gasped, another twinge shot through her. "What's going on?" She shut her eyes, trying to fight off the excruciating pain.

"I wasn't expecting _this_," the doctor looked up at them, his violet eyes clearly confused.

"Is she okay?" Mwu looked over at the young man, worry filling his azure orbs.

"Yes, she's just fine," the doctor smiled. "Looks like there's another baby coming...and fast."

"What?" Murrue's eyes were widened, the shock on her face unmistakable. "They never mentioned this at the appointments...," her voice trailed off.

"I don't know how we missed it. One baby must've been hiding the other one. Okay, Murrue, we'll need one more big push." Closing her eyes at the excruciating pain, she squeezed her husband's hand tightly, digging her fingernails into his flesh. She collapsed onto the pillow, panting heavily.

"This one's a little girl," the doctor placed the wrapped bundle in her slender arms. The tiny baby yawned, opening her eyes, the shade matching her father's azure orbs perfectly, her head topped with golden curls.

"She looks like you," Murrue whispered, fresh tears streaming down her face. She held out her finger, the small baby grasping it with her tiny hand. "What should we name them?" She looked over at her husband, smiling at his happiness as he held their son in his arms. "I don't think we were prepared for this," she laughed a bit.

"Well...why don't we just use the names we already picked out? We already had one of each name picked out since we didn't know what they were gonna be." He gazed at the infant, a tear rolling down his scarred face.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," she murmured sleepily, the baby's hand still wrapped around her finger.

"Well then, Michael and Melissa it is," he grinned boyishly. "You really surprised us," Mwu leaned down, smiling at the little girl.

"That's because _you're _her father," Murrue giggled, handing him their daughter.

"Aw..that's not fair," the blonde man pouted, the small girl cradled in his arms. Sitting down on the chair beside her bed, he grinned as she waved her small arms around, her face wearing her father's happy smile.

"You always found a way to surprise me," she rolled her eyes a bit, holding her new son close. "Think we'll be able to handle this?" She looked at her husband, a hint of worry on her pretty face.

"It _was _unexpected...but I think we'll be just fine," he kissed his wife's forehead, a new chapter in their lives unfolding before them.

----------------------------------------

A/N: That was for lil sis. :hugs her: Hope it turned out okay, and please review.


	47. Sunset

This is an AU to SEED episode 38. I loved that scene, but I kinda wished it happened somewhere other than the bridge...so I thought up this...well..that and to keep myself from going insane at work. lol

------------------------------------------------------

The large hangar was bustling with noise, mechanics performing their final checks on the weapons systems of the massive white battleship, technicians hovering around the towering mobile suits, making sure the machines were in proper working order. Tomorrow morning, the Earth Alliance was going to commence its attack on the island nation of Orb, and everything had to be _just _right for the battle tomorrow.

A tall, slender brunette sighed, looking down at the metal clipboard clutched tightly in her small hands. Going over the final checklist, she blinked, topaz eyes bleary. The past few days had been rather hectic, leaving the young woman with little time for rest. _Just one more thing to go over, _she walked slowly over to the white mobile suit sitting in its space, the sound of typing emanating from its cockpit. "Commander?" She yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth, hoping the blonde pilot would hear her above the din of the hangar. "Is the Strike prepared for tomorrow?"

"Huh?" A deep voice called out, the noise barely audible above the whir of the various machines. Climbing out of the small cockpit, his handsome face lit up in a happy smile at the sight of the pretty brunette. "Hey there, Captain," Mwu smiled, riding the lift down to the hangar floor. "To what do I owe the honor?" He flashed his signature grin, his uniform collar unzipped, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she coughed, trying to regain her composure. "I...just needed to know if the Strike is ready to go...for tomorrow." She held a pen in her fingers, ready to mark it off the long checklist. "It's the last one," she sighed, pointing at the long list of items already marked off.

"Yep, it's all ready to go," he patted the leg of his new mobile suit, a proud smile on his handsome face.

"Okay, well that's the last of it," she crossed the task off her list, attempting to stifle a yawn, but finding herself unsuccessful. "Thanks, Commander," she turned around, yawning again.

Grabbing her small hand, he turned her around, his gaze meeting hers. "You okay?" He looked at her, the tiredness on her face obvious. "You look tired. I bet you haven't been getting enough rest. Am I right?"

Shaking her head, she looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm okay...I've just been busy, that's all."

"We all have," he placed a hand on her thin shoulder. "But it's also important to get enough rest," he reminded the young captain. "Hey, I have and idea. I think we _both _need to get out of here for a while. And I know just the place," he pulled her along, his hand still holding tightly to hers.

"But...I...where are we going? I've got work to do...," Murrue protested, but to no avail.

"Some fresh air will do you some good," he led the way out of the _Archangel's _docking bay. "Anyways, it's almost time for dinner. I thought maybe we could eat somewhere else for a change." Mwu grinned as she continued whining. "We all need to get out of here once in a while. Especially you," they walked out of the cave the white battleship was hiding in, blinking at the sudden brightness of the clear blue sky. "We need to have you at your very best," he grinned, the ocean breeze cool against his tanned skin.

"I guess maybe I _could _use a break," she relaxed, smiling at the sun's warmth against her pale skin. "It's nice out here," they walked through the massive Morgenroete complex.

"Yep, it sure is," he turned his head, mesmerized by the way the golden rays of the late afternoon sun illuminated her beautiful face, her eyes appearing as though they were ablaze. "Well, here we are," they stopped at a small burger stand perched high atop a rocky cliff overlooking the calm azure ocean, the waves below beating against the craggy structure, leaving white foam in their wake. Sea gulls cried out in search of their evening meals, diving into the clear water, fish clutched tightly in their talons as they flew away to devour their catches.

Ordering grilled cheeseburgers and salty french fries, they sat down at the small tables on the restaurant's wooden deck, their hair waving in the light breeze. Taking a bite out of her sandwich, she looked down, unable to hide her worry. "Do you think that tomorrow...things will turn out okay?" She looked up at him, his cerulean eyes gazing into her marigold orbs.

"I don't know...none of us can predict the future," the blonde began, taking a sip of his ice-cold soda before taking another chunk out of his cheeseburger. "Orb is at a huge disadvantage...but that doesn't mean we won't do everything we can to protect it.

"I know," she sighed, taking a bite out of a warm fry dipped in tangy ketchup. "But still...I don't think I can take another Alaska...they left us to...and before it looked like...," her soft voice trailed off, stopping herself before she revealed too much.. She turned her head away, attempting to hide the sadness on her face, the betrayal by the Earth Alliance still an open wound.

"That's been hard on all of us," he leaned forward in his seat. "But we'll get through it. Remember that you're not alone, okay?" Mwu smiled warmly, placing his hand on hers.

"I'm glad you're here," she muttered, her cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Glad that you came back," her voice was just above a whisper, so soft that the blonde wasn't sure he heard right.

"Is that so?" He grinned. "Well, I'm glad I _came _back," he took her hand in his, lightly squeezing it. "You want to know why I came back?" He winked, the glint of mischief in his eyes shining brightly. The sun began sinking below the ocean horizon, setting the clear sky ablaze in a dazzling display of colors.

"I...um...," she stammered, her heart racing. She stood up, walking over to the railing around the restaurant's patio. She _had _been wondering, ever since the day he showed up on the bridge, telling her about the Earth Alliance's plans for the Cyclops system, saving them all from certain doom.

"This is why," he walked over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist. He closed his eyes, gently brushing her lips with his, the feeling completely intoxicating.

The brunette's eyes shot open at the sudden, unexpected gesture, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, nearly exploding inside her. Before she knew what was happening, she relaxed, resting her hands on his muscular chest. She sighed, returning the kiss. Breaking for air, she turned her head, bright crimson staining her porcelain cheeks. "I...I'm not too fond of mobile armor pilots," she stuttered, heart still racing.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now," Mwu winked, pulling her close. Covering his lips with his, he snaked his hand to the back of her head, deepening the exchange against the backdrop of bright oranges, pinks, and purples. He grinned at the moan from deep in her throat, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"I...wasn't expecting that...," the brunette captain leaned her slender arms against the silver railing, her topaz eyes gazing out to sea.

The tall blonde chuckled at her embarrassment, his arm draped over her thin shoulder. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he smiled, gently caressing her cheek with his finger. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No...it's not like that," Murrue shook her head. "It was a surprise...but a _nice _surprise," she smiled, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "I had been wondering what it would be like," she murmured happily, his closeness and warmth easing her earlier stress. "So...where do we go from here?" Her eyes were fixated on the calm waves, her pink lips curved upward in a small smile.

"We can just take things one day at a time," he ran his fingers through her chocolate hair, her tresses soft and silky to his touch. "Just remember that I'll be here for you...help you in any way I can."

"We can be here for each other," she sighed, her topaz eyes fluttering closed. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	48. Life

The sky was perfectly clear, not a single white cloud dotting the clear blue vastness, the late afternoon sun hanging in the sky, beginning its slow descent towards the western ocean horizon. The usually busy beach was fairly quiet, a few citizens milling about on the golden sand, others enjoying the view of the calm ocean, the gentle waves beating against the coastline, then washing back out to sea.

A blonde man and a brunette woman walked along the sidewalk, lined with beach side shops. The man was pushing a navy blue stroller, the two tiny occupants fast asleep, their eyes shut tightly as the couple strolled along the pavement.

"Feeling okay?" Mwu turned his head to his wife, the pair walking in the shade the shops provided. "Not too tired?"

"I'm okay," the brunette smiled, looking down at the carriage as they walked. "I think my energy is finally starting to return," she laughed a bit, watching her twin children sleeping. The past month had been hard on the young woman, leaving her completely exhausted. The delivery had left her more tired than she had expected, but then again, she hadn't expected twins.

"That's good," the blonde smiled warmly. He had been worried about her, finding her asleep in various places around their house, usually curled up on the sofa in front of the television. The doctor had reassured him she was fine, and just needed time to recover. He was thankful that Cagalli had given him a couple of months off, telling him that it was her gratitude for helping to save Orb. He laughed a bit, remembering Murrue's stubborn protests, but he could tell she was secretly happy that he could stay home with her and the twins.

"So, where to next?" Murrue raised an eyebrow at the knowing grin on his face. "If I know you, it'll probably be some candy shop," she laughed, rolling her topaz eyes.

"You know me too well, love," his deep voice chuckled. "Ice cream sound good?" He pointed at the small shop up ahead, a neon sign lighting up its window.

"I should've known," the auburn haired woman laughed, following him inside the quiet shop. "I guess I'll have a vanilla cone," she pushed the carriage over to an empty table, sitting down on the chair. "I don't know who's more of a child...you two or your daddy," she giggled, gazing at the two infants fast asleep.

"Here ya go," he placed the frozen treat in her hands, sitting down to enjoy his chocolate cone. "It's hard to believe it's been a month already, huh?" He took a large bite of the cold confection, chocolate covering his mouth.

"Yeah...I don't know where the time went. I'm still having a hard time believing _all _of this," she gazed at their twins, her lips curved upward in a happy smile. "It seems the past couple of years or so have just been full of surprises," she bit into her cone, the vanilla treat cold in her mouth.

"Yep," Mwu laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the small shop. "But I guess that's what life is...just one big surprise. We never really know what the future has in store for us," he stuffed the last piece of his cone into his large mouth, making an even bigger mess than before. "What surprised you the most about the past few years?"

"That's easy," she began, finishing off her own frozen treat. "When you came back. After what happened...it just seemed absolutely impossible that we could have another chance. Part of me still has trouble believing it...even to this day," she met his gaze, his hand gently holding onto hers.

"See...I really _am _the man who makes the impossible possible," he beamed proudly, azure eyes dancing with laughter. "You know what surprised me the most?" He reached up, brushing a stray lock of dark hair out of her delicate face.

"What?" She stared at his handsome, scarred face, returning his smile.

"Having a family. Before I met you...I never saw myself like this. I basically just lived from battle to battle, trying to survive to the next day. I don't know if it was because of my childhood, or if the war jaded me...but all I could see myself doing was living the life of a soldier, trying to cheat death at every turn. But you changed all that...," he squeezed her hand tightly, tracing porcelain skin with his fingertip. "You showed me what it was like to love someone..and _be _loved in return...to want something more than just living battlefield to battlefield."

"I...I...don't know what to say," she stuttered, cheeks flushed pale pink. "I think a part of me had always wanted this," she looked down at the blue stroller, the small babies still asleep. "But I was always afraid to hope for it. And thanks to you...I learned that it was okay to want a future, and not be afraid of happiness."

"Seems like we _both _changed each other's lives," he smiled warmly, leaning forward to brush his lips to hers. "Well...I think we should probably get those two home," he stood up, pulling his wife to her feet. Pushing the stroller, the couple walked along the quiet beach, the sunset setting the sky on fire, lighting it up in a colorful array reflected in the sparkling water below.

"The sunsets are always so beautiful here," Murrue smiled, gazing out into the dazzling display.

"Yeah, it's definitely one of the best things about this place," Mwu grinned, draping his arm around her thin shoulder. "But it doesn't even compare to how beautiful you are, love," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Gurgling noises broke the silence, their twin children now awake, happy smiles on their faces, identical to their father's. White and grey sea gulls flew around, some exploring the shore in search of food left behind by the beach's visitors. One landed in front of the carriage, causing the infants to wave their chubby arms around excitedly.

"Like the birdie?" Murrue smiled, pointing at the bird standing their on the beach, his beak digging through the sand, in search of a meal. Looking up at her husband, Murrue laughed. "You know, I think they're going to be just like you."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	49. Birthday

Here's a birthday fic for our favorite captain, since today is her birthday. lol

----------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun hung high in the clear blue sky, bathing the tiled kitchen in its golden aura. A light breeze wafted in through the open window, cooling the tiled room. A small television sat on the counter, the black box tuned to a baseball game. A tall blonde man leaned his broad back against the soft cushion of the chair he sat in, azure eyes fixated on the playoff game. Loud buzzing from the oven's timer startled him, causing him to jump in his seat.

Pulling his creation out of the oven, he smiled, clearly pleased with himself. This was the first time he had ever tried to bake, so part of him had been afraid that the cake fall apart the minute he pulled it out of the oven. After the fluffy golden cake had cooled off, he grinned, decorating the confection with creamy chocolate icing, trying his hardest to make it look presentable. This _was _a special occasion, after all. _I'm glad the kid and the pink princess agreed to take her to that movie, _he laughed, covering the round cake with the last bit of frosting. _Now to go get ready, _he made his way to the back of the house, turning on the shower. _Hope I have enough time, _he quickly buttoned his blue plaid shirt. He was supposed to meet them for dinner at a new Italian restaurant that had just opened, but the cake had taken longer to make than he thought. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed out the door.

"So did you have a nice evening?" Mwu smiled, opening the door to their house, their hands entwined. He gazed at her, mesmerized by the ethereal vision before him, her dress accentuating her sultry figure.

"Yes, thank you," Murrue squeezed his hand, her lips curved upward in a smile. "It was the perfect birthday," she stood up on the tips of her toes, softly brushing her lips to his.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned. "But you know, I still have a couple of surprises left," he laughed, leading her into the kitchen.

"Does this have something to do with sending me to the movie?" She giggled as he sat her down at the table.

"I should've known you were on to me. You're too smart for your own good," he chuckled, carrying the tray with the cake, a row of candles sitting on top of the sweet confection. "Happy birthday, love," he placed the tray on the white table, the flames flickering in the gentle breeze.

"Oh Mwu...you made this?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "I didn't know you could bake too."

"I didn't either," he smiled, sitting down beside her. "Hope it turned out okay," he sliced into the fluffy cake, cutting a piece for both of them. "Want something to drink?" He stood up, making his way to the refrigerator.

"A beer would be nice," she grinned, taking a bite of the golden cake.

"Didn't you already have enough to drink at the restaurant?" He raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk plastered across his scarred face.

"Probably," she giggled. "But it _is _my birthday after all." Taking a sip of the cold beverage, she leaned back against her seat. "Nice job on the cake," she finished the last piece, a happy smile on her lips.

"That's good to know. I thought it might collapse or something," he laughed, taking a swig of golden ale. "Feel any older?"

"Not really," they walked into the living room, settling down on the large plush sofa. "Thanks again," she looked up at him, her head resting on his chest. "For everything..the watch, the dinner, the cake...it was the best birthday I've had in a long time," she finished the last of her beer, setting the brown glass on the wooden coffee table. "Much better than last year," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," he ran his hands over the smooth skin of her arms.

"Yours is coming up in a few weeks. There anywhere you want to go for it?"

"Not really. As longs as I'm with you, it'll be great," he ran his fingers through her silky hair, her closeness and warmth intoxicating. "There anything else you want for today?"

Sitting up, she smirked slyly. "Oh, I can think of _one _thing," her tawny eyes flashed, the desire in them unmistakable. Pressing her lips to his, she pushed him down on the soft cushion, her body pressed tightly against him.

"And just what might that be?" He closed his eyes as her fingers worked to unbutton his plaid shirt, the cloth tossed carelessly to the floor.

"You have to ask?" She whispered huskily, running her fingers along his bare, scarred chest, her gentle caresses pushing him closer towards sanity's edge. This birthday would be one that she would never forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well...hope that turned out okay. I've been really stuck lately, both with ideas and actually writing. Anyways, please review.


	50. Each Other

The small room was dark, the only light shining in from the crack below the metal door. The massive white battleship lay dormant inside the abandoned colony as technicians worked around the clock to repair the damage the warship had sustained in the previous battle.

Soft, even breathing punctuated the silence of the room, the occupants deep in slumber as the night wore on. A blonde man twisted in the bed, memories of the recent events that had taken place deep in the colony's interior haunting him, visions of his father and Rau filling his dreams. He could see them laughing, eyes full of arrogance. Mocking him, amused at the situation the world found itself in.

"You're nothing _boy,_" his father bellowed, the hatred in his eyes unmistakable. "_That _woman's genes made you nothing...made you _weak,_" the tall man sneered. "I knew you would always turn out like this. A pathetic excuse for a human. Just look at you.

"Now, now. He _did _become the Hawk of Endymion after all," Rau stood before him, arms folded across his chest, the silver mask covering his face. "The Earth Alliance's top ace."

"Yes, but he _was _shot down," Al Da Fllaga reminded him. "And by _your _hands," he placed a hand on his clone's shoulder. "See boy...the child can _never _hope to defeat the parent."

"And you'll never stop what I've already begun," Rau laughed maniacally. "_I _will put an end to this...this world full of hatred. Only then will it stop."

"You can't do this!" Mwu shouted, his fists balled.

"Oh, and _you _and your little group of friends intend to stop me?" The masked commander smirked. "No one can stop me. It's already set into motion. There's no use fighting it, Mwu. You should embrace your fate." His laughter grew louder. "It's coming Mwu...and there's _nothing _you can do about it." His face faded into the darkness, the man's mad laughter ringing in his ears.

Sitting up in bed, he gasped, tightly gripping the thin white sheet covering him. His heart pounding, he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Damn," he swore under his breath, his body drenched in sweat. _Is he right? Is there really no way to stop him? _He sat on the small mattress, scanning the dim room.

"Mwu?" A brunette sat up in the bed, a thin white sheet draped across her slender frame. "Are you okay?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, his muscular body trembling beneath her touch.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep, okay?" He turned his head, attempting to hide the confusion and anxiety in his blue eyes.

"You don't _look _fine," Murrue reached up, running her fingers through his thick blonde curls. "Was it another dream?"

Nodding his head, he buried his face in his hands. "I saw _them_. My father and Rau. He said that there was no way to stop his plan from becoming reality. What if he's right? What if...," his voice trailed off, the thought to painful to consider.

"Oh Mwu," she wrapped an arm around his broad shoulder. "We'll do what we can. I can't predict the future. No one can. But I do know that we'll do everything in our power to bring peace to the world," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should've known...should've seen this coming," he sighed, eyes focused down on the mattress.

"Mwu...," she cupped his face, turning his head around to face her. "There was _no _way to know what was going to happen. You're not psychic," she reminded him, tracing his cheek with her fingertip.

"But I can _sense _him. I should've been able to figure out what he had been planning all this time." He closed his eyes, her touch soothing.

"But you're not a mind reader. No one is. So please don't blame yourself for _any _of this, okay?" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace.

"What would I do without you?" He looked up into his lover's warm eyes, finding nothing but unconditional love in the molten pools.

"Don't be silly," she laughed, lightly brushing his lips to hers.

"I mean it, Murrue," he smiled, intoxicated by her closeness and warmth, her creamy skin soft against his. "I don't know how I would've gotten through the last few weeks without you."

"And I don't know how I would've survived the past few _months _without you. You were always there. I depended on you so much...even if it was just your presence. You helped me in ways you'll never know."

"We can take care of each other," he whispered, pulling her down on the mattress. "Now how 'bout we get back to sleep. We still have an hour left," he glanced at the clock, its red digits glowing in the room's darkness.

"Nope," Murrue shook her head, a glint of mischief in her brown eyes. "I think I know of something better," she grinned slyly, pulling him on top of her. Maybe losing out on an hour of sleep wasn't _that _bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope that wasn't too weird. I think Mwu would probably have a hard time dealing with what he learned at Mendel, and blame himself for it. Luckily he has Murrue to take good care of him.

Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I didn't think I'd make it this far. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	51. Rainbow

The spacious lunchroom was abuzz, crowds of Morgenroete technicians lined up by the cafeteria, plastic trays in hand. Loud chatter filled the room, the employees chatting about their days, plans for later in the evening, anything to take their minds off their job.

A brunette woman sighed, gaze turned downward. She poked at the chicken sandwich before her, a bag of potato chips sitting off to the side. Taking a sip of her iced tea, she stared at the sandwich. _Guess I should at least try to eat something, _she picked up the sandwich, taking a small bite.

"You okay Murrue?" Erica sat down across the table from her friend, a worried look in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Murrue took another sip of the cold beverage, averting her gaze from her boss.

"You know, you didn't have to come in today," the older woman smiled reassuringly. "After all, it has been two months ago today."

"I know," she slumped her shoulders, picking at her sandwich. "I thought it help take my mind off things. Didn't really feel like being alone with my thoughts...," she muttered quietly, taking a small bite from her lunch.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard all this must be for you," she looked across at the younger woman, the pain in her brown eyes unmistakable.

"I still can't believe it's been two months," she frowned, the image of the Strike disappearing in the white flash of light, his final words, forever ingrained in her mind. "It seems like it was just yesterday...," the brunette's soft voice trailed off.

"You know, the Commander wouldn't want you to be sad," Erica reminded the former captain, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"I know...," she replied, voice just above a whisper. "Why did I have to fall in love with him?" Murrue huffed, annoyed at the effect the blonde pilot still had on her.

"You can't control your heart," Erica laughed, finishing the last of her lunch. "Do you regret your time with him?"

"No..it's not like that," Murre shook her head firmly. "The time we spent together...I don't remember ever being happier. And that's probably why it hurts so much...always will," the auburn haired woman nibbled her sandwich, slowly making progress.

"These things...they just take time," Erica smiled warmly at her younger friend. "You know I'm here..if you need anything."

"Thanks," A small smile graced her lips. Finishing her lunch, she glanced at her watch. "Guess it's time to get back to work," the two women stood up, heading back to work on the repairs for the _Kusanagi._

Grey clouds covered the sky as the brunette's blue car sped down the road, drops of rain pelting the glass windshield. "Oh Mwu...why did you have to leave me?" Hot tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, clear drops rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "It's not fair...you fought so hard so that we could all have peace...but you didn't get to enjoy it," her voice trembled as the car continued towards the small house she lived in, nestled atop a cliff overlooking Orb's beautiful coastline.

"You know...when I first met you that day at Heliopolis...I never thought things would turn out like this. That you would win my heart. It's funny how things never go according to plan," she mumbled, climbing out of the small car. Walking over to the door, she turned around, her eyes catching the late evening sun beginning to break through the clouds. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, a small railing lining the rocks.

Leaning her elbows on the smooth, wet metal, she stared out to the calm sea, her eyes wide a the sight before her. A huge rainbow hung over the ocean, its array of colors vivid in the sunlight. "You did that huh?" She smiled, staring out at the vision, droplets of rain falling on her, but she didn't care one bit.

"Sure did, love," she heard his deep voice, full of laughter. His grin flashed before her, azure eyes matching the ocean.

"Thank you Mwu," she whispered, watching the rainbow until the last of the colors faded, completely drenched. Strands of dark hair stuck to her face. "There's hope...even in the worst of times," she opened the door to the small house, making her way inside. "And I know we'll be together again...but next time forever."

----------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	52. Unfinished Business

The late afternoon sunshine crept in through the open window, bathing the room in its golden aura. The spring day was warm, though a gentle breeze wafted in from the ocean, cooling the large house. Tiny birds could be heard chirping outside in the backyard, foraging through the lush green grass for insects or worms.

A blonde man grinned, leaning his broad back against the soft cushion, the sound of the television echoing throughout the room. He looked down at the floor, his two infant children sitting on the thick carpet, toy cars clutched tightly in their chubby hands, babbling happily as they played together.

"You two look like you're having a good time, huh?" Mwu laughed as they children squealed, waving their little arms around, smiles on their faces, hoping that their father would pick them up. "How am I going to pick _both _of you up?" He bent down, scooping one child into each strong arm, the babies resting their heads on his shoulder. "You two have me wrapped around your little fingers, you know that?" He chuckled, sitting down on the sofa. "Just like your mother."

"I do not," Murrue giggled, smirking mischievously. Leaning against the entrance to the living room, she folded her slender arms across her chest. "Ready to go?" She walked over to her husband, lifting their daughter from his arms. Melissa gurgled happily, patting her mother's cheeks with her chubby hand. Kira and Lacus had invited them to the beach house to celebrate their recent engagement a couple of weeks ago.

"Yep, he grinned, standing up, Michael still held tightly in his arms, the tiny baby smiling across at his mother. "It's hard to believe the kid is getting married, huh?" They walked outside, strapping the two 6 month old infants into their car seats.

"Not really," Murrue smiled, remembering how happy Lacus had been when she called to tell her that Kira had proposed. "Kira has really grown up a lot. And he and Lacus _have _been together for a really long time now."

"Guess he'll always be 'the kid' to me," the blonde laughed, wrapping his arms around his wife's slender waist. "You look incredible tonight," he whispered, awed by her beauty. She wore a white dress accentuated by a myriad of brightly colored flowers, the thin straps clinging to her bare shoulders.

"Oh Mwu...," she laughed, a hint of pink on her porcelain cheeks.

Mwu grinned, pulling her closer, amused by his wife's embarrassment. Tilting her chin up, he brushed his lips to hers, his fingers toying with her silky tresses.

Breaking for air, Murrue glanced at the thin metal watch around her wrist. "As much as I hate to put a damper on _this,_" she looked up at him, tapping his nose. "We really should be going."

"Mwu! Murrue! Come in," Kira greeted them at the door, a happy smile on the young man's face.

"Hey kid," Mwu smiled boyishly, slapping the younger man on the shoulder. "Congratulations. Took you long enough."

"Mwu...you and your big mouth," she shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Murrue rolled her eyes, punching her husband on the arm. "Don't mind him Kira."

"It's great to see you two again. And these two sure have gotten big since the last time I saw them," he smiled as the twins gurgled happily at the sight of their 'Uncle Kira'.

Mwu chuckled, Melissa held tightly in his arms. "They've been excited about coming all day."

"They're adorable," the chocolate haired pilot ruffled the infants' wispy hair, making a silly face at them. "It seems like only yesterday they were _this _tiny," Kira measured a short distance with his hands.

"Yeah," the blonde laughed, his daugher reaching for his long hair, a handful clutched in her tiny hands. "I didn't know that babies grew this fast."

"Typical Mwu," Kira smirked, rolling his amethyst eyes, causing the room to erupt with laughter. The small group of friends spent the rest of the evening chatting happily, using the time to catch up on each other's lives. They enjoyed a nice meal catered by Cagalli's personal chefs, the wine flowing freely.

"That was nice, huh?" Mwu's hands clutched the round steering wheel as the small blue car sped down the busy street, millions of stars twinkling above them.

"Yeah," Murrue sighed happily, turning her head to the backseat, the twins fast asleep, smiles on their tiny faces. "I'm really happy for them. They make a cute couple."

"Wonder why the kid took so long to make his move," the car stopped at a red light, the cool night breeze coming in from the slightly ajar windows.

"I don't really know," Murrue reached over, running her fingers through his thick blonde curls. "Kira...he had been through a lot at Jachin Due..even before that. Guess he just needed some time to sort things out."

"We _all _went through a lot after that," he pulled the car into the driveway, unstrapping the sleeping babies from their car seats.

"That's true," Murrue lifted tiny Michael into her arms, carrying the small boy inside. "But it's in the past now. And I think we _all _have a bright future to look forward to." She gently laid her son in his crib, covering him with a thin blanket.

"Yep, we sure do love," Mwu set little Melissa in her crib, the tiny baby's blue eyes shut tightly, her breathing soft and even. Pulling his wife by the wrist, he led her into their bedroom, grinning impishly at her surprised expression, the moon bathing her in its silver aura.

"Mwu...what's...," her soft voice trailed off, marigold eyes wide, sparkling in the pale light. Stopping in the center of the large room, she gasped at the sudden feeling of his arms around her.

"I think we left some _unfinished _business earlier," he whispered, his breath hot on her neck. He gently nibbled at her earlobe, causing her to melt in his arms. "Don't you?" His hands moved down her sleek figure, resting on her perfectly sculpted hips.

"Oh Mwu...," she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How do I put up with you?" Bringing his head down to hers, she covered his lips, the two lovers illuminated by the glowing orb above them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope that wasn't too weird. Special thanks to sis for helping me think this up a few weeks ago. Just couldn't think of a way to work it out. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	53. Autumn Day

"So _where _exactly is this place supposed to be?" A brunette sighed, her gaze fixated on the tall trees lining the winding road, the sun glowing brightly above them.

"Impatient, aren't we?" The blonde driver chuckled, turning his head. He grinned, amused by the annoyed expression on his wife's face.

"Well, we _have _been driving all morning," she huffed, scanning their surroundings. The leaves were beginning to take on a golden hue, their normal green color slowly fading in the autumn air.

"I don't think it's too much longer. The last sign said it was just a few more miles," Mwu returned his blue eyes to the road, his hands gripping the smooth steering wheel as he drove. "It'll be nice to get away for a few days, huh?"

"Yeah, especially with the leaves changing color." She pointed out the window at the forest of trees around them, the road stretching higher and higher into Orb's mountains.

"The place sounds like a lot of fun too," Mwu smiled happily as their blue car sped down the road. "I'm glad Erica told you about it." They had booked a week at a new mountain resort nestled high in the quiet mountains. It was perfect for an early autumn getaway from the bustle of the city below them.

"Yeah, she said it was incredible," Murrue laughed. "She practically _demanded _we go there before I go back to work at Morgenroete." The auburn haired woman remembered protesting, but her older friend insisted, telling her she couldn't start in the engineering department before taking time off for herself. She giggled, blushing slightly at the thought of her friend's words. "She said she thought we would have a lot of fun."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," the blonde winked. He flashed a mischievous grin, his azure eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"I'll hold you to that," the young woman purred playfully. "I think I see it now," she snaked her head out the open window, the air cool against her skin. "It's huge," her tawny eyes were wide as she stared at the large white and green building nestled amongst dozens of towering trees.

"Sure is," Mwu whistled, pulling the car into the crowded parking lot. "Guess Erica wasn't joking when she said this place was incredible." He got out of the small car, stretching his long legs. "Well, guess we should go check in," he opened the passenger side door, pulling his wife to her feet. Opening the trunk, he grabbed their luggage as the two made their way into the lobby.

Their eyes were wide as they took in their surroundings. The hardwood floor shined brilliantly beneath a large domed chandelier. A huge carpet covered the floor, decorated in earthy tones, the fabric soft beneath their feet. A small bar was hidden in the corner, a few patrons chatting with each other, a soccer game airing on the bright television off to the sideSoft piano music echoed throughout the atrium, water cascading down a stone fountain in the center.

"Wow, this place really does have it all...a casino, nightclubs, restaurants, a shopping center, a spa, a pool, a bowling alley, bars. Even a movie theater." He sat down on the plush bed, admiring the luxurious room. The carpet was a dark green color, perfectly matching the hues in the wallpaper. Paintings of mountain scenery decorated the walls. "I can't believe you protested." He chuckled teasingly, setting their suitcases on the large bed.

"I know. I'll probably never hear the end of it. From her _and _you," Murrue walked over to the glass doors, pulling open the thick beige curtains. Opening the large window, she sighed, breathing in the crisp mountain air. "Mmm...this is nice," she sighed breathing in the crisp mountain air.

"Sure is," he wrapped her up in his strong arms, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "So what do you want to do first?" Mwu brushed his lips to her cheek, slowly moving down her neck.

"I think...she gasped, nearly losing herself in his kisses, his breath warm against her skin. "I...I think..that we should...," she found it impossible to think as his mouth showered attention on her, gently nipping at her neck, her body shuddering in pleasure in his arms. Turning around in his arms, she covered his lips with hers, pressing herself tightly against his muscular frame. Lunch would have to wait.

The afternoon sun hung high in the clear sky, the glowing orb warming the couple sitting in the open air restaurant below. They decided to try the wood-brick oven baked pizza, pepperoni piled on the cheesy pie. "So anymore protests?" Mwu laughed happily, stuffing a steaming bite into his large mouth.

"Nope," Murrue shook her head, a blissful smile on her face. She downed a sip of the resort's home-brewed beer, the bubbles tickling her mouth. "I'm glad we came."

"Are you nervous about the new job?" Mwu took a swig of his own beer, a happy smile plastered across his scarred face.

"A little," the brown haired woman admitted, nibbling at her slice of pizza. "It's been a while since I worked on designing things. Not since back at Heliopolis."

"Don't worry," he reached over, gently squeezing her hand. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Do you think you'll miss the military?"

"Probably a little," she finished the last of her lunch, the pizza perfectly seasoned with just the right spices. "I had gotten pretty used to it," she gulped down another large mouthful of the cold beverage, the sun warm against her skin. "I'm still in the reserves though," she reminded him, leaning her back against the soft cushion of her chair, a gentle breeze blowing her auburn locks.

"I know. Let's just hope we don't have to worry about that," they stood up, hands entwined. They walked through the forest, eyes fixated on the fall foliage ablaze with a rainbow of colors. Red, orange, and yellow leaves fell gently from the enormous trees, landing on the ground.

"Oh Mwu...they're beautiful." Murrue smiled warmly, a fiery red leaf held in her hands.

"They sure are," he leaned down, whispering in her ear. "But not even half as beautiful as you are," he grinned as her cheeks matched the small leaf.

She looked up at her husband. She stood up on the tips of her toes, gently brushing her lips with his. Maybe a vacation was just what she needed after all.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Some more fluff. lol I might try and do a sequel to this, if all goes well. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and please review.


	54. Autumn Evening

This is a sequel to my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy. XD

------------------------------------------

There was a slight chill to the early autumn evening, the thin mountain air crisp and cool. The golden Harvest Moon hung in the darkness, surrounded by billions of tiny glowing orbs twinkling brightly against the black sky. A couple sat together on the stone balcony of their hotel room enjoying the peace and quiet the mountain resort offered, steaming mugs of hot chocolate warming their hands. Owls could be heard hooting off in the distant trees, searching for their evening meal, joining with the sounds of crickets chirping.

"You cold?" A blonde man turned to his companion, pulling the thick, fluffy blanket over them. He looked down at her, her delicate features illuminated by the moon's unusual golden aura.

"No," Murrue shook her head, snuggling closer against his broad chest. "It's perfect out here," she sighed contentedly, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"It sure is," Mwu grinned, running his fingertips through her silken tresses.

The brunette's gaze was focused on the huge glowing orb in the sky, the moon taking on an almost orange tint. "The moon looks so different tonight...so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen it this way before," she commented, enjoying the breathtaking view.

"Same here," he stared in awe out at the sparkling sky. "The stars look different too. Like we can see them so much more clearly up here," he downed a gulp of hot chocolate.

"Being away from the city really has its advantages," Murrue laughed, her topaz eyes enchanted by the sight. "Erica was right...this place really is incredible."

"She sure was," her lover chuckled, azure eyes dancing. "And to think you didn't want to come," he teased playfully.

"See...I knew I'd never hear the end of it," she shook her head, a hint of laughter in her voice. "But I am glad we came."

"It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow," he leaned his back against the soft cushion of the wooden chair, enjoying the cool air against his scarred face.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes as his fingers toyed with her auburn locks. "But we can always come back another time," she reminded him. Lifting her head, she gently grazed his lips, smiling softly as he returned the gesture.

"Will you miss it?" The tall man grinned happily, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Of course I will," she took another sip from her mug, welcoming the drink's warming effects. "Though we probably spent a little too much time in _here_," she pointed inside to the luxurious suite, a dim light illuminating the large room. "Not that I'm complaining," she giggled, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"That's what I thought," Mwu flashed a devilish smile, gently kissing the top of her head. "But we did have a lot of fun. Especially at the casino," he chuckled, remembering his wife's fondness for the various games of chance and skill. "You even managed to win some money."

"Yeah," she giggled, downing the last sip of her cocoa. "I don't normally do that well."

"Oh really?" Mwu arched his eyebrow, unable to suppress his laughter. "It looked like you've had quite a bit of experience." He tickled her sides underneath the warm blanket, grinning at her loud squeals and attempts to swat his hands away.

"I can say the same about you," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "You won even more money than I did," she reminded him, topaz eyes flashing mischievously. "Guess you learned at the academy huh?"

"Probably," he shrugged. "We needed something to do to pass the time. It was so boring there sometimes."

"Yeah, I remember. We used to spend hours playing cards in my friend's room. I lost a lot of money, but it was a lot of fun," Murrue smiled at the memory.

"I bet the beer was really flowing too," Mwu laughed, an impish grin plastered across his scarred face. "Wasn't it?" He playfully flicked the end of her nose.

"Hey! No fair...," she pouted, feigning annoyance. "I swear...I don't know how I put up with you." Rolling her eyes, she snuggled closer to him, shivering slightly from the cool mountain air.

"Cold now, huh?" Mwu wrapped his arms around her trembling form, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Well...I think I know the perfect way to warm you up," he growled seductively, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Is that so?" She smirked slyly, his hand pulling her to her feet. "And just what might _that _be?" Murrue's soft voice purred as he closed the sliding glass door behind them, pulling the thick curtains together.

"You have to ask?" He winked playfully, scooping her up in his arms. Gently laying her down on the plush mattress, he climbed on top of her, his mouth covering hers as he tasted her, the kiss deepening in the waning hours of the night. "Feeling better now?" He purred, playfully nibbling her earlobe.

Gasping, she pulled him down, her body pressed tightly against him. "Mwu...," she breathed, his attentions maddening.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," the blonde purred, his fingers gently caressing her soft skin. Their entwined bodies moved together in the waning hours of the night, each drunk of the intoxicating haze of lust and love that was impossible to resist.

"So, did that do the trick?" He smiled, gently stroking her bare arms beneath the thick comforter. Her head was nestled against his shoulder, a delicate hand resting on his muscular chest.

"Yep," she nuzzled her head against his smooth skin, entranced by his touch. "You always seem to know just what I need," she murmured, her marigold orbs fluttering shut. "Love you," her voice was soft as sleep overtook her.

"Love you too," he kissed her forehead, his own eyes growing drowsy. _This vacation was just what we needed, _he closed his azure eyes, his mind drifting off into the world of dreams.

--------------------------

A/N: Got the idea for the moon last night. It really did look that way. It was beautiful, really. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	55. Night Before

This be lime. lol Oh, and it's also Neo x Murrue.

------------------------------------

A brunette woman sighed, her head resting on the smooth surface of her desk. Lifting herself up, she glanced over at the clock, its red digits glowing in the dim room, the hour of the decisive battle fast approaching. Thick tension hung in the air of the massive white battleship. Everyone knew the fight was going to be fierce, and that the Orb forces were vastly outnumbered. What worried everyone, her included, was the outcome. What would become of them? Of Orb? Would they be able to stop Requiem's firing in time? _We also have to be ready for the unexpected, _the young captain reminded herself.

Leaning back in her leather chair, her lips curved downward in a small frown. _And what about him...the Colenel. Will history repeat itself? _A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek at the thought of him returning to her, only to be ripped away again, leaving her alone once more. _Does this mean that I've already fallen in love with him again? Even though he doesn't remember me...what we shared, I can still see him there...in his eyes..in his voice. He's still Mwu...and what if..., _more salty tears streamed down her cheeks, falling to the hard surface below, the thought too painful to bear.

Ever since he had returned to the ship, he had been her constant companion, sitting with her while she filled out paperwork, chatting with her over meals, or enjoying a cup of coffee together. Without even realizing it, the blonde had helped to ease some of the loneliness that still lingered in her heart. _And if he's taken away from me too...I don't..., _she sat there, the tears still falling.

"You okay Captain?" Murrue jumped at the sudden noise of his deep, gentle voice, his cerulean eyes full of concern. Walking over to where she sat, he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "You've been crying," he looked at her bloodshot eyes, her fingers scrubbing away the tiny droplets. "What's wrong?" He kneeled down, wrapping her up into his strong arms.

"I...tomorrow...I don't want to lose you too...," she stammered between choked sobs, her slender form still shaky.

"Shh...it's okay. I'm here now," he whispered, his arms gently stroking her back. She buried her face against his chest, her tears soaking through his thick uniform. "I promise I'll do everything I can to come back."

"But...what if...you...?" The brunette looked up at him, her soft voice barely audible.

"I'm worried about losing you too," he gazed deeply into her marigold orbs. Reaching up, he gently wiped a tear away from her cheeks. "You've done more for me than you'll ever know," Neo smiled warmly, pulling her closer against his muscular frame. "You helped me to become a better person...the person I _should _be. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you," she shook her head, cheeks flushed pale pink. "You've been here for me...helped me feel less alone."

"I'm glad to be of service," he smiled, gently brushing a stray strand of auburn hair out of her face. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes," the brunette captain nodded. Reaching up, she traced the forked scar across his face, her touch soft against his skin. "Thank you." Her heart began racing, annoyed by her body's reaction to his closeness and warmth.

"Whatever happens," Neo began, his arms still wrapped firmly around her slender frame. "Know that...that I love you. And after this is all over...I'd like for us to be together."

"What...did you...I...don't know what to say...," her topaz eyes shooting open, the young woman found herself at a loss for words. She could feel the warmth return to her cheeks, her heart pounding beneath her chest. She buried her face against his chest, attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"It's okay," he smiled, stroking her back through the thick fabric of her blue and white uniform. "I know that you're confused. Whenever you're ready...I'll be here, okay?" He tilted her chin upward, lost in her molten orbs.

"I...," she leaned in, her body acting on its own accord. Their lips softly brushed, their bodies tingling from the electricity of the exchange. The intensity of the kiss deepened as he pulled her closer, his mouth begging entrance into hers. Breaking for air, they panted, attempting to catch their breaths. "I..I'm sorry...," she stammered, turning her head away. Her mind was racing, thoughts muddled as she sat there, cheeks aflame. It had felt so good...so right. Had everything before been building to this moment...fate drawing them together like this? But...was it too soon? Were things moving too fast? She still loved Mwu. But, she also couldn't deny how she felt right now, either.

"Don't be," he cupped her chin, turning her head so he could gaze at her delicate features, the love in his azure eyes unmistakable. "Besides...it was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she managed to get out, voice just above a whisper. Without even realizing it, she snaked her hands around his neck, bringing his face down to hers. Covering his lips with hers, she shut her tawny eyes as the exchange intensified. Standing up, they fumbled their way to her bed. Her fingers worked hastily to undo his blue and white uniform, quickly unzipping the purple shirt underneath.

He sighed in contentment as her fingers began to trace his perfectly chiseled muscles, stopping to tenderly caress the long, winding scars marring his tanned skin. His mouth slipped down her neck, gently teasing the sensitive skin. He smirked at her breathless gasps as he continued his ministrations. Her body was on fire with every touch...every caress sending jolts of electricity throughout her. Their uniforms were quickly discarded on the tiled floor. Gently laying her down on the small mattress, their lips met, exploring each other's mouths. Neo smirked at the moans from deep within her throat, her body pressed tightly against his.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Neo purred seductively, his cerulean eyes taking in her sultry curves. Soon becoming lost in each other, they moved together slowly, bodies entangled. Unimaginable sensations coursed through their bodies as the night wore on, their cries of passion breaking the silence of the small room. Unable to fight the nerve-tingling feelings any longer, the events reached a crescendo, a pleasured haze washing over them. Collapsing into each other's arms, they laid together, their bodies sprinkled with tiny beads of sweat.

Neo smiled, nuzzling her neck as she nestled her head on his shoulder, his fingers caressing her bare arms. _You saved me...gave me hope...hope for a future that's worth fighting for, _he looked down at the sleeping woman, a blissful smile on her face. _And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, _he kissed the top of her head, his drowsy mind drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------

A/N: That didn't turn out quite as I had planned. I actually got this idea a while ago from watching GSD episode 49. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	56. What If?

Thick, ominous clouds covered the sky, white flashes breaking the darkness. Rain fell steadily above, drenching everything below it. Thunder crackled loudly, rattling the windows of the large white house sitting atop the rocky cliff. Strong gusts of wind caused the towering palm trees to sway, their leaves rusting in the storm.

A blonde man sat on a lawn chair, his cerulean eyes taking in the sights of the thunderstorm. The air was humid, strands of long blonde hair clinging to the back of his neck. His scarred face was confused as he sat under the covered patio, a glass of cold water held in his hands. His mind was racing, completely lost in thought as the rain continued to pelt the grass. The shock of yesterday's events still fresh in his mind...that he was going to be a father, her words being replayed over and over in his head.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy, the blond pilot shook his head, eyes gazing out into the flashing clouds. It had been one of the happiest times in his life. He knew that this was what they had both wanted-to be part of a family that loved each other, to share their lives with one another. He could see the worry on his wife's face, hear the uncertainty in her soft voice. He knew she would make a great mother, and she even had experience taking care of the orphan children before the second war began.

_But what kind of father will I be? _Mwu frowned, gaze still turned outward into the raging storm. _I've never really taken care of children before. How will I know what to say...to do? _A loud crack of thunder broke the silence, causing the tall man to flinch. _And...it's not like I know what a good father is. My own father...he didn't give a damn about me. It's like I wasn't even there...was nothing to him, _he shut his eyes, covering his face with his hands, sweat dripping down his skin from the oppressive humidity.

_All those years...I was just like a ghost, invisible to him. Nothing I did was ever good enough to get him to notice me. His money...and his clone were all that mattered to him. It's not like my mother was any better either...I know she blamed me for the way he treated her, like it was my fault for just being born. All she cared about was his money...the wealth, the power it brought. Maybe escaping my genes was a foolish thought after all._

Looking out to the horizon, he sighed, shoulders slumping in the wooden chair. _What if...I turn out like him? It's already happened once...during my time as Neo. The things I did...they were things that he would do. Would it be that hard to become that man again? Maybe it really is like father, like son..., _a sarcastic laugh escaped his lips. He jumped slightly in his seat, startled by the feeling of a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"So here you are," a brunette sat down on the chair beside him, gently squeezing her shoulder. "I'm surprised to see you out here during the storm," she brushed a damp auburn strand out of her face, her clothes soaked from the pounding rain.

"You're home from work early," his usually cheery voice was subdued, his azure eyes still focused on the downpour.

"They sent us home because they were worried about the streets flooding," she remarked, regarding her husband, his signature smile missing, replaced by a somber frown. "Mwu, honey," she reached over, taking his hand in hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Mwu turned his head away, unable to meet her gaze. "Just been thinking, that's all."

"You don't look fine," Murrue remarked, her soft voice firm. "This...this isn't about yesterday..is it?" She looked down at the smooth grey concrete below her, water beginning to climb higher on the patio. "You don't..."

"No," he shook his head. "It's not like that...I'm happy, I really am. It's just...," he began, his usual confidence absent from his deep voice. "My own childhood...my parents weren't exactly good role models. I don't know what it's like to be part of a real family."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been for you," her fingertips gently caressed his scarred face, his skin smooth to her touch. "But now," she smiled, lightly squeezing his hand, "you'll have the chance you never had."

"But...," he stared down at his bare feet. "What if...I end up like _him_...like my father?" He stuttered, his muscular form shaking slightly. He turned his head, meeting her molten gaze. "It's already happened...when I was Neo."

"Oh Mwu," she sighed, running her fingers through his thick golden locks. "You're not your father, and never were. The fact that you felt bad about what happened proves that," she wrapped a slender arm around his broad back. "You're nothing like him," she cupped his face, forcing his azure eyes to meet her gaze. "Don't ever forget that, okay?" Standing up, she grabbed his hand, pulling the tall pilot to his feet. "You're you...Mwu. And you have a wife who loves you, and a child on the way who will adore you, just like their mother," she enveloped him in a warm hug, his head resting on her slim shoulder.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me," he smiled, returning the embrace. "I really don't deserve you...any of this," he kissed the top of her head, her dark hair still soaking wet.

"Don't be silly," she leaned into the embrace, craving more of his warmth. "I'm worried about this too...but like you said yesterday, we can get through this _together_," she stood up on the tips of her toes, her lips touching his. Breaking for air, she smiled, his once dry clothes now drenched.

"Come on," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her inside. "We need to get you into some dry clothes," he closed the sliding glass door behind them. _She's right...as long as we're together, everything will work out._

_-----------------------------------_

A/N: Hope that wasn't too weird. Anyways...hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	57. Ocean

The sky was tranquil, a few billowy clouds hanging above the small island resort town. The afternoon sun beat down upon the crowd of beach goers, welcoming the rays' warming effects. Small waves crashed against the sandy coastline before retreating back out to sea, only to repeat the cycle again and again. Children could be heard squealing happily, chasing each other along the hot sand or dipping their feet into the gentle waves.

"That was nice, huh?" A tall blonde man emerged from the cold water, his wet hair clinging to his neck, a long white surfboard tucked under his arm.

A brunette smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "You've gotten better," she giggled, pointing to the board.

"Yep," he grinned broadly as the newlyweds walked back to their lounging chairs off in the distance, covered by brightly colored towels. "Thanks to you," he winked, ruffling her damp auburn hair. "But I'm still not as good as you," Mwu chuckled, setting the boards down beside their chairs.

"Well I _did _grow up by the ocean," she giggled, playfully slapping her new husband's arm. "I've been surfing since I was a kid." Murrue laid down on the lounging chair, leaning her back against the soft towel. She smiled as the sun warmed her creamy skin.

"I guess I should take these back," the blonde lifted up the white boards. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a soda would be nice," she closed her tawny eyes, drowsy from the radiating warmth.

"Okay, a soda it is," Mwu smiled, taking the surfboards back to the rental shop. He walked back along the sand, the grains hot beneath his bare feet, two ice cold soda bottles clutched in his hands. He stood a few feet away from where she laid, cerulean eyes entranced by the way her pale green bikini clung to her svelte body, accentuating her sultry curves. Shaking himself from his stupor, he walked over to the chairs, handing her one of the brown bottles. "Have I told you how incredible you look today?" He whispered softly, laying down in the chair beside her.

"Only about a hundred times," she laughed, brushing a stray strand of dark hair out of her face. A happy sigh escaped her lips as he snaked his arm around her lithe body, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well, one more time won't hurt," he smirked, cupping her chin. His lips grazed hers, the kiss intensifying in the afternoon heat.

"So what's been your favorite thing about this place?" He downed the last of his soda, setting the bottle down on the sand beside him.

"Besides being with you?" She took a sip of her own soda. "Probably the aquarium and the island with all those shops," she admitted, her eyes shut as his fingers ran up and down her bare arms. "The tour of the volcano was nice too though. Leave it to you to have us go up in a helicopter to look at it," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"But I've bet you've never seen anything like it before," he reminded her, his fingertips still raining gentle caresses on her soft, velvety skin.

"Yeah," she sighed into his touch. "It was amazing that we could actually see the lava flowing out," she remembered seeing the glowing liquid seep down the sides of the dark crater in a molten river, her eyes awed by the vision.

"What else have you liked?" The blonde's eyes sparkled mischievously in the bright sunlight.

Tilting her head up, she whispered into his ear. Pale pink spread across her cheeks at the devilish grin that spread across his face.

"That's what I thought," he smirked proudly, his voice husky. "And we still have a few more days here," he winked, playfully tapping her on the nose. "How 'bout we go for another swim? Before we have to get ready for the dinner reservations?" He stood up, pulling the brunette to her feet. "It'll help cool us off," he ran down the hot sand to the cool water, pulling his surprised wife along.

"Oh Mwu," Murre sighed, covering her face with the palm of her hand as the ran into the water, the clear liquid cold against her skin.

She stood on the hotel balcony, her slender arms resting on the smooth black railing, her eyes gazing out to the calm waters, the moon's reflection seeming to set the ocean ablaze. A gentle breeze rustled her long tresses as she stood there, enchanted by the ethereal vision.

"Did you like the dinner?" Mwu walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sweeping her auburn locks to the side, he kissed the back of her neck, his lips sending shivers of delight racing through her body. Their evening had been spent at one of the hotel's restaurants, the atmosphere perfectly suited for a romantic evening. The two dined on Italian cuisine, seasoned just right with a blend of herbs and spices.

"Mm...sure did," she leaned back against him, his fingers stroking her bare arms. "You sure did eat a lot though," she remarked as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving wet kisses along her smooth skin.

"Well, I was hungry," he chuckled, his fingers toying with her silky hair, the long strands soft to his touch. "You've kept me very busy the past few days."

"That's a shame," she turned around in his arms. "And here I was hoping to keep you even busier," she whispered seductively, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"I think that can be arranged," he traced her delicate cheek, lost in her molten gaze. Making their way back inside, he gently pushed the straps of her pale blue dress off her slender shoulders, the thin fabric pooling on the thick carpet.

"That's good to know," her own fingers hastily undid the buttons to his blue shirt, the item soon joining her dress, the two becoming lost in each other in the moon's sliver aura.

--------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	58. Choice

Fate. Destiny. The natural ebb and flow of the universe. The powerful forces push some people together, only to pull others apart. Murrue Ramius had never been one to believe in such superstitions. It would be far too painful to believe that Fate would be so cruel as to shatter lives because it was 'meant to be'. The woman lay in the quiet room, her drowsy mind drifting off to sleep, lulled by the gentle beating of her lover's heart. 

The small cabin was quiet, darkness filling every inch of the cramped room. Uneven breathing broke the silence, a brunette twisting underneath the thin white sheet covering her, her fingers clutching the soft fabric tightly, her body trembling in the strong arms that held her.

_Where am I? _The young woman found herself floating in vacuum, the black space completely enveloping her. Her body trembled as she looked around, trying to find her bearings. _What's going on here? _Her topaz eyes scanned her surroundings, searching for a light...a way out of the empty void.

Without warning, the darkness was broken by a white light, unsettling images flashing before her eyes. She saw herself standing outside the Archangel, clad in her orange jumpsuit, a crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces around her. A tall blonde man caught her eye, a proud smile on the his handsome face. _Mwu...that's when I first met him..,_ she smiled at the memory.

More scenes began to play before the brunette's eyes in the darkness. Their escape from Helipolis, the journey to Artemis, all of it still fresh in her mind. She saw them grow closer as the time passed, the blonde always their to lend her support and friendship.

More and more scenes filled the darkness, the tall blonde ever present. She saw them in the corridors of the battleship, talking casually, or just sitting in her office, each enjoying a cup of coffee and each other's presence. _I never thought I would fall for you...you were so loud, overconfident..cocky even. But I can't deny how happy you make me...,_ she noticed the smile on her other self's face. She also noticed the way the blonde looked at her, his crystalline eyes hiding nothing as the visions continued to unfold. She could see herself standing before him in the hangar, tears in her eyes, the marigold orbs begging him not to leave.

_Alaska...,_ she continued watching, tawny eyes fixated on the images. The man was standing in front of her, his cap pulled over his face in what appeared to be goodbye. _I think it was then that I knew...that I had fallen in love with you,_ she glanced at the tears welling up in the other woman's eyes. _I thought I was never going to see you again...,_ she could see the pain his departure caused her, the brunette doing her best to stay strong. _But you came back...came back for me...,_ she smiled, remembering how he unexpectedly showed up on the bridge amidst the battle at JOSH-A.

Her eyes rapt by the scenes playing out in front of her, she kept watching. She saw herself and the blonde locked in a passionate embrace, their blissful smiles not lost on the woman. _I never saw it coming...you had taken my heart...even before that night,_ she sighed softly, watching him playfully tease her. _I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again...but here I am...with you...and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I wish that we could just stay here forever...like this. Just the two of us...we could just forget about everything else..._ She could see the way he looked at her, untold love filling his azure eyes.

Suddenly, there was nothingness again, a powerful white beam careening through the darkness, its white hot brightness overwhelming the mobile suit holding its shield up to the blast of energy. Her other self cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks, her body trembling from choked sobs. _Mwu! No! It can't be...,_ her heart was racing, breathing uneven. _You can't...you can't leave me...,_ her eyes wide as the scene played out before her.

Time went by, but the lost and lonely look of the woman didn't fade. _She's like how I used to be...after last year_, Murrue reminded herself, the similarities hard to miss. She saw the woman staring out into the ocean, her eyes reflecting the moon's pale light. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her body trembling in the gentle breeze. She held a white cap to her chest, breathing in the scent of the thick fabric.

_Why am I seeing this? Is this the future? Will all this come to pass someday?_ She stood there, watching her likeness stare out into the calm ocean, the pain in her eyes unmistakable.

"This is your fate, Murrue Ramius," a deep voice echoed throughout the dark void, the brunette jumping at the unexpected sound. "You found happiness with this man..the happiness you have been seeking, even if you didn't admit it to yourself. But that happiness will be short-lived."

"Who are you?" She looked around for the source of the noise, finding herself unsuccessful. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I am everything...and nothing," the voice explained. "I showed you this so that you could choose your path. Decide to accept the life I showed you...or carve out your own way. The decision is yours and yours alone. Just say the words and the hands of time will be turned back."

Murre floated in the darkness, her tawny eyes widened in shock. _Mwu...it's just like last year...you're going to leave me too...,_ tears prickled her eyes, the clear drops rolling down her cheeks. _But...I...all the time we spent together...I can't ever remember being so happy...safe...like I was meant to be in your arms. I don't think I can...just give all that up. Even if it means...Oh Mwu...why? _She cried, her slender form shaky from her choked sobs.

"Have you made your decision?" The deep voice broke the silence, causing the young captain to jump in the darkness that surrounded her.

"I...," her voice was shaky, tears continuing to stream down her porcelain skin. "I can't...can't turn my back on him..what we have...even if things end the way you showed me."

"So be it," the voice commanded. "And remember this...things aren't always as they appear to be," the darkness suddenly vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

The woman shot up in the bed, panting heavily, her heart racing. "What...," she muttered attempting to catch her breath, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her mind was blank, her body trembling for a reason the brunette didn't understand. "Did I have a nightmare?" She whispered, glancing at the blonde beside her.

"Murrue...," he mumbled sleepily, reaching out to grab her hand. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I...don't know what happened...," she sat there on the bed, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"You've been crying," Mwu sat up, gently wiping her face with his finger. "Shh...it's okay," he wrapped her up in his warm embrace, pulling her close against his bare chest.

"I saw...you...in the Strike...," she stammered, burying her face against his shoulder.

"I'm here now, okay," he whispered soothingly, stroking her back through the thin tank top she wore. "We're together...here and now," he ran his fingers through her silky tresses, her body still shaking in his arms. "So don't be sad, okay?" He kissed the top of her head, her sobs slowly subsiding.

"I'm so lucky to have met you," she looked up, gazing into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm the lucky one," he smiled, gently caressing her face. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're everything to me," he whispered softly.

"Love you," she murmured happily, nuzzling his neck. Yawning, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired, huh?" He chuckled, pulling them back down onto the soft mattress.

"Mmm," she nestled herself on his shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy. "Love you too, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her lavender scent. The brunette drifted off to sleep once again, the room silent except for the lovers' soft breathing.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too weird. The idea just wouldn't leave me. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	59. Better Than Expected

Bright rays of late morning sunshine streamed in through the slightly open window, illuminating the large bedroom in a golden aura. The day was clear, not a single white cloud dotting the sky. A gentle breeze blew in, cooling the skin of the slumbering couple, their breaths soft and even.

The calm waves of the ocean crashed against the rocky cliff below the large white bricked house, the noise causing the blonde man to stir. Blinking open his azure eyes, he yawned. He smiled at the sight beside him, his wife's head cradled on his shoulder.

_So...another year older huh? Guess this makes me 31, _He sighed, his fingers gently tracing her velvety skin. _This is so different from my last birthday...when I was still Neo. So many things have changed..., _he continued raining gentle caresses on her bare arms, smiling as the woman mumbled sleepily, her face wearing a blissful smile. _Still tired huh? _He brushed a stray auburn lock out of her face.

_I still can't help but think that I don't deserve any of this...to be here...to be with her after all that's happened. I left her alone for those two years...caused her so much pain...and then all the things I did as Neo...I don't deserve someone like her, _he glanced at his wife, her eyes still shut tightly. _She's the best thing that ever happened to me, _he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, the brunette snuggling closer to him, murmuring happily. "What would I do without you?" He whispered, pulling her closer, his fingers still lavishing attention on her smooth skin.

"Mmm...," she sighed, her tawny eyes still shut tightly. "That feels good," she nuzzled his neck, her marigold orbs slowly opening.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled, his cerulean gaze fixated on her delicate features. "Sleep well?"

Nodding her head, her lips softly grazed his. "Happy birthday," she whispered, running her slender fingers through his thick golden curls. "Feel any older?"

"Nah," he chuckled, toying with the ends of her silky tresses.

"Figures," she giggled, topaz eyes flashing mischievously. "At least it's the weekend," she reminded him. "Though I should probably get up and go start making your cake now," she glanced at the clock's glowing red digits.

"Aw...but I was hoping we could stay in here a bit longer," his hands moving further down her sleek form.

"Is that so?" Her eyes fluttered closed from his ministrations, her body reacting to his closeness and warmth. "And what were you hoping we could do in here?" She pulled him down on top of her, gasping as he pushed the thin straps of her tanktop off her slender shoulders.

"You have to ask?" The blonde grinned devilishly, tossing the thin fabric into a rumpled pile on the carpet below them. The cake would have to wait.

"Did it turn out okay?" They sat together at the wooden table, the chocolate cake sitting in the center.

"Sure did," Mwu mumbled, crumbs falling from his large mouth. "It's delicious," he grinned. "Thank you...for this...for the dvds," he pointed at the boxed set of his favorite television show sitting on the table. "I really don't deserve you."

"Don't be silly," she finished her own slice. "Of course you do. That's all in the past now," Murrue reminded him. "What matters is that we're together now. So don't worry about that okay?" She stood up, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I love you...and _nothing _will ever change that."

"Love you too," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to him, their lips meeting in an intense exchange.

The two sat underneath the beach side restaurant's covered patio, lively music filling the air as the patrons dined, chatting quietly as the small rock band continued playing. "This is nice, huh?" Murrue turned her gaze out to the calm sea, the sunset lighting the clear sky ablaze in its fiery colors.

"Yeah, it sure is," Mwu grinned, taking a large bite out of his cheeseburger, washing it down with a swig of golden ale.

"I was thinking earlier...about how so many things have changed in the past year. It's almost unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, taking a large gulp of her own ale, the restaurant's specialty brew. She leaned back in her chair, enjoying the cool ocean breeze against her skin. "That just goes to show you that things hardly ever turn out quite what we expected.. But this time...," she reached across, gently tapping the end of her husband's nose. "Things turned out _better _than expected."

"Yep," he smiled wickedly, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Mwu...," she gasped in mock exasperation, attempting to catch her breath. "We're in public!" She scolded the blonde playfully.

"I know," his scarred face wore an impish smile. "But you know it was fun," he winked, downing another gulp of beer.

"Idiot...," she rolled her eyes, punching him on the arm.

"But I'm _your _idiot," he stated proudly, taking another large bite from his burger.

"I really don't know how I put up with you," she giggled, nibbling at a salty french fry.

"You know...I couldn't have asked for a better birthday," he wrapped his arm around her lithe shoulder. "Probably the best birthday I ever had."

"Oh Mwu," the brunette reached up, tracing the scar forking across his face, her cheeks flushed pink.

"I mean it. When I was a kid...my parents didn't even care about it...like it was just another day," he explained, his eyes staring out to the clear blue ocean. "So I guess I learned to treat it as just another day too."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears rolling down her porcelain cheek. "That must've been so hard for you."

"It's okay," he reached down, gently wiping her tears. "Now I can enjoy my birthdays...thanks to _you,_" he kissed her forehead, pulling her close. Finishing their dinner, the two sat together in the darkening sky, the moon bathing the world below in its silver aura.

--------------------------

A/N: I was worried I wasn't gonna get this done in time. lol Special thanks to meh lil sis for helping me think of ideas for this. :hugs her: Mangaged to get it done while it's still the 29th here...so XD Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.


	60. Changes

Darkness had fallen over the small island nation, billions of stars twinkling against the black backdrop, a few wispy clouds hanging high in the night sky, casting eerie shadows on the glowing moon. A woman sighed, glancing at the round clock hanging on the wall above the large television. "Where is he?" She stretched out on the long, plush sofa, a delicate hand placed on her rounded stomach. "It's been over an hour now...," a hint of worry in her voice.

Earlier in the evening, she had gotten a craving for ice cream, a side effect of her condition. Opening the freezer, she saw that they were out of the frozen treat. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she made her way to the door, only to be stopped by his deep voice. _"I'll go," _he smiled at her, taking the keys from her hand. She remembered protesting, her stubbornness unable to overcome his own. _"You just stay here and rest. You had a busy day at work," _he pulled her down on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her waist. _"I'll be right back, okay," _her husband kissed her forehead before going out the front door.

"You sure are giving me some weird cravings," she looked down at the bulge in her stomach, smiling at the tiny flutters coming from within. "It's probably because of who your daddy is," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of your daddy...," she picked up the phone, quickly dialing the familiar numbers. "Hope nothing happened to him," she jumped in her seat, the door suddenly opening.

"Hope nothing happened to who?" Mwu smiled, a plastic bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"Who do you think?" The brunette rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "I was worried though," she looked up at him from the soft couch, her eyes clearly relieved. "I thought maybe you had an accident or something. Was the supermarket crowded this late?"

"Nah," he chuckled, walking into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of bowls from the oak cabinets, he dug the frozen confection into the dishes. "They didn't have the kind you wanted, so I had to go to one a few miles away," Mwu carried the blue bowls into the room. "I guess chocolate and peanut butter ice cream is more popular than I thought," he handed.

"It didn't have to be that kind," she took a spoonful of ice cream. "You could've just gotten any kind."

"I know," he smiled, sitting down on the beige sofa beside her, stuffing a large spoonful into his wide mouth. "But since it's my fault you're like this," he gently rubbed her swollen stomach. "I thought it's the least I could do."

"It wasn't just _your _fault," she giggled, enjoying the rest of the gooey dessert. "I told the little one that the reason for the cravings is because _you're _his father," she teased playfully, tawny eyes flashing.

"Hey...no fair," the blonde pouted. He leaned back against the sofa, wrapping an arm around her lithe shoulder.

"It's true. The little one is going to have a sweet tooth. Just like his daddy," she winked, finishing the last of her bowl. "Thank you though...you always take such good care of me," she brushed her lips against his cheek. Nestling herself against his broad chest, she sighed contentedly, her lips curved upward in a small smile.

"The big day will be here before we know it, huh?" He ran his fingers through her chocolate tresses, the strands silky to his touch, the soft glow of the television illuminating the room.

"Just two more months," she lifted her head, her marigold orbs drowsy. "It seems like just yesterday we found out," she laid her head on his chest once again, lulled by the gentle beating of his heart.

"Think we're ready?" He traced her velvety skin with his fingertips, azure eyes smiling at her blissful smile.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Murrue sighed. Gasping, she placed a hand on her round belly. "The little one's active tonight," she placed his hand on her own.

"That's amazing," a wide grin spread across his scarred face, the blonde unable to hide his awe from the gentle flutters. "You know...before...I never saw myself as a parent...or a future for that matter. I just lived moment to moment, hoping to survive the next battle. The thought of settling down and having kids never crossed my mind," he smiled as his unborn child continued moving. "But all that changed when I found you. Now I can't imagine my life any other way," he kissed the top of her head, enveloped by her flowery scent. "It's funny how things can change so quickly."

"I know," she sighed, snuggling closer to him. "The past few years have been full of changes. After _Jachin Due, _I never thought any of this was possible. You..._this...," _she squeezed his hand, still resting on her stomach. "It's more than I ever hoped...or dreamed for. Even after all this time...it all seems so surreal."

"I'm pretty sure this is real," he smiled, gently stroking her slender arm. "If it is a dream, I don't think I want to wake up from it," he ruffled her auburn hair playfully, azure eyes twinkling in the dim light. "We still need to decide on a name. We don't exactly have much time left."

"Yeah," she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "How about Michael if he's a boy," she murmured happily, his warmth making her drowsy.

"Sounds great," Mwu beamed. "And if she's a girl...Melissa."

"Sounds nice," the brunette mumbled sleepily. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, the soft noise from the television echoing throughout the room. They laid together on the plush sofa, snuggled tightly together, the moon bathing the dim room in its silver aura.

----------------------------------

Some more of teh fluff XDDD Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	61. Christmas

The day was bright and warm, a typical day on the tropical island nation. A gentle ocean breeze blew in from the open window, warm beams of sunlight streaming in through the glass, illuminating the white bricked house.

A tall Christmas tree stood in one corner, its green boughs decorated with bright, multicolored lights, glass ornaments, and silver garland. A white angel topped the large fir tree, her robes accented with gold. Holiday songs filled the room, bringing smiles to the faces of the couple sitting on the plush beige sofa, the two nestled together underneath a light blanket.

"Enjoying your day so far?" A blonde whispered softly, his arm wrapped around his wife's slender shoulder. He smiled, watching their two children play on the thick carpet, the twins babbling happily at the various toys they had been given.

"Sure am," Murrue murmured happily, her head resting on his broad chest. "I think they are too," she smiled at the joy on her children's faces, the two little ones playing with some building blocks, knocking them down, only to start again.

"Yeah," Mwu grinned proudly. "They sure have grown fast, huh?" He laughed. Only a few short months ago, the babies had been so tiny. And here they were, seven months later, crawling around on the floor, gurgling happily, waving their chubby arms around.

"It's amazing really," she murmured sleepily, the warmth from the sun and her husband's closeness making her drowsy. "They sure did get a lot of presents," she pointed at the pile of wrapping paper crumpled up on the floor below, bows and ribbons littering the soft carpet. "You spoil them," she giggled, sitting up on the plush sofa.

"Maybe I do," he chuckled. "But it sure is fun," his azure eyes beamed. "This is what Christmas is supposed to be like. I never thought that I would have _any _of this. You...the kids...peace," his voice was quiet. "When I was a kid...Christmas was pretty much like any other day. But now...now I know what it's like to be part of a _real _family. I can't imagine wanting...or needing anything else."

"Same here," she smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. "Those two years...all I wanted was for you to be here with me. And now you are...and we have the children. Everything I need is right here," she murmured contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I think I forgot something," The blonde winked playfully, standing up. Walking over to the tree, he reached underneath it, pulling out a small box wrapped in brightly colored paper, topped with a shiny bow.

"Oh Mwu...you really didn't need to get me anything," she protested, sitting up straight on the plush cushion.

"I wanted to," he grinned. "Go on, open it." He settled back down on the sofa, the twins still playing together, delighted by their new toys.

Tearing off the thick paper, she opened a small black velvet box, gasping at its contents. Sitting inside was a platinum necklace, adorned with seven diamonds, each one bigger than the last, curving around in a slight S shape. "It's...it's beautiful," she gasped, topaz eyes wide.

"I'm glad you like it," he gently clasped the chain, awed by how beautiful she looked with it on, the diamonds sparkling in the sun's bright rays.

"Oh Mwu...you don't just spoil the twins...you spoil _me _too."

"Well...if I can't spoil my wife and children, who can I spoil?" He winked mischievously.

"Thank you," she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his in a brief kiss, the sun warm against their skin. "I got something for you too," she walked over to the tree, still in her pale green tank top and pajama bottoms. She pulled a rectangular box from under the green tree, wrapped in golden paper.

"Now who's the one doing the spoiling?" He raised an eyebrow, laughing happily. Quickly removing the colorful paper from the box, he smiled, pulling out a blue and white jersey of his favorite soccer team. "Awesome," he grinned, pulling her back down onto the sofa with him. "Thanks sweetheart," he smiled, planting a soft kiss on her pink lips.

"It's funny...it doesn't feel too much like Christmas here. Does it?" She laughed, the day growing warmer, humidity thick in the air.

"Not really," he chuckled, the two still snuggled together on the sofa, their twin children busy entertaining themselves. "A green Christmas will take some getting used to," he gently stroked her bare arm, the touch bringing a smile to her face.

"I still haven't gotten used to it," she laughed. "Want some hot chocolate? I know it's not cold...but maybe it'll help things feel more like Christmas?"

"Sure, that sounds great. But let me get it," he stood up, making his way to the tiled kitchen, clad in a blue t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Are you two having fun?" She smiled down at her children, happy smiles on their round faces, her son and daughter burbling happily at their mother. "Your daddy sure does spoil us. Doesn't he?" She laughed, the little ones waving their tiny arms around.

"Aw...but it's fun," he smirked, carrying two steaming mugs of cocoa. "Here ya go," he handed her one of the ceramic cups. "Complete with marshmallows," he settled back down on the sofa, his scarred face wearing a happy grin.

"Thanks," she sighed, taking a small sip of the sweet beverage. "Okay...," she raised an eyebrow. "What _else _did you put in it?" She giggled, taking another sip.

"I thought you might like it," his eyes sparkled, dancing with mischief. "I added some amaretto," he took a sip of his cocoa, the alcohol a perfect touch.

"Only you would think to add that to hot chocolate," the brunette giggled playfully.

"Maybe so. But you have to admit...it was a good idea," he winked.

"Got me there," she laughed, taking another sip of her cocoa, the drink made sweeter by the almond flavored liqueur. "Merry Christmas," she snuggled herself closer against him, her mug still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Merry Christmas hon," He whispered, kissing the top of her head. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, happy to be able to enjoy the special holiday together, their twins still enthralled by their new toys.

A/N: Random fluff...lol I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please review. I'd also like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. O


	62. A New Year

Citrus warning

------------------------------------------

"That was some party," Mwy yawned, stretching his long arms above his head. He stared out to the calm sea, the moon's reflection rippled in the dark waters. A soft breeze cooled the thick, humid air, tall palm trees swaying slightly. A few grey clouds dotted the sky, but billions of stars still twinkled in the heavens.

"Sure was," his brunette wife giggled, her diamond rings sparkling in the moon's pale light. "I haven't had _that _much to drink in a long time," they walked along the sandy shore, the waves gently lapping at the coast, the pair slightly unsteady on their feet.

"How much did you have?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, a teasing smirk on his scarred face.

"Hmm...," Murrue thought for a minute, her delicate finger raised too her pursed lips. "I lost count," she decided. It was true, she had overindulged, the drinks flowing freely at the party Cagalli had thrown at her mansion. Both of them had enjoyed a variety of colorful cocktails, finding themselves more than a bit tipsy, in the same shape as most of the other guests. "But it was New Year's Eve after all...," she smirked slyly, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "And I think you had quite a bit as well," she whispered playfully, her lips just inches from his.

"True. Got me there," he chuckled, snaking his arms around her slim waist. "But not as much as you," he winked, covering her lips with his, the kiss intensifying in the cool night air. He had tried to keep up with his wife, the two evenly matched for a while, but he found himself unable to compete with her, eventually giving up. "But you know...," he reached up, running his finger along her velvety cheek. "I love it when you've had a few," he whispered, his deep voice thick with desire.

"You're absolutely impossible," she rolled her eyes, still wrapped up in his strong arms.

"I know," he grinned proudly, leaning down for another kiss, his body pressed tightly against hers. "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" His eyes traveled down her lithe form, the black dress she wore perfectly accentuating her sultry curves.

"Hmm...I don't know," she purred, her knees turning weak as his lips slipped down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"Well...I'm telling you now," he growled, gently tugging at her earlobe. "Murrue...," he murmured her name as her body melted into his, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. "We should probably take this inside," he managed to get out, his self control rapidly fading.

He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, and he could tell she felt the same way, the moonlit beach offering the perfect setting. But he knew neither of them wanted to risk getting caught, especially with the increased police patrols for the busy night. Hurrying up the walkway to their house, they hastily shut the door, hands quickly working to undo their clothes, the items tossed carelessly to the floor.

"Mwu...," she moaned as he climbed on top of her, the feeling of his bare skin against hers sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. "Damn...," she hissed, his fingers moving down her supple body. Gently skimming her thigh, she gasped, arching her back into his touch. She cold only grip the soft blue sheets tightly as he continued with his attentions, her body quivering as the sensations he was eliciting became too much to bear.

"You like?" Mwu grinned, his lips moving up her taut form, his cerulean eyes burning brightly with desire.

"Yes," she moaned breathlessly, his tongue sliding along her smooth skin.

"That's just the beginning," he claimed her mouth, the kiss completely unrestrained. Breaking for air, he stared down at her, mesmerized by her beauty, her topaz eyes glazed over.

"Is that so?" She purred seductively, wearing a sly grin. "And just what else have you got planned?" Her soft voice whispered into his ear, her warm breath sending shivers of delight throughout his body.

Without a word, he grinned wickedly before pushing down. "Damn...Murrue...," he moaned incoherently, their bodies united and moving as one. Moving together slowly at first, their tempo increased, every inch of their bodies on fire as the passion reached a crescendo. The two lovers cried out together in the darkness, finally collapsing into each other's arms, panting for air, bodies still trembling.

"Happy New Year Mwu...," she mumbled, her head resting on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

"Happy New Year to you too, sweetheart," Mwu whispered contentedly, his own eyes growing heavy, her warm body snuggled tightly against his.

-------------------------------------------

Bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the cracks in the thick curtains, offering a hint of light to the dim room. Birds chirped happily just outside, hoping for a morning meal of worms or insects. A blonde man stirred slightly underneath the thin blue sheets. Blinking open his eyes, he winced, his head throbbing from a dull ache.

"Morning," a soft voice broke the silence. "I see you're awake," she leaned down, a steaming mug of coffee held in her hand, a fluffy terrycloth robe wrapped around her slender figure.

"What time is it?" He sat up in the bed, his head still pounding.

"It's ten," she laughed, running a hand through his thick blonde curls. "Feeling okay?"

"Not really," he shook his head, laying back down on the soft pillow.

"Headache, huh?" She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her warm drink. "I told you not to try to keep up with me."

"I should've learned my lesson last time," he chuckled. "I don't think _anyone _can keep up with you."

"Nope," she grinned proudly, setting her mug on the wooden nightstand. "At least you leaned from your mistake," she tapped the end of his nose playfully, settling herself back into the bed.

"Sure did, love," he laughed. "Think this year will be better than the last?"

"Who knows," she leaned her back against the wooden headboard, gently caressing his scarred face. "But as long as I'm with you, that's all I need for a happy New Year."

"Same here," he grinned, pulling her down for a kiss, a squeak of surprise escaping her lips. Neither of them knew what the new year would bring, but as long as they were able to spend it together, that was all either of them needed.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: New Year's fluff XD Hope you all enjoyed, and please review.

I'd like to wish everyone a safe and happy New Year. Don't party too hard...or you'll end up like Mwu. lol


	63. Valentine's Day

Thick, grey clouds blanketed the sky, the darkness interrupted by white flashes of lightening. Ominous cracks of thunder echoed throughout the island nation, causing the brunette woman to flinch in the strong arms that held her. Torrents of rain fell from the heavens, pelting the large white-bricked house resting atop the rocky cliff overlooking the restless ocean below.

_I wasn't expecting this, _a pair of azure eyes stared out the window, more lightening flashing over the sea. _Doesn't exactly make for the best Valentine's Day..and all the stuff I had planned for us too..., _he sighed, turning his gaze to the televison, the last minutes of a detective show finishing up, the killer finally revealed after several plot twists and turns. "Does it rain a lot here like this?"

"Yeah, but not usually during the winter months. The rainy season is usually in the summer," a brunette frowned as a loud boom shook the house, the glass windows rattling from the sheer force of the noise. "This place does take a while to get used to," she remembered being overwhelmed at first by the number of thunderstorms that hit the tiny island nation.

"It's a lot different from where I grew up. We hardly ever got thunderstorms. Snow and extreme cold were more of a problem." Mwu laughed, remembering being snowed in several times if a particularly nasty blizzard hit his hometown.

"We had rain, but not as much as here. And it was never as humid as this place," she frowned, remembering the oppressive humidity that would hit the area in the spring and summer months. "I guess even this place has its drawbacks, as beautiful and peaceful as it is," she sighed, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Every place does," he chuckled, amused by her annoyance with the storm. Another boom echoed from the heavens, the loud noise causing his girlfriend to flinch once more. "You okay?" The blonde man's fingertips gently caressed her arms, her head nestled on his shoulder, the two curled up together on the large plush sofa, the soft hum of the television just barely audible above the noise of raging thunderstorm.

"Yeah...," she mumbled, snuggling closer to her lover, another crackle of thunder echoed throughout the stormy air. "I've never liked them...ever since I was a kid," her fingers curled around the soft fabric of his t-shirt, her head resting on his broad chest.

"Who would've ever guessed you were afraid of thunderstorms?" Mwu cocked an eyebrow, his deep voice chuckling.

"And I didn't think you would have such a sweet tooth," the brunette woman smirked, giggling at the sight of her lover popping a chocolate truffle in his mouth, the blonde grinning widely as he slid a creamy treat into hers.

"Guess there's still a lot we have to learn about each other, huh?" He smiled, ruffling her thick auburn hair, his other arm draped over her shoulder.

"It hasn't really been that long...since we've been back together. Just a couple of months," she playfully reminded him, raising her head from its comfortable resting spot.

"That's true," he leaned back against the soft cushion, his fingers softly grazing her supple arms, her creamy skin soft to his touch. "But now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other better," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"It's still hard getting used to the idea...of you...of all _this_," she laid her head back down on his chest, smiling softly as his fingers continued toying with her silky tresses. "It's funny how things don't always turn out like we think."

"Yeah. Just like today. A rainy Valentine's Day isn't exactly what we expected," he laughed, brushing a fingertip over her velvety cheek, grinning at her contented sigh. "I had the whole day planned out too."

"Really?" Murrue craned her neck up, curious about his plans despite the uncooperative weather conditions. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could've gone to the new amusement park they opened on the outskirts of the city, and I made reservations at this seafood restaurant by the harbor for tonight," He leaned back against the soft cushion. "Looks like we're stuck here instead."

"That's not so bad, is it? We'll just have to make the most of it," the brunette purred seductively, her lips just inches from his ear, her warm breath sending shivers of delight down his spine.

"Any ideas?" His arms wound themselves around her slender waist, pulling her on top of him, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Oh...a few..," she whispered, smirking impishly. Leaning down to capture his lips, she moaned softly, the exchange rapidly becoming more intense with each passing second, the dim room illuminated by a bright flash of lightening, quickly followed by a booming crackle of thunder, the noise loud enough to rattle the large house. Her lips moved down his jaw, her caresses eliciting sharp gasps from the blonde. "Any of them sound good?" She pulled off his shirt, her lips moving down his chiseled chest, grinning widely at his obvious interest in her.

"Oh God...Murrue...," he gasped, her hands undoing the button of his jeans, the fabric tossed carelessly to the floor, his blue plaid boxers joining them on the thick beige carpet. Not wasting any time, he pulled her pink t-shirt over her head, before quickly doing away with her own jeans. "Amazing...," he growled hungrily, his eyes taking in her sultry curves, his deep voice thick with desire. Annoyed by the remaining fabric hiding her perfect form, his fingers hastily removed the lacy items, the garments joining the rest of their clothes in a messy heap on the floor

"Mwu...," she gasped, his fingers tracing her racy figure, his touch maddening. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to their bedroom, setting her softly down on the soft mattress.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" His voice was ragged, each touch she made driving him closer to the edge of insanity. His hands slipped further down her taut body, stopping to brush against the inside of her thigh, grinning devilishly at her gasps, his fingers continuing to rain attention on her. The sensations soon becoming unbearable, she arched her back, her body quivering beneath his touch. Crying out softly, she sank against the soft bedding, pulling him on top of her. "Liked that huh?"

"Yes...," she managed to get out, breathing uneven. "That...was...incredible...," she gasped, his lips working their way back up her body. "Please...don't stop...," she moaned deep within her throat, his teeth gently nibbling at her neck.

"Oh...I have no intention of stopping," he looked down at her, mesmerized by her molten eyes. "This is just the beginning," he gasped breathlessly, closing his eyes, the feeling of their joined bodies electrifying.

The raging storm outside soon forgotten, the two became lost in passion's madness, unable to resist the intoxicating mixture of lust and love that washed over the two lovers like a tidal wave. Tthe two spent hours wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies united and moving as one.

"See...the day didn't turn out so bad, did it?" Murrue murmured softly. She sighed, stretching herself, completely contented from their recent activities. Turning her head, she gazed into her lover's cerulean eyes, running a fingertip along the scar forked across his handsome face.

"It was better," Mwu closed his eyes, captivated by her soft touch, her fingers moving over his smooth cheek. "Like your gift?" He smiled sleepily, her hands moving down his chest, tracing his perfectly sculpted muscles.

"The dress?" She looked up at the pale purple sundress hanging on the closet door, the fabric decorated by tiny pink flowers. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much," she lifted her head, softly pressing her lips to his. "You didn't need to do that, you know," she rested her head on his shoulder, his fingers dancing across her bare arms.

"I know," he laughed. "I wanted to. And anyways, I could say the same thing. Thanks again for the shirt," he pointed at the blue plaid shirt, sitting neatly folded on the small blue chair against the far wall of the bedroom. White flashes illuminated the dark room, rain pounding against the glass windows, the gale force winds howling outside.

"I'm glad you like it," she closed her eyes, her drowsiness becoming more difficult to fight with each minute that passed.

"Tired, huh?" The blonde whispered, his fingertips still caressing his lover's velvety skin.

"Yes, and it's your fault," she whispered, a smirk tugging at her lips. Slowly opening a marigold orb, she peered over at the blonde, amused by the wide grin spread across his scarred face.

"Guess I did wear you out...but that works both ways, missy," he teased playfully, kissing her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he whispered softly in her ear. "Love you," his lips grazed hers. _Even though the day didn't go exactly as planned, I'm glad we got to spend our first Valentine's Day together, _resting his head on the soft pillow, his eyes fluttered closed.

"Love you too," she murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to her lover, his heartbeat and steady breathing lulling her to sleep.


	64. Last Day

Bright rays of late morning sunlight streamed into the large window, illuminating the luxurious hotel suite in its golden aura. A gentle ocean breeze cooled the room, gently fluttering the thick blue curtains. The surf roared below, white foam lapping against the sandy shoreline. Loud chatter filled the air, the beach goers clearly enjoying the perfect weather. Children played and laughed on the sand, many trying to build the biggest sand castlesthey could. Several others swam in the shallow waters near the coast, basking in the cool water. A few surfers rode their boards further out, hoping to catch the perfect waves the resort was world famous for.

_This place is incredible...it's so peaceful here...so quiet compared to home. _A blonde man grinned, his arms resting on the balcony's metal railing, his cerulean eyes staring out into the calm waters. _This trip was just what we needed, _he looked down at the beachgoers dotting the crescent shaped coastline. _After everything that happened...all that we went through...I know that coming here for our honeymoon was the right choice. It's just too bad this is our last day here..., _he jumped, her gentle voice startling him from his thoughts.

"Mwu?" His new wife's slender hand rested on his shoulder. "Ready to go? I thought before we hit the beach, we could grab some lunch, maybe do some shopping?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled softly, standing up on the tips of her toes to plant a tiny kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Aw...but I thought we could stay in here. It _is _our last day here after all...," he whined, turning around in her arms, that familiar mischievous glint sparkling in his azure orbs.

"Did you forget about this morning? And the shower?" Murrue teased, a sly smirk playing on her lips. "We do have to eat. And I was hoping we could get some things for the house...to help us remember this place," she closed her eyes in bliss, his fingers dancing across her face. "And don't forget...we still have tonight," she reminded him, a hint of seduction in her soft voice.

"How is it I can never win with you?" The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes, surrendering to his stubborn lover. "Guess I am a bit hungry," he laughed. "But tonight...you're all mine, okay?" His deep voice whispered huskily, his warm breath sending shivers of delight racing throughout her body.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she grinned impishly, tapping the end of his nose. "Now let's see about getting some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room before he could mount any further protests.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Do we really have to go back home tomorrow?" Mwu sighed, stuffing the last bite of his grilled cheeseburger in his mouth, washing the hot sandwich down with a large gulp of soda.

"Unfortunately, yes," the brunette frowned, still nibbling at her warm burger, seasoned with just the right blends of island spices. "We both have to get back to work in a couple of days. I wish we could just stay here...forever...," she closed her eyes, imagining a quiet life on the tiny island, far away from the bustle of home.

"No work, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, his deep voice chuckling. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"You've been a bad influence on me," she giggled, playfully swatting his muscular arm. "It's just so beautiful here...so far away from everything. I could get used to this." Leaning her back against the soft cushion of her wooden chair, she sipped the last of her soda.

"Me too," his sapphire eyes gazed out at the calm waters, the blue sky perfectly clear above the vastness. "You know, we can always come back here. Maybe in a few years. That sound good?"

"Really?" She looked up, topaz eyes beaming. "That would be great," she leaned forward in her chair, capturing his lips with hers, the gentle ocean breeze tickling her bare arms, her sundress fluttering in the light wind.

_I'm glad we were able to come here...to be together, just the two of us, _he closed his eyes, breaking the kiss. Leaning back against his chair, he smiled, taking in the atmosphere of the tiny island resort, a local band performing on the restaurant's wooden stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Mwu, look at this," she pointed at a glass sculpted dolphin, a rainbow of colors reflected inside the artwork. "They say that inside these pieces are ash from a volcano that erupted here years ago." She smiled, picking up the smooth glass sculpture. "It's just like the dolphins we saw when we came back to the hotel from that other island."

"Yep," Mwu's scarred face lit up in a huge grin, examining the brightly colored glass. "Like it, huh?"

Nodding, she smiled, holding the glass up to the sun's golden rays shining in through the tiny shop's clear glass window. "It would look perfect on the coffee table. And we'll always have something to remember this place by."

"Yeah, that would be nice. But I think we'll always remember this place, don't you?" He laughed, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist, his lips gently grazing her cheek. "See anything else you like?"

"I don't know," she looked around the small shop, hand crafted decorations filling its shelves. Finally deciding on the dolphin, a quartz fish sculpture, and a hand painted vase, they stopped in a small candy store, each trying the shop's signature dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. Finishing their gooey confections, they walked along the quiet beach side street, the sun beginning to sink lower on the ocean horizon, lighting the sky in a fiery array of pinks, purples, and oranges.

"Now who's the one spending too much money?" Mwu teased his new wife playfully, azure eyes twinkling in the dazzling sunset.

"Stop that," she huffed, attempting to suppress a giggle, but finding herself unsuccessful. "Besides, if you can't spend money on your honeymoon, then when can you? That sound familiar?" She raised an eyebrow, stopping on the sidewalk to admire the beautiful display above them.

"Got me there," the blonde chuckled, awed by the vision before him, the sunset making her appear even more beautiful, ethereal even. The gentle ocean breeze ruffled her long auburn locks.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? She whispered softly, unable to avert her gaze from the colorful show above them, a few billowy clouds hanging in the sky.

"The sunset _is _beautiful, sure," he gently traced her cheek with his finger, her skin smooth beneath his touch. "But it doesn't even compare to how beautiful _you _are." Winding his fingers in her wavy tresses, he leaned down, his lips softly grazing hers, the sun continuing to sink closer to the calm ocean below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See...going out today wasn't so bad, now was it?" Murrue smiled, taking a sip of her frozen pina colada, her eyes fixated on the silvery moon hanging low in the night sky, the glowing orb's reflection shining in the calm sea. "We had a nice lunch and dinner, got to spend some time at the beach, and we even found a few things for the house," she reached down, gesturing at the two shopping bags resting next to their table, lively music filling the air of the bustling bar.

"Guess not," he shrugged, taking a swig of his own drink, a bright green cocktail mixed with tropical fruit. "But you know...it's _tonight _now...," he murmured, his lips just inches from her ear, her heartbeat instantly racing from the desire thick in his voice.

"I know," she giggled, his warm breath tickling her neck. "And just what did you have in mind," she whispered huskily, quickly downing the last of her strong drink. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, her reaction a sly smirk, marigold eyes aflame in the night sky. "Oh, in the hot tub, huh?"

Nodding, he pulled her up out of her wicker seat, hastily paying the tab for their drinks and dinner before making their way back up to their spacious suite, the newly married couple making the most of the few remaining hours of their honeymoon, the vacation sure to be one that neither of them would ever forget.


	65. Stars

Billions of stars dotted the dark sky, the tiny orbs glowing brightly against their onyx background, a few wispy clouds lazily floating among them, hiding the silvery moon from view. A light ocean breeze cooled the night air, in stark contrast to the oppressive heat and humidity from earlier in the day. A woman sighed, a frown tugging at her lips. She looked up at the moon, the crescent sliver sinking lower in the sky with each passing hour. _You always did love the night...the stars, _she closed her tawny eyes, a small smile now on her lips, the memory flooding her muddled mind.

_Floating down the long passageway, Murrue smiled, catching sight of the familiar blonde, his gaze focused out the large observation window, a finger running along the cool glass. A smile tugging at her lips, she snuck up behind him, playfully tapping him on the shoulder. "Oh, so this is where you ran off to," she giggled, her warm laughter echoing throughout the quiet hallway. Wrapping her arms around her lover's broad chest, she brought him close for a hug, her lips gently grazing his cheek._ _"What have you been doing over here?" She smiled, melting in his warm embrace._

"_Not much," the blonde chuckled, running his fingers through her silky tresses. "Just watching the stars. It's always been one of my favorite things to do...just lay on the grass and stare up at the sky, the way the stars formed such intricate constellations. I always dreamed of going up there someday. Silly huh?"_

"_Nope, not at all," she smiled, her fingers tangled in his thick blonde locks. "We can...we can watch the stars together...when this is all over," she looked up into his cerulean eyes, his gaze so intense and full of love it nearly left her breathless._

"_That would be great," he grinned, azure orbs beaming. "Done with your shift?" _

"_Yeah, all done," she smiled contentedly, his fingers dancing across her velvety cheeks, her eyes fluttering shut from his ministrations. "Do you have something planned?" She whispered, her lips just inches from his ear, the hint of seduction in her voice sending his hear racing._

"_Oh, I think that can be arranged," he smiled devilishly, leading her down the empty corridor to her quarters, the door hissing shut behind them._

Returning her gaze downward, she stared at the mounds of debris from the mansion that once stood along the rocky cliff, the stately building reduced to piles of brick and wood, practically everything in the large house buried.

_It's going to be morning in a few hours..., _she continued digging through the rubble, her eyebrows knitted in silent determination. _We'll be leaving soon...going back to the Archangel...so this is my only chance to find it. I have to...it's all I have of him, _her fingers worked frantically, pulling away each piece of debris, hoping that what she sought would be underneath. Her hands were numb from the constant digging, her pale skin marred with tiny scrapes, red and puffy from the hours she had spent earlier rummaging through the remains of the massive house. The salty air didn't help matters, making her wounds sting slightly in the light wind.

"Murrue?" A familiar voice startled the brunette, the young woman jumping slightly in the darkness. "Are you doing okay?" Familiar violet eyes gazed down at her, immediately spotting the condition of her hands.

"Oh, Kira," her topaz orbs looked up at the chocolate haired teen. "I'm fine...just looking for something, that's all," she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her red jacket, standing up to stretch her legs a bit. "How are the children?"

"They're all okay...shaken up a bit, but they're all okay. Lacus and my mom are with them now, trying to figure out where to take them."

"It's so ironic for them to lose two homes...first the tsunami, and now this...but the important thing is that everyone is okay," Murrue's gaze turned outward at the calm, dark waters, the waves lapping at the rocks below, sending a foamy spray into the night air.

"What were you looking for? Maybe I can help," Kira placed a hand on his older friend's lithe shoulder, her auburn locks flowing gently in the cool breeze.

"I...it was his hat...his Earth Alliance hat...it's all I had left...," her soft voice trailed off, a single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek, falling to the blades of green grass below.

"Even if you don't find the hat, you'll always have your memories...and your heart. Mwu will always be with you, Murrue." Gently squeezing his companion's shoulder, the spent the rest of the night foraging through the piles of brick, Murrue finally finding the two hats, the white fabric stained slightly from the dust, but otherwise in perfect condition, just as the sun began to rise above the ocean horizon, painting the early morning sky in its myriad of colors, seeming to set the ocean below ablaze.

----------------------------------------------------

The small room was dark and quiet, the only noise to be heard was the soft, even breathing of its occupant, tired from the previous night she had spent rummaging through the remains of the mansion that was her home the past two years. The woman stirred slightly in her sleep, a thin sheet covering her. Her face wore a small smile, her dream clearly a happy one.

"_This is beautiful...the stars are really bright out here," she sighed, snuggling herself closer to the one that held her, the two laying atop a brightly colored beach towel, staring up at the sparkling sky. A few empty brown bottles lay on the lush grass beside the couple._

"_I used to do this all the time...just come outside and think, wish I was up there," the blonde smiled, pointing up at the glowing orbs. I never thought I'd actually get the chance," he laughed, returning his gaze to the one beside him, a huge grin spread across his scarred face. _

"_We can do this as many times as you want," she sighed, raising her fingers up, admiring the way the diamond ring sparkled in the night sky. _

The sleeping woman's eyes bolted open, her breathing becoming jagged. "What...what was _that...,_" she muttered, trying to catch her breath. Blinking, she looked around the empty room, attempting to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Focusing on the two caps sitting atop her bookshelf, she sighed, continuing to scan her room. "What did I see? Was it just a dream...wishful thinking?" She covered her face with her hands, laying back down on the small mattress. "It seemed so...so _real,_" she whispered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Something was different too...the scars...I don't know...this was probably just wishful thinking...something that will never..._can _never come true. But I still...," tears rolled down her creamy skin, soaking the pillow she had buried her face in. "Mwu...I know I'll see you again...even if I have to wait a lifetime. We can watch the stars together then...," she sobbed, soft voice shaky.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hope that turned out okay...


	66. Dream

This is the sequel to my last chapter. Hope it turned out okay, sis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brunette woman smiled, the gentle ocean breeze cool against her skin, her eyes turned outward to the ocean horizon, in awe of the setting sun's dazzling display. Sighing contentedly, she leaned back against the patio chair's soft cushion, her fingers running over the smooth metal object around her left finger, the perfectly round diamond reflecting the sky's array of pinks, purples, and oranges.

_I...I still can't believe I'm getting married in less than a week...it just seems like five minutes ago that he proposed. That was what...four months ago? _The young woman giggled happily, remembering the day he surprised her at the waterfall. _You really were nervous..., _she laughed a bit at his shaky voice and the way his hands trembled when he pulled out the ring. _There's no way I would've turned you down though...for those two years, being with you was all I dreamed about...hoped for...and now we can. It's not just a dream anymore...," _her mind wandered aimlessly, filled with wonder about what the actual day would be like. She had finished the last of the plans earlier in the afternoon, taking a half day off work in order to make sure all the preparations were complete before the big day. She jumped slightly, that familiar deep voice startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey there sweetheart," his scarred face wore a happy smile, the blonde shutting the patio door behind him. "Have a nice day?" He wrapped his arms around her slender form, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Shutting his eyes, he breathed in her flowery scent, his lips moving down to gently graze her cheek.

"Sure did," she murmured softly, leaning into his touch. "Got everything done too. All that's left is for everyone to show up," she giggled as his fingers tickled her arms, the woman squirming in her cushioned chair.

"Well you know _I'll _be there," he winked, his azure eyes sparkling in the setting sun. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He chuckled, ruffling her hair before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Same here," she giggled, eyeing the cardboard box sitting on the patio table, a case of brown bottles next to it. "I see you took care of dinner," she raised an eyebrow, a hint of laughter in her soft voice. "Why am I not surprised?" Murrue teased, playfully punching her fiance's muscular arm.

"Because you know me so well," he laughed, tapping the end of her nose. "And I know you like pizza every bit as me...and you probably like _these _even more," he pointed at the chilled bottles atop the round table.

"Got me there," she attempted to suppress a giggle, but the young woman found herself unsuccessful. Ceding the argument, she pulled out a bottle from the case, quickly removing the metal cap, downing a large gulp of the golden beverage. The engaged couple sat together, quickly finishing the steaming pizza. Chatting about their days, they managed to empty the carton, brown bottles littering the table.

"How 'bout we look at the stars?" Mwu smiled, his gaze focused up at the now dark sky, dotted by trillions of glowing orbs. "And it looks like we need some more beer. Seems a certain _someone _went through them a bit too fast," he chuckled, making his way to the kitchen to bring a new container from the refrigerator.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance, the auburn haired woman laying two beach towels on the lush grass.

"Maybe," he winked, his eyes full of that familiar mischievous glint. "But I didn't hear any complaints," he sat down on the towel beside her, handing her another ice cold bottle.

"This is beautiful...the stars are really bright out here," she sighed, snuggling herself closer to the one that held her, the two laying atop the brightly colored beach towels, staring up at the sparkling sky. A few empty brown bottles lay on the lush grass beside the couple.

"I used to do this all the time...just come outside and think, wish I was up there," the blonde smiled, pointing up at the glowing orbs. I never thought I'd actually get the chance," he laughed, returning his gaze to the one beside him, a huge grin spread across his scarred face. "But I never thought I would find _you..._find love up there," his fingers danced across her cheek, his touch eliciting goosebumps over her porcelain skin.

"I never did either. Guess we never know what life has in store for us," she closed her tawny eyes, his fingertips continuing their ministrations. "You know...we can come out here whenever you want," she sighed, raising her fingers up, admiring the way the diamond ring sparkled in the night sky. Without warning, her eyes shot open, a familiar vision flooding her mind. Sitting up, she gasped, her heart racing, breathing shallow and erratic. "I...what...I just saw...," she muttered incoherently.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The blonde sat up, his arms gently stroking her lithe shoulders. "Are you okay?" His scarred face was unable to hide his concern.

"I...I saw _this..._I saw it in a dream...after the mansion was attacked...it seemed so real then...but I thought...I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to see...I didn't think...," she stammered, soft voice shaky, her body trembling beneath his arms.

"It's okay...," he wrapped his arms around his fiancee, his warm embrace reassuring. Burying her face in his shirt, tears rolled down her pale cheeks, soaking the thin fabric. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere...so don't cry, okay?" He pulled her closer against him, his fingers gently stroking her back.

"Is this...is this a dream?" She gazed into his sapphire orbs, the same eyes so full of love that she had seen in her visions. "Will I wake up like I did that night two years ago...back on the _Archangel_?"

"Nope, this is real. I'm sure of it...and I'll prove it to you," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers, the exchange sending jolts of electricity racing throughout their bodies. Gently pushing her down against the soft towel, his lips moved down her neck, the sensations maddening as his kissed moved lower. Curling her fingers around the thick fabric, she arched her back, her body quivering from his attentions. "Still think this is a dream?" He slowly made his way back up her taut form, his lips just inches from her ear.

"Maybe," her topaz eyes flickered, burning brightly under the moon's silver aura.

"Is that so? Well then, I think _this _should work," he growled seductively, gently nibbling at her earlobe, earning a breathless gasp from his lover.

"Did I manage to prove this is real?" He whispered, the two laying together in their large bed, a thin sheet pulled over them.

"Yes...thank you...," she murmured sleepily, his gentle caresses making her drowsy. "This is even better than the dream," she closed her eyes, snuggling herself even closer, an arm draped lazily across his broad chest, the soft, even beating of his heart lulling her to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Hope your dreams are happy ones," he kissed her forehead before sinking back into the soft pillow, his own eyes fluttering shut.


	67. Remembering

The sky was clear, not a single cloud dotting the brilliant blue vastness. The sun shine brightly above the small island nation of Orb, the golden disk's rays reflected in the calm ocean waters below. Cries of seagull and pelicans filled the air, the sea birds swooping down into the ocean before emerging with their captive fish.

A brunette woman sighed, leaning her face into the cool breeze blowing in from the salty sea, thankful for the relief it brought from the island's infamous heat and humidity. Her tawny eyes gazed out at the ocean below the grassy cliff where she sat, her back propped up against a large tree. Gentle waves lapped at the shoreline below her, the young woman mesmerized by the ebb and flow of the tide. Small birds chirped happily in the trees above, hoping to find their afternoon meal of insects or worms.

_Home..._, the woman sighed, closing her eyes, glad to have a break from her duties on board the _Archangel._ Finishing her paperwork early, she decided to come out for some fresh air, something that would soon be impossible, the battleship due to depart for Copernicus in just a day's time. _I'm glad we got to come back here...to Orb, _she opened her eyes, gazing out at the azure sea, a few military boats dotting the harbor. _Things sure have changed since the last time I was here, _she laughed softly,tilting her head back, resting it on the large tree trunk. A few green leaves fell from it's long branches, floating to the ground, softly landing on the lush green grass below.

_It feels like my life has been turned upside down...I thought I had everything figured out...find somewhere to live in peace, do what I could to help...wait until I could see you again...and someday finally be able to be together...this time forever, _she looked up at the perfectly clear blue sky, the very same color as his eyes, the eyes that had captivated her so long ago.

_But that all changed...that day in Berlin...when Kira found you. I saw you laying there...you looked so much like him when he slept. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...didn't know what to think...but then you woke up and didn't remember...it broke my heart...thinking you had forgotten what he had shared. It hurt so much to accept the truth...that you weren't him...that what we had really was lost forever. I tried to tell myself that it was best to let you go because you weren't him...that you would never be him...and I couldn't bear to see you hurt again...but as usual, you had different plans, didn't you?_ Looking down at the grass, she smiled to herself, a tiny ladybug flying through the air, lightly landing on her outstretched finger.

_You came back...when I saw your face on that screen...I didn't know if I was seeing things. Or maybe seeing what I wanted to see...and I still don't know of this is real. And then you asked to stay...and I could finally see the pain in your eyes...you were hurting just like I was. You seemed so much like him that day on the deck...and I couldn't deny who wonderful it felt to be held in your arms again. And now...you're always with me...it's just like back then..., _Murrue held up her slender finger, a smile tugging at her lips as the tiny insect crawled around on her skin. A small giggle escaped her lips at the ticklish sensation, the happy sound causing her unexpected visitor to grin, the wind ruffling his long blonde locks.

"So this is where you ran off to," the tall blonde smiled, sitting down on the grass beside her, two cans of ice cold soda in his hands. "I've been looking all over the place for you," he offered her one of the cans before cracking open his own. "Thought you might like something to drink."

"Oh...thank you," she pulled back the silver tab, taking a small sip of the cold beverage. "Thought I'd get some fresh air...there won't be much of a chance for that since we're leaving so soon."

"We're leaving tomorrow, huh?" He took a large gulp of his soda, enjoying the cool ocean breeze on his scarred face.

"Yeah, we'll be going to Copernicus to gather intelligence on Chairman Dullindal and his plans."

"It's nice out here...hot, but nice. Seems like a beautiful place to live," Neo smiled, his sapphire eyes trained on the calm sea. "Has Orb always been your home?"

"No...," the auburn haired colonel shook her head, her marigold orbs fixated on the ground, her fingers toying with the long blades of grass. "I'm from California...but Orb has been my home for the last two years."

"I see. I bet it took you a long time to get used to the heat," the blonde watched his companion, awed by the way the breeze fluttered her hair, the scene ethereal.

"It did...and it's even worse during monsoon season," she sighed, remembering the oppressive heat and humidity, as well as the torrential rains that plagued the island nation during the late summer months.

"Guess even paradise has it's downside," Neo chuckled, his eyes scanning the tropical surroundings, several towering palm trees swaying in the breeze. "You know...," he turned his head back to face her, a small frown tugging at his lips. "I don't even know what the weather was like where I came from. Though I guess based on what the Alliance told me, it was cold."

"It was...you told...," she stopped herself before continuing, dropping her gaze to the emerald grass, the tiny blades blowing gently from the sea wind. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...," her soft voice trailed off, her auburn locks hiding her now pink stained cheeks.

"It's okay," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You seem to know more about me than I do...and I know that by staying here, with you, that I'll be able to learn even more." He rubbed her back through the thick fabric of her blue and white uniform.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that...," she raised her head slightly, turning her gaze out at the calm ocean.

"Thanks...but I have a feeling things will work out if I stay right here," he smiled, his arm still draped around her slender shoulders.

"What do you remember?" Murrue looked up into those familiar cerulean orbs, his eyes beginning to become more and more like his with each passing day.

"Not much really. I woke up in a hospital room one day. I had no idea who I was or how I got there...I just knew that I was in a lot of pain. Then someone came in, explaining that my squadron had been involved in the attack on _Jachin Due, _and they found my mobile suit. But before that...I can't really remember much...just feelings...like I know that being here...being with you is the right decision. And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful," Neo grinned, mesmerized by the young captain.

"I...uh...don't...," she stammered, cheeks now flaming.

"Oh, so you embarrass easily, huh? Makes you even cuter," he winked playfully, the signature glint of mischief in his azure orbs unmistakable. Reaching out for her hand, he entwined their fingers, the simple touch sending jolts of electricity coursing throughout their bodies, the blonde grinning happily at the sudden squeak that escaped her lips.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" She murmured contentedly, her head resting on his shoulder, the feeling so familiar, so right, that she didn't want it to end.

"Sure thing," he whispered, leaning his back against the thick tree trunk, enjoying the fresh air he so rarely got during his time with the Alliance. Hours passed, the sun soon beginning to sink below the ocean horizon, but the two continued to sit there, simply enjoying each other's presence, completely forgetting the chaos they knew they would soon be embroiled in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haven't written Neo in a long time. lol Hope this turned out okay.


	68. Confusion

Here's another Neo x Murrue chapter, and it's a sequel to chapter 55.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small room was dark, only a tiny sliver of light peeking through the bottom of the metal door. The massive white battleship hurtled through the stars, getting closer and closer to its destination, and to what would likely be the final showdown with Chairman Dullindal, the crew members getting some last minute sleep before the fighting ensued. The Captain's quarters were quiet, save for the soft, even breathing of the room's occupants. Her long, slender arm was draped lazily across his broad chest, her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. Her lips were curved up in a small smile as she slept, her other hand curled around the thin cotton sheet covering them.

His head rested on the soft pillow, golden locks spilling across his scarred face, both of them clearly exhausted. Becoming lost in a haze of confusing emotions, they finally gave into the temptation that was becoming harder and harder to resist. Falling down together on her bed, the rest of the night was a jumble of indescribable sensations and feelings. The events reaching a crescendo, the two collapsed on the small mattress, both of them panting for air, bodies glistening with tiny beads of sweat. The brunette fell asleep first, her tawny eyes fluttering closed, lulled by the gentle beating of his heart. Azure eyes watched her as she slept, the happiness in them unmistakable.

Neo hadn't been sure what happened was the right decision, wondering if maybe all of this happened too soon. He had just been here a few weeks, though he felt like he had known her for far longer. He knew that he loved her, yes, and the two had grown very close very fast, nearly inseparable since he had joined the crew. But he also knew that her heart still belonged to the one who had come before….to Mwu.

He could still see the lingering traces of sadness and loneliness in her tawny eyes as they laid together after it was all over, her mind clearly elsewhere. Her soft voice had reassured him, telling him that she was alright with what had happened, that she didn't regret it. But he knew. Knew that her heart still belonged to Mwu, and that part of it always would. He couldn't deny that it hurt. But he also never remembered being happier than he was right then and there, her lithe body curled up against him.

She had changed his life so much in the little time he had known her, showing him kindness and warmth despite her own pain. He had no right to be with her. She was so innocent. So pure. And he was tainted….his hands stained with the blood of the millions he had exterminated. He knew he had no right to touch her, but despite it all, he couldn't stay away from her. He was drawn to her…to those deep marigold eyes that had shown him such gentleness, yet at the same time, such loneliness. She gave him a purpose to live,. A reason to want to fight for a better world, for a future without endless fighting, and for that, he didn't know how he would thank her. He smiled before drifting off to sleep, his fingers gently stroking her velvety cheek.

'_Where am I?' He blinked his cerulean eyes open, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness. Opening his eyes, he noticed the calm waves gently lapping at the shoreline. Staring out to sea, he gasped at the dazzling sunset, the sky painted in brilliant shades of pink, purple, and orange. "This place is beautiful," he whispered quietly, standing in awe of the late evening vision. Turning his head, he caught sight of a couple sitting on the sand, the two apparently chatting happily, a brunette woman leaning against the man's chest, sipping at what looked like a glass beer bottle. A blonde man leaned back, seeming to enjoy the feeling of the cool ocean breeze on his scarred face. _

'_Wait…is that me? And the Captain? He stood on the fine sand, eyes widened in confusion. 'What is this? He shook his head, the strange vision disappearing just as quickly as it came. 'What did I just see? Is this the future? Will I….will I be able to have that? To be with her? Just the two of us? No war. No fighting. I think I could get used to that,' he smiled, returning to the darkness of slumber. _

Beside him, she stirred, twisting around a little beneath the thin white sheet, her breathing still soft and even. _'Am I back in Orb?' She looked around the quiet beach, noticing the familiar pattern of palm trees. Glancing out over the ocean, she smiled, catching sight of the island nation's signature sunset, the sky awash in a rainbow of colors. "Must be," she muttered, slowly making her way down the beach. She stopped suddenly, shocked at the sight before her. She heard laughter echoing in the evening air, the couple sitting peacefully on the soft grains, clearly enjoying the dazzling display as well as each other's presence. They looked so happy just sitting there beneath the sunset, the man's fingers stroking his auburn haired companion's slender arms. The man's scarred face wore a happy grin, teasing the woman about how much she had been drinking. _

'_It's just like I imagined. Those two years. Just being together like that. But it was always just that. A dream. But what does this mean? This one is different. He has the scars. Like the Colonel. Is this trying to tell me something? Is this my second chance? I think I'd like that. Even if the Colonel doesn't remember, he's still Mwu in his heart. I can still see him there. In his eyes. In his voice. He's still there. Will we really have another chance? I'd like that. More than anything,' her lips curved in a small smile, as the vision faded from view._

Marigold eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the room's dim light. The owner of those eyes yawned, stretching her slender frame beneath the sheet. She had slept better than she had in a long time, surrounded by a familiar, yet unfamiliar warmth, strong arms wrapped firmly around her lithe frame. _That's right…..last night, _she sighed, gazing at the wall. _We….things just happened. Was this the right choice? Everything happened so fast Before I knew it….we…., _she sighed, annoyed by her confusion. _Now what? I'm sorry Mwu….I…, _her mind trailed off, completely lost in thought. A few small droplets rolled down her cheek, falling to the white cotton sheets.

"You're awake," a deep voice mumbled, his face buried in her wavy brown locks.

"Yeah," Murrue mumbled sleepily, shutting her eyes once again, her soft voice slightly shaky. Her body trembled in his arms, bringing a worried look to the blonde's blue eyes.

"You okay?" He reached over, a fingertip gently tracing her smooth cheek,. "Sorry," he apologized. "I always seem to make you cry."

"No….it's not that. I told you last night that I didn't regret what happened, and I still don't. I'm just a little confused. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's just that a lot has happened…and I…," she turned around in his arms, her brown eyes met with his intense gaze.

"You need some time," his deep voice whispered. "And that's perfectly okay. Take all the time you need, and when you're ready, whatever you decide, I'll still be here," he smiled. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused also."

"Thank you," she whispered. "You know, I had a dream last night. About us. We were sitting there on the beach. I'm not sure what it meant," the brunette remembered the vision she had seen, reminding her of the nights she had spent dreaming of what could have been.

"I saw the same thing. We were watching the sunset, drinking a few beers," his eyes widened in shock. "Do you think it might've been the future?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We looked happy. That's all I wanted the past two years. But now….I'm just so confused," she sighed.

"It's okay. Whatever happens, I'll be here," his finger brushed a stray auburn lock out of her face. _Even if it's just as your friend, I'll still be there. _

"Thanks. I really appreciate that," she managed a weak smile. _Maybe I already know the answer, _she took a deep breath, relaxing her tense muscles.

"Today's the big day," he commented idly, sitting on the side of the bed. "We're outnumbered on this one. Badly," he slid his legs into his white pants, quickly pulling up the zipper.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But we can't let him destroy Orb," her tawny eyes shining with determined spark.

"We'll win. I'm sure of it," he flashed his familiar cocky grin, buttoning his blue and white uniform jacket, the purple collar casually unzipped beneath it.

"Be careful out there, okay," her voice was soft, a hint of sadness hidden with concern.

"Will do. You too," he smiled. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Thank you….for everything you've done," he whispered, making his way out of the small room, the time until the final resolution to the war fast approaching.


	69. Gratitude

Blue eyes were focused intensely on a golden mobile suit's tiny cockpit screen, hoping to absorb as much information as possible about the advanced machine as possible in the little time he had left before they were to leave on their mission of destroying _Requiem's _first relay point. He had been given _Akatsuki _before the battleship had departed for its current location a few short days ago, and in that time, its pilot had tried to discover everything he could about it, hoping that it would allow him to use the mobile suit to its maximum potential.

The hangar below him was bustling, mechanics and engineers working on the _Archangel's _squadron of_ Murasames _as well as the towering golden _Akatsuki. _Loud chatter filled the air, their next assignment weighing heavily on everyone's mind, the blonde's included. Looking up from his screen, his mouth opened in a wide yawn.

Stretching his long arms, he looked at the clock on the small monitor, noticing that he had been up in the cockpit for hours. _Time flies, _he laughed. _But it'll be worth it if I can use this guy to help the ship…to help her, _the man smiled at the thought of the brunette captain, her words from the previous day still fresh in his mind. _"Maybe you really are a different person," _she had mentioned in response to his invitation to join him in the _Angel Bath. _

Neo grinned at the memory, happy that she had seen the change in him. "She's right," he muttered quietly to himself, returning his gaze to the diagnostic panel. _I'm not the same person I was when I first came here, _he frowned, remembering the surly, cold prisoner he had been when he woke up in sickbay. _But she changed all that. I think the moment I saw her I felt some sort I guess. That's why I couldn't just fly away in the Skygrasper. I always knew something was missing, and now, I think I know what it was. This is who I am supposed to be, and I know that staying here, with her, was the right choice. _His fingers once again began typing, making sure that all the settings were prefect for the upcoming battle.

Diverting his eyes from his work, he lifted his head, a familiar voice ringing out in the busy hangar. Peeking his head outside the golden mobile suit's cockpit, he grinned, catching sight of the chocolate haired captain chatting with Murdoch and that Kira kid, a silver clipboard clutched tightly in her hand. The three smiled and laughed, probably at one of the chief mechanic's jokes.

_This certainly isn't the most conventional ship. And she's not exactly the most conventional captain, _a small chuckle escaped his lips. She had told him a bit about the ship's history during his tour of the ship yesterday. How all the senior officers had been killed during ZAFT's raid on Heliopolis in attempt to steal the Alliance's prototype mobile suits. How she had been left the highest ranking crew member among a small number of survivors, and found herself accidentally in command of the Alliance's newest and most advanced battleship_. They sure went through hell, _he remembered her saddened look as she explained the rest of the ship's harrowing story. _I could learn a lot from them, _he looked down at the bustling hangar, everyone determined to do their part to help bring peace to the world, even if it seemed if the odds were stacked against them. _Hell, the whole world could stand to learn a lot from them._

He had learned more about _her, _too. The two had a few hours alone with the rest of the crew taking advantage of the free time to explore the city just outside the dock. She told him a little about her time at the academy, where she discovered her talent for engineering, her abilities earning her a much-coveted spot with Admiral Halberton's fleet. _She's something, _he grinned, remembering how stunning she looked under the effects of the hot water and steam. _She's so strong. And beautiful. But there's something else. An underlying sadness and loneliness I can see in her eyes. Guess I can see it so clearly 'cause I'm all to familiar with those feelings. She and I…we're so different. But kind of the same. Though lately she looks happier. Lighter. Maybe I had something to do with that, _he smiled at the thought, his cerulean eyes still watching the dark haired woman, unable to avert his gaze.

_Most captains don't take the time to be friendly with their crew. But here, it's like a family. Perhaps that's why this ship has been able to survive for so long, _he smiled from his seat, content to just watch her as she checked off items on her clipboard, making sure that everything was in order for their departure tomorrow. _Maybe I can be part of this…this family, _he settled back into the cramped cockpit, returning to his task of checking the suit's settings.

_That's one amazing mobile suit, _he yawned, making his way down an empty corridor. _It's getting pretty late. Guess I should get some sleep, _he stopped outside a familiar door, a thought suddenly hitting him. _I bet she's been working all day, _he knocked on the door, the metal door hissing open. Just as he had expected, she sat at her desk, papers spread over the surface, her eyes focused on her laptop computer. "Been at it all day, huh?" He smiled at her, sitting down on an empty corner of the smooth desktop.

"Yeah," she managed a weak smile, looking up at him, her eyes bloodshot from the strain of staring at a computer screen for hours on end. "Tomorrow will be a busy day," she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"You're right," he smiled. "And that's why you need a break. We need you at your best for the big day," he wagged his finger playfully. "Can't have the captain worn out now, can we?"

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired," she stood up, frowning at her stiff muscles and joints. The brunette colonel attempted to suppress a yawn, but found herself entirely unsuccessful.

"Guess I did my job then," he flashed his familiar cocky grin. "I should follow my own advice," he chuckled, her yawn contagious. "See you tomorrow then," he made his way to the door, her soft voice suddenly stopping him.

"Colonel, before you go," she began, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "I want to thank you….for helping us. You didn't have to…," she trailed off, slightly annoyed at her reaction to him.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," he made his way back to the desk, resting a hand on hers, the simple touch electrifying. "I helped you because I wanted to. In fact, I should be the one thanking _you_," his hand gently squeezed hers. "You gave me a place to stay, and a chance to find out who I really am. There's no way I can ever repay you for that."

"I….uh…," Murrue stuttered, her pale cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"And staying here has some added perks," he began, a devilish grin spread across his scarred face. "I got to spend time in a hot spring with a knockout," he winked mischievously. Leaning down, her captured her lips in a light kiss, the exchange sending jolts of electricity racing throughout them both. "I'd like to see you out of your uniform more often," he whispered, lips inches from her ear.

"You….you really are a different person…," she stammered, brown eyes still wide with shock. In spite of herself, and much to her annoyance and better judgment, her lips quirked up in a small smile, her pulse quickening from his slightly seductive tone.

"I think you're right. Goodnight, Captain," he spun around, smirking proudly. "See you in the morning," he waved back to her, the metal door hissing shut behind him.


	70. Relaxing

The summer afternoon was hot, the conditions made even worse by the oppressive humidity that plagued the island nation this time of year. A few billowy clouds dotted the blue sky, signaling the possibility of rain later, and maybe cooler temperatures. A gentle breeze offered a small bit of relief, as did house's air conditioning unit.

"Finally done," a woman smiled, observing her handiwork. A fresh coat of green paint covered the walls of the large room, making the white bricked house all the more brighter. Wiping sweat off her face, she frowned at the day's conditions. "Damn…it's so hot," she swore under her breath. "Forgot what monsoon season is like," she laughed, collapsing on the soft cushions of the beige sofa.

_Wonder how he's doing, _she smiled, remembering his protests at having to work on the rooms in the back of the house. He finally relented, agreeing that splitting up the job meant that they could finish it sooner. _I'd go check, but it's too damn hot to even move, _she leaned into the cool air streaming out of the vent above her.

A man stood in the middle of an empty room, admiring the walls. Buckets of paint littered the floor, along with trays and rollers covered in green paint. The man's scarred face lit up in a wide grin, clearly pleased with his work. He had spent most of the day painting the empty bedroom of his new house, he and his girlfriend having just moved in a few short days ago. They had made a lot of progress, but there was still some work that needed to be completed.

"Wonder what time it is," he muttered under his breath, picking up the empty cans and silver trays. "Probably pretty late," he glanced out the open window, noticing the sun sinking lower and lower into the western horizon. "Guess I'll go see if she needs any help."

"Sweetheart, I finished with the bedroom. How are things going out there?" Mwu called out, making his way to the large living room Stopping at the entrance he chuckled. She sat on the sofa, right under a vent, enjoying the cool stream of air on her face.

"All finished," she muttered, her eyes still shut, thankful for the relief from the sauna like weather.

"Looks great," he collapsed on the sofa, snuggling close to the brunette. "Think we just have a couple of rooms left now," he relaxed against the soft cushions. "Just wish it wasn't so damn hot here," he sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "This place takes some getting used to. I'm not even sure I'm used to it yet," she laughed. "But it is beautiful here. And we can live here in peace. Just like we always wanted," she nestled closer to him, the idea of finally being able to share a future with her loved one still hard to believe. Resting her head on his chest, her eyes fluttered shut, completely exhausted from her work and the steamy weather.

"You really wore yourself out, huh?" He whispered softly. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, he settled into the soft cushion. _You haven't even had a break since all of this either. The war really took a lot out of you. Out of everyone, _he frowned, memories of the past two years spent with the Earth Alliance flitting through his mind. _I wish there was something I could do. And I think I know just the thing…, _his mind trailed off, lulled by the soft, even breathing of the woman held comfortably in his arms.

Marigold eyes blinked open, adjusting to the sudden dimness. The owner of the eyes stretched her arms languidly, a small yawn escaping her lips. Looking over at the satellite receiver atop their new television, her eyes widened in surprise. _Two hours, huh? Guess I was more tired than I thought, _she sighed softly, snuggling closer to the one that held her. Turning around in her lover's embrace, she began to run her fingertips over the thin cotton t-shirt he wore. _You were tired too, _she leaned down, gently pressing her lips to his.

His blue eyes shot open, surprised at the sudden sensation of his lover's lips touching his. Closing his eyes once again, he immediately returned the kiss, winding his arms around her neck to deepen the exchange. "What a way to wake up," he smirked playfully, running his fingers through her thick chocolate waves. His body began to react to her closeness and warmth, her hot breath tickling his neck.

She answered with another kiss, this one deeper, more passionate than the other. Looking down at him, she smiled impishly, tawny eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. Her lips slipped down his neck, earning a breathless moan from the blonde.

"God….Murrue…," he breathed huskily, her fingers working feverishly to remove the blue shirt he wore, discarding the item on the soft carpet below. He closed his eyes as her fingers teased the perfectly chiseled muscles of his chest, the sensation pushing deeper into insanity.

"You like that, huh?" Her voice was seductive as her fingers traveled lower, pulling his shorts off his hips without any hesitation. She bit her lip as he tensed beneath her, pleased with his reaction to her ministrations. Removing his boxer shorts, she leaned down, kissing him with unrestrained fervor, the exchange setting every nerve in their bodies on fire. Grinding her hips against his, she grinned devilishly as she earned a moan of satisfaction from her lover.

"My turn," he looked up at her, his hot mouth moving down her neck, stopping to gently tease her sensitive skin. He pulled her own t-shirt over her head, hastily working to undo the clasp her bra. His fingers traced her sultry curves, her eyes shutting tightly from the electrifying touch. The rest of her clothes were tossed carelessly aside, landing in a messy heap beside the large sofa.

"Now," she ordered, leaning down to capture his lips. Their bodies completely melded, they moved together slowly, the two intoxicated from the powerful mixture of lust and love. The pace grew more feverish with each passing second, sensations finally becoming too much to bear. Crying out as the events of the evening reached a crescendo, she collapsed on top of him, her long, dark hair tickling his chest.

"I'll say it again. What a way to wake up," Mwu chuckled, toying with her silky tresses.

"I know," she sighed in pure contentment, her fingertips gently dancing across his bare chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. We should relax like this more often," he commented idly, snuggling his back against the soft beige cushion. "You know…I was thinking earlier. We've both been so tired lately. We didn't get much of a break after we got back here with the house and all."

"You want to go somewhere?" Murrue mumbled softly. She lifted her head from its resting place, her eyelids half closed, drowsy from the busy day.

"That would be nice. Maybe rent a beach house somewhere quiet for a few days. Just get away from everything," the blonde suggested, his fingers lightly caressing his lover's bare arms.

"And what would we do there?" She asked, a hint of mischief in her soft voice.

"Hmmm….," he pretended to think for a few seconds. "A lot of relaxing," he whispered mischievously, his blue eyes flashing with their signature sparkle.

"I think I like your idea of relaxing," she giggled playfully, the thought of a few days with nothing to do sending a delicious shiver down her spine.


	71. Beach House

Lime warning

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pale grey clouds blanketed the vast sky, hiding the normally bright sun from view. A light ocean breeze cooled the humid air, the weather a welcome change from the oppressive conditions in the southern part of the island nation. Hungry calls of seabirds filled the salty air, several birds diving down to the calm waters, quickly emerging with their afternoon meal of fish clutched in their claws.

A pair of eyes watched the grey water, the owner content to sit on the beach's white sand silently, taking her peaceful surroundings in. The woman sighed softly, hugging her legs to her chest, memories she had tried to suppress bubbling to the surface of her mind.

"Hey now, why the frown?" A deep, cheery voice broke her muddled thoughts. He sat down on the sand behind her before wrapping her up in his strong arms.

"It's just that…," Murrue began, thinking back to the times she had spent looking out into the calm ocean, sitting on the shore with the same contemplative, lonely gaze. "I used to come out here all the time. Just stare at the ocean to think. Clear my head, I guess. I thought of a lot of things really. The war. You. Why things had to turn out the way they did. I couldn't understand how we fought so hard for peace, but you couldn't be there to experience it too. It never seemed fair. Still doesn't….., her soft voice trailed off, tinged with the sadness that still haunted her.

"You're not alone anymore," he pulled her closer, her body trembling slightly in his arms. "You're stuck with me now," the blonde leaned forward, kissing her lavender scented hair. "Let's take a walk," he stood up, pulling his surprised girlfriend up. "That sound nice?"

Nodding, she stood up on the tips of her toes, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Entwining their fingers, the newly reunited couple began to walk down the coast, enjoying the sand between their toes. "It's so nice and peaceful here," she looked down the deserted beach, the foamy tide lapping at the coast.

"Yeah," he agreed, squeezing her hand as they walked. "And the weather is a definite improvement," he smiled, leaning into the crisp ocean breeze, enjoying the feeling of its coolness on his scarred face. "I thought we were gonna melt back home," he chuckled. "Is it always that hot?"

"Not usually. The monsoon season is bad, but usually not that hot. It should cool off in a few weeks. Hopefully," her lips curved up in a small smile, her earlier somber mood lifting.

Stopping suddenly, Mwu grinned devilishly. "Hey, I have an idea. Hop on," he patted the back of his shoulder. Bet I can carry you out to that fence over there," the blonde pointed to the structure off in the distance.

"I doubt it. We'll probably both end up on the sand," she sighed, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance at her boyfriend's cockiness. "But if you insist…..," she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisted up onto his back by his muscular arms.

"Almost there," he raced down the shoreline, nearly tripping a few times, but managing to keep his balance. "What the…," he stumbled, the two of them toppling over face first onto the sand in an ungraceful display.

"Ugh…," she sat up, spitting out a mouthful of sand, the grains covering nearly every inch of her. "You big oaf. Told you so," she rolled her eyes, attempting to wipe some of the sand off her face.

"Heh…sorry about that. But it was fun trying," he chuckled impishly. "Guess we need a shower, huh?" He pulled his sand covered girlfriend up by her slender wrist.

"Idiot. Of course we do," she huffed shortly. "And I get to go first since it was your fault," they walked quickly back to the beach house, her annoyance apparent.

"Aw….but I was thinking we could take a shower together," he pouted. "I apologized and everything," he chased after her along the white grains.

"Getting sand in my mouth wasn't much fun, you know," Murrue sighed. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to face her lover, hands on her hips.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I can make it up to you," he winked playfully. Leaning forward, he whispered something in her ear, grinning devilishly at her reaction to his words. "Does that sound good?"

Nodding, she sighed in defeat, annoyed by just how easily he was able to break through her defenses.

"Mmm…something smells good," she sleepily walked over to her lover, her eyes half shut, clearly drowsy from their rather eventful afternoon. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she nuzzled her face into his thick blonde curls.

"You sure slept long," he chuckled, flipping the two hamburger patties he had been grilling for their dinner. He looked up at the sky, the sun sinking lower and lower, now nearly touching the calm sea. A few clouds still hung in the air, turned brilliant shades of purple, pink, and orange by the setting disk.

"It's your fault," she mumbled into the soft cotton shirt he wore, her eyelids pressed tightly shut. "You made me sleepy," she lifted her head, eyes widening at the beautiful display above.

"That may be true," he grinned, leaning back into her embrace. "But you did need the rest. You didn't have a nice day?"

"Besides the mouthful of sand," she giggled. "The massage was nice," she admitted, her pulse quickening at the memory of his hands sliding over her wet body, easing the tension knots from her tired muscles. After the shower, things became more feverish, the two ending up on the soft mattress. Memories of the rest of the day flitted through her mind. The feeling of his skin against hers, their bodies pressed tightly together. His name on her lips, the two finally crying out when the passion became unbearable. Falling asleep wrapped in his arms, his heartbeat and soft breathing lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

"And that's not all you enjoyed," he reminded her, a proud smirk tugging at his lips, amused by her exasperated huff. "Like it here, huh?" Mwu settled down next to the brunette on the cool sand, handing her the burger he had just finished grilling. Pulling a soft, multicolored blanket over both of them, they nestled together to enjoy dinner, the thick fabric offering warmth from the crisp northern night.

"Yes," she took a bite of her food, washing it down with a swig of beer. "Home is nice, but it's nice to get away. And you were right, we really did need this. You especially. You didn't even get a break from the war like the rest of us did," she leaned her head on her lover's shoulders, enjoying her perfectly grilled burger.

"Not just me. You had a rough time too. You were cooped up on that ship for months. That couldn't have been easy to deal with," he took a gulp of his own drink, reveling in her warmth and closeness.

"I managed. We still have a lot of work today. Orb took heavy hits in the attack, and at _Messiah_. But I am glad we came here," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, did I manage to make up for earlier?" He ran his fingers through her chocolate waves, blue eyes trained on the dark sky, the myriad of stars sparkling off the dark waters below, the vision ethereal. A small fire crackled in front of the couple, the flames the only light to be seen for miles.

"I think you managed," her tawny eyes flashed dangerously, glowing molten in the fire's aura.

"I know I have a lot to make up for," he kissed the top of her head, offering her a small glass of a light beige liqueur, the blonde knowing it was one of her favorite drinks, and the perfect remedy for a chilly night. "And I intend to make up for every minute of it," the two shared a light kiss before swigging the strong drink, the liquid warming their throats as it went down. The past now behind them, they could now look towards a future, one very different than either of them imagined.


	72. Learning

Lime warning. Oh, and this is sort of a sequel to the chapters where Mwu doesn't get his memories back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of dark eyes watched a bright screen intently, slender fingers busy typing, working to enter the last of the busy day's maintenance logs. Finishing with her work, the brunette sighed, turning off the small black laptop. Standing up, she stretched her long arms over her head, her mouth opening in a wide yawn. Flipping the computer shut, she grabbed her purse, foraging through the leather bag for her car keys.

A knock outside her office door startled the young woman, causing her to drop her keys on the carpeted floor. Swearing under her breath, she picked up the small metal ring, stuffing it into the pocket of the red jacket she wore. "Come in," Murrue slung her purse over her shoulder, ready to leave for the day.

"Ready?" A familiar, cheery voice filled the room, bringing a smile to the woman's face. He leaned against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Yeah, all done," she smoothed out her red jacket before making her way to her blonde visitor. "Missed you," she stood on the tips of her toes, softly grazing his lips with her own.

"Missed you too," he wrapped his muscular arms around her lithe frame, pulling her close. Nuzzling her neck, his scarred face lit up in a smile, her chocolate locks tickling his smooth cheek. "Have a good day?"

"It was alright," she leaned into his embrace, brushing his lips in another light kiss. "Yours?"

"Long," a large yawn escaped his mouth, causing his lover to giggle.

"Well, someone sure looks happy," a woman chuckled, leaning against the door's wooden frame.

"Oh…Erica," the brunette jumped, startled by her sudden visitor. "Sorry….we were just getting ready to leave," Murrue attempted to apologize, her cheeks matching the bright red fabric of her Morgenroete jacket.

"No worries," the older woman's blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you're happy now. The colonel here must be doing something right," she winked.

"I should hope so," Neo chuckled, pulling his girlfriend closer, amused by her surprised squeak.

"I'm going to warn you though. Hurt her and you answer to me. Got it?" Erica threatened the blonde, her aqua eyes narrowing a fraction. "Well, now that that's out of the way," her mood instantly lightened, a smile returning to her face. "Want to go grab some dinner and drinks? My husband heard about this new place. Maybe give it a try?"

"Sounds fun," Murrue's eyes flashed impishly, a wicked grin on her face.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde's eyebrows were knitted in confusion, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Don't worry, Colonel. You'll know soon enough See you two at six," Erica laughed, the three making their way down a long, empty corridor, off to the new restaurant that had just opened up along the coast. The place was already well known for its good food and even better assortment of cocktails, as well as its lively atmosphere, often bringing in local bands and singers to entertain its patrons.

The small group enjoyed the Friday night, everyone glad that the weekend had finally arrived. They downed several drinks on top of the eatery's delicious food, laughing and chatting about the week, as well as their weekend plans. None drank more than Murrue, however, leaving a very bewildered and amused Neo.

"So I take it things are going well with the boyfriend?" Erica raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Murrue finished the last of her drink, setting the glass down on the smooth wooden table. "Though we're still getting used to things."

"That's to be expected. You did just move in together a couple of weeks ago after all." Erica smiled at her younger friend, glad that she had found happiness. She had seen how lost and lonely she had been the past two years, and it had broken her heart. She had heard about the rumors that the commander had been picked up in Berlin, but without his memories. She could only imagine how confused her friend had been, having him back, yet not. But now it was like she was another person, the light having returned to her friend's eyes.

"Neither of us has lived with anyone like this. Things are still a little awkward. Like we don't know quite what to do or say. Waking up at different times. That sort of thing. But it's nice. I think I could get used to it," Murrue smiled, watching her boyfriend chat with Erica's husband, enjoying the lively soccer match playing out on one of the bar's many television screens.

"I bet he's been keeping you busy," she winked, downing her own drink.

"You could say that," Murrue laughed, downing a rather large gulp of her mai tai, making quick work of the tall glass.

"Wow…..you…I….," Neo stuttered, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide from bemusement, having spent the past few of hours watching her down several brightly colored drinks, the alcohol seeming to have little effect on her. "You can really drink _that _much?"

"Yep. Surprised?" She giggled, slightly wobbly on her feet, the two making their way into their new house, nestled along Orb's gorgeous coastline.

"Yeah, but it's cute," he chuckled, shutting the wooden door behind them. "So, where did you learn how to do that?"

"It's a secret," she purred, her voice thick with seduction. Pushing her blonde lover up against the wall, she pressed her hips into his, pleased with his reaction. Claiming his lips, her fingers danced across his face, moving down to his neck, her feather light touches sending shivers throughout his entire body.

"Oh, is this a side effect?" He smirked devilishly, clearly amused by the sudden and unexpected boldness of his lover. His lips slipped down her neck, pausing to nibble at the sensitive skin, earning him breathless gasps and moans.

"Maybe," she pulled him by the wrist into the bedroom, clothes tossed carelessly to the carpet. The two collapsed on the large mattress, intoxicated by the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. Looking up at her lover, her eyes pleaded for him, her body aching for something only he could give her. The message not lost, he shut his eyes, lost in her welcoming warmth. They moved slowly, unimaginable sensations running rampant through their bodies.

The pace quickened, the two lovers completely lost in passion's overwhelming haze. Moans and gasps punctuated the dark room, lit up by just a hint of the moon's silver aura. Thing finally becoming too much to bear, they cried out together, a tidal wave of pleasure washing over them.

"I think I'll have to take you drinking more often," Neo chuckled, running his fingers raining gentle caresses on her bare arms. "Now won't you tell me where you learned that?"

"Mmm…….don't stop….." She mumbled sleepily, her head nestled on his shoulder, the evening's activities finally catching up to her. Snuggling closer to him, her eyelids fluttered shut, drifting off into the world of dreams.

"Guess I'll have to wait," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Shutting his own eyes, he smiled. _There's still a lot we have to learn about each other. And we have our whole future to find out._


	73. Celebration

Golden rays of late morning sun peeked in through a crack in the thin curtains, illuminating the room's two occupants. Their quiet breathing punctuated the otherwise silent chamber, save for a few birds chirping happily in the lush trees outside. The woman's head was nestled lazily on her sleeping companion's muscular shoulder, her chocolate tresses spilling across his bare chest. Their bedroom was a complete mess. Rumpled sheets covered the bed, while a pile of clothes were scattered carelessly across the soft beige carpet.

Dark eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness. Mumbling incoherently, the brunette's mouth opened in a wide yawn, still exhausted from the previous night's activities. Stretching her slender arms, her lips curved upward in a small smile, memories of last night flooding her drowsy mind. Her smile grew, remembering the hours they had spent wrapped in each other's arms, moving together to a rhythm they could hear. The two were unable to keep their hands off each other, entranced in a hormone soaked haze.

"You can sleep a little longer," she whispered, carefully slipping out of the disheveled bed so as not to wake her slumbering husband. Wrapping a plush robe around her lithe form, she made her way to the kitchen. Wincing at the sudden brightness of the room, she sighed, sitting down at the round table, a warm mug of coffee held in her slender fingers. "Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink last night," she sighed, smiling slightly despite the dull ache in her head. "Though I bet he's in worse shape," she giggled, her husband having been unable to keep up with her last night.

"You'd win that bet," a deep voice grumbled behind her, bringing a sly smirk to the woman's lips.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet, have you?" She teased, placing a steaming mug in his hands before fishing two ceramic bowls out of the cabinet. "You'll never be able to keep up with me," she laughed, pouring cereal into the green bowls.

"Guess I'm a slow learner," the blonde chuckled, taking a large gulp of the hot liquid. "But it was worth it," he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her thick hair. "I can't think of a better way to ring in the New Year, can you?" Mwu smirked impishly.

"No," she giggled, his lips tickling her neck. Pouring milk into the bowls, she gasped, topaz eyes instantly widening as his hands slipped beneath the fluffy green robe she wore. "Later…we….we need to eat breakfast first," she stammered, the feeling of his fingertips sliding across her bare skin intoxicating. "And we have to get ready to go to Kira's. You didn't forget, did you?"

"No," he sighed, the disappointment in his voice evident. "But I thought of something better," he laughed, stuffing a large spoonful of cereal into his wife's mouth, chuckling at her annoyance.

"As tempting as your offer is….," she sighed, rolling her eyes at his persistence, "There's always later. When we get home. Besides, it'll give you something to look forward to."

"I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late," he whispered, his lips continuing to tease her neck, knowing full well the effect his attention had on her. "We can pick up where we left off last night, and I know a great way to save time," he pulled her up from the table leaving the two empty bowls. Leading her down the hall, he grinned, hastily shutting the bathroom door behind them.

"You're late," Kira laughed, opening the door for his guests. The orphan children ran around the house, excited to be part of the day's celebration. "Do I even want to know?" He raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to suppress a smile.

"It was _his _fault," Murrue sighed, shaking in her head, annoyed by how easily he had wore down her defenses. _But it's always been like that, and I'm sure it always will be, _she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to go see if Lacus and your mother need any help. And _you_ better be good," she poked her husband in the chest for added emphasis.

"She's got you whipped," the amethyst eyed teen smiled, offering the blonde man a soft drink.

"She does, doesn't she?" Mwu's azure eyes twinkled. "But you know, kid, I wouldn't have it any other way," he watched her in the kitchen, smiling as she helped the others prepare for the buffet dinner.

"Married life has been good for both of you," Kira laughed, happy that his friends had settled down so quickly after so much time apart.

"Yeah," Mwu nodded, his scarred face still wearing a wide grin. "Pretty soon you and the pink princess will be settled down, kid," he chuckled, slapping the younger man across his back.

Kira immediately blushed, nearly choking on his drink. Stammering incoherently, he looked down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"This is nice change from last year," Kira sipped his own drink, leaning back against the wall. "She smiled, yes. Sure she smiled and played with the children, but she wasn't happy. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy," Kira smiled, pleased that he had been able to help the friends who had helped him so much.

"I really am a lucky guy," the older man smiled weakly. "I caused her so much pain. She was alone all that time because of me. And she took me back. I really don't deserve her. But one thing I know is that I'll never let her go."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it," Kira frowned. "She told me that she never blamed you for what happened, that she never regretted any of it." "But now," his expression lightened, "things are much different, and you don't need to punish yourself for the past."

"You really have grown up, kid," the blonde grinned, playfully patting the younger man's shoulder.

"Both of you helped me a lot with that," the dark haired man smiled, his purple eyes watching the children dash across the living room carpet, engaging in a heated game of hide and seek. The rest of the day passed quickly, laughter filling the small island house, everyone enjoying the dinner and the company, thankful to be together to celebrate the New Year.

The vast sky was now painted black, dotted with billions of sparkling stars, excited chatter filling the evening air. A woman sighed, staring up at the heavens. Leaning back against the one that held her, she smiled, his arms wrapped securely around her. Large, colorful bursts soon filled the sky, everyone's eyes trained upwards, enjoying the dazzling display above the island nation's waters.

"Happy New Year, Murrue," he leaned down, his lips inches from her ear. Tightening his embrace, he nuzzled his face into her silky tresses. "Wonder what the New Year will bring," he looked up, the sky illuminated in a brilliant array of colors.

"Who knows," she shrugged, snuggling closer against him. "One thing I know is that it won't be boring," she giggled, spinning around in his arms. Pulling his head down, she captured her lips, the two lost in each other as the heavens sparkled above them. The last year had brought many surprises, and this one was sure to be no different.


	74. Making Up For Lost Time

This is a sequel to Chapter 71, "Beach House."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was perfect, the bright sun glowing brilliantly above the small island nation. A few wispy clouds floated through the heavens, dotting the sky with an array of shapes. A gentle breeze rustled the countryside grass, the long blades rustling from its effects. Two pairs of eyes watched the wind stir up light waves in the sparkling lake, taking in the relaxing scenery.

The couple was settled on a large, fluffy blanket, making quick work of the food they had brought along, hoping to enjoy a picnic surrounded by northern Orb's gorgeous landscape. This part of the small island nation was much quieter than the southern area they were used to, free of the bustling cities and military facilities. Newly reunited after two long years apart, they were using this time on the quiet coast to rekindle their relationship before returning to the daily stresses of life.

"It's so peaceful," the woman sighed quietly, nibbling at her sandwich, downing it with a gulp of beer. Murrue watched a family of ducks swim across the blue lake's surface, the little ducklings following their parents. The scene brought a smile to her lips, the vacation just what she needed having spent the past several months cooped up on a battleship.

"I wouldn't mind living out here," a blonde man mumbled between bites of the crispy potato chips he had stuffed into his mouth. "That way I could have you all to myself," he winked playfully, his azure eyes catching the sunlight. "And I have _lots _of ideas," he grinned devilishly, his words sending delighted shivers racing throughout her body.

"Wouldn't you get bored?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically, finishing off the last of the fruit salad she had prepared along with the sandwiches earlier that morning. She had to admit, the thought was tempting, just leaving everything behind them and starting over out here, away from the daily hassles of city life.

"Nope, not if you're here," he grinned, deep voice thick with mischief. "It's a shame we have to go back home in a couple of days," he frowned, not wanting to leave the seaside beach house they had rented.

"We can always come back," the brunette reminded him, stuffing a bite of chocolate cake into his large mouth, he quickly returning the favor. The two had found a tiny chocolate shop nestled in a small village on their way to the lake, the sweet confection the perfect dessert for their trip to the lake.

"That would be nice," he muttered, the breeze cool against his skin, a welcome relief from the oppressive conditions that usually plagued the island nation.

Murrue sighed contentedly, smiling as the family of ducks floated on the sparkling water. He had been right, this time away had been just what both of them had needed, giving them both a chance to unwind after the chaos they had just experienced.

"So, what happens next? When we get back, I mean…," he watched the calm waters, unable to hide the worry on his scarred face. "This whole 'peace' thing is so hard to get used to…," he trailed off, averting his eyes to the lush grass. "For the past twelve years…all I've known is being a soldier, and now that things are so quiet, I don't know what to do with myself. Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," she shook her head emphatically. "It's hard to readjust to a normal life after fighting for so long. After _Jachin Due_…we all had a hard time at first. But it gets easier, I promise," she settled against his muscular chest, enjoying the light breeze on her face. "And don't forget, I'm here to help," she took his hand in hers for added emphasis.

"I know, and thanks," he squeezed her hand before taking another sip of beer, the alcohol having been her idea. "It'll be hard not flying anymore," he remarked idly, a hint of disappointment in his deep voice. His cerulean eyes were trained up on the vast sky, the place that had been like a second home to him for so many years. "I know this probably sounds weird, but I'll miss it," he chuckled, watching a few clouds float lazily through the heavens above them.

"You can still be a pilot. I'm sure they can use all they can get. Orb lost a lot when ZAFT attacked, and Morgenroete is always looking for test pilots," she suggested. "I could talk to Erica if you want."

"What did you do….when you got back here?" He wrapped his arms around her lithe form, pulling her even closer.

"Took some time off….to deal with things," Murrue looked out at the glistening water, the family of ducks searching for their afternoon meal. "Director Simmons gave me a job at Morgenroete in the ship building section. Reminded me of old times," she sighed, frowning slightly as the memories of the past two years flooded her mind.

"You know things are different, now right?" He pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her silky hair, her lavender scent bringing a contented smile to his face.

"That's the understatement of the year," she giggled, her expression instantly lightening. "I guess I'll stay with the military for a while. See how that goes. Maybe until the peace treaty is finalized," she shrugged. "After that, who knows?"

"It'll be fun to find out. Together this time," he beamed, tightening his arms around her slender frame. The pain of loneliness of the past two years had been hard on both of them, but with this second chance at happiness, they could plan a future much brighter than either of them had expected.


	75. Safe

The battleship's long corridors were quiet, as they usually were this late at night. Most of the crew had turned in for the night, leaving just a few to watch out for any irregularities outside the abandoned colony. So far they had been lucky, but everyone knew that wouldn't last forever.

One member of the crew wasn't as lucky as the rest, finding herself working late into the evening on the ship's maintenance and supply reports. She had decided her eyes needed a break from staring at the bright computer screen and now found herself wandering aimlessly throughout the ship's empty hallways.

Eventually making her way to the observation deck, she yawned, more tired than she had been willing to admit. Her amber eyes stared blankly through thepanoramic window to the insides of the colony hangar that was now their hiding place. Not that there was much to see. She had really just come out here for a brief respite from her seemingly endless work, which this certainly offered. She just wished the scenery was more interesting.

She would have preferred looking at the stars which had been her home for so long, or at the lush scenery of Orb, but this would have to do for now. The metal walls enclosing the ships were cold, not exactly what a home should be, but it was safe. _For how long though_? She knew they wouldn't be able to stay here indefinitely. The Alliance would come looking for them. Or perhaps ZAFT would catch wind of the suspicious activity at the Mendel colony?

She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the worry that had suddenly hit. They were safe for now. There was a lull in the fighting. The crew had been able to rest after the hectic battles back in Orb. But something just didn't feel….right. They had been here a few weeks now, and things had gone smoothly. _Almost too smoothly_, she reminded herself. She hoped this wasn't a case of things being too good to be true. Maybe it was just pointless worry. But she had to be prepared, right?

What she wouldn't give to be back in Orb right now. The island nation had been safe. Away from the war that had torn so many lives apart. In the month they had spent there, she had even been able to imagine a future there. Not that they had anywhere else to go, but it was a nice thought.

She had even begun to imagine a future there with a certain pilot. Something she had thought she had given up on. His persistence and charm had won her over, and now she sometimes let herself dream what it might be like to just enjoy the island as a normal couple. Watch the sunset together at a beachside cafe. Take a dip in the ocean. Catch the latest movie. No war getting in the way.

But the Alliance came and now they were stuck here. The deserted colony wasn't the most romantic place, and they were trying to make it work as best they could. The lull in fighting did have a bonus. They were able to spend more time together, though he still had to remind her to take care of herself. She wondered what he'd say if he saw her out here so late. _Probably send me to bed, _she laughed quietly, jumping slightly when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful. I've been looking for you," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head as his arms pulled her closer against him. "I went to your room after I finished with Strike, but you weren't there. Got a little worried," he grinned sheepishly as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought maybe a break would do me some good," she admitted, trying to fight back the yawn that threatened to escape, but not having any luck. "Didn't want to get too far behind on things."

"What have I told you about working too hard?" He playfully scolded her, leaning down to ruffle her hair.

She just huffed, doing her best to sound exasperated, but she couldn't suppress the small smile that was tugging at her lips. He was right and she knew it. She just didn't want him to know.

"What were you thinking about earlier? It must've been serious."

"How long were you watching me?"

"Not long," he admitted, his head now resting on her shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek to hers, her skin warm against his. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this place. Were we right to come here? Is it even safe?"

"Hey now, what brought all this on?" He spun her around in his arms, his confused eyes meeting her worried ones.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "The Alliance will come looking for us. You remember Kira saying how interested they seemed in Freedom and Justice. What if being here just makes us an easier target?"

"If it comes to that, we'll fight. Just like we always have," he smiled gently, his arms pulling her even closer. "Besides, we've been alright so far."

"I know," she sighed, slightly annoyed with herself. "I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't…_right_. Like something big is about to happen. I hope I'm wrong. I just don't think the Alliance will somehow forget about us."

"You're probably right about that. We'll just have to deal with it. Together," his deep voice assured her. Tilting her chin up with his hand, he was relieved to see some of the worry had dissipated from her dark eyes, and he thought he knew how to get rid of the rest.

"Just like always."

"Yep. Now I bet I can give you something better to think about," he leaned down to capture her lips, grinning into the exchange at her muffled squeak of surprise that was quickly replaced by a soft purr.

"I should've known you had some sort of plan."

"Did it work?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling his head down for another kiss, this one quickly intensifying in the otherwise deserted hallway. She found herself pinned against the cool glass of the observation window, her hands tangled in his blond curls in a desperate effort to deepen the exchange.

"That definitely worked," she whispered.

"Told you so," he smirked triumphantly. "Though maybe a little too well," he chuckled, remembering their rather public location. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be. It was a nice distraction," she smiled, much of her earlier worry now lifted. "You always seem to know just what I need," she laughed, knowing that was likely to inflate his already rather large ego.

"It's a gift," he grinned, winking playfully.

"Jerk," she sighed, covering her face with her hand.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you back to your room. The captain needs her rest," he reminded her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to lead her back through the maze of corridors to the officers' quarters.

"But I'm not tired," she protested, stopping just outside her room to key in the code. "I still have a bunch of maintenance reports to go over. I don't want to end up with even more work tomorrow."

"I'll help you then," he decided. It was the least he could do, and with two of them working it would get done that much earlier. And he was always looking for an excuse to spend more time with her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you've had a long day," she tilted her head slightly in confusion. She was certain he had spent hours in the hangar working on Strike's upkeep. He must be just as exhausted as she felt.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I haven't seen you all day," he whined, hoping she'd let him stay a while longer.

"Alright. You can do _these_," she handed him a fairly thick stack of papers that still needed a signature of approval. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she laughed, settling back into her oversized chair with an equally large stack of papers.

He was right, the two of them made quick work of the paperwork, even though they stopped to chat about their days. "We make a good team," he grinned, setting the last paper onto the finished pile.

"We do," she agreed, scribbling her signature on one last maintenance report. "Thanks. I'm sure I'd be nowhere near done," she admitted.

"Any time," he smiled, leaning across her desk for a quick kiss. "And now it's time for you to get some sleep," he reminded her, pointing out the rather late hour.

"But I'm really not tired. I could use some more _distraction,_" she whined, which he found quite adorable. "Stay. Please," her dark eyes pleaded with him. She grabbed the thick fabric of his uniform, pulling him close for another kiss which he quickly returned.

"You win," he conceded, gazing into those dark eyes that were impossible to resist.

"No more talking," she tapped his lips for added emphasis before kissing him again, impatiently leading him to the bed before flicking off the lights.

--

"So did I distract you enough?" He smiled drowsily, running his fingers through her dark hair.

"I'd say so. I think I almost forgot my own name," she yawned, nestling her head comfortably on his broad chest.

"That much?" He smirked proudly. "I'll have to distract you more often," he promised, his grin turning rather suggestive.

"You will," she agreed, her eyelids attempting to blink away her drowsiness. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice barely audible.

"Any time. You know, it really will be alright," his deep voice reassured. "They'll be sorry they came looking for us."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Because I know you too well," he chuckled, ruffling her already tousled hair.

"You do," she smiled before yawning, unable to hide her exhaustion.

"Now you really do need to get some rest," he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"You know, I think I feel safe here after all," she smiled before drifting off to sleep, the long day finally catching up to her. Maybe they couldn't completely escape the realities of war, but at least they could forget them for a little while. They deserved that much.


	76. Compliments

The night was chilly to say the least, the Alaskan breeze causing a brunette to shiver from the spot where she sat on the giant white ship's upper deck. Hugging her knees to her chest in an effort to keep warm, she sighed. She had come up here for a distraction, hoping the crisp air and stars would clear her muddled mind.

So much had happened in the last several hours. They had fought ZAFT again before barely escaping into the relative safety of Alaskan airspace. Kira and Tolle had gone missing. She knew what it likely meant, that they were dead, but she still held out hope that Orb would somehow find them alive and well. And to top it off, she had found herself having to stop the Commander from flying out alone to look for the two boys, a move that would surely mean that he too would join the ranks of the missing in action.

Not that she could blame him for wanting to go look for them. She felt more responsible than anyone for what had happened. She _was_ the captain after all. She should've been able to keep them safe, right? Wasn't that her job? "I've really made a mess of things," she sighed in frustration, so lost in thought she didn't notice that she had company, a familiar, deep voice making her jump slightly where she sat.

"No you haven't," he smiled a bit, hoping to cheer her up. He had been watching her for a few minutes. He had wanted to thank her for stopping him from going out there in only his small fighter plane. As much as he had wanted to go look for those two kids, he knew she was right. "Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She nearly shouted, keeping her gaze on the sparkling dark waters. "We were nearly shot down. We lost Kira and Tolle. We nearly lost….," she didn't want to continue, the thought still that she had nearly lost him too still far too painful. And to complicate things further, she had almost say something she hadn't mean to back in the hangar. Had he noticed? She blushed a little, thankful for the relative darkness the middle of the ocean offered.

"But we've made it all the way here. I doubt any other captain would've made it this far," he sat down beside her, leaning his tired back against the cold metal wall.

"Yeah, but without Strike. Do you think the brass is going to let that slide?"

"They know we're shorthanded. And if they say anything to you, they'll have _me_ to answer to."

"And what do you plan to do Commander? Knock out all the admirals in the hearing room?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, though the thought of him defending her caused an odd warm sensation in her stomach.

"Nah. Nothing like that," he chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd just explain things. Make 'em see everything we went through."

"Thank you," she smiled a little at his offer.

"Any time. I actually came up here to thank _you_."

"For what?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice, turning her head to meet his blue eyes.

"You kept me from making a big mistake," he admitted. "I wasn't thinking about what could happen. I just wanted to find those kids."

"I know. I do too," she sighed, hoping there would be news from Orb soon. "I wish I could just go back to being an engineer."

"You were an engineer?" He whistled, clearly impressed. He had known that she wasn't _Archangel's_ original captain, but had assumed she had been a bridge officer like the Lieutenant.

"Yeah. I loved it. I was in the reserves before I got called up to Heliopolis to work on the production of the mobile suits. They even put me in charge of the team," she explained, smiling fondly at the days she spent working on the machines' hydraulic lines. "We were almost done with them when ZAFT attacked. I wish I could've seen them through."

"Do you wish you were still doing that?" He asked, curious to learn more about the brunette. He could tell she didn't much like being captain, seeming to carry the weight of the world on her slender shoulders. That was why he had done is best to help her. He could only imagine how difficult it must have been to be thrust into a position you weren't prepared for and didn't even want.

"Give me an engine over paperwork any day," she admitted. She'd give almost anything to be back doing what she loved, getting her hands dirty with the rest of her crew. But then she wouldn't have met the Commander, so maybe being captain wasn't all bad.

He had been her friend from the beginning. Someone she could depend on during the unfamiliar situation she had found herself in. But now….was he something more? Her mind went back to what she had nearly said earlier. She knew that losing him would hurt her tremendously. But was it just because he was her friend? She didn't know, but she was glad he was here with her right now.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done a great job considering everything that happened. I doubt the Lieutenant would've got us past Artemis."

"Thanks," she was thankful for the darkness that hid the faint blush on her pale cheeks. "But don't let Natarle hear you say that," she laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I won't. She scares me," he chuckled, remembering the black haired woman's stern demeanor.

"She scares me sometimes too," Murrue laughed too for what felt like the first time today. "I bet she's putting the finishing touches on her report as we speak," she rolled her eyes, knowing full well the dark haired woman planned to tell their superiors everything. Every mistake she had made. Every disagreement over her decisions. She had little doubt the Lieutenant was looking forward to it.

"Let her. I'll give 'em my own,"

"I'd love to see the look on her face if you did," the brunette smiled, watching the way the moon and stars made his blue eyes twinkle before shivering again from the chilled wind.

"Forgot how cold Alaskan nights were. I think we should find somewhere warmer," Mwu suggested, standing up before pulling her to her feet. "Wouldn't want the Captain getting sick."

"But it's not that cold," she protested. She would've liked to have stayed out a while longer with him despite the icy breeze. So lost in thought, she didn't realize he had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close for a hug. Squeaking in surprise, her eyes widened for a moment before she quickly returned the embrace. While she hadn't been expecting it, she certainly couldn't deny how nice it felt to be here like this with him.

"I wanted to thank you properly for stopping me," he explained, surprised at how comfortable it felt to have her in his arms. Truth is, he had been wanting to do that for a long time, and now had the perfect excuse. He idly wondered when his feelings for her changed. When she started becoming more than just a friend. But for now, he would just enjoy the moment.

"I just did what any captain would do," she mumbled contentedly, resting her chin on his broad shoulder.

"Not all. Just _you_," he tapped the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, you're a great captain. Best I've seen."

"You're just saying that."

"No," he shook his head emphatically. "You're different from the rest. Most just bark out orders. Hope to gain respect through power. They don't take the time to actually be friends with their crew like you have. That's why they respect you so much."

"If you say so….," she sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. She knew there were many captains much more suited for it than her, but couldn't quite hide the smile that had crept onto her lips. After all, it felt pretty good to be complimented. They walked in relative silence down the empty corridors, stopping just outside her room.

"Good night, Captain," he waved, making his way down the hall to his quarters.

"Good night," she called after him before her door swished shut. Maybe she could get used to more compliments from him.


	77. Back

He walked down the long corridor, fighting the urge to slam his fist against the metal wall. He couldn't remember being so angry in his life. Not even last year. He had to laugh bitterly at the irony of it all. It was nearly a repeat of that day on the Grimaldi Front.

He didn't know why he had been surprised earlier. He had seen it before after all. But he was glad he discovered their plan and made it back in time. He shuddered to think what would've happened if he hadn't. Stopping outside the doors of the mess hall, he listened for a while, not at all surprised at what he was hearing.

"I can't believe those bastards just left us there to die!" Someone shouted above the noise of the mess hall, the large room bustling despite the darkness outside.

"Yeah," another man agreed, pounding the table with an angry fist. "After all we did for them too!" He spat, the others yelling in agreement.

"Those cowards. Escaping in their submarines while the rest of us fight for our lives. Just wait 'til I get my hands on 'em," another threatened, cracking his knuckles rather forcefully while loud cheers erupted in the usually peaceful room.

Shaking his head, he decided to head back to his room for some peace and quiet when he caught sight of her. She seemed lost in thought, idly picking at some food on her tray. He knew she had a lot on her mind. Not only had they been betrayed, she had taken the decision to leave the battlefield upon herself, and he had no doubt it was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice him standing there, so he took the opportunity to just watch her.

She didn't know it yet, but _she_ was the reason he had come back. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't leave her, and he was thankful for the chance to find out. Deciding she could use some company, he sat down across from her, smiling gently when she looked up at him with a tired smile of her own. "They'll probably be like that for a while."

"I can't really blame them," she sighed, frustration evident in her voice. She was just as angry, perhaps even more as she was the one responsible for their safety.

"Want to go for a walk? We could both probably use a break from all this," he offered casually, though couldn't quite hide the hope in his eyes. "I think if I stay here any longer I might get mad enough to go looking for those bastards," he joked, hoping to lighten her mood, even if just a little.

"Don't tempt me," she laughed a little, standing up to join him. Maybe a walk would be good. Though this would be the first time they would be alone since he returned, and she couldn't deny that things were different between them now.

She had realized her feelings after he had left. Or perhaps she had already known and just didn't want to admit it to herself. But she couldn't deny it anymore. She cared deeply for him. Maybe even loved him. But was it right? Was it too soon? Did he even feel the same? She took a deep breath, hoping to clear the thoughts racing through her head.

"So where to now?"

"Orb. They said they'll be waiting for us," she yawned, the busy day's events starting to catch up to her. "I don't think there's anywhere else we could go."

"You're probably right," he agreed. "There are hardly any neutral places left, and it shouldn't take us too long to get there."

"Let's just hope the Alliance doesn't catch up to us before we make it there," she sighed with a hint of worry in her tired voice.

"We should be fine. They'll be busy cleaning up after Alaska, and you know ZAFT isn't going to take this laying down so they'll have to get ready for some payback."

"Probably so."

"Do you think they'll let us go exploring this time?" He thought back to the few weeks they had spent back on the island nation. It was beautiful. A paradise, really. But they had only been able to see the beach area near Morgenroete. He had hoped to be able to go into the city. Maybe this time he would get his chance. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see it with _her._

"I'm not sure," she shrugged her shoulders a little. "I'm sure the crew would like that, and some of those kids are citizens. Maybe I can talk to the Director or Representative Athha."

"Don't _you_ want to see some more of it too?" He asked, his intense gaze focused on her dark eyes. "It can't be good staying cooped up inside all the time."

"I would…But I'll have a lot of work. We took a lot of damage after all. I'm fine right here."

"Everyone needs a break," he grinned. "Maybe we could go grab a bite of food or something?"

"I don't know....I….," she didn't know what to say. Not that the idea wasn't tempting. The thought of spending time alone with him away from away from the war brought a small smile to her face. But what would _he_ think? They hadn't even talked about it. But didn't she deserve a chance to be happy? Surely that's what he would want. "We'll see…."

"Did you know they've done this before?" He casually asked, sensing a change in topic was in order as they continued down the deserted hallway, no particular destination in mind.

"Why am I not surprised," she rolled her eyes, thankful for the escape he had given her. "When?"

"About a year ago," he explained. "The Alliance hid a Cyclops in a resource base in the Endymion Crater. Lost the whole Third Fleet just to take out some of ZAFT's forces. I was lucky to be far enough away from the blast…," he trailed off, remembering the friends he had lost that day.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," she frowned, balling her fist in anger.

"They did a good job keeping it their dirty little secret," he chuckled, though his deep voice was void of its usual cheerfulness. "I should've known they'd try something like this."

"There's no way you could've known."

"But I saw it before. There was only a matter of time before they'd try it again," he attempted to explain. He should've seen how they only transferred the ones they had use for. He should've seen that there were only Eurasian forces left along with _Archangel._ It was only through sheer luck that he had found out. "If I hadn't sensed Klueze….,"

"And _you _tell _me_ not to be so hard on myself?" She almost shouted, stopping by the observation window. "It's really not your fault. It's theirs. Besides, you saved us all. You and Kira. I don't know how to thank you....," her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"You don't have to thank me," he smiled, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad I made it back in time and that you're safe."

"I'm….I'm glad you're back."

He just smiled, taking her hand as they stared out the window at the way the sunset sparkled on the calm water. He didn't know where things would go from here. But for now, they were content to just stay like this, watching the sun sink below the horizon, signaling the end of another eventful day.


	78. Exploring

To say that the city was crowded would be an understatement. It was the weekend, and the citizens of the island nation were taking full advantage of the perfect spring weather. Some were headed for the country's pristine beaches, while others decided some shopping was in order, carrying armfuls of bags as they made their way through the dozens of shops that lined the streets.

"You'd never know there was a war going on," Mwu casually commented, his blue eyes taking in the peaceful scenery. Though he occasionally stole peeks at his brunette companion when she wasn't looking. He hadn't seen her in civilian clothes before and couldn't quite get enough of the way she looked in just jeans and a t-shirt. "This place is certainly something. I don't think I'd mind staying here."

"Heliopolis was a lot like this," Murrue smiled, remembering the days she had spent up inside Orb's space colony. "It's nice to know there are still some places the war hasn't touched yet."

"I wonder how much longer that'll last," he frowned, knowing what would likely happen sooner or later. "The Alliance needs a mass driver, and I bet they're just itching to get their grimy hands on Orb's technology."

"They could attack Victoria instead," she reminded him, though she knew he was right. They would come here first. She certainly hoped he was wrong. A small part of her just wanted to leave the fighting behind and go back to being just a normal person, but she knew what she had to do first. "And we'll be ready for them if they do."

"That's the spirit," he chuckled, playfully slapping her back. "And we still need to pay them back for Alaska," he added, his smile turning rather devilish.

"So Commander, do you have any particular destination in mind?" She asked, her cheeks slightly flushed, though from the heat or _him_, she wasn't quite sure.

"Nah. Thought we could just do some exploring," he smiled, just glad was able to spend the day with her. "Though I am kinda hungry," he admitted sheepishly, noticing the sudden and rather loud rumbling in his stomach. "Captain's choice," he added with a laugh.

"Hmm," she thought, looking around at the myriad of shops for something that would best capture the local cuisine. Her eyes lit up as she found the perfect one. "There," she pointed at a restaurant with intricate carvings around the door that resembled a temple. "They had one in Heliopolis," she pulled him by the wrist towards the familiar building. "I didn't think they'd have a chain here."

"Japanese food?"

"They have the best noodles here," she turned back to flash an excited smile. "You've never had it before?"

"No," he admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Never really got the chance."

"Well now you do," she laughed, pulling him inside. "You'll love it. I promise," she turned around to flash a smile that made his knees slightly wobbly.

"If the Captain says so," he smiled back as they were led to their table by one of the eatery's staff members, neither seeming to notice that their hands were still entwined.

"We used to come after our shifts sometimes," she explained, downing a rather large gulp of beer while they waited for their food.

"Drink everyone under the table?" He chuckled, noticing that his own glass wasn't nearly as empty as hers. He had seen her down that moonshine back in the desert like it was water, and while he could certainly hold his liquor pretty well, he was no match for her. "I probably wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"No. You wouldn't," she replied with a proud smirk.

Their food arrived rather quickly despite the large lunchtime crowd. She had convinced him to order the restaurant's specialty, ramen noodles. And while it looked and certainly smelled good, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Instead of traditional utensils they had given him chopsticks, and he had no idea how to use them.

"Need some help?" She had been watching him poke at his food, trying to grasp it with the wooden sticks without any success.

"Stupid things," he swore under his breath as the beef and noodles he thought he had managed to snare fell back into his bowl with a little splash.

"They take a while to get used to," she showed him how to hold them properly, blushing slightly at the surge of electricity that shot up her arm from the gentle brushing of their hands. She returned her focus to her own food, annoyed that her heartbeat had picked up again.

And she was right. It took him a few more tries to get the hang of it. He dropped a few more bites back into the broth, followed by some mild swearing which she had found amusing. But with her instructions and by watching her, which he quite enjoyed, he managed to finish off his soup before she had.

"What do I do with the rest of it?" He stared at the broth and his chopsticks, knowing the utensils wouldn't do him any good.

"You drink it," she giggled, amused by his surprised expression. "Like this," she lifted her bowl, tilting it almost like a cup. "It's good."

"Learn something new every day," he laughed, doing as told.

"So what do you think?" She asked, hopeful that he had enjoyed the meal as much as she had.

"The Captain has good taste."

"Thanks….," she mumbled, returning her attention to her beer.

* * *

He smiled, his blue eyes watching the brilliant colors of the sunset sparkle off the ocean's calm waters. The day had been perfect. The two of them had explored as much of the bustling city as they could, visiting the city's famous aquarium and an ice cream parlor the Director had told them about that had the best sundaes either of them had ever tried.

"I think I could get used to this place," he yawned, stretching his tired limbs on the little bench they had decided to sit on while they waited for the ferry that would return them to the ship.

"It was nice of the Director to let us go," she agreed, enjoying the cool ocean breeze on her face. "But I think she did it so I'll go work for her. Her eyes lit up when I told her I was an engineer."

"You'd like that, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled at the thought of being back in her element, getting her hands dirty installing a new engine instead of being bogged down with constant paperwork. "What would you do?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "All I've ever known is being a pilot. Maybe I could join the military here."

"I hope we can stay."

"Me too," he smiled, shuffling a little closer to her on the bench. "Thanks for going with me today."

"I…I had a nice time."

"So did I," he leaned closer, carefully brushing his lips to hers. The kiss lasted just a few seconds before he pulled away, leaving her completely stunned.

"I…I….Commander?" She could only stutter, her cheeks now feeling as though they were on fire. She certainly hadn't expected it, but couldn't deny how nice it felt, her lips still tingling from the exchange.

"Sorry," he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Been wanting to do that for a while," he admitted, worried that he had upset her.

"No….it's alright," she took a deep breath to calm her calm her now racing heart. "It just surprised me," she smiled. Without really thinking, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss that he quickly returned.

"Wow," he chuckled after they broke for air. "I didn't think the day would go _this _well."

"Idiot," she huffed, unable to suppress a giggle. He was right, the day had gone better than either of them had expected. She didn't know where things would go from here, but she did know it would be fun to find out.


	79. Real

"_I'm alright," his cheerful smile popped up on the small video screen, nonchalant as ever. She could only stare in shock. How could he still be there? History had repeated itself…hadn't it? "I won't go anywhere anymore. Let's end this so we can go home, Murrue."_

"_Mwu..," she choked back tears. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't._

"You big jerk," she thumped his chest before wrapping her arms around him. "You really scared me," she mumbled, burying her face in the thick fabric of his uniform.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he held her as she cried, gently stroking her wavy hair. "I couldn't just sit back and let it happen, though. Either time."

"I know. I just wanted you to be there," she looked up into familiar blue eyes. "I missed you so much…I…," she held onto him as tightly as she could, afraid he would disappear.

"I'm here now, though," he reached up to wipe some of her tears away before leaning down to capture her lips in a small kiss. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't _ever_ pull a stunt like that again," she laughed a little, soft voice still shaky,

"You got it," he promised, pulling her closer.

"Why can't I stay mad at you long?" She sighed in defeat. She understood why he had done it. She would've done the same thing. She was really just mostly mad at herself. If she had only been a better captain, she wouldn't have needed saving in the first place. She only hoped he didn't blame her.

"Because you love me."

"You're lucky I still do," she teased, tracing the forked scar over his nose.

"Not very good keeping promises, am I?" He chuckled, leaning into the gentle touch.

"No. But I'm willing to give you another chance."

"I really don't deserve you," he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face before kissing her again, this time much more passionately. Taking time to explore her mouth, he grinned at her contented moans. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. Deciding to take things a bit further, he unzipped the collar of her red turtleneck before pressing kisses to her neck.

She gasped, her fingers tightening their grip on his uniform. She had almost forgotten how good he was at that. It had been too long. Way too long. Wanting more, she pressed her body against his, pleased with his reaction.

"Someone sure is impatient."

"I've been waiting two years. I don't want to wait anymore," she whispered seductively, helping him out of his jacket, tossing the item carelessly on the floor.

"Well then, can't keep my captain waiting, can I?" He laughed. "Though I think I need a shower first," he ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "I doubt I smell very good. I'll be out in a few minutes, okay? Then we can have fun."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," she pulled him into the small bathroom. "Captain's orders."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, the door closing behind them.

"Are you really here?" She whispered between his kisses, the hot water raining down on them only adding to the fireworks they were both feeling from every touch.

"I am," he assured, his hands slipping lower. "Does that feel real?"

"Yes," was all she could manage, shivering as he continued the maddening attention.

Grinning triumphantly, he wasted no time lifting her up against the cool tile. "And this?" He moved closer, stifling her gasp with a kiss. He moved slowly at first, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. But the tempo quickly increased as she dug her nails into his back, letting him know she wanted more. Unable to deny her anything, he obliged. It wasn't long before she cried out, he quickly following before collapsing against her.

"Yeah, you're real," she sighed contentedly as he gently set her back down, her body still tingling. "But you might need to remind me again."

He just laughed, washing each other quickly before the hot water decided to run out. This night was sure to be one to remember.

_Is this another dream_? She glanced at the one still sleeping beside her, his scarred face wearing a happy smile. The same one she had been having for over two years now. She had been incredibly happy. They were together. Had been able to go home like she had hoped. But every morning it was the same. She would wake up, only to find herself alone again. _What if it happens again?_

She yawned a little, pushing a lock of blond hair out of his face as he slept. She _was _tired, both from the battle and their evening together. But she refused to fall asleep, not wanting this to be a dream like all the others.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be awake? He mumbled drowsily, pulling her back down onto the mattress before wrapping an arm securely around her waist. "I guess I didn't tire you out enough."

"You did," she snuggled as close as she could get, his arm wrapped protectively around her. "I guess I'm afraid," she admitted after a few minutes. "I didn't want to wake up and find you gone. Silly, I know," she relaxed a little as he lightly caressed her arm.

"It's not silly. I'm still having trouble believing this is real too. It's like a tornado up here," he tapped his head, still aching slightly from the onslaught of memories earlier.

"I bet," she smiled gently, closing her eyes as he continued the light touches.

"So what next?"

"We should be heading back to Orb soon. After that, anything we want."

He beamed. It was all he had wanted really. Go home with her. Find somewhere nice. There was one thing, though. "Can we live near the beach?"

"Sure. I'd like that. Something with a balcony too. The house I used to live in had one. It helped me think," she remembered spending many nights leaning over the rail, eyes fixated on the stars. She usually thought about him. Their time together. What it might be like if they had been able to go home.

"We never really talked about this before, did we?"

She shook her head a little. "Didn't want to tempt fate. I did want it though. More than anything," she mumbled drowsily.

"Now we can," he kissed the top of her head. "Is Orb nice to live in?"

She nodded. "The heat takes a bit of getting used to. And we get some pretty bad storms. But I wouldn't trade it for anything," she smiled fondly, remembering her adopted home.

"You'll have to show me around," he smiled, pulling the sheet over them.

"I will," she mumbled, eyelids growing heavy.

"And I'll be here when you wake up. That's a promise," he kissed the top of her head before settling back down against the mattress.

She didn't answer, the busy day finally catching up to her.


End file.
